


The Legend of the Six

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: (Six the Musical meets Dungeons and Dragons.)The Six are a legendary group of warriors who have one goal in mind - usurp the Glorious King Henry VIII. This - for better or for worse - is their story, told by the survivors and friends who knew of them.





	1. The Legend of the Six

Katherine Howard was not a scared girl. Not anymore.

The Druid had seen so much in her life - death, betrayal, misfortune, her own life flash before her eyes - but nothing - absolutely none of it - prepared her for what was going to happen today. She supposed, if this works, historians will call it “The Beginning of the End,” though she’s not sure whose end it will be.

None of them know, she realizes. It’s a scary thought.

She takes a deep breath, puts her hand to the grass in front of her in the tent. Closing her eyes, she can sense life everywhere - the grass, the trees, her companions preparing outside, the castle only a few hundred yards away, the festivities in full swing.

Katherine can’t help but smile; it’s so full of life, of joy. People are enjoying themselves, are celebrating life.

But then, Katherine frowns.

It’s highly possible that many of these precious lives will be taken away this day. She, and her companions, will have a direct hand in it.

“Kath.”

A soft yet firm voice pierces through Katherine’s thoughts. Looking outside of the tent, she finds none other than Anne of Cleves, watching the small girl. Her expression is stoic, serious.

Ready.

“It’s time,” Anne says simply, pulling out of the tent. Katherine is left alone for a moment before she grabs her trusty staff and exits the comfort of “home.” 

She barely is able to adjust her eyes to the piercing sun before Anne once again stands before her. 

“Are you prepared?” She asks, sheathing her sword for the last time before they depart. Kat can’t help but be in awe of Cleves every time she sees her; the Knight had saved Kat’s life, after all. Even when it could have cost her her own.

For Cleves to still be with her to this day, taking part on this mission that could very well cost them their lives… well, Katherine would be a bit choked up, if it wasn’t for another voice nearby:

“I’ve got everything she could need, Cleves.”

They turn to find Catherine of Aragon. The Paladin’s sword glows with a gentle, warm hue before it stops, allowing Aragon to sheath it. She moves over to them and puts a gentle hand on Cleves’ shoulder.

“We’re gonna make sure she’s safe,” Aragon says quietly. Then, to Katherine: “If you need anything, or you feel overwhelmed, just shout. Do not go far from us, okay?” 

Katherine gives a weak, nervous smile, but nods. Aragon softens her gaze and gives Katherine a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“When we’re done with this,” Cleves muses, “I’d like to show you all my hometown. Maybe, if we’re lucky enough, we could all settle over there… leave all of this behind.”

Another voice scoffs at the notion.

“And leave all of this realm to chaos? Honestly, it’s what it deserves, I think.”

Cleves turns to find Anne Boleyn, the Rogue, leaning against a nearby tree. With a big, confident smile, she goes over to her cousin, gently putting her hands in the Druid’s.   
“Don’t worry, when we get there, I’ll get in and out, no sweat.” Boleyn says with a wink. “We’ll win this before the day is done, I promise you!”

Katherine nods, giving the girl a smile in relief. Then, another troublesome thought: “But… what about Seymour?”

Boleyn’s face falls, gets a bit darker. With a soft sigh, she shakes her head.

“I will… deal with her when we get to it-”

“No, we’re taking her home.” 

The others look over to find Catherine Parr, the Wizard, look a bit unamused at Boleyn’s response. Boleyn glares.

“We had a deal, Parr,” she spits out, but Parr shakes her head.

“We promised her we’d save her. If what they said she did really did happen… then justice is yours to be served.”

Boleyn smirks darkly.

“I quite like the sound of that.”

Katherine sighs, shaking her head. She doesn’t believe it. She doesn’t think-

“We should get going,” Boleyn says, looking over at Katherine. She extends a hand. “You ready? For real, this time.”

Katherine looks down at her hands, then at her staff and the little notches in it. They’ve been on this journey for months - a year? - now. She never thought it would come to this, and yet… it has.

It’s finally here.

Redemption, justice… revenge.

It’s theirs for the taking.

All Katherine needs to say is “yes.”


	2. Bloody Beginnings

This all started months ago.

Katherine Howard had just celebrated a year of marriage to Henry. The kingdom had rejoiced in the happy couple’s marriage; it had only been a year since Jane Seymour unfortunately died from childbirth fever and only three years from the shocking death of Anne Boleyn by enemy troops. The King didn’t even mention Catherine of Aragon’s death anymore; it was a wound still opened, Katherine thought, but there seemed to be so much heartbreak for the King that Kat didn’t want to make his grief any more difficult to bear.

On this particular, cool June night, the two had taken a step away from the rest of the party. Henry smiled at her.

“A beautiful night, no?” he asks, gently taking Kat’s hand. Katherine smiled.

“Incredibly,” she agreed. “It’s almost as beautiful as our wedding night.”

“Ah, yes,” he agrees, chuckling. “You were so nervous-”

“-and you helped calm me down, I know,” she says with a smile. “We work well together, husband.”

He nods, love in his gaze. He gently pulls her close, giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

“We’ll beat whatever comes at us, I’m sure of it,” he says. “With you at my side… well, I can’t think of anyone better.”

Katherine keeps looking at the sky. It might be the romantic in her, but it feels like tonight is a special night. Not just because of their anniversary - no, something else was going to happen. She could just feel it.

With a gentle sigh, she leans her head against Henry’s shoulder. “I... “ she frowns, shaking her head. Tears start to well up.

Henry looks down at her, concerned. “What is it, love?”

“I just… really wish Lady Seymour could have seen this,” she mumbles. “I wish she could have seen all of this.”

Henry gets a bit stoic then, considering his options. With a sigh, he nods.

“I do, too… but something tells me she’d love seeing us getting along so well.”

“You think so?” Katherine asks, hope in her eyes. Henry nods.  
“I know so… as a matter of fact, I think she’d love what happened next.”

He moves suddenly - it’s too quick for Katherine to react. She flinches at the unexpected movement before she gasps, eyes wide.

There, in front of her, was Henry with a knife… and map.

“What’s this?” she asks, eyes lighting up. 

“Not a vacation, unfortunately,” he says, but he motions her to move with him to the office. She follows, ever dutiful. She’d never disobey a direct order from her King.

“We’re going to be doing some… expansion, my dear,” he says, unrolling the map. There, in front of him, is the entire map of the world. The kingdom next to their home has been filled in with red; a sign that it was now under Henry’s control.

That country - whose name has been banned from the history books by Henry - had soldiers take the life of Anne Boleyn, Katherine remembers. They’re the enemy. They stole poor Henry’s second wife from him. They deserved to be punished. 

“I think next, we’ll go after these people,” Henry says, pointing the blade at the country to the north east. “And then… here, then here…” he keeps on pointing at countries until he finally, hesitantly, reaches a final country, just due west. “And finally, here.”

“But…” Katherine starts, “Isn’t your ex-wife from there?” Anne of Cleves, she means. The brilliant Knight had been betrothed to Henry, but then there was the massive divorce scandal and… well, Henry told her not to think too much about it. It was a shame, Cleves was an incredible friend to Howard, but they’ve not spoken since the break up.

“By the time we’re through with the rest, they won’t have a choice,” Henry replies confidently. “They’ll join us. Then you and Cleves can be friends again.”

“Really?!?” Katherine asks, so excited. “I… of course! That’ll be great!” Anything that was good for Henry, of course, was good enough for her. That’s how their relationship was so strong.

He gives her a joyous laugh before pulling her into his arms, gently kissing her cheek.

“We’ll be ready in no time, love… but there’s one final preparation we need to make.” 

Katherine tilts her head; whatever could he be talking about?

“Close your eyes, my love. This will be the start of our destiny.”

She smiles brightly, nods, and closes her eyes. She can feel him approach, feel his gentle hand on her cheek… before something sharp and burning enters her chest.

When she opens her eyes, she’ll find Henry’s hand on the knife. He pulls it out of her chest, making her drop to the floor.

She gasps for air that isn’t coming, body squirming on the floor. There’s a look of confusion and betrayal on her face, but Henry just gently shushes her.

“Only for right now, my love,” Henry says. “When this is over, you’ll be revived, and we’ll spend eternity together, you’ll see.”

He gets up. “Be a good girl and go to sleep, now. It’ll all be over soon.”

He leaves the room.

Time passes strangely when you’re about to die, and this is no different. She hears Henry yell about her being attacked by an enemy rogue, but she didn’t see any enemy rogue. She just saw him, with the knife. Was he lying? He couldn’t be, he’s Henry-

A soft voice is speaking to her now, gently picking her up. She’s not sure what it’s saying, but it’s soothing. She can somewhat make out the face, but by the time recognition hits her, everything goes black.

When she wakes up, she sees a different face - a short woman, blonde hair and concerned gaze.

She must be dead, if Jane Seymour is here.

“There you are, good as new,” Seymour says, smiling gently at the girl. “You’ll be alright. You’ll just need to rest, alright?”

Katherine groans, looking around. There in some sort of home, it looks like, but nowhere that Katherine’s seen before.

Jane seems to realize Katherine’s question.

“We’re in a hideout, sweetheart,” Jane mumbles, getting a pitcher of water for the girl to drink from. “It’s… well, it’s a very long story. But Cleves should be back any minute, so we should be able to fill in the gaps for you. With the spells I did, you should be right as rain in a few minutes.”

“Am I dead?” Katherine asks, tilting her head curiously. Jane blinks, then can’t help but chuckle.

“No, though I can see why you think that,” Jane replies. “Again, it’s a long story. One I don’t think we have a lot of time for at the moment… but Cleves-”

“Anne is here?” Katherine asks, cutting in immediately at the second mention of the woman’s name. Jane nods.

“She’s the one that saved you… or do you not remember? Poor thing, you were on death’s door when they brought you to me.”

Katherine’s turn to blink now.

“They?”

“Katherine!”

Kat and Jane turn to find not only Anne of Cleves, but also Catherine of Aragon. 

“... so I’m dead,” Katherine says, looking over at Jane. “This… this is impossible. Two ghosts and an exiled former queen… what is going on here?” Katherine stands, back to full health. “I demand to know as the Queen of the Realm.”

Cleves gives her a sympathetic look, but Aragon steps forward. “You’re not that anymore. To everyone else not in this room… you’re dead.”

“What?” 

“Killed by a rival country’s assassin,” Cleves says. “That’s the story, anyways.”

“Very unoriginal if you ask me,” Aragon mumbles, but then Jane frowns.

“I know this is a shock to you, Katherine,” she says, gently putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Anne moves over to her and replaces Jane’s hand with her own on Kat’s shoulder.

“We’ll get through this, Kat. Okay? We just… we have to find two more people, then we can start a plan.”

“A plan?” She asks, tilting her head. Admittedly, she’s still a bit confused. “A plan to what?”

“To get justice for all of us,” Cleves says softly. “For all six of us.”

“Six?” Katherine, again, is confused.

Cleves sighs. “There’s… a lot more to it. But if you’re willing and able, you can accompany us to find your cousin.”

“And my god daughter,” Aragon says. “Everything can be explained then.”

Katherine hesitates. There’s a few moments of silence between them before Cleves gently smooths out the woman’s hair.

“I know you have questions. I know you’re confused. I know Henry… Henry’s mentioned some things. Some things that aren’t true.” She sighs. “You and I, before he went mad, we… we were friends, remember? And I promised to always protect you.” She gently keeps Katherine’s gaze. “I swear to the gods, I’m keeping that promise right now. That’s why we saved you from the palace, that’s why we’ve been protecting you, that’s why we’re trying to get you to come with us. We’re doing this for you, Katherine. To save you from a very, very dangerous situation with Henry.”

“Henry would never hurt me,” Katherine presses. Jane’s eyes squeeze shut for a moment - a painful memory, perhaps? - before she shakes her head.

“She’s just like me when I was younger, Jane mumbles, but then she stands. “We need to get going. The guards will be making their rounds a bit more often now at this time of night.”

“Of course,” Cleves says. “Aragon, if you could get the horses with Jane?” Aragon nods. The other two leave the room before Cleves extends a hand to Katherine.

“Please, Kat. Just trust me. I promise, it’ll all make sense.”

Katherine looks down at the hand, unsure of it for a moment, before she gently takes it. With a soft smile, the four ride out into the night.


	3. To Weston

Cleves rides next to Katherine as they leave the village. 

“Where are we going?” Katherine asks, frowning. She watches Jane and Aragon chat I fly ahead of them. 

“Just a few hours south,” Cleves replies. “To Weston. Catherine Parr lives there, as well as your cousin, Anne Boleyn.”

“Anne?” Katherine can’t help but look a bit hopeful. “She’s alive?”

Cleves nods. “We all are. He… I know what the public thinks, what history thinks. But it’s not true. He didn’t lose anyone.”

Katherine’s smile fades. “He… he said you were wicked. That you were a witch.”

“Yeah, he’s said that about a lot of people,” Cleves mumbles. “He’s lying to you-“

“My husband,” Katherine says, stopping her horse. The others follow. “Would never lie to me about that.”

“He would and he did,” Cleves replies evenly. “Jane and Aragon over there are proof of it.”

The two look a bit uncomfortable - Jane moreso than Aragon - but they do keep their gaze. Aragon nods when Katherine looks at her. 

“There must be a mistake,” Katherine says. “Truly, there has to be. He loved you all. The funeral for Seymour was.. it was beautiful. And we talked about her every day. For you, Aragon, we didn’t talk as much, but that was because he was so overtaken by grief, he-“

“We need to go,” Aragon says. “I don’t think we can convince you here. When we have Boleyn and Parr as well, we’ll all be able to say our piece.”

Howard stands firm. 

“No.”

She turns the horse around… or, at least, tries to, before Cleves rounds her own steed to block Howard’s exit. 

“Kat, please.” She tries, shaking her head. “We need you to come with us. You’re not safe anywhere else. I’m telling you, if you go back, he will try to kill you again. We may not be able to stop him this time.”

Howard’s gaze is ice. “He didn’t try to kill me. He must… he said he had a plan. He wasn’t actually trying to kill me.”

“He was using you as bait to justify a war,” Cleves replies. “He was going to kill you and revive you after the war was won. Please, Kat, he was using you. He’s been using you, he-“

“Enough,” Katherine growls. “I refuse to hear anything else about it. He was helping me. Just as the King always does.”

“Oh, he’s got her bad, doesn’t he?” Aragon quips, But Jane moves forward. 

“How about this…” Jane says, horse moving to Katherine’s side. “You come with us to say hello to Boleyn, hm?” 

That makes Katherine pause. She tries to speak, but then begins to cough, the dust in the road picking up. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Jane asks quietly. “Here, when was the last time you drank anything?”

“... two days,” she mumbles quietly. Jane instantly hands her a potion bottle. It’s got a clear liquid in it. 

“Drink up, please.” Jane says. 

Katherine nods, drinking it hastily. She coughs a bit at the end - she drank it a bit too fast - but she hands the bottle back to Jane with a small smile and a nod. 

Cleves gets off her horse and moves to Katherine's side. “You should get off the horse,” Anna mumbles. “Let’s talk on the ground.”

Just as Katherine gets down and starts to yell at Anna again, she starts to feel… fuzzy. Really, really fuzzy. Warm, too, but not in a bad way. Anna is quick to support her as her legs give out within moments, Katherine is asleep. 

“How long will that potion last for?” Anna asks, picking up the young girl and carrying her to Anna’s own horse. Jane takes the reins of Katherine’s. 

“She’ll be out until morning,” Jane replies. “Probably afternoon. How did you know what the potion did?” 

“I figured you did something,” Anna replies with a shrug. Katherine is tied to Anna’s back so the girl can safely lean against Anna as she rests. “That wasn’t entirely necessary-“

“She won’t listen to reason. Not right now. And we can’t risk her taking off,” Jane is quick to defend herself. “It’s safer this way.”

“She’s right,” Aragon mumbles, looking at the girl, “but I can’t help but feel terrible about it.”

Still, they press on. 

When they arrive at the town at daybreak, they all hide in the tree line. They set up camp there, a small one, knowing they’ll be moving somewhere into the town in a few hours time. 

The horses are allowed to rest and get water while Cleves gently unbinds Katherine, keeping her close as she’s able to get them both off of the horse and onto the ground. 

Katherine has made a few sounds of distress throughout their ride, though it seems that she’s too far into sleep to actually react to anything. 

Anna can’t help but wonder how long it’s been since the girl’s gotten this much sleep. She wonders just how well Henry was treating her. From an initial look over, it wasn’t very well, but the full extent of that she fears she doesn’t know just yet. 

She had put Katherine’s staff towards the side, against a tree. When she had went to put her shield as well, she sensed movement above her. 

She smiles. 

“She’s resting, but she’s otherwise fine.”

The being drops down, effortlessly and silently landing beside Katherine and Cleves. She gives a small smile. 

“Well, I can’t believe you guys did it,” the girl says, checking Katherine over. “I had bet Parr that she’d be halfway back to the castle by now.”

“She almost was,” Cleves confirmed. “But Jane sneaked her a sleeping potion.” She looks the other girl over. “You look good, Boleyn.”

Anne Boleyn pulled off her half mask to smile brightly at Cleves and hug her. 

“I’m glad you guys got here safely. And with my cousin in one piece, no less.” She looks down at the sleeping form. “How is she?”

“It’s… pretty bad,” Anna replies. “Jane said she was already dehydrated when she was healing her up. It made the spells a bit less effective, but we got her back from death’s door.”

“Parr said I can get you guys to the book shop, we have a room set up for you guys,” Boleyn says. She offers Anna a potion. “Here. Compliments from Parr.”

“What is it?” Anna asks, but drinks it anyways before the answer.

“Poison,” Boleyn replies.

“Bold of her to assume she can kill me.”

Boleyn chuckles.

“It’s a face changing one. Her specialty.”

“Oh, brilliant, did she make me the guy again? He wasn’t half bad looking.”

With a laugh, Boleyn shakes her head. “I think Jane’s the guy this time, she likes to keep you guys on your toes.”

“Of course,” Jane rolls her eyes. Soon enough, they all are magically transformed except for Katherine, who simply is covered in cloaks as Anna carries her.

They take the horses and walk into town, quickly making their way to the bookstore. Boleyn suddenly grabs Aragon’s waist and pulls her back slightly.

“Guards.”

Sure enough, Parr is standing there. She’s clearly very angry.

“How dare you-” Parr starts, but a guard slaps her across the face. Boleyn has a hand on her dagger, tensing.

“By order of the King, Lady Parr,” the soldier growls out, “Sir Neville is hereby convicted of treason and will be beheaded at noon tomorrow.” He hands Parr a letter; it’s a decree from the King. “The King requests that you be there to welcome him. Do not be late.”

With that, they move away, laughing, towards their horses and ride off.

Parr’s barely able to contain her rage as she looks down at the letter; her John, as good as gone. 

She almost breaks down right there until she sees the group approach.

“Oh, brilliant, I thought you guys would be here soon,” she mumbles. She doesn’t seem to happy to see them for a moment, but Anna assumes that’s because of the current… situation.

“John’s been tried for treason?” Aragon asks quietly. Parr laughs; it’s a fake one, pathetic even.

“Tried is a strong word… he wasn’t the one that committed the crime. I was.” She shakes her head before she looks over at Cleves. Her gaze softens. “Huh. There she is, eh?”

“Can we get her inside?” Anna asks. “I think she’s about to awaken.”

Parr nods. “Of course, right this way, friends.”

They all move into the bookstore. Boleyn closes the door behind them and Parr pulls out five books from the back room in a very specific order. A portal appears there and the group steps through it.

On the other side, there is a comfortable looking home, seemingly somewhere in the forest. They’re high above the ground, in the trees, on a mountain. That’s about as far as Anna can recognize.

“You’ve rather outdone yourself, Parr,” Jane praises, moving to help Anna put the child down on the nearby bed. “This is brilliant.”

“Not a soul for miles,” she says. “We’ll be safe here for sure.” She looks over at Anne. “There’s potions over there that counteract the effects of the masking potion and I can wake the girl up using a spell to nullify the effects of the potion. We can get her awake now, if you’re all willing.”

After some light refreshments and a quick plan about how to handle the teen, Catherine Parr kneels next to the bed. After a short prayer for guidance, she starts the spell, laying blue, glowing hands on Katherine.

To the teen, it feels like someone’s touching her with ice, and she gasps awake. She looks around, panicked; where was she?

“Anna!” Katherine asks, her confused mind still very clearly out of sorts. Anna is quick to move over to her. 

“It’s alright, Kat, we’re safe,” she mumbles. “We’re okay for the moment.”

Katherine looks around wildly before her gaze settles on Anna. Then, a few inches next to her, Parr.

“You’re… you’re Catherine Parr, aren’t you?” Kat asks. Parr smiles gently and nods. Despite the recent events, Katherine can’t help but be excited. “I heard so much about you, you’re the most brilliant wizard in the realm!”

“I’m honored by your compliments,” Parr replies. “But for the moment, how about you sit back a bit? I’m sure you’re very confused.”

“Cousin?”

The voice instantly brings tears to Katherine’s eyes. Her head whips around to look at Anne Boleyn, who has sat down on the other side of the bed. Katherine chokes back a sob.

“You’re… you’re really alive!”

The girl has enough energy to spring to her cousin and hug her tightly, sobbing into the woman’s shoulder. Anne smiles brightly and hugs her back just as tightly; she had missed her favorite cousin.

“Look at how big you’ve gotten!” Anne says, smiling brightly. “It’s been ages, hasn’t it? I’m sorry I had to leave you, babes, but I didn’t have a choice.” She gently puts her forehead to Katherine’s. “You won’t be alone again, alright? We’ve got you.”

At that, Katherine frowns a bit.

“We?” she asks. “All five of you are… what’s going on?”

Jane moves from the bedside and towards the kitchen. “I’ll make some food while you guys explain the situation.”

Boleyn hasn’t let Katherine go as they sit back on the bed. “Henry… is a very bad man, Katherine,” Boleyn starts. “He tried to kill me, Seymour, and Aragon. He almost killed you and he’s going to… he’ll behead Parr’s husband tomorrow afternoon.”

“What did he do?” Katherine asks. “What did all of you do?”

That catches Boleyn a bit off guard; she’s asking what they did? Really?

“No, we didn’t… Kat, he’s using it for political gain. The murders, the deaths… it’s all to sick the blame on another country and get their resources.” Boleyn says. “Remember Dracys? They were pinned for killing Aragon? She’s right here, Kat, she’s alive.”

Aragon steps forward. “It was my own escort that tried to kill me. If it wasn’t for Cleves and her escorts from her home country, I’d surely be dead.”

“If that’s true,” Katherine says, “Why didn’t you tell anyone, Anna?”

“Upon my request,” Aragon replies. “I knew something was up, I just didn’t know what. I figured he had a bigger plan… one that my death would only be the start of.”

“So I hid her in Holbein until we saw what almost happened to Boleyn,” Cleves replies.

“Then when Jane ‘died’,” Boleyn picks up the story. “I grabbed her and we all came here, to wait it out with Parr. We didn’t know Henry had his eye on her, though, so it caused for some… complications.”

“And when we saw you take the title,” Parr says, “Cleves made a plan to get you out of there. Almost didn’t work, but we got through it.”

“And now we’re here,” Jane finishes as she brings in food. “With all of us safe… for the moment, at least.”

Katherine takes one look at the food and instantly grabs the plate, taking as much as she can. She ignores the rest of them; they all fade away, at least, with hunger being the only thing on Howard’s mind at the moment.

It’s not until Cleves speaks that she remembers where she is.

“When…” Cleves tilts her head, concerned. “When was the last time you ate, Katherine?”

She seems to come back to herself then, looking a bit embarrassed.

“... three nights ago, but-” she says, hurriedly, when she sees the look of pity from Parr, “it was my fault. I said something I shouldn’t, it was my punishment.”

They’re still silent. Boleyn looks angry and Cleves looks like her heart is breaking for the young girl.

“So he… starved you?” Aragon asks.

“What? No!” Katherine replies. “It’s my punishment. He didn’t do anything.”

“Is he really that far gone?” Jane asks quietly, making Cleves look over at her with a questioning glance before Jane notices, then going back to the stove. “We’ve got more than enough, love. Go ahead and eat up. We’ll all have our fills tonight, thanks to Aragon and Cleves’ hunt.”

 

 

“But… he would never hurt me,” Howard insists once again; she’s not finished talking about it, even as she stuffs her face. “Henry is my husband, I am these people’s queen. He is a just and wise ruler-“

“That bastard!” Anne yells, clearly frustrated. “He really has you thinking like that, eh? Just completely… completely entranced with him.”

“What?” Katherine asks, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“This is how he works, Anne,” Jane says gently. “He… he really keeps a hold on you.”

“He didn’t do it to me, though,” Boleyn says. “Or the rest of us, really.”

“Not all of us had a chance to have a life outside the castle first, Boleyn.” Jane sighs, moving over to Katherine with a soft smile. “I know this is very confusing and I know what you’ve been taught, love, but… this is just an illusion. He’s warped your mind.” Again, she smoothed our Howard’s hair. “I know how you’re feeling. I’ve been there. But what he didn’t expect was for you to be brilliant enough to be able to look through things yourself. If you do that… I honestly believe you’ll start to see things differently.”

“He said I shouldn’t think, though,” Howard says. “I'm not supposed to.”

She shutters for a moment, remembering what had happened the last time she disobeyed that order. She had tried to convince him to send food to a local village; when she came out with a counter argument to his own, he didn’t like it. 

She still doesn’t think her wrist fully recovered from that one. 

She’s subconsciously rubbing her wrist, looking down. Parr takes pity on her. 

“He really is just trying to… control, everyone, isn’t he?” Parr says. She frowns. “So he, what, gets you all to stop thinking, to just bend the knee to everything? Is that what he thinks love is?”

“It was never truly love,” Boleyn spat. “It was power. Control. That’s all he ever wanted, someone to control.” She moves back to Howard. “And unfortunately, he found it in my cousin, here.”

“If she goes back to Henry,” Jane says quietly, “we will all die.”

“So let’s make sure she can’t,” Parr proposed. That earns a bewildered look from the rest of them, Cleves gently pulling Katherine a bit closer to her.

“We’re not doing anything to her that she doesn’t want to do,” Boleyn growls, hand already on her dagger on her belt. Parr takes notice, but shrugs.

“We can’t just… let her be able to leave, though. If she’s still in that mindset, then-”

“No,” Boleyn shakes her head. “Kat’s always been brilliant. When she was younger, she was curious and spoke her mind. That Kat - my cousin - is in there somewhere. I know this.”

“I am still right here, you all know this, right?” Howard starts, but they just continue. 

“With some time to see what’s happening, I’m confident we can get her back,” Boleyn finishes. “We can break his hold on her, I know it.” She nods to Jane. “I mean, if you were able to break it, you can help Kitty break it, right?”

The others stare at Jane, some (Cleves) a bit more critically than the others. With a soft sigh, Jane nods. 

“I… I can certainly try. But Henry’s hold is tough for me to break; he’s groomed her for her entire life,” Jane mumbles. “This will not be easy.”

“But it’s worth it,” Boleyn says. “It’s my cousin. My Kitty-Kat.” 

Kat makes a face at the name, but sighs. 

“It’s not like I’m under some… spell, or something,” she mumbles. 

Parr gently puts her hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“We know. But we’re saying that Henry… he can change your mind in other ways.” She looks over at Cleves. “What did he say about Anna?”

“He… said not to think about it,” she admits. She looks down. “That we… we can’t be friends anymore. Until-“ she starts, but then she shuts up. She can’t give away Henry’s plans. He wouldn’t like that. “- until he reconciled with her.”

“You mean until he takes over my country,” Cleves growls out. “He’s threatening thousands of innocent lives for nothing.” 

Katherine looks down again, thinking. Parr keeps a close eye on her.

“What, did he say that we’d willfully join her?” Cleves asks, raising an eyebrow. “Did he said we’d join him in his madness?”

“He said…” Katherine sniffles. “He just said that we could be friends again. That’s all I know.”

Silence. Then, a gentle hand tips Katherine’s chin up so Cleves can look her right in the eyes.

“Oh, Kat… we never stopped being friends,” she says gently. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get you out of there when I had the chance. I just… I was escorted out so quickly-”

“It’s fine,” Katherine says, tearing her gaze away from Cleves. “He didn’t… it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t all bad.”

Again, silence. Then, gently, Jane speaks.

“I think there’s been enough excitement for one day,” Jane mumbles. “We can get going on this later. In the meantime, we should all get settled.”

They retire to their rooms; Boleyn and Katherine share a room at Katherine’s request. Cleves is next in the hallway. The cousin’s are across the hall from Jane, who has Parr to her side. Aragon is in the final bedroom at the end of the hall.

When morning comes, the six teleport back to the bookstore. There, with bright, shining eyes, Katherine gets to see the place.

Books fly about magnificently in the air, going from one bookshelf to the next. The flow of books is soothing, as well as the various illusions that paint the ceiling - of night sky, of thunderstorms, of scenes from books in the store. At the center of the room, surrounded by the shelves, is a large globe of some sort of soft, glowing energy. It levitates a few feet off the ground. 

Katherine is amazed by it; she had heard that Parr magicks were incredible - especially illusions - but this really took the cake. 

“Do you want to touch it?” Parr asks, smiling at the girl. She nods, and then goes to do just that.

Immediately, the glowing energy forms itself into a wolf. The being dances around Katherine for a moment, nuzzles into her side, and then turns back into smoke and evaporating from view.

Katherine laughs joyously; the first time in a while she’s done so.

“This is incredible!” She says, laughing the entire time. “Can I read these? If you… if you don’t mind, at least.”

“This is your home now, Katherine,” Parr says gently. “What’s mine is yours.”

Her smile falters for a moment, but she does nod gratefully. “Do you have anything on druid magicks?”

“Trying to brush up, eh, cousin?” Boleyn asks as she joins them. “You and I should spar sometime. I miss having a worthy opponent-”

“You literally got your ass kicked by me yesterday, Boleyn!” Aragon quips immediately, moving past the trio with a wink.

“Only because I was caught off guard!” Boleyn counters.

“How is a rogue caught off guard?” Anna asks as she follows Aragon. Katherine giggles and Parr smirks. 

“They’re about to spar,” Jane explains. “Would you like to see them in action, Katherine?”

“Cleves and Aragon?” Katherine asks, trying not to get her hopes up too much. Aragon was known as a well-fought warrior back in her time as queen, while Cleves was a war hero for her home country. She’s seen both of them spar before - at festivals in the palace while Katherine was just a noble visiting - but the two of them against each other?

How could she say no?

“Of course!” 

That’s how Katherine was sitting next to Boleyn in the clearing a few feet away from the bookstore, about to watch a most epic battle unfold.

“The illusions are up,” Parr says with a short huff. A stone in her hand pulses with faded blue light. “No one will disturb us… but do be careful; I want to open the store today at noon.”

“I’ll be finished with her quickly,” Aragon retorts. It earns a scoff from Cleves.

“Do you not remember how easily I dispatched you last time?” Cleves counters.

Aragon winks.

“You know, I don’t recall…” she brings her sword at the ready. Cleves follows suit, a single bang on her shield to top off her ready stance. Aragon smirks.

“Why don’t you remind me?”


	4. Spars and Betrayal

Aragon takes initiative. 

 

She rushes towards Cleves, her sword at the ready to her side, quick to suddenly side step and swipe in an attempt to catch Cleves off balance. Cleves, however, is able to block relatively easily, smirking a bit as she shield bashes Aragon. Catherine is quick to regain her balance and block another blow with a smirk.

 

The fluidity of their motions is akin to a dance: they seem to know each other’s movements as if they’ve practiced this for centuries. Every swipe of the sword is parried, every kick and physical blow blocked or dodged with advantage to the defender, who finds an opening to strike for a moment, only to be blocked a moment later as the cycle repeats.

 

Their shields bash into each other and they both apply pressure; it’s forcing extremely close combat. When Aragon goes for Cleves’ shoulder, Cleves adjusts her grip to a backhanded one and is quick to block. When she goes for a stab, Aragon quickly parries it, forcing the blow onto the shields instead. Eventually, Cleves has had enough, pushing Aragon back and making some space.

 

Aragon lands effortlessly on her feet, smirking. With a roll of her neck, she drops her shield.

 

“Already?” Cleves asks, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you would have wanted to play around some more.”

 

“Yeah, well, we don’t have that much time, love,” Aragon quips. “We’ll have to make this quick.”

 

Cleves smirks and puts her shield down as well.

 

Aragon closes her eyes and puts her sword upright, clutching it against her chest. Her forehead rests on the flat side of the blade, near the tip. She takes a deep breath.

 

“Parr, if you please,” she mumbles.

 

Parr nods, quickly raising her hand. A magical barrier presents itself in front of Boleyn, Jane, Katherine and herself, before it disappears from view.

 

“What…” Katherine asks, reaching out. It’s still there, she can feel it.

 

“This is when they go all out,” Boleyn says excitedly. “We’ve got a show to watch, Kitty.”

 

Cleves takes a deep breath as well, though the hand not holding her sword instead starts to make a clawing motion. Inside of her hand, now, was a fireball.

 

Cleves rushes forward, magic in hand, and thrusts it towards Aragon. Aragon dodges, rolling to the side before swiping her sword; it cuts through the air and makes a pulse of gold light hurl itself towards Cleves. Cleves slides right under it before pulsing herself into the air, landing on top of Aragon. The two once again are able to swipe at each other, though they are going at supernatural speeds.

 

This, Katherine supposed, was the true power of the Blessed Aragon and the Warhero Cleves. She had heard the rumors of Aragon being blessed by god and of Cleves’ incredible prowess in battle, but she hadn’t seen either of them letting loose as much as they were at the moment. 

 

It was beautiful.

 

Cleves yelps as, suddenly, an explosion occurs between the still-locked-in-battle duo. She falls to her back, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. Just as she moves to get up, Aragon puts the tip of her sword to Cleves’ neck.

 

She’s seen that before - it reminds her of Henry, just a few days ago, putting the blade to her chest, pulling it out...

 

“No!” Katherine yells. Her hand reaches out and, suddenly, vines tangle up Aragon. Cleves looks over with confusion.

 

“Hey, Kat, it’s alright.” Cleves says, getting up. She helps cut the vines from Aragon. Aragon looks a bit annoyed, but also concerned for Howard.

 

“We were just sparring, remember?” Aragon says gently. “We wouldn’t hurt each other. It’s just practice.”

 

“Kitty?” Boleyn asks, gently putting a hand on the trembling girl’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you’re okay.”

 

Parr and Jane just look at each other wordlessly. 

 

Katherine takes a few moments, but she does calm down. She looks over at Aragon. “I… I’m sorry, I just, I panicked and-”

 

“No harm, no foul,” Aragon replies, waving off the apology. “You didn’t hurt me or anything, just was caught by surprise.” She looks over at Cleves with a smirk. “I still won, anyhow.”

 

Cleves rolls her eyes. “Yes, you did,” she submits, bowing to the victor.

 

Boleyn chuckles. “Alright, I think that’s enough for the day… hey Kit, how about you and I go read some books or somethin’?” She looks over at Parr, who nods in approval. Boleyn takes the girl’s hand and rushes back through the treeline and to the bookstore.

 

The other four watch before Jane speaks.

 

“I thought that barrier was strong enough to avoid any interference?”

 

“Yeah,” Cleves says, “Didn’t you make that a thing after Boleyn tried to help me that one time?”

 

“It should have, but…” Parr watches the cousins as they disappear. “She broke through it.”

 

“She broke through  _ your _ magicks?” Jane asks, a bit surprised. 

 

“We can’t even do that,” Aragon quips. “There’s… there’s no way that’s possible.”

 

“Maybe it was because it was from underground?” Cleves suggests.

 

Parr shrugs. “Maybe. But I was just as caught off guard as you guys were.” She looks back to where the cousins were. “I must admit… I was curious as to why Henry chose her. We might have just found out why.”

 

Back at the bookstore, the two cousins were gleefully looking through books, chatting about what they’d discovered and picking out the ones they wanted to read. When the other four got there, they couldn’t help but soften at the look of excitement and wonder from Boleyn and Katherine.

 

“I’m going to get washed up,” Cleves says. 

 

“I will as well,” Aragon agrees. “Then we can start… whatever it is we’re doing today.”

 

“We’ll figure that out later,” Parr replies. “Meantime, everyone get ready. Whatever we’re doing, it’ll have to start at 11:30 or so.”

 

They all split up. Jane and Boleyn accompany Aragon and Cleves to the hideout via the portal in the back room while Parr is left with Howard.

 

Parr’s not entirely sure what to do with the girl, so she just lets her be as she reads from the Druid Studies section. Eventually, however, Howard’s head pokes up and she looks at Parr questioningly. Parr raises an eyebrow but smiles, nodding at her in the hopes to encourage whatever questions Howard had on her mind.

 

“Didn’t you say you were opening the store at noon?” Katherine asks, tilting her head.

 

“I did,” Parr confirms.

 

“And isn’t John’s execution at that time?” Katherine presses.

 

Parr tenses slightly. 

 

“... it is,” she replies.

 

“And you won’t welcome your king to the town?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“That’s treason.”

 

“Is it, Katherine?” Parr snaps her gaze to the young girl. “Not saying hello to someone, refusing to partake in his little games… is that honestly something you consider treason? Or did he make you think that, after years and years of forcing that sort of thing into your head?”

 

Katherine bites her lip nervously and looks down. Parr shakes her head and moves aside.

 

“I get it. It’s tough to break. But if you start to think for yourself,” Parr’s voice is a bit quieter, softer, “I think you’ll really start to realize just what we’ve been trying to tell you is true. You’ve not run off yet, so you have to know that we’re safe by now. You had every chance to earlier today.” 

 

“I… I don’t know what’s right right now,” Katherine replies evenly. “I don’t know who to trust.”

 

Parr can’t help but smile at that.

 

“If that’s the case,” she quips, “then you’re already showing promise.” She takes a deep breath. “Regardless… help me get the shop ready?”

 

“To open?” Katherine asks.

 

“No, actually, that was just so if anyone was listening in, they’d think I was opening the shop,” Parr says. “We gotta get out of here. Take as many books as you’d like, I’ve got a special bag for you to put them in. But this will be the last time we see this place.”

 

“Why-?” Katherine starts, but she hears the portal in the back room being  activated. Parr looks over.

 

“Brilliant, right on time, help me with this, will you?”

 

The others help to pack things up as well as save as many books as they can in Parr’s Bag of Holding - that’s what she called it, anyways. The orb in the middle of the room Parr touches and closes her eyes. It slowly shrinks into a pebble the side of Katherine’s palm. The books around the store suddenly go lifeless.

 

“It’s safe with me, love,” Parr mumbles, the pad of her thumb gently rubbing against the smooth stone.

 

She looks up at Katherine. “Let’s get going.” She moves past Katherine.

 

They lock up the store and they all move towards the edge of town. 

 

“Last chance, Parr,” Aragon says. It’s softly, gently. “We can stay if you want.” 

 

Parr looks over at the execution spot; she can see the stage from here. She looks over at a nearby hill. 

 

“I…” Parr says, trying to figure it out. Then, with a nod. “I can’t leave him to die here. I need… I just need to watch.”

 

They all nod solemnly, changing course. Parr leads them to that hill. She puts down two crystals.

 

“Stay behind them and we’re cloaked,” she explains.

 

Parr then moves to the exact edge, taking a deep breath. Boleyn stands alongside her, hesitating a moment before taking Parr’s hand and squeezing it. Parr squeezes back and watches.

 

John stands in front of the crowd, eyes downcasted for a moment. He steps forward when prompted to speak, for the final time.

 

“I know my love isn’t here,” John says. He’s calm, but there’s a bite in his voice, an anger. “And she shouldn’t be. She understands this game better than any of us.”

He looks up at the King. Parr feels a twinge of pride in her chest; he was always so supportive of her ideals, of her work and her drive. They had done some brilliant things together: started an orphanage, campaigned for stronger rights for the common class, and even pioneered new healing techniques when Jane Seymour had “died.” They were brilliant together with his ability to support her and her sometimes-chaotic mind. They became very well known, with Parr being able to take the credit for her work while John developed an esteemed reputation.

 

Of course, they had gotten a bit too well known, it seems. When the King found out about them - about Parr - he had wanted to take her for himself. She had said no, that she was married already, and she wasn’t about to leave Weston for anything.

 

So he had John tried and convicted of treason.

 

Back in the present, Parr shakes her head, tears falling already as John continues.

 

“She’ll never be yours, you know,” John says. “You could trap her, bewitch her, do anything you damn well please… but she will never truly be yours. She’s a woman of the people, and a brilliant one at that. I don’t know where she is right now, but I do know that wherever that may be, it will be the start of a glorious legacy.”

 

He looks up at the sky, smiling brightly. “My the gods have mercy on me…” he looks down at Henry, a murderous glare on his face.

 

“And may the devil himself reach up to grab you, False King.”

 

“Enough!” Henry’s voice boomed. His fist slams on the table. “That’s enough. We’re done, take him to the block.”

 

John smirks; he’s done his job, he’s said what he needed to say. He’s about to get blindfolded when, looking up, he looks straight at Parr on the hillside.

 

Parr’s eyes go wide and she blows him a kiss.

 

He can’t help but smile, eyes closing as the blindfold covers them. Secretly, he wanted her to be the last person he saw. But after their conversation two days ago, the plan was for her to leave just as the execution began. He had thought it would have been impossible to see her one more time.

 

He should have known that Catherine Parr always found a way to make miracles happen.

 

The King follows his gaze, but he sees nobody on the hillside. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he turns back to John.

 

“Finish this, I have other matters to attend to.”

 

Katherine watches for another moment before Boleyn looks over. “Kat, if you don’t-”

 

“No,” Cleves says quietly. “If she wants to watch, let her watch.” 

 

Boleyn glares. “She’s a child, she shouldn’t be-”

 

“She should see what he’s doing,” Cleves presses. “Should see what he’s capable of.”

 

Katherine’s eyes are glued to the axe in the executioner’s hands. Her eyes widen as she sees the axe rise. 

 

Parr doesn’t look away, either. She watches, stoically, as John last breaths leave him. It’s not pretty and it’s not clean, but it happens quick enough. Better than some of the others Parr has seen, at least.

 

And there had been many.

 

She swivels her wedding ring on her finger, tears flowing freely now. Boleyn moves over to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“I…” 

 

“No,” Parr says, shaking her head. “We need to go. They’ll be headed to the bookstore next.” 

 

“The bookstore?” Jane asks, looking over at its general direction. Her eyes go wide; there’s the start of smoke.

 

“They’re… burning it?” 

 

Katherine finally tears her eyes away from the gruesome scene to look over herself and, sure enough, there’s a massive fire where the bookstore should be.

 

“But… that’s your home,” Katherine says. “Why are they burning it? Was anyone inside?”

 

“No,” Parr says. “I locked up when we left.” She turns around. “That’s why we have those five books. Our safehouse is safe, they can’t reach it without my totems and the Orb.”

 

Katherine can barely stand at this point. She’s shaking as her gaze, again, goes to the body at the center of the chaos.

 

“Wait…” Aragon says. “They… it’s not just the bookstore.”

 

Indeed, the fire is spreading and the people are screaming.

 

Parr can barely believe it. “They… they’re burning everything. The entirety of Weston, he…” she looks back at the King, who is staring right towards them.

 

“They know we’re still here. He knows we’re still here.”

 

“What do we do?” Boleyn asks, but Katherine has already started to run. She goes farther than the barrier, resulting in her being seen. 

 

Henry’s eyes go wide.

 

“Guards! The girl, up there!” he says, pointing at Katherine. “Grab her!” 

 

“Katherine, no!” Parr yells, quick to follow. Before any of the others can, she calls back, “Get to the horses! I’ll grab her!”

 

Katherine’s eyes are filled with fury as she jumps into the air, propulsing herself off the ledge. She’s just about to make it down to the ground before, suddenly, she’s pulled back up to where she jumped by an unseen force.

 

“Are you mad?!?” Parr yells at her. “You’ll not only get us but everyone else killed if you confront him!” 

 

“He killed John in cold blood,” Katherine says, clearly furious. “Are you not as angry as I am?”

 

“How  _ dare _ you even suggest that I’m not moreso,” Parr growls. “But John and I had a plan. And I won’t let you ruin it. You need to come with me, or I’ll knock you out myself.”

 

Katherine looks at Parr, then back at Henry. Henry’s eyes go even wider.

 

“Katherine?”

 

Kat looks at him one more time before she shakes her head and moves back with Parr.

 

They go rushing towards the others. As they do, Katherine hears the unmistakable sound of arrows firing. She’s quick to deflect them using magic while Parr is quick to fire back at the men. Her magic missiles hit their marks and the men tumble down the hill. As Katherine sprints towards the others, Parr suddenly turns around to face the battle.

 

“Parr?”

 

“Get to them, quickly!” Parr yells. She gets into her stance, mutters something, and then raises her arms towards the sky. The ground under her cracks into some sort of seal, glowing with ice blue magicks. Parr thrusts a hand to the ground.

 

The ground explodes underneath her, causing everyone to stop and block the dust and strong winds, as well as debris. When it clears, a massive blue dragon is where Parr once stood.

 

The soldiers fire at it, all of them using all of their resources to try to defeat the new foe.

 

Katherine, at first, feels the need to attack as well, but Parr’s hand on hers snaps her out of it.

 

“Let’s go, that’ll hold them off for a bit,” Parr replies. Katherine nods, and meeting with the rest of them, go off into the trees.

 

The dragon holds its own, but eventually is on its last leg. As it splinters and cracks like glass, it takes one more breath to fire at Henry. He’s engulfed in blue flames… that don’t seem to hurt him. The dragon reels its head one more time before it splinters into shards of ice.

 

“An illusion?” Henry asks, looking up at where the dragon was. He curses, slamming his fist down.

 

He must be patient, he reminds himself. There will surely be other attempts. 

 

Especially when…

 

… well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.

 

Meanwhile, the six had ran off at top speed, praying the illusion worked. They ride into the late night, deciding to veer off the path and settle in a small clearing a few hundred feet away from the main road.

 

It was as good of a place to stop as any.

 

“Nicely done on that dragon,” Boleyn compliments. “That’s quite the magicks you’ve got there.”

 

“Learned that one from John,” Parr replies. “It’s his family’s crest.”

 

“A fitting way to honor him,” Cleves says softly. They’re silent for a moment before she bows her head. “I’m sorry, Parr. He… he seemed like a brilliant man.”

 

“He was,” Parr agrees. “He really was.”

 

She moves into the tent. They figure she needs some time alone, to grieve.

 

Aragon and Cleves go out for a hunt, with Boleyn as the scout. That left Jane and Katherine.

 

Jane moves over to where Katherine is sitting by the fire, handing her some tea.

 

“How are you?” Jane asks quietly. 

 

“I… I was rather foolish, wasn’t I?” she asks quietly, knees to her chest as she watches the fire. “I almost… he knows I’m alive now.”

 

“Is that your first execution?” Jane asks. “Surely it’s not?”

 

“No,” Katherine says. “But it’s the first… it’s the first I didn’t immediately think he was in the right for.” She sighs. “Looking back, all of them, really… it’s such a brutal way.”

 

“I know,” Jane mumbles. “I’m sorry it was so intense for you. I understand.”

 

Katherine just stares at the fire some more.

 

“Parr didn’t seem to upset, to be honest. She was more concerned about your safety,” Jane continues. “We all were… I’m just glad Parr got you out of there safely.”

 

“I was an idiot,” she huffs. “I just… I wanted to ask him why. I wanted to demand an answer, to beg him. He’s showing… such a brutal side-”

 

“This is who he is, Katherine,” Jane presses. “This is really him. I’m sorry you had to see it so… visually, but this is who he’s been.” She shakes her head. “He was a nice man before. Now… I think the power’s gotten to him.”

 

“This isn’t the man I married,” Katherine mumbles. “But then again… was he ever that man?”

 

They’re silent for a while, before Parr joins them. Her eyes are puffy, hand clutching her wedding ring. She’s moved it from her ring to a chain on her neck.

 

“Parr,” Jane says gently, “are you-”

 

“You could have been killed, you know,” Parr states at Katherine. Katherine just flinches, making herself smaller as she curls up tighter.

 

“I know,” Katherine mumbles.

 

Parr sighs, kneeling down next to her and putting a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Katherine,” Parr mumbles, “but next time, don’t go off by yourself. We’re here together, we need to work together.”

 

“You’re… really not that mad?” Katherine asks. She’s honestly surprised.

 

“No, I’m moreso mad at myself,” Parr replies. “I should have seen that coming. You’re only a girl, after all, and with the trauma of the recent events… it should have been obvious that you could have made that decision.” She sighs. “I’m sorry, Kat. I know that was tough to  watch.”

 

“You’re apologizing to me?” Katherine scoffs. “It was your husband who died.”

 

“He knew it was coming from the moment Henry saw me,” Parr admits. “We’ve… we’ve talked about this for a while. And we made the most of the time we had together, those final days.” Parr smiles at the memories. “I’ve made my peace, thanks to him.”

 

Katherine looks Parr over for a moment as Parr sits next to her at the fire. Katherine risks it and gently leans her head against Parr’s shoulder. Parr leans her head against Katherine’s as a response. 

 

They stay like that, all three in their own thoughts, until the other three come back with a bounty - a full-sized buck.

 

Boleyn is quick and calculated as she breaks down the animal, then handing it off to Jane to start the cooking. Cleves and Aragon start to lightly argue about their spar from earlier while Parr and Katherine chat idly about their abilities.

 

Lunch is relatively peaceful, save for a challenge from Boleyn to Parr:

 

“Alright, next time we’re in the safehouse, we spar!” Boleyn says.

 

Parr just drinks her tea camly. “Are you sure you want to be that embarrassed in front of everyone?”

 

Katherine giggles as Boleyn looks completely and totally offended.

 

“I’ll show you up, just you see! Loser has to pay for drinks the next night.”

 

“I’ll take your bet.”

 

Jane laughs at that before looking at Parr. “So… once this is all done, that’s the plan? Hide out in another town?”

 

“Basically,” Parr says. “I can make the hideout portal anywhere, but I’d prefer to do it somewhere not in the open. A room at an inn should serve us well.”

 

“We’re a few hours away from Weston,” Aragon observes. “We might need to change course again, just to keep them off our trail.”

 

“Good idea,” Parr replies. “We shouldn’t head towards Holbein. I think with our cover blown,” Katherine winces at that, “He might realize that Anna is with us.”

 

“Could go to Byron,” Boleyn suggests. “I don’t think that has any relation to any of us and it’s one of the larger towns in the area. Good place for mead, too.”

 

“I’m in,” Cleves replies immediately. 

 

“I think that’s a wise choice,” Aragon muses. “Until we figure out our next move, anyways.”

 

The others agree.

 

“To Byron it is, then” Parr settles. 

 

Jane looks everyone over.

 

“We should get going again, yes? Has everyone had enough to eat?”

 

When they agree - Katherine grabbing a few more bites - they head out again. Boleyn keeps herself next to Katherine’s side while Cleves and Aragon take the lead. Behind them are Jane and Parr. 

 

Parr, in particular, hasn’t let Katherine out of her sight. 

 

“Are you alright?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve not stopped staring at her.”

 

“I don’t believe that she’ll not run off in the middle of the night,” Parr replies. “I don’t trust her.”

 

“You barely trust anyone, love,” Jane quips, a gentle chuckle escaping her lips. Parr sighs.

 

“If she leaves, Jane… we’ll be found and killed. She could lead him right to us,” Parr can’t help but shake her head. “I knew we’d regret this.”

 

“We’re not regretting anything just yet, as far as I can see,” Jane points out. “If anything, we just saved that girl from certain disaster.” she shutters. “Apparently, from what Cleves said, he was going to kill her and then resurrect her when it was all over. Use her as a symbol of foreign aggression.”

 

“Like Aragon,” Parr observes. “How badly would that have affected her? Didn’t you say that you did some research into necromancy back when you were with him?”

 

Jane’s face grows a bit dark. She’s silent for a moment, looking Katherine over. Currently, the girl is warming up to her cousin, who is cracking jokes and trying to make Howard comfortable. It seems to be working a little bit.

 

“It should be forbidden. She honestly has no idea what she barely escaped..”

 

Parr continues to watch the girl.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“I cannot describe the immoral, incomprehensible, brutal effects of necromancy in the way he planned it. She wouldn’t be her. She’d be nothing but a thrall - mindless, unthinking… just a shell of who she was.”

 

“Not so different from her state right now,” Parr mumbles. She thought Jane couldn’t hear it. She was wrong.

 

“Not even close, actually. She’s alive, Parr. And human. She can think, make her own decisions.” A beat. “She can overcome it. If I could, then anyone can, really.”

 

Parr considers it when Katherine smiles and laughs at something Boleyn said. Boleyn seems particularly proud of it; it’s a small victory, having Kat warm up to the group. 

 

“Yeah,” Parr decides. “I guess that’s true, Lady Heart of Stone.” She looks Jane over then.

 

“Speaking of… you really are quite taken with the girls, aren’t you? The cousins, I mean.”

 

Jane seems caught off guard.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

 

“You care for them, clearly. You don’t usually warm up to people you’ve just met this quickly.”

 

A pause. Too much to not be suspicious.

 

“Unless, you’ve met them before-?”

 

Parr’s cut off by a call from Aragon.

 

“Everyone, stick close!”

 

They look down the road to find a royal carriage coming past. Aragon and Cleves put down their helmet visors, shielding their faces. Boleyn has a half mask that she puts on, as well as an eyepatch. Parr is quick to morph Jane’s face into an elderly woman’s while Parr drinks a potion, turning her into a man of about the same age.

 

“Katherine, look over here!” She says. When Katherine does, Parr waves a hand in her direction. Kat feels her hair change and face morph. It’s a weird feeling.

 

They move to the side for the carriage to move through. It stops just to the side of Parr.

 

“Good evening, m’lady,” Parr says, a deep bow from her horse. “I pray the road’s treated you well?”

 

The cloth that covered the window unveils, revealing Mary and Elizabeth. Aragon tenses while Boleyn narrows her eyes.

 

“Yes, very well,” Mary says with a nod. Elizabeth looks at the others.

 

“Is this way blocked? We had some issues a ways down due to flooding.”

 

“It is not, m’lady,” Parr replies. Her voice sounds similar to when she’s normal, just way lower. “Should be a clear road straight to the next town.”

 

“Thank you,” Mary replies. She watches Boleyn for a moment before looking back at Parr. “Quite the party you’ve got here, sir.”

 

“Just a band of misfits coming through,” Parr replies. “Headed back home.”

 

“Of course,” Mary says. “Do be careful on the road, I’ve been told it’s dangerous around here at night.”

 

“We shall, m’lady. And you as well,” Parr replies. With a short nod from Elizabeth, the caravan continues onward.

 

There’s silence for a moment, the group just watching them past.

 

“She seemed well,” Aragon mumbles, taking off her helmet’s visor. “Bess did, too.”

 

“Yeah,” Boleyn agrees. “They seemed well.”

 

“No Edward today, either,” Jane observes. “Do you think…?”

 

“He’s generally kept away for studies,” Katherine replies. “He was fine the morning of the party.”

 

“That’s… really good to know,” Jane replies.

 

Silence.

 

Then, a huff.

 

“Let’s go. They were right, this’ll get dangerous at night.”

 

The rest of them nod, headed down the road. Only Katherine turns around to watch the royal carriage disappear into the treeline.


	5. Research and Developments

Byron is a busy town by the river that’s mainly used for trade with the Northern Kingdoms. You’d find the most lively action - both legal and illegal - off at the docks, where sailors regularly come in and out for trade. Deeper into the city, however, you’d find the community to be as diverse as the realm itself; Byron was often the first stop for those moving into and out of the kingdom to the neighboring countries, especially by boat. 

 

It was here that the Six could blend in rather effortlessly; a cloak or helmet or mask worked just fine, and oftentimes everyone but Cleves, Parr and Howard could go without masks at all (though they usually didn’t). 

 

They end up deep in the heart of the city at a cheap in. The innkeeper at first was about to refuse to let all six of them pay for a single double-bed room, but thanks to some… convincing, from Boleyn and Cleves, the innkeeper took the hint and let it happen.

 

The group took the time to settle for a few hours before going about a modified daily routine - Parr and Jane went to go shopping for alchemy materials, Cleves, Aragon and Boleyn went out for a hunt, and Katherine was left to her own devices. Parr had objected at first, but the others seemed to trust Katherine a bit more than she did.

 

“She won’t do anything dumb, won’t you, cousin?” Anne asks, looking over at Katherine.

 

Katherine nods. “I promise. I… I just want to look some stuff up, learn a bit.” 

 

Parr sighs, but nods. She hands Katherine a small rock. “This will tell me if you left the city, as well as if you need help. Keep it close. Alright?”

 

Katherine smiles and nods before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

 

Jane raises an eyebrow. “Trusting her so soon?” she teases, but Parr shrugs. 

 

“You don’t know what that thing will do if she leaves the city,” Parr replies. “I’d be…  _ shocked _ if she could withstand the punishment.”

 

“Parr!” Jane exclaims, but Parr shakes her head.

 

“Not until we know she’s with us 100%. Until then, we need to have failsafes.”

 

And so, Katherine Howard heads to the local library.

 

It’s comforting, the plethora of stories all around her, tall bookshelves just waiting to be explored, room after room of tales and fables and knowledge. If she could, she’d stay here forever, lost in a sea of texts.

 

It somewhat reminds Katherine of Parr’s old bookstore, though this is far larger. The books here don’t float, but with so many people around, they might as well have a life of their own. This place isn’t as quiet as Parr’s store, either; the library doubles as a social hub, after all.

 

As she’s reading through another book about the area, Katherine realizes that they might just have some information that she’s been looking for on the other queens; she never asked about them to Henry, for fear of retaliation, but with her new friends by her side, she feels like she has the freedom to expand her knowledge a bit. As a matter of fact, she knows they’d probably encourage it.

 

This brings her to the help desk, where an old man sits. He’s tall yet scrawny, wide-brimmed, round glasses just barely hanging onto his nose as he waves his hand over a large book. The pages turn by themselves as he waves them past, obviously deep in research on something.

 

“Uhm… excuse me, Sir Mercer?” Katherine asks quietly, having read his name on the parchment on the desk. The man perks up - as if awoken from thoughts - and turns to face her.

 

“Oh, hello, dear,” he says. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

“Yes,” she says. “I was… I was hoping to find some information on the Queens of the kingdom.”

 

“Ah, yes, the Wars the queens were memorialized for-”

“Oh, no, not that. Just… the queens. Their lives, their legacy.”

 

He looks a bit thoughtful; he’s not judging or anything, he’s simply curious.

 

“Of course, dear. I’ve not been around that section in a while, I’ll show you where it is and you can branch out from there.” He motions for her to follow. He’s slower than Kat expected, but she has all the time in the world; she can take her time.

 

“Why are you so interested in the queens, if you don’t mind my asking?” he asks. “Most just want to know the basics and why the wars are named the way they are. It’s been… well, years, since anyone wanted more detailed information on them.”

 

“I… was just curious,” she admits. “About who they were.”

 

“Curiosity is a brilliant thing,” he says happily. “I’m glad you asked. It’s a nice thing to be curious about; after all, some of them were some of the most brilliant the Realm had to offer.”

 

“Some?” she asks, tilting her head. They stop at the section.

 

“Which first?” he asks, looking over at her for a moment before he scans the shelves.

 

“Well… how about Aragon?” she asks.

 

“Ah, Blessed Aragon,” he quips, taking a book off the shelf. “Blessed by God on a thursday, met her end on a Friday. A tragic tale, indeed.

 

She was blessed when she used her sword to defend a woman being attacked by a noble. Reports say a ray of sunlight shined on her and her sword, blessing it with mythical powers. She was deemed worthy by the Kingdom. She would have been the most powerful person in the kingdom, had she not perished the very next night.”

 

“By a group of bandits,” Howard finishes. “From the First Banned Country.”

 

“Exactly right, my dear,” he quips. “Brilliant.” He hands her the book.

 

“And next would be…” Katherine says, trailing off to let him continue.

 

“The Shadow Queen,” the man said, picking out the book. “Anne Boleyn. Barely was around for long enough to be considered a queen, by history’s standards. She was sultry, sexy… very promiscuous. One of the only queens to freely speak her mind in public, though apparently Aragon had quite the tongue on her as well.”

 

“What happened to her?” Howard asked, looking over at the man. 

 

His face turned grim.

 

“She fell victim to the blade of a traitor from the Second Banished Kingdom, the Second Erased From Memory,” he says. He looks over at Katherine. “It’s a name that we, as fair citizens of the kingdom, can never utter again, or risk death.” 

 

“A treasonous offense,” Katherine said, remembering how the law mentioned it. 

 

The librarian nods, hand moving over the book as he handles it with care. “Exactly. With that, started the War of Shadows, named in memorial for the Shadow Queen.” He sighs, looking down at the pages. “Her body was never recovered. Some speculate that they took it as a trophy, though no one ever found it when their capital fell. Others say she was burned at the site, but that seems a bit far-fetched.”

 

“What do you think happened to her?” Katherine asks.

 

The librarian shrugs, putting the book back. “Who’s to say, really? History can be funny like that, leaving out such crucial information.” He looks back at her.

 

“I’m assuming Seymour is next?” She nods with a smile.

 

“Ah, she’s honestly my favorite of the queens,” he quips, and Katherine can’t help but pout. He misses it and continues.

 

“The Motherly. She’s the patron saint of them now. Gave the King his only son, you know.” Another book, another hand off to Howard. “She was brilliant. It’s such a shame, though, that she died before accomplishing much else… though her work as a cleric is something to be marvelled at. You know the Greater Restoration spell? According to reports, she’s the one who perfected it. She was a respected healer and cleric, even amongst the other kingdoms.” he chuckles. “Word has it that she once was taken prisoner by a rival country’s men, but they gave her back completely unharmed because she helped to heal them without any prejudice. Healing and Light was in that one’s blood.” He sighs. “It’s a shame she couldn’t heal herself, though. She died from childbirth.”

 

Katherine is quiet for a moment, looking through the book. “I guess that brings us to Cleves.”

 

The man chuckles. “Ah yes, Battlereeve Cleves, as she’s commonly called. Sometimes called by a few other names as well, though the title generally revolves around fighting. The rowdiest of the bunch, for sure.” This book is bound in red leather. “A brilliant combatist, though. Almost as good as Aragon, I’d say. She’s from Holbein, in the country due West. She helped save us from the tyranny of the Second Banned Country back in the day. She and King Henry were in love… until one day, they just weren’t.” He tuts in disapproval. “Nasty break up, that one was. I think she’s since retired in her hometown, though reports are varied. Still, she taught much of our military while she was here. A brilliant strategist, it’s said that her recommendations helped us quell the rebellion in the South.”

 

He stops at the end of the bookcase and turns on his heels back towards Katherine.

 

“And then, there was one. And do you know who that last one is?”

 

“Katherine Howard?”

 

“Got it in one, dear. Straight off the press this morning. The Charming Queen.” He gives it to her. She stares at it. “My, she was a pretty one. The fairest of the fair, he called her. And other men seemed to take to her rather well...” 

 

“And she died,” she mumbled. 

 

“Tragically, yes. In her husband’s arms, only a few days ago” he’s soft spoken when he says that, keeping his voice low and respectful. “She… admittedly, we’re not entire sure what she did while she was queen. The King held her so close to his chest that she was never seen without him.”

 

That, Katherine already knew.

 

“We suspect it’s due to the unfortunate situation with Lady Seymour, and then the nasty falling out with Battlereeve Cleves,” he suggests, “but regardless, she was raised, from birth to death, in castles. A true noble, that one. It’s speculated that she never even learned any combat.”

 

That wasn’t true, Katherine notes in her head, but she continues.

 

“What… do you think her legacy is, Mister Mercer?”

 

He leans back against the desk, deep in thought.

 

“Well… she’ll be the one this present war is started for,” he says. His tone is gentle, kind, but also heavy with the weight of these words; to him, he’s telling a child that there’s going to be more death and destruction, after all. “I hear it could be the War of the Innocent. Nice name, if a bit… glossed over.”

 

“Glossed over?”

 

“Well, if they really killed Lady Howard, then they’re not so innocent, are they?” 

 

Katherine is deep in thought before she raises an eyebrow, looking over at him. “ _ If _ they killed her?”

 

He blinks, a flash of fear in his eyes, before he recovers, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Dear girl, that’s not what I meant. Lady Howard was killed by the agents of the Third Banned Kingdom, of course. It was a tragedy.” he sobers up a bit, looking down at the watch on his wrist.

 

“I think we’ll be closing soon, m’lady. If you don’t mind taking what you’d like, I’d appreciate it - oh! But if you’re interested in the queens, I’d suggest taking this with you.”

 

He moves over to the shelf, picking out the book in mind, and handing it to Katherine. She reads the cover:

 

_ Medicine and Healing Magicks, by Catherine Parr _

 

“Catherine?” She asks under her breath. He seems to have heard her.

 

“Yes, Lady Parr’s been the subject of the King’s eye for a while now,” he quips. “Even before Howard’s unfortunate death… she’s sure to be the next queen, if what we’ve heard from the Castle Guards is true.”

 

That part troubles her a bit. Since  _ before _ Katherine died? That must be a mistake. Henry was loyal and true and-

 

… well, that’s not completely true, now, is it?

 

“Thank you, Sir Mercer,” Katherine says with a bow. “I promise I’ll give these right back tomorrow!”

 

“Of course,” he says with a soft smile. “Off you go now, dear. I hope they give you some comfort tonight.” He looks out towards the sunset. “It might be a long one.”

 

She runs off, him smiling and waving after her. When he’s sure she’s not going to turn around, his smile fades. A shaky, old hand goes to his glasses and he wipes a few tears. He closes up the section quickly after that. 

 

Katherine is quick to head home, into the inn, where Cleves and Aragon are hanging out in the bedroom.

 

“You’re not going in?” Katherine asks, tilting her head.

 

“We’re keeping watch, just in case,” Aragon replies. “Go on in, it seems like you’ve got a haul,” she motions towards the books in her hands. Katherine smiles brightly and heads into the portal.

 

She tries to hide the books - she doesn’t want the other ones knowing. She suavely moves past Boleyn as she looks down at her dagger, mumbling a hello amongst her notes to perfect the blade, then past Jane as she cleans the dishes, then Parr as she writes in her notebook. She ends up in her and Boleyn’s room and closes the door.

 

Boleyn, without looking up from sharpening the blade, simply says:

 

“So, did anyone else see the books she was carrying?”

 

“Yeah, I saw one on you,” Parr replies.

 

“I saw yours. Literally, yours,” Boleyn replies.

 

“That’s a good sign,” Jane observes. “She wants to know more about us.”

 

“Coulda just asked,” Parr quips, “But I like her style.”

 

For the rest of the night, Howard writes in her notebook and takes notes on each of the Queens - not just about their deaths, but about how they ruled: was it peacefully, happily? Did they do great things? 

 

By the time Boleyn wanders into their room around one in the morning, Howard is sprawled out against her books. Boleyn chuckles, sneaking on over and looking around. Katherine’s notebook was on Jane’s section. She can’t help but peak a few lines:

 

_ Seymour - A brilliant cleric. Her healing spells are what’s taught at the most basic level because they’re so vital to survival. Her works are just… something to behold. I hope she teaches me some of it, I would love to learn. She seems pretty nice, but… there’s something about her. Something I’m not sure of just yet. What is she hiding? _

 

Boleyn frowns, looking the line over. Then, with gentle care, she gets it out from under Howard’s arm and looks through the rest:

 

_ Aragon - the Blessed. Quite the name, brilliant fighter. She did so much to help her people when she was Queen… why didn’t I learn more about her at the Castle? Why didn’t Henry tell me the truth about her? She wasn’t wicked, she was… she was so kind. _

 

_ Boleyn - Cousin is incredible! This textbook is obviously biased. She… she’s good of heart. I know this. The world should know, too. Why are they writing them in such negative light? Even with all the good Aragon did, even with the brilliant policies I know cousin was part of - I was there when those laws were made, in court to observe - she’s barely mentioned. Has he erased her from history? Why? _

 

_ Cleves - she really was a good friend and she was an incredible queen. She helped the army not only with politics, but their culture as well; she’s the reason why so many people can freely serve in the ranks. She was brilliant, actually. I wish… I wish I could talk to her more, hang out with her more. Is it too late to? _

 

_ Me - They called me the Charming Queen… which I guess is accurate. Kind of. I wonder if that changes now  that he knows I’m alive. Will he come looking for me? If he does… what do I do? _

 

_ Parr - Not a queen, but apparently will be… or would have been. Her work feels like an advanced version of Seymour’s; it’s certainly got the basics rooted in Jane’s research. If I talked to her a bit more, maybe she would help me morph some of her findings into something I can use with my Druid magicks. Jane, as well. _

 

Anne puts the book down and smiles a bit. She cleans up the books - careful to keep the places of where Katherine was in each of them - before gently tucking her younger cousin into bed.

 

She looks so small, so young, so peaceful. It’s been a while since last, Boleyn knows, and she hasn’t really had a moment to stop and consider what’s happened since the last time she saw Katherine. They hadn’t been close - not by any means - but that didn’t mean Boleyn didn’t care for her. And clearly, Katherine felt the same way, as evident by their original greeting. But still… for the girl to go through so much, to be basically groomed by that madman, the monster…

 

… no. No, she will not think about this at length. She doesn’t want to, nor need to. Katherine is alive now, and she’s clearly starting to think to herself; she must thank Parr for that, for the idea of giving Katherine a notebook in the first place. The girl’s clearly recovering, Boleyn thinks as she presses a kiss to the girl’s forehead.

 

She’ll get better. She just knows it.

 

In the morning, Katherine is the first to awaken in the room. She yawns dramatically, looking around until she spots Boleyn snoring lightly across the room. Katherine doesn’t remember tucking herself in, or cleaning up, but it didn’t completely matter to her at the moment. With a soft smile, she gets out of bed, carefully moving to the door. Boleyn stirs for a moment, but goes back to sleep.

 

She sees Jane and Parr in the kitchen; exactly who she wanted to see.

 

“Hello,” Katherine says quietly. The two look over and give her a soft greeting before continuing their normal routines. Kat bites her lip nervously before looking them over. 

 

“Can I… ask you two a question?” 

 

They both look at each other before they look at Kat. Parr gives her an encouraging nod. 

 

“I want to…. Learn some more healing,” she explains. “And from what I’ve re-seen,” she’s still trying to hide the books from them, “and heard, I think you’d be the best people to teach me.”

 

Parr looks over at Jane, who looks right back.

 

“Well…” Parr says thoughtfully. “I’m sure there’s a way to use what I learned and morph it into some Druid magicks.” 

 

“I’d be glad to help if you’re willing to give it a try,” Jane replies, smiling brightly at the girl. “What’s brought this on?”

 

“I just… we seem to be headed towards danger,” Katherine says, looking a bit bashful as she looks at the ground. “Since I’ll be staying for a while, I’d like to pull my weight when on the battlefield. I know Aragon and Cleves will try to defend me, for example. So… if they get hurt, it should be up to me to help.” 

 

Parr nods. “Alright. We’ll get started later this morning, then.” 

 

Jane hands Katherine a plate. “This should fill you up. You’ve got to be ready to put in some work, and you can’t do that on an empty stomach.” 

 

Katherine takes the plate and smiles gratefully. “Thank you,” she says quietly. She eats in silence, a small smile on her face all the while.

 

The three climb down from the base and land in the forest. From there, Parr leads them a few feet down towards the river.They can still see the house from where they are, but it’s far enough that no one sleeping (Boleyn) will be disturbed. 

 

“Alright, Kat,” Jane says, moving over to her. “How about we see what you can do first? Try to attack that tree over there.”

 

Katherine moves over to it; it’s dead, nothing is inside of it. A good target for sure; if anything, using it for practice will help return it to soil, where it can begin anew.

 

Katherine frowns. “With… what, exactly?”

 

“Anything you’d like from your abilities.” 

 

“Just… anything?”

 

“Anything. Give us your best.”

 

At that, she shrugs, moving a bit away from the two others. With a deep breath, she holds out her hands. In the center of them starts a glowing, electric ball from thin air.

 

Parr’s eyes go wide and Jane pushes her a bit farther back as the young girl takes the electricity and aims it at the tree. With a loud CRACK, the tree has been hit, dead center, and falls to the ground.

 

The tree is turned to dust.

 

Katherine smiles, looking at the others. They seem… surprised.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Katherine asks worredly. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at destruction magic… it’s my weakest. I just… don’t like hurting anyone.”

 

“If that’s your weakest,” Parr says, looking the girl over. “I’d really like to see your best.”

 

She huffs. “It’s… enchantments,” she mumbles. “Charming, mainly.”

 

“Oh?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow. Katherine looks to the side. “Why would that be your favorite?”

 

“Not my favorite,” Katherine replies immediately. “I just… I had to use them - get good at them - for protection.”

 

“Protection?” Parr asks gently. “Why would you need- oh.” A beat, eyes widen. “ _ Oh. _ ”

 

She’s silent for a moment. Then, with a deep breath.

 

“Well-” she starts, but Jane cuts in.

 

“What’s your favorite spell, love?” she asks, giving the girl a soft smile. The change of subject is clearly welcomed.

 

“Animal Shapes!” Katherine says rather giddily. “I love turning into eagles and flying around. It’s so liberating, seeing the world from up there.” She looks up at the sky, smiling brightly. Those were always her favorite moments, when she snuck out of the castle via a window, flying around for hours at a time. She didn’t get to do it as often as she liked, but the freedom she had when she did do it felt incredible. It might have been her saving grace and how she survived the castle at all.

 

“How much about healing do you know?” Parr asks, bringing it back to the task at hand.

 

“Not a lot, but I know the basics. Cure Wounds, Stoneskin, that sort of thing,” she shrugs. “I don’t know anything about anything higher than that.”

 

“Well, we can start with a few practice things, then move on from that,” Jane decides. “We might be able to figure out a new spell or two, if you’re willing to have some experimentation.” 

 

Katherine lights up and Parr can’t help but smile.

 

They spend the rest of the day working on spells - more impactful healing spells, some self defense spells and other spells that would help her allies in battle.

 

Howard’s just about to try to conjure up a ward when she hears a voice from above:

 

“Learning new things, I see.”

 

They all look up to find Boleyn, lounging on a tree branch, smiling brightly down at the other woman. Parr rolls her eyes.

 

“How long have you been up there?” 

 

“Only a few hours or so,” she quips, balancing the tip of her dagger on a finger lazily. “You know what might be a good test for little Katherine?” She flips the dagger, snatching it out of the air without even looking at it, staring down at Parr.

 

“A duel.” 

 

Parr raises an eyebrow. “You really want to do that?” Parr asks, walking right under her. 

 

“Why not?” She asks, tilting her head. “We have the time, you know. And more than enough space to do it. Besides, this terrain… it screams our fighting styles. You know this.” 

 

Boleyn stands up in the tree before flipping off, landing smoothly on the ground. “Come on, Parr, it’s been forever since last! Let’s do it again, get a bit roughed up, then Katherine can heal us and we’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

 

“The first stone is Katherine’s training,” Jane says, moving to the girl, “but what’s the other one?”

 

“My boredom, of course,” Boleyn replies, rolling her eyes.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Parr quips, “as long as Katherine is okay with it.” 

 

Katherine nods enthusiastically. “Of course! I can get Jane and I out of the way, if you’d like-”

 

“Won’t be needed,” Boleyn replies. “Surely we’re both good enough to watch our steps, eh?” Boleyn winks at Parr, who rolls her eyes.

 

“Just remember, Kat,” Parr says, taking off her dark blue long jacket, revealing a white blouse underneath. “We’re sparring. It will be okay, we won’t hurt each other that much. But if you trip one of us up… well, we’re moving a bit  faster than Cleves and Aragon. That could really hurt us.”

 

“I won’t,” Katherine says, nodding. “I promise.”

 

“Excellent!” Boleyn says, taking off her dark green cloak. She reveals leather armor underneath it, as well as a plethora of weapons. “Shall we begin?”

 

“Ready when you are-” Parr starts, but suddenly Boleyn has disappeared from view. Parr smiles and is quick to jump forward, dodging the backstab Boleyn attempted. 

 

With a smirk, Boleyn takes out three daggers, throwing them at breakneck speeds at Parr before following them towards her. Parr is quick to deflect it using magicks, but is somewhat unprepared for the rogue’s direct attack. She’s quick on her feet, though, rolling to the side so Boleyn misses.

 

“You’ve learned since last,” Parr observes. “Good.”

 

Boleyn pivots off the tree in front of her and goes for a butterfly kick, which Parr blocks. Boleyn takes out another dagger, throwing a few swipes Parr’s way. Boleyn manages to dodge them all, save for the last one, which she puts up a ward to deflect. With one hand against Boleyn, the other conjures up a ball of air, which is thrown right at Boleyn’s stomach.

 

The girl goes flying, but she’s able to recover a few feet from Parr.

 

Boleyn narrows her eyes as Parr steps forward, walking towards Boleyn. Suddenly, there’s five Parr’s - no, ten. Twenty.

 

“Of course you’ll go this far,” Boleyn quips. The Parr’s smirk.

 

“You asked for the best. You’ll get it,” Parr replies. Their voices are all one.

 

Boleyn takes a deep breath, focusing. It takes a moment, but instead of aiming at the clones, she aimes above them… resulting in a hit on Parr’s shoulder from where the real person was hiding. The clones on the ground disappear and Parr falls out of the tree, though she’s quick to recover and conjure up just enough of a wind storm to not take any fall damage, instead floating to the ground. 

 

She looks at her shoulder and huffs, taking the dagger out of it.

 

“Nice shot,” Parr admits, standing. Then, to Katherine, “If you don’t mind? Just like how you learned.”

 

Katherine is quick to come over, giving the wound a once-over before she takes a deep breath and lays her hands on it. Parr winces slightly at first touch, but eventually she gives a soft sigh and watches as the wound closes. Katherine looks incredibly proud, as does Boleyn.

 

“Thank you,” Parr says, winking at the girl. Then, suddenly she throws a fireball Boleyn’s way. The girl yelps and, disadvantaged by the surprise attack, gets hit straight in the arm by it. “Now try your cousin.”

 

“That hurt!!” Boleyn whines, falling to a knee. Howard is quick to her as well, gently assessing the wound and casting a more powerful spell on Boleyn. A few moments later, Boleyn is back to full strength.

 

“That’s cheating,” Boleyn quips.

 

Parr smirks. “So was the tracker, but you don’t see me complaining.” 

 

“Tracker?” Katherine asks. Parr holds up her sleeve - indeed, there’s a tag on it now that wasn’t there before. 

 

“I’m not sure that’s cheating,” Boleyn quips right before moving in for another blow. The two are in close combat for a while before they split off, now using the trees as cover for their magicks and dagger throws. After a particularly nasty fireball hits the tree right in front of Anne, she disappears from view. Parr takes a moment before she quickly rolls in front of the tree she’s standing behind, just in time for Boleyn to stab at air instead of her back. 

 

Boleyn can’t get the dagger out, so she abandons it, instead going after Parr with a the final dagger she has. Parr throws out fireballs, but Boleyn either blocks them or dodges. Parr tries to trip her up with some suddenly unsteady ground, but Boleyn pulses up to the treeline and effortlessly keeps her balance and speed. Parr, realizing that Boleyn will be upon her in the next second, goes to aim an electric bolt at the branch Boleyn is on. It explodes, smoke surrounding Boleyn… only for the girl to pulse through the distraction and aim the dagger right at Parr’s heart.

 

When the dust has settled, Boleyn’s crouched, blade hovering over Parr’s heart while Parr, standing tall, has a bolt of electricity charged in her opened hand right over Boleyn’s chest.

 

The two smirk for a moment before they back away.

 

“You’ve definitely learned since last,” Parr praises, going to grab her jacket.

 

“And you were holding back on me,” Boleyn replies. “Unfortunate. I hope the next time, you don’t.” 

 

Parr just gives her a smile.

 

“What do you say we call it a day, then?”

 

She looks over at Katherine, who’s been staring in amazement at Parr and Boleyn’s battle. Jane gives her a gentle squeeze.

 

“You alright, love?” Jane asks quietly. 

 

Katherine is still in awe as Parr and Boleyn quip and joke at each other.

 

“They’re… really powerful,” Katherine notes. “Why isn’t that recorded anywhere?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jane asks. She starts to steer them back to the hideout. 

 

“All the books I’ve read, everything I’ve seen… it never says anything about their powers in battle.  All it talks about - all anyone talks about in those history books - is how they were with Henry. Except for you, really.”

 

Jane sighs. “History… is not very kind to those the writer doesn’t favor,” Jane puts it simply. 

 

“I honestly…” Katherine looks over at Jane. “I didn’t think we could defeat him. Henry, I mean. But… with everyone together, I don’t think he stands a chance.”

 

“Exactly,” Jane quips, giving her a wonderful smile. “I’m glad you’re starting to see things clearly, Katherine.”

 

“Something like that,” Kat replies before moving up to the hideout and through to portal. There, Aragon and Cleves are waiting. 

 

“Everything alright?” Cleves asks, but Katherine is quick to hug her tightly.

 

“I… never got to thank you,” Katherine mumbles. “About before. And I’m still pretty unsure, but.. I know that you guys are good. And you mean well. And you care. I’m sorry I didn’t get to say that earlier.” 

 

“That’s what you learned from our spar, cousin?” Boleyn asks, raising an amused eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Or,” Parr points out, “maybe she learned that from, oh, I don’t know… a literal full day of healing magicks training.”

 

“Mainly that, yeah,” Kat smirks. “Though the bout was pretty cool.”

 

“I’m glad you’re starting to feel better,” Cleves says. “Just… keep asking questions, okay? We’ll all tell you the truth - whatever it is.” 

 

Katherine nods. “I will.”

 

“Well!” Aragon says, clasping her hands. “That’s quite the great turn of the day, isn’t it? Are we moving from here tonight, or are we hanging out?”

 

“The city’s pretty big,” Boleyn starts. “There’s no way-”

 

“Hear ye, hear ye!” 

 

Cleves, Aragon and Howard are first at the window sill as they hear the crier in the streets. 

 

The town is silent. 

 

“Authorities are looking for Catherine Parr of Weston and Lady Cleves of Holbein,” he calls out, “for treason against the Realm and kidnapping of Queen Katherine Howard. Anyone harboring the traitor or the Queen is demanded to release them now, or also be tried for treason.”

 

Katherine winces at that before looking over at Catherine, who’s already starting the morphing spell. She waves a hand over Kat’s face… but it doesn’t work.

 

“What?” she asks, but then she hears from below:

 

“It worked! She’s here!” It’s a young man in mage’s robes. They have the crest of the Royal Family; a royal magician from the Mages Guild.

 

Not. Good.

 

Parr curses. “He counterspelled, didn’t he? I can’t cloak us right now, they’ll sense it with that mage in the way” She sighs. “Alright, here’s what we’ll do…”

 

A few moments later, as the guards rush into the inn, they burst the door open to find… Boleyn nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

“You said a group of travellers were in here, didn’t you, Innkeeper?” the guard asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“They came in a few hours ago, I didn’t see them leave,” he says. He’s scared for his life; outsiders not accounted for at this time is a pretty serious thing. “I swear, I’ve no idea where they are.”

 

Outside on the roof of the inn, Anne Boleyn crouches in the darkness. She takes a deep breath before picking up the Bag of Holding and rushing over the rooftops, sprinting as fast as she can while making minimum noise.

 

When she gets to the treeline, she manages to catapult herself off of the roof, then the town wall, then a nearby tree. Sliding down it, she effortlessly moves into a clearing. 

 

There, she puts down the totems just as Parr told her to. “God, I hope this works,” she mumbles, right before putting the glowing orb in the middle. It glows brilliantly for a moment before, suddenly, the portal opens, allowing everyone to walk into view.

 

“Nicely done, Anne,” Parr compliments. “That takes some of my pupils years to do.”

 

“Eh,” Boleyn shrugs. “Quick learner. Now, let’s get the horses and get out of here.” 

 

They look over at the stables; the guards are crawling over the place already. With a huff, they start to discuss just what they should do… but Katherine suddenly steps out in front of them.

 

“Hang on, I’ve got this,” she mumbles. Her eyes flash dangerously - a lighter hue than normal - and she focuses all her attention on the five guards in front of her. 

 

Slowly but surely, they all recoil at some unknown force, right before they turn around. 

 

“Lady Katherine!” one of the guards say. “Come, we have your horses for you!”

 

“You… charmed all of them?” Parr asks, raising an eyebrow. “That’s quite unprecedented.”

 

“I told you,” Howard mumbles, “I have a lot of practice.” 

 

Parr watches her move forward, letting the others move with her for a moment as well as she thinks. That would explain the… reputation, she had heard about the Charming Queen. Suddenly, the first part of her nickname was sickening, a gross misrepresentation.

 

Yes, Katherine Howard was making a lot more sense now.

 

“Come on, Parr,” Katherine says, getting up on her horse. With a nod, they all horse up and ride into the night.

 

A few hours later, as day breaks, a royal carriage rides into Byron. The people of the town bow as it passes. Some remain stoic, respectful, while others shake in fear. When the carriage stops, it stops directly at the library.

 

As the woman steps out, a man is thrown at her feet. His glasses go flying and he trembles on the ground in fear.

 

“Do not be afraid, Sir Mercer,” says the somewhat bored noble. “I’m not here for you… so long as you tell us the truth, you won’t be harmed.”

 

She leans down, gently pulling the man’s chin upwards so he has to look at her. With a bored gaze, she asks him a single question: 

 

“Where. Is. Howard?”

 

He stutters. “I… I don’t know, M’Lady. I know she was here - she looked at books yesterday, I recognized her immediately - but where she went from here, after trying to find books about the other Queens… I don’t know. I swear!” 

 

The woman looks him over, then lets out a disapproving sigh.

 

“Then you’re not needed.”

 

Mercer gasps his last breath as she is quick to slice him clear across his chest.

 

He gasps in pain, red quickly staining his clothes. He reaches out to the other, barely able to say her name.

 

“Lady… Mary… please!” 

 

He falls to the ground, dead.

 

Mary doesn’t even look back at him as she walks away, looking for another clue. Her father had sent her here on a mission, and by God, would she finish the job.


	6. The Greed: Waking Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading this. I know it's long, and to be honest it's probably unnecessarily so, but if you like it, please let me know.
> 
> Any feedback is also highly encouraged; good or bad!

They ride for half the day before they finally decide to stop to figure out a plan.

 

“We should probably make camp here, Parr,” Cleves says simply. Katherine nods and smiles at her gratefully. 

 

“Alright, we can figure out a base somewhere,” Parr says, looking around. “We’re a few hours away from the next major town… Boleyn?”

 

“On it,” she says, pulling her horse ahead of the others. She takes off in a sprint.

 

“Everyone else can rest for a bit,” Parr says, getting off her horse and leading it off the path. “She’s going to scout. Easier for her to do it alone.”

 

Jane helps Cleves get Katherine to the ground before taking the reins of all the horses and leading them to the side with Parr. Cleves sits and leans back against a tree, sword unbuckled and sheathed in the grass. Katherine joins her, following closely by Aragon.

 

“How are you feeling?” Aragon asks, taking the girl’s staff to put it down next to Aragon’s own sword. Cleves closes her eyes and Katherine sits next to her.

 

“Fine,” Katherine says. “A little tired from all the riding, but fine.”

 

“We’ve got a few more hours of that after Boleyn returns from her scout,” Aragon says. “If you feel tired, let Cleves or I know. We need to make sure you get some rest.”

 

Katherine rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “I suppose Cleves made you my keeper as well, no?”

 

“Someone’s got to look out for you when I’m off making my own trouble,” Cleves replies, not even opening her eyes. Katherine giggles, making Cleves smile for a moment before she relaxes again.

 

“How long have you two known each other?” Katherine asks. “You’re very close.” 

 

“When she was Queen, I was part of the Holbein royalty,” Cleves replies. “Things tend to get… rather boring. So we hung out a lot… sparred quite a bit.”

 

“Did you guys stay friends when… you know,” Katherine says.

 

“Well, we’re together at the moment, so I’d say yes,” Aragon teases. “I don’t think I could have found a better person to ride into battle with, to be honest.”

 

“You just need someone to bail you out when the time comes,” Cleves quips. She’s still got her eyes closed, but she’s definitely not sleeping any time soon.

 

“Likewise, Anna,” Aragon snarks right back. “Someone’s got to look out for you when you dive too deep into the enemy backline.”

 

She opens one eye. “That happened  _ one _ time-”

 

“And I saved you, remember?” Aragon laughs. “So it counts!”

 

Katherine chuckled, looking past Aragon then to find Parr and Jane. They’re quietly discussing a few things, looking down at their supplies. Parr chuckles at something Parr said. 

 

“How long have they known each other?” Katherine asks, nodding at the two mages’ direction. Cleves makes a thoughtful noise.

 

“Since we brought them together, I think. They certainly didn’t have a formal introduction when we all joined, at any rate.”

 

“I think that’s mainly because Parr never really stepped inside the castle before then,” Aragon notes. “Not from what I remember, anyways. Seymour was the best Cleric in the realm, but I never saw Parr until after she died.”

 

“Parr told me once,” Cleves says, looking over at them now, “that she only picked up Seymour’s research after she died - well, the stuff that was publically available, anyways. When she started to use it in her own research, she learned more about Jane then. But before that… I think it was just in passing, or as a Queen to a commoner.” 

 

Katherine stares at them for a bit until Parr notices her watching. Parr gives her a playful eyebrow raise before moving back into conversation with Jane.

 

Katherine just smiles a bit before she sighs, getting up.

 

“I want to see if I can meditate a bit,” Katherine says. “I just… I have a lot of things on my mind, and I haven’t done it in years, but… with all of this around us, I’m sure I can concentrate a bit easier.”

 

“Of course,” Cleves says. “Don’t go too far off, okay?”

 

Katherine nods, moving away and into the trees.

 

A minute or two of walking later and she finds a nice little spot, surrounded by the tall trees of the forest. She sits down, focusing on her breathing.

 

It had been a while since she last meditated, that was true; the reason why, however, was because of Henry. He didn’t like how focused she was when she came out of meditation, so he banned it altogether. And she loved him, so she obeyed.

 

Although… was it really love?

 

She’s beginning to think no, but she can’t be sure just yet. A part of her still loves him, still wants to run and go back to him and explain what’s happened and make things okay with him. She’s not sure what part it is - if it’s good or bad or something else - but it’s slowly losing the fight. A stronger, more powerful part of her knows that a single moment with him again is one she’ll regret - any more time wasted, stolen by that man would truly kill her after so much time being able to think for herself.

 

In that respect, the others are incredible to her; they let her be, let her think and make her own decisions. She’s pretty sure Parr would have a far more stronger control over her if anyone let her, but that’s not the case for the moment. Katherine’s thankful; she didn’t feel constricted by the girls, didn’t feel that her very thoughts were being regulated. Now that she’s had a few days to clear her head, she feels better than she has in a long while. 

 

Her thoughts are disrupted, however, when she senses something nearby - someone, maybe?

 

“Cousin, please,” she quips, a small smile on her face when she can feel it in front of her. “I thought you were better at sneaking up on people-”

 

But then, the thing licks her. Right on the cheek.

 

“This… better not be you, Boleyn.”

 

She opens her eyes… 

 

… and the other four back at camp hear her screams as loud as day.

 

“Katherine!” Jane yells, quick to set off in that direction. The others follow, Cleves and Aragon with their swords at the ready, rushing towards where Katherine currently was yelling. They get there and the two warriors leap out in front, fully intending to initiate combat…

 

… but are stopped, suddenly, when they hear Katherine laugh.

 

Jane literally gasps and Catherine Parr, for once, is without words.

 

There, in front of them, is a grey wolf.

 

A massive one; sitting, it goes up to Katherine’s chest. It beast would be intimidating anywhere else… but here, in front of them, it is trying to attack Katherine with cuddles and nuzzles.

 

“Ah!!” Katherine says. “Hey, it’s okay, girl, don’t worry- oh!” Katherine makes an ‘oof’ sound when the wolf lays down on top of her, tail wagging gently. That’s when it sees the others. With two of them having their swords drawn, the wolf growls dangerously… but a scratch to the ear makes her quiet.

 

“Who’s, uh…” Parr starts. “Who’s your friend, Kat?”

 

“I have no idea!” Katherine quips. The wolf gets up and moves moves away, just before looking back at Katherine. 

 

“I think… I think she wants us to follow,” Katherine says, looking over at the others. “I’m gonna follow it.”

 

“You guys stay here,” Cleves says. “Aragon, you too.”

 

“No, I’m coming with,” Jane replies. “Parr and Aragon can wait for Boleyn. I don’t want you guys alone, without support.”

 

“Sounds like a plan!” Katherine says, excitedly jumping to her feet and rushing after the wolf. Jane and Cleves move with her, despite Parr’s objections. 

 

The trio move deeper into the woods until the wolf suddenly slows down, getting down in a crouch. The others follow suit, sneaking their way towards wherever the wolf is taking them.

 

It takes a moment, but they find what the wolf is leading them to.

 

“Bandits?” Jane whispers to Cleves.

 

“No, trappers,” Cleves replies. “And I think I see what the wolf wants us to save.”

 

She points at a carriage and, sure enough, there are three wolf pups in cages. They’re crying out, making the giant wolf next to Katherine whine softly. Katherine gently tugs at the wolf’s ear to help calm her before looking back at the carriage.

 

“So… we save them,” Katherine says simply. “That’s that.”

 

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Cleves mutters. “Alright. What’s the plan?”

 

Katherine thinks for a moment, right before she gasps. “Find, blind and bind!” 

 

“... what now?” Jane asks. Cleves is equally as confused.

 

“Just… trust me, okay?”

 

Cleves and Jane look at each other, though Jane is the first to nod at the teen. Cleves rolls her eyes fondly, but follows suit.

 

When the three men are huddled together to discuss where they’re headed next, a blinding light engulfs them. When they’re able to regain their senses, they’d find that they can’t move. 

 

“Hey!” One of them yells, trying to get themselves out of the vines. Just as one of them does, though, there’s a tap on their shoulder.

 

Cleves is right behind them, smiling as bright as the sun.

 

“Hello!”

 

He doesn’t have the chance to respond, however, as she knocks him unconscious with a good whack from the back of her sword.

 

The other two men are easily dispatched before Jane goes over to the cage.

 

“This would be a lot easier if Boleyn was here, she’s the lock picker…” Jane mumbles, but she gives it a shot anyways. It takes a few minutes, but she eventually gets it. “Here!”

 

The wolf and Katherine move forward then, the wolf faster than Kat as the pups are gently placed on the ground. The trio gives the reunited family some space. The wolf howls happily - as do the pups - before they walk off… though not before showing their appreciation to the trio in front of them. 

 

Cleves chuckles as the last pup licks her face and then rushes to meet up with its mother. They disappear into the treeline.

 

“That was great!” Katherine says. “What a rush, too!”

 

“What do we do about them?” Jane asks, looking down at the men. Cleves watches them for a moment before a devilish grin crosses her face.

 

A few minutes later, the men are stripped of their gold, their weapons, and their armor… and are left in rags. They’re loaded into the carriage instead, where - after Katherine’s given the horses some water and food - the carriage is brought back to the main road.

 

Parr, Aragon and the newly-returned Boleyn blink almost in unison at the weird arrival.

 

“Where did-” Aragon starts, but Boleyn shakes her head.

 

“I don’t think I want to know,” Parr admits. 

 

Cleves gets the carriage onto the road, gets the horses going, and all six watch with varying degrees of amusement as the horses carry their masters, still unconscious in the carriage, down the main road.

 

“They’ll be alright, right?” Katherine asks. Boleyn nods.

 

“An hour down, that road hits the main one,” Boleyn says. “There was a nice vantage point a few miles that way, got a good lay of the land there.”

 

“Anything else that you found?” Parr asks as she goes to start packing stuff up. Jane helps. 

 

“Yeah, we’re only a few hours from Ferro, it looks like,” Boleyn replies. “Considering some of the more… interesting, places there, it might be a good place to hide.

 

“Ferro?” Katherine asks, looking back at the others. “The Mining Capital of the World, yeah?”

 

“Very good,” Jane praises. “There’s some parts of the town that are a bit more… unregulated. We can surely keep a low profile there for a few days.”

 

“Maybe get some new equipment as well,” Parr suggests.

 

“About that…” Cleves quips, smirking. “Those men had some nice stuff on them. We can turn a profit at a shop or something.”

 

“Nicely done, girls,” Parr replies, nodding. “A few extra coins should go a long way.”

 

“Not that we’re running out of funds, thanks to Anna here,” Boleyn quips, grabbing her horse.

 

Anna shrugs. “Still would be nice to keep things as under the radar as we can. Just in case. Never know who knows what, you know.”

 

The six start off again, this time with Cleves and Katherine hilariously detailing the adventure they had with Jane that day. Aragon and Boleyn are very amused while Parr keeps Jane company in the back. She must admit, looking at the four in front of her, that the funny adventure the three of them had has definitely lifted up a spirit or two. It’s certainly done so for Parr, at least.

  
  
  


Within a few hours, just as night falls, the six arrive in Ferro.

  
  


The city of Ferro was an important one in the Kingdom - it was the mining capital of the world. A huge iron vein travelled the full length of the city, gifting the kingdom with as much iron, coal and other minerals as they could gather for the past hundred-plus years. Most people in the city worked in the mines - most of which worked at what they called the “Heart,” or the largest concentration of minerals located at the center of the city. It was heavily guarded, though mostly to protect the mined goods themselves, not really the people.

 

The Heart branched into other subsections of the city, allowing for smaller groups to somewhat claim their own homes in the nooks and crannies of Ferro’s walls. Currently, the Six were settling down in the Greed, the safest part of town. This was an area Katherine was familiar with. 

 

“It’s dangerous to go into the Heart at night,” Parr explains. “We’ll hang out here until daybreak.”

 

Once again, they get a room at a nearby inn. Katherine’s never been so excited to open a portal in her life.

 

When they reach the hideout, it looks completely the same, as if they never moved. Katherine sighs gratefully at the thought.

 

“Aragon and Cleves are going to keep guard again for the night,” Parr said. “Though we really should start shifts…”

 

“They’ve got a bed out there,” Boleyn says. “Two of them, actually. I think they’re fine.” 

 

Katherine huffs. “They deserve some rest too, you know, without having to be on guard.”

 

“I honestly don’t think they’d be able to sleep regardless,” Boleyn replies. “Those two are very much soldiers. They know all of us aren’t so. I just… don’t think they’d be able to relax anyways. Might as well lower their anxiety by letting them do the whole protection detail thing.”

 

“Honestly? Boleyn might be right,” Jane says. “They seem to enjoy doing it, at least.”

 

“I’ll talk to them tomorrow,” Parr says. “In the meantime… let’s just focus on getting some rest.”

 

Boleyn and Katherine retire to their room. With a deep, heavy sigh, Katherine plops herself onto her bed, not realizing how tired she was until she got onto it. She went to put a hand under her pillow, but she frowns when it hits a hard surface.

 

“What is it?” Boleyn asks, raising an eyebrow. Katherine shows her the book; it’s Parr’s research.

 

“I forgot to return it to the library,” she says sadly. “I hope Sir Mercer doesn’t mind…”

 

“When we get the chance, we’ll go back and return it,” Boleyn replies, not too concerned. “If anything, we can pay the fine or whatever.”

 

“Yeah,” Katherine says, smiling at that. “I’m sure we can.” 

 

The night is long for Boleyn, who is writing in a notebook about her current findings. She looks over at Katherine as she snores peacefully on her bed, a hand draped off the side as she snuggles into her blanket. It’s a calming sight, to see someone so relaxed in the current situation. 

 

A small frown settles on her face when she looks back down at her notebook. Having taken the book about Aragon from Katherine’s pile, she had read quite a few things about the first queen. 

 

She was nice, the book read, and generous. And kind.

 

Not inherently someone who would set someone else up for an assassination attempt.

 

It was something that Boleyn had been trying to figure out since she first saw Aragon alive. According to Henry, Aragon had hated her, had repeatedly said that she wanted Boleyn dead. What if… what if Aragon had helped? What if Henry got her to help with it all?

 

The logical part of her mind tells her that that doesn’t make sense, that Aragon, while constantly unamused by Boleyn’s antics, isn’t a killer like that; but still, it made some sense. The attempt on Boleyn’s life had started with a golden flash, the same hue that Aragon’s sword made when it started attacks. Aragon had seemed to know exactly what had happened to Boleyn without her saying anything. And, of course, the smoking gun - Aragon’s second in command, a warrior named Lyrena, had been the one to attack Boleyn. Before she died, she had apologized for her betrayal. She had said it was the ‘only way to get her back.’

 

When Boleyn realized Aragon was alive, it started to make sense as to who the ‘her’ was.

 

Still, the majority of this was speculation; she had never confronted Aragon on it, not really. She was a bit afraid to, to be honest. So instead, she simply… kept her distance. With Kitty around, she had to cut that space by a lot - she had to keep her baby cousin safe, after all - but she still tried to not be in the same room as Aragon.

 

She writes down every single action Aragon does in a day, trying to find the one thing that would convince Boleyn that Aragon was the one who did it, that Aragon helped in the attempt. And yet… there was nothing. Frustratingly so. Almost as if she had nothing to do with it.

 

Still, there was something in her heart that told her Aragon at least was aware of the attempt, maybe even about Lyrena being involved, even though Aragon was “dead” for years at that point. She’d always wanted to confront Aragon on it, but… she just couldn’t. She couldn’t risk it.

 

With a harsh sigh, Boleyn throws the notebook under her pillow and tries to get some rest.

 

The next morning comes faster than expected.

 

Everyone else is awake when Boleyn finally returns to the waking world. 

 

She wanders into the kitchen, noting that Cleves was there but Parr wasn’t. As if knowing what Boleyn was thinking, Cleves speaks:

 

“She’s outside hanging with Aragon while I grab some food,” she says by way of explanation. “I won’t be too long.”

 

“I’m sure Parr can handle a door,” Boleyn quips, grabbing a waffle with a nod of thanks to Jane. She looks over at Katherine, who was happily doing the dishes. Anne raised an eyebrow at Jane. “Putting my cousin to work, are you?”

 

“She offered,” Jane said with a shrug. “And I’m happy to have some help around here, unlike  _ some _ people…”

 

Boleyn mock gasps and Katherine laughs as she continues the work. 

 

“Are we staying in Ferro for the day?” Katherine asks Jane.

 

“I believe so, though we’re likely headed into the Heart today,” Seymour looks over at her. “Why?”

 

“I wanted to explore the town a bit… if you all don’t mind.” She shrugs. “I’ve not been here in ages, and when I was, I only was here in the Greed. I want to explore the other places.”

 

“Don’t do that alone,” Boleyn replies, mouth half-full with breakfast. “It’s dangerous.”

 

“I’ll go with her,” Jane offers. “Don’t worry, she’ll be perfectly fine.”

 

“If it’s all the same to you two,” Cleves says, “I’d like to accompany you. No offense, but a druid and a cleric isn’t exactly the most capable duo in combat, and if there’s the chance of trouble, I’d-”

 

“I can handle anything that comes our way, Cleves,” Jane replies with a huff. “Besides, you’ve got to help Parr with scoping out a new place, remember?”

 

Cleves frowns deeper, but then puts her hands up in a “I surrender” sort of way.

 

Katherine lights up at the offer and nods. “Then it’s settled! Jane and I can go off exploring while the rest of you… do whatever you do.”

 

“Brilliant, I’m gonna bail, then,” Boleyn replies, stretching out her arms and headed towards the portal.

 

“Where are you headed?” Jane asks. It’s almost maternal in tone.

 

“Out. No worries, Janey, I’m headed towards the docks. Have some things I want to take care of, first.”

 

“Be careful,” Cleves says, though she makes no attempt to do much else. 

 

“I always am!” Boleyn replies. With a wink, she’s gone, stepping into the portal.

 

Jane looks over at Katherine. “Well, love, how about we finish this up and get going?”

 

About half an hour later, Katherine and Jane were walking the streets of the Greed, towards the Heart. 

 

“Have you been here before, Jane?” Katherine asks, practically skipping alongside the older woman.

 

Jane nods. “Yes, many times. I did the majority of my research here, actually,” Jane says, looking around. “Quite the memories.”

 

“What kind of research did you do?” Kat asks, tilting her head.

 

Jane thinks for a moment.

 

“I did… research on healing,” she says simply. “I worked in the Temple of Healing near the mines of the Heart.”

 

Indeed, there was a huge building dedicated to health and safety there; ironic, given how close it was to the deadly mine shafts.

 

“Did you learn anything from it?” Kat asks curiously.

 

Jane chuckles. “We learned more there in a month than what normal clerics learn in five years,” Jane quips. “We were quite detailed in our research, too. It helps the greater good, even now.”

 

Katherine’s about to inquire more about the magicks and potions that Jane had developed while at the Heart when, suddenly a rough shoulder hits into her own. She feels her head reel, but that had to be due to the force.

 

“Do watch where you’re going, dear,” the woman who hit into her says, rolling her eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Katherine apologizes, right before moving back towards Jane. She doesn’t see it, but the person she bumped into smirks darkly.

 

By the time they get to the potions shop, Jane has already made a list of things they need to grab - mostly healing remedies and ingredients, though Boleyn had specifically requested a very uncommon type of root. With a shrug, they grab what they need.

 

“Would you like to learn some potion making, Katherine?” Jane asks, smiling over at her. “It’s quite fun, experimenting with ingredients to figure out the best way to use them.”

 

“Eh, no thanks,” she mumbles. “I don’t want to get anyone injured. Back at the castle, someone tried to make a new version of a healing potion and it gave the guy boils.” she winces at the memory, making a face of displeasure. “I’d rather not do that to anyone.”

 

Jane laughs. “Are they honestly that incompetent without me there? My, have the mighty have fallen.” 

 

“I’ve been told both the Healers Ward and potions they make have been sub-par ever since you-” she starts, but realizing they were out in a public place, pivots a bit on what she was about to say “... ever since you left.”

 

“Well, they didn’t have our dear Catherine to help them, I suppose,” Jane replies. “She’d probably had been next up for the job.”

 

“You think so?” Katherine asks. Jane nods.

 

“I doubt she’d ever want that, though. Not with… you know.” she sighs. “Who knows what she’d want to do now, with John…”

 

The thought fades, a small, sad frown on Jane’s face. The two are silent for the rest of the walk home.

 

When Kat sees Parr that late afternoon, she can’t help but move over to her.

 

“Hey, Parr?”

 

Parr looks up from her writing and gives Katherine her attention.

 

“I just… how are you doing?”

 

Parr blinks.

 

“Oh, just fine,” Parr says with a shrug. “Got some writing done and I’ve started on a new potion, thanks to you and Jane’s shopping-”

 

“No, I mean…” Katherine starts, but bites her lip nervously. She tries to say it a few more times, but in the end she just shakes her head, a small smile on her face. “Nevermind. I just… if you ever… I wanna help, if  you want to-” she sighs, shaking her head again, as if shaking the idea out of her thoughts. “Nevermind. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Parr had made it clear that she was still suspicious of Katherine; to be fair, she had every reason to be. Kat was still clearing her head of the chaos that was the first 18 years of her life, being fed lies and taught things that were the furthest from the truth. Though Kat loved her new friends, the loyalty to Henry was almost compulsory and sometimes she still felt like she was going to run off to beg for forgiveness from him. 

 

Those urges were getting less and less each day, but she can still understand why it concerned Parr. And if she was still concerned about that, Katherine thought logically, then there was little to no chance of the greatest mage in the realm to open up to a pathetic teenager like her.

 

Before Parr could stop her, Katherine moved back into the bedroom she shared with Boleyn, closing the door.

 

Parr sighed, running her hand through her hair. The hand moved from her hair and down to her neck, where she found the necklace. She looked down at it, holding the ring that now stayed on it in that same hand. She sighed.

 

“Oh, love,” she mumbled, “What am I going to do with that girl?”

 

The rest of the day goes without much event. They all seperate - Cleves and Aragon once again sleeping in the Inn while everyone else slept in the portal. 

 

Boleyn had been writing in her journal yet again - this time, about some of the findings she made in the city; a way to keep tabs on what routes through the massive city were safe and which weren’t - when she hears Katherine gasp. The girl slowly raises from the bed.

 

Boleyn frowned as she watched Katherine stand.

 

“You alright, cousin?” she asks, book closed.

 

Katherine didn’t seem to hear her; her feet dragged as she shuffled along the hallway, straight towards the portal.

 

Boleyn is quick to follow, not even considering waking up anyone else. There’s a small swell of pride in her chest; was Katherine honestly sneaking out? This was unprecedented as far as Boleyn knew, though certainly a trait that ran in the family… still, she needed to know Kat was safe, so she started to tail her.

 

The movements of Kat were more and more concerning as they walked. Anne took to the shadows to follow her cousin, who was making very decisive turns down roads Anne was sure she never walked down before. When they get to the city walls, Anne begins to regret not alerting the others.

 

Katherine doesn’t seem to register that she’s stepping right towards a guard tower. In front of the tower is am an dressed in all black - or maybe surrounded by darkness. Anne can’t tell.

 

He extends a hand, which Kat goes to grab… and Anne’s had enough.

 

“Katherine!”

 

The Druid didn’t seem to notice as a blur rushed past her, quick to strike at the man in the mask in front of her. He stumbled backwards, though was able to block the attacks. 

 

“Get the  _ hell _ away from my cousin, right now.”

 

Anne Boleyn aimed the short dagger at the man, being sure to keep Katherine close behind her. She noticed that Katherine had moved behind her and had started to turn around to tell Kat to run back home… until the woman suddenly fired a fireball right at the center of Anne’s back.

 

She yelped, propelled forward by the blast, falling to the ground. She hissed in pain; that would definitely leave a mark in the morning.

 

“Kat, what the hell?!?” Anne yelled, looking back at her. Something, however, was clearly wrong. The girl’s eyes were barely open; she didn’t seem to be conscious, let alone willing to attack her. Boleyn looked back at the man. “What did you do to her?” 

 

“Take care of this,” he says, extending a hand to Katherine. Kat is quick to, once again, throw a few fireballs directly at Anne.

 

Anne dodges, quickly moving out of the way before rushing back. She retreats from the man, quickly moving back from where they came.

 

Katherine follows, picking up speed. Despite the passive look in her half-lidded gaze, she’s just as fast as she was normally. 

 

Boleyn gets to the place she wants to be and turns back around to face her cousin.

 

“Come on, Katherine,” she says loudly. It’s 3 AM, so not many people would be up this late to hear her, but this had to work. She was counting on it to. She doesn’t want to hurt Kat - not if she can help it - so this just  _ had _ to work. “You know me, remember? You’ve gotta break out of it. Whatever it is- HEY!” 

 

Anne dodges again, this time rolling towards a nearby wall. She manages to stay out of the vines that had suddenly risen from the ground, the various gusts of wind that Katherine throws around, the multiple fireballs that come her way. She’s not sure what else to do. All she can do is stall.

 

A few more attacks and she hears the door of a nearby building open. She can only hope it’s the right people; if it’s the wrong, she’ll surely be in trouble.

 

She’s so distracted by the noise that she doesn’t register a fireball from Katherine’s hand, and therefore once again gets hit. Boleyn yelps, slamming into the wall and onto the ground. It takes a moment, but when she looks back up, she finds that Kat is right in front of her.

 

Katherine looks down at her, unamused, a fireball in her hands…

 

… until another, gentle pair of hands touches her shoulders.

 

Kat’s eyes go wide before they slip shut, fireball dissipating. She starts to fall forward, body suddenly completely lax, but another person moves past Boleyn to catch the girl. When Boleyn sees the third person, she lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“About time you lot showed up,” she mumbles. “Only been dodgin’ her attacks for the past fifteen minutes…”

 

Cleves holds Kat in her arms, bridal style, while Aragon helps Boleyn up. Parr looks down at her hands; they glow for a moment.

 

“It was some sort of necrotic spell,” she muses. “That’s what had control over her for the moment. She’ll be fine now, it dissipated.” 

 

She turned back to find the man there, just standing. 

 

“Who are you?” she demands. Boleyn moves to Parr’s side, a dagger aimed at the man.

 

“Just give the word, Parr, and I’ll make sure he never hurts her again,” Anne says casually. The man just stares.

 

Parr narrows her eyes.

 

“Who sent you?” 

 

Suddenly, a puff of smoke surrounds the area. For a moment, all they can see is darkness, but then Aragon’s blade purifies the air around them.

 

“Everyone alright?” she asks, sheathing the blade again.

 

“He’s gone,” Parr says, looking back at where the guy once was. Indeed, he had vanished without a trace.

 

Boleyn looks around and confirms it before looking back at Katherine. Despite all the excitement, she’s still asleep.

 

“Who put the spell on her?” Boleyn asks, moving to check on the girl. “We should get her back to Jane- where is she, anyways?”

 

“She was working on a potion in case my spell didn’t work,” Parr replies. She points to the window of the inn to see Jane give a small wave. “She’s got some healing potions for you. You look like you’ll need it.”

 

“Who taught her how to fire fireballs?” Boleyn asks, gently moving her shoulder. It looked pretty scorched. “That hurt.”

 

“None of us have actually seen her in battle, right?” Aragon asks as the group moves back into the inn. “She didn’t look half bad there… and she didn’t even seem aware of the situation.”

 

Parr looked down at the child, remembering how she broke through Parr’s barriers when Cleves and Aragon sparred back in Weston.

 

“She’s certainly something else.”

 

About half an hour later, Anne Boleyn was recovering and Katherine Howard… was still asleep. Apparently, the girl needed it.

 

Still, both Jane and Parr suggested to wake her up to make sure she was okay, so that’s exactly what they did.

 

Katherine awoke slowly, as if sleep was trying to hold onto her with everything it had. When she finally roused, she was met with the kind smile of Jane Seymour and the concerned look of Catherine Parr.

 

“Did I miss breakfast?” she asks, tilting her head, a bit confused as to why the two were looking at her like that.

 

“No, dear, you didn’t,” Jane replies, gently smoothing out Katherine’s hair. “We were worried.”

 

“You were under a spell,” Parr replied. “Do you remember?”

 

Katherine blinked, then thought back. “I… the last thing I remember, actually, is headed out of the portal with you, Jane.”

 

“That was this morning. It’s 3 AM the next day, dear,” Jane replies, looking a bit concerned at Parr. Parr keeps her cool.

 

“It looks like while you and Jane were out, someone managed to put a spell on you,” Parr replies. “They were trying to get you to go somewhere.”

 

Katherine frowned. “That… is a lot like my dream,” she mumbled. When she saw the encouraging look on Parr’s face, she continued. “Well… I dreamed I fought my cousin, and that these people… they were calling to me, to go with them to Henry.

 

“So he  _ was _ one of Henry’s men,” Jane says, sighing. “Of course he was.”

 

“I’ll teach you how to ward off spells like that,” Parr said. “It’s from some of my research. That way, you can at least have a chance to identify it before you go running off.” 

 

“You can do that?” Jane asks, looking very much impressed. Parr nods.

 

“One of the many things that spawned from your research, actually,” Parr replies, smiling gently at Jane. Jane seems a bit surprised by this, but smiles all the same.

 

“Well, then it must be good,” Jane jokes, gently nudging Parr by the shoulder. Parr chuckles, then looks back at Kat. She’s looking past them, to Boleyn.

 

“Is she… if that was real…” Katherine gasped, instantly on her feet. She goes straight to her cousin.

 

“Anne? Anne!” In her panic, she’s practically shaken Boleyn off the bed with how hard she’s trying to wake her up.

 

Anne is quick to jolt awake, yelping in pain.

 

“Bloody hell, who is-” Anne starts, but then she sees who it is. “Oh, Kat. There you are.”

 

“Are you okay?!?” Kat asks, clearly panicked. “I’m so sorry, I didn't… I hit you a bunch! I didn’t mean it, I swear, I thought… I didn’t think it was real!”

 

“It’s alright, babes, I figured that was-” Anne says, motioning for Katherine to sit on the bed. Katherine lies down in it instead. Boleyn chuckles. “You’re quite the cuddly one, aren’t you?”

 

“Shut it,” Katherine mumbles against her. “Only to family. I gotta make sure you’re okay, and I can do that if we cuddle up. Because then I can feel you there.”

 

Boleyn smiles softly, kissing the top of Katherine’s head.

 

“Whatever helps you rest, Kat.”


	7. Into the Heart

Late that night, Boleyn was wide awake. 

 

The only sounds were of miners at some far off surface vein, picking away. The past few hour’s events were still on her mind. She looks out the window and she can see smoke - a normal occurrence with the smelting going on around the city - but she can also hear the faint music and joyous festivities of the pub a few doors down. It’s a weird site for her - Anne Boleyn, whose home city, Rialto, was peaceful and without industry. It was a fishing port, mainly; a hunter and fisher’s paradise. She used to run about the castle with some of the worker’s children as well as noble’s.

 

It’s been a long time since she had last seen her home castle, her hometown. She hadn’t seen it since her own wedding, all those years ago. At the time, she thought it was a brilliant idea; not only was Henry a very interesting man, his throne only made her kingdom that much stronger. The Riverside Kingdom was never one for combat; the Boleyn’s had always managed to talk down war threats or avoid conflict using their words, their politics. Surely, they could talk Henry into anything they’d need to keep the peace?

 

They had been wrong, of course, but the logic at the time was sound.

 

Her thoughts - already miles away from where she had started that train of thought - were brought back to the small woman in her arms that cuddled more into Anne as she slept. Katherine Howard, safe and sound. Parr had promised to ensure Kat’s safety with some spells the next day, which was encouraging, but the fact remained that someone had both found the girl and had managed to get close enough to put the spell on her in the first place. 

 

It revealed two things - one, that someone knew they were there. And two, they had Katherine was a pretty easy target at this time.

 

A sigh passed through her lips and her heart sank as she realized that she might have led them straight to their current base of operations - Boleyn had panicked, made the hasty decision to lead Katherine home to get help from Parr. Thankfully, Parr had made defenses for that… whatever that meant. She trusts Parr and Jane’s guidance on that front, so she’ll just have to believe that they really were safe while here.

 

It didn’t overly help to lower her anxiety - not yet, anyways. When they move more into the Heart, that’s when she’ll truly believe they’re safe.

 

Again, a small movement from Katherine pulls her back to the present. Katherine mumbled something in her sleep before holding Boleyn tighter.

 

It reminded her of back when they were kids. When Katherine visited Rialto, they’d dance and play and hang out together as much as possible. Though Anne was a bit older, the two had been inseparable. 

 

That, however, had been years ago; almost a decade. Anne had “died” and couldn’t go to see her cousin for fear of being found out. She had only managed to check in on Katherine by going to the public events the Crown put on during holidays. Slowly but surely, Anne had seen Kat go from a confused, scared child to a kind and gentle Queen. While that was a source of pride - to see her remain the wonderful Katherine that Anne had always known Kat was going to become - there was also a caveat. That kindness had been taken advantage of by Henry, molded and corrupted for his use. The more events Anne had snuck into, the more she saw Katherine slowly become more and more to his image instead of her own, independent self. It had killed her, to see Kat slowly change to just a puppet. It was one of the many reasons as to why she had went to find Parr in the first place, to try to get some help for her younger cousin. 

 

“Anne?”

 

Boleyn looks down to see Kat awake, looking up at her with concern. Anne smiled.

 

“Hey, Kitty. What’s up? You should get some sleep.”

 

“You were shaking,” Kat observes, gently moving an arm to wipe away a tear that Anne hadn’t known she had shed. 

 

Boleyn frowned. 

 

“I’m just… thinking about stuff, it’s not a problem,” Anne replied with a small, watery smile. She didn’t realize how much this affected her until now, at this moment, with Kat starting as if she was going to apologize. It wasn’t Kat’s fault; none of this was, she was only a young girl when this all happened. 

 

It was that damned boy and his power obsession, of that Boleyn was sure.

 

“Go back to sleep, Kit,” Anne says, readjusting so that they’re a bit closer.

 

“I can go back to my room if you’d like,” Kat offers. “I’m sorry, this was probably weird, wasn’t it-”

 

“No, Kat, it really wasn’t,” Boleyn replied. “I… I needed to make sure you were okay. And if we’re both able to get some rest out of it, it’s even better.” She sighs. “Come on, let’s just get some sleep.” She closes her eyes, looking like she’s about to sleep herself.

 

Kat watched Anne for a moment more before she nodded, moving to rest her head against Anne’s shoulder again. A few moments later, Boleyn’s eyes open again, looking down at the girl silently before looking out the window, towards the moonlight, continuing her thoughts.

 

A few hours later, only Boleyn and Howard weren’t awake. This allowed the others some time to themselves. 

 

“Okay,” Parr says, looking over at Cleves. This time, Aragon and Jane were watching the portal entrance in the room in the inn. “We should figure out where we’re taking everyone next.”

“Probably should head towards the Heart,” Cleves suggests. “The less order there is, the better. Henry never could control the Heart as much as he hoped - and that was with me on his side, too. I couldn’t even manage it.”

 

“That’s fine, but we need to find a place that’s as safe as we can make it,” Parr argues. “After last night… I don’t want Katherine in that position ever again.”

 

“Neither do I,” Cleves agrees. “I’m sorry I wasn't there. I was going to go, but Jane assured me she had it handled.”

 

Parr just shrugs at that, though inwardly she’s once again wondering - whoever these people that were following them are, their magicks are so good that it’s not only gotten past Jane, but Parr as well; after all, the girl came home and no one was the wiser. Though it had worked out thanks to some quick thinking from Boleyn - and some luck, as Parr had just about to go into the portal to go to bed before she heard Boleyn yell on the street in front of the inn - Parr wasn’t about to leave it up to chance again. 

 

“We’ll teach her some wards and I’ll work on a detection spell,” Parr replies. “Simple enough. Have it so if someone is under a spell, when they step through the portal, they fall asleep or something.”

 

Cleves raises an eyebrow. “Is that possible to do?”

 

“Already works for those not invited in.”

 

Cleves is impresses. 

 

“You never cease to amaze, Catherine Parr,” Cleves quips, giving her a smile. “I’m sure the others will be able to sleep a bit better knowing that that’s in place.”

 

Parr nods. Then, a beat. 

 

“... moving on, though. I saw we head towards the southern side of the Heart. If we need to leave, it seems to be the quickest way out of the city.”

 

“That’s as good of a reason as any,” Cleves replies. “I’ll head over, see what I can find. I’m sure there’s some secret routes out there; this place is lousy with thieves and criminals. They’ve got to have some sort of network here.”

 

“If we figure that out, and we have a good means of escape should things go bad, we could stay here for quite a while,” Parr replies. 

 

“Agreed.Then we can focus on our main task.”

 

Parr sighs, running a hand through her hair, deep in thought. “A place in the worst part of town with the six people that have the biggest bounties in the realm on their heads… what could possibly go wrong here?”

 

“That’s the spirit, love,” Cleves replies with a smirk. “Meantime, I’m going to go let off some steam, figure out some things to do and meet up with some contacts. I’ll have a report for you tonight.”

 

“Thank you,” Parr replies, watching the girl goto the portal. Then, a blink. “Wait, contacts? In the Heart? You have those?”

 

Cleves turns and winks at Parr. “Not yet, but I will.”

 

She disappears as Parr chuckles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ah, brilliant, just the one I wanted to see.”

 

Katherine looks over to find Cleves entering the hideout portal. She looks a bit disheveled,  but there’s a brilliant smile on her face. 

 

Boleyn knows that look. “Have fun on your day out, love?”

 

“Quite,” Cleves replies, smirking.

 

“And those contacts?” Parr asks, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes, all five of them,” Cleves replies rather nonchalantly. “It took some convincing, but they did eventually…” she looks over at Kat. Realizing she’s there, Cleves immediately changes her terms. “.... give me the intel.”

 

“I bet they did,” Boleyn quips.

 

Cleves raises an eyebrow. “That’s rich, coming from the girl that hung out at the docks the night before. What exactly where you doing over there?”

 

“Exactly what you were doing,” Boleyn replies immediately. Then, a smirk; “Though it was a bit more fun with their potions in play-“

 

“What are you two talking about?”

 

The two blink and look at Katherine. They try to get Parr or Jane to help, but they just stare back, expressions of ‘you all started this, now you gotta finish it’ written all over their faces. 

 

Boleyn decides on a plan a moment later. 

 

“When we went out to the docks- SEPARATELY, night I add! - we were… uhm-“

 

“We got some intel and made some great friends,” Cleves replies. “Really, really good friends.”

 

“Oh.” Katherine says, considering it. Then, with a shrug, she looks back at Jane and Parr. “Does this mean we can stay here for a bit?”

 

Behind her, Boleyn and Cleves have never looked so relieved in their lives, much to Parr and Jane’s amusement. 

 

“I think, once Aragon returns,” Jane says, “we can make that decision.”

 

“Oh, did she go to the docks as well?” Katherine asks. It makes Boleyn choke on her drink. 

 

Parr has to laugh as Jane answers. 

 

“No, no, she went to the local temple to seek guidance.” 

 

“Ah, okay.” Katherine looks back at where Boleyn was choking and Cleves was holding back a laugh. “... you guys are weird.”

 

She moves to the portal and sits on the bed in the Inn. She had just started the read when the door opens, revealing Aragon. As she looks Catherine over, a wave of peace and awe washes over here. 

 

“What…?” Katherine starts, but Aragon’s smile quiets her. 

 

“I still have His favor, you know,” Aragon says, sitting next to Kat. “Even after all this time.” Aragon gently puts a hand on Kat’s shoulder. “What are you doing out here alone?”

 

“The others are following shortly,” Kat replies. “I wanted to take a shift so they could get ready for the day.”

 

“You know you don’t have to do that, right?” Aragon asks. “Cleves and I like being the protection detail. It’s what we’ve done our entire lives.”

 

“Yeah, But… you all still deserve a moment or two to yourselves every once in a while,” Katherine argues. “I wanna help.”

 

“You’re very kind,” Aragon replies with a chuckle.

 

It’s then that the others start to file in. Parr raises an eyebrow at Aragon pretty much immediately. 

 

“Blessed by god again, I see?” Parr says. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks,” Aragon says with a shrug. “So, what’s the plan?”

 

“I’ll be headed to the docks to figure out our next move,” Cleves says. 

 

“I’ll be around the docks as well,” Boleyn supplies. Aragon can’t help but roll her eyes at that. 

 

“I think I’ll be headed towards the library, read up on a few things about the area,” Jane says. 

 

“And I’ll be starting to bulk up our defenses,” Parr says. “With a few tweaks to a few spells, we can make it so no one has to keep guarding the portal and it’ll open and close at our will; the totems won’t even be needed.”

 

“Is there something I can do to help with that?” Katherine asks, tilting her head. 

 

“Actually, yes,” Parr says. “Though only if you’re willing. This won’t be anything dangerous.”

 

“I’m in,” Katherine says, smiling. 

 

“I’d actually like to help with that, if you don’t mind,” Jane says. “I feel like I can learn a thing or two from you, Parr.”

 

“With both of us on it, it’ll take half the time,” Parr replies. “Sounds good.”

 

“And that leaves you, Aragon,” Jane says, looking back at the girl. 

 

Aragon shrugs. “I’ve done my preparation for the day, so I think I’ll just guard the portal, read a book or two, sharpen the blade… that sorta thing.”

 

“Alright,” Jane says. “Let’s all get to it then. We’ll meet up again at sunset.”

 

They all exit the portal together, though Boleyn and Cleves run off to do their own thing. Aragon sits in the corner of the room with her tea, very much content to just watch the show.

 

Parr does a few spells with various sigils and techniques. Eventually, she stops and looks over at Jane to nod.

 

“Okay. I’ll need to put a spell on you,” Jane explains. “It’s a body controlling spell, but I won’t do anything except make you move your right arm and walk into the portal. Is that okay?” Katherine nods, standing still. Jane mumbles some stuff under her breath, then touches Katherine’s shoulder. Katherine feels like ice for a moment before she returns to normal. 

 

“That quickly?” Parr asks. “Usually it takes a while for that sort of spell to be casted.”

 

“I did some research on it back during my time at the Temple of Healing in the Heart,” Jane replies. “Even the most outlandish request would be honored.”

 

“You never cease to amaze,” Parr quips. “Alright. Let’s do the arm test, then let’s get her inside. I’ll go first so, if the spell works as expected, I can catch her. 

 

“I don’t feel very different, I don’t know if Jane did it,” Kat admits, though suddenly her arm raises into the air. Kat’s definitely surprised by this. 

 

“It’s working,” Jane says, a bit smugly to be honest. She’s fairly amused by Kat’s doubt. 

 

“Alright. I’ll be inside. Bring her in ten seconds after I leave,” Parr says, walking into the portal. That leaves Jane and Katherine alone in the room.

 

“This feels weird now,” Kat admits; she doesn’t like it, she really doesn’t like it.

 

“I’m sorry, love,” Jane says sympathetically. “As soon as we’re done, I’ll release you.”

 

Katherine suddenly starts walking. She can’t help but wince at the feeling; she feels like a puppet. She gets to the portal and enters. 

 

Parr had been standing right next to it when she heard Katherine start to speak her name. A moment later, however, Katherine’s eyes slip close and she collapses to the ground. As planned, Parr is right there to catch her. 

 

Jane enters a moment later. 

 

“It worked,” Jane says. “Hang on, let me just…” she leans down, touching Howard’s shoulder, releasing her from the spell. Katherine is shaken awake easily enough.

 

“I guess it worked,” Katherine mumbles, looking over at Parr. 

 

“It did,” Parr smiles. “Nicely done, Kat.”

 

“I literally didn’t do anything,” Katherine chuckled. “That was the point, though, right? That I couldn’t, and even though that was a thing, we were all still protected.”

 

“Exactly,” Parr says, helping the girl up. “Brilliant deduction, Lady Howard.”

 

“So it’s done then, eh?” Aragon asks. “That was fast.”

 

“Well, I do need to fine tune it a bit and we’ll need some extra help from Katherine here,” Parr says, “but that’s the main part of it. Afterwards, I’ll be teaching Katherine the wards. You’re free to listen in if you’d like.”

 

Katherine’s eyes light up excitedly and she gets ready for her teachings.

 

Meanwhile, Anne Boleyn had made it to the Heart. Having grabbed a drink at the local tavern, she talked to some of the more chatty patrons before headed out towards a place the bartender had recommended. She was wearing her signature green cloak, leather armor underneath, hiding a plethora of daggers. She looked straight ahead, not directly looking at the many people wandering the streets. She didn’t look out of place - many a cloaked figure walked past her - but the fact that she was alone and a woman didn’t escape the notice of a few people.

 

Regardless, most just kept on with their day. Mostly, Boleyn knew, thanks to the brilliant sunshine of midday and the fact that Boleyn didn’t look familiar; in this case, it would work in her favor, as no one knew who she knew to get back at them should they try to harm her.

 

Upon reaching the destination the bartender told her about, she found herself in front of what looked to be a deserted well. Looking around once to make sure she was alone, Anne quickly jumped down into it.

 

There, she was met with a dagger aimed at her face.

 

“Name?” They asked. Boleyn raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Catherine,” she lies simply.

 

“No last name?”

 

“Not for you, no.”

 

They silently regarded each other - Boleyn still crouched from her landing the fall while the man still aimed the dagger. She was cool and calm on the surface, though already Anne was trying to figure out a way either back up or out of the area. 

 

Luckily, she didn’t need to. The man put his dagger away.

 

“Rules are simple: do your business, don’t draw a weapon and no brawlin’. Then we’re good.” 

 

Anne nods. “Thank you.”

 

He grumbles, moving back to his post against the wall. “Too many of you’s Catherine’s,” he mumbles. “Third one this hour.” Anne smirked.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

The guard opens up the door he was guarding and Anne slips in, looking around. It was a pretty complex underground, she noted; lots of wandering pathways, lots of people, all minding their own business.

 

Perfect.

 

She keeps on going through the main hall before making a left, then a right, then another left. She winds through the smaller, less used hallways until the reaches a small room. She hasn’t seen anyone else in a few minutes, but now she sees one old woman sitting in the center of the room, facing Anne.

 

“I heard you were looking for me…  _ Catherine _ ,” she says, a trained eye on Anne’s neutral expression. Anne nods.

 

“Word travels fast down here, doesn’t it?” she quips.

 

“Faster than the river.”

 

Anne sits down in front of her. 

 

“Do you know why I’m here?”

 

“No, if you’d be so kind as to tell me.”

 

“I’m looking for a safe place for me and my friends.” Boleyn presses. “We’re in trouble. I was told you’d be helpful in securing us a space like that around the Heart.”

 

“Possibly,” the woman leans forward. “What do you have to offer?”

 

“What do you take?” 

 

“Knowledge.” 

 

That makes Anne pause, so the woman continues.

 

“The Underground lives and dies by the knowledge it holds. It’s not shared with everyone, but it’s information that keeps the Underground untouched by the Crown. What you’re asking requires quite the hefty amount of it for a fair trade.”

 

“What would you be looking for?” Anne asks, tilting her head.

 

“Could be bits and pieces, could be one big thing. For example, if you had known the location of Battlereeve Cleves or the Charming Queen…” she looks Anne in the eye on those, “Then we’d have a deal and then some.”

 

Silence.

 

The two stare at each other - the woman, expecting, and Anne, neutral. She doesn’t falter - not even at the heart-stopping realization that they need to be more careful than Anne originally thought - and after a moment Anne chuckles to herself.

 

“If I had known that,” Anne says, “I wouldn’t need for you, now, would I? The payment on those heads is more than enough to allow me whatever protection I’d need - and to be a hero of the realm, at that.”

 

The woman watches Anne for a moment before she smiles back, chuckling. “I suppose so,” she quips. Then, settling back down to seriousness:

 

“Don’t tell me you came all this way without a means of payment?”

 

“I do have something,” Boleyn says. She holds out a map, putting it on the ground in front of her. The woman leans forward and looks it over. Her eyes go wide.

 

“This is…”

 

“The rotation of the guards, both uniformed and not,” Boleyn replies. “Could help with whatever… tasks… you might have. As well as give your other clients some more security in whatever they want to do.”

 

“This… is sufficient,” the woman says, reaching for the map. Boleyn snatches the map up, shaking her head.

 

“This is more than sufficient and you know it,” Boleyn replies. “I want more than just a safe place. I want answers.”

 

The woman tilts her head before she nods. “Fine. Five questions. Ask them, then I will secure you and your people a new home in the Heart… without anyone else knowing but myself, as agreed.”

 

“Three questions and the home’s knowledge is non-tradeable,” Boleyn haggles, but the woman shakes her head.

 

“That, I cannot do. Everything has a price, every piece of information has a price,” the woman leans back, smiling a little bit, mischief in her eyes. “However, that sort of information would require someone being specific. If I don’t know your last name… it’d be very difficult to know who exactly they’d be asking for.”

 

Boleyn smirks. “Clever.”

 

“Part of the job,” the woman replies.

 

“Alright,” Boleyn agrees. “Still five questions?”

 

“Still five questions.”

 

“What’s it like down here?”

 

“Really? That’s your question?” Boleyn nods and the woman shrugs. “Fine enough. We have our own laws down here, people generally keep to themselves. For some, it’s family. For others, it’s just business. You get people from all over coming down here - nobles, peasants, everything in between. Some, like you, come for protection; most come for coin.”

 

“Has there been any… weird… people coming in?”

 

“Too broad question. There’s people of all types down here. Hell, to many,  _ you _ look weird. Three left.”

 

“Has there been any Crown agents around the Underground? I don’t mean foot soldiers. I mean higher up’s.”

 

The woman smirks. “That’s a good question, Catherine. Yes, there has. One traded with me two days ago.”

 

“For what?”

 

“A spell to control a person while they were sleeping. One more question.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Lyrena of Aragon.”

 

That throws Anne  _ way _ off; the woman that tried to kill her, the second in command of Catherine of Aragon… alive. Despite everything, despite Anne besting her in battle, she still lived.. “She’s… alive? And working with the spellcasters? She can’t cast spells, I don’t-”

 

“You’re out of questions, I’m afraid.”

 

Ignoring Anne’s shock, the woman takes Anne’s map and gives her a map of her own. “That’s where the hideout is. I don’t have another copy, so keep it safe.”

 

Boleyn recovers - now isn’t the time to cope with that fact, she’ll have to deal with it later, possibly confront Aragon with it - and she nods. “Thank you.”

 

“Shadow Queen guide you,” the woman says as a way of blessing. That makes Boleyn pause. She looks back.

 

“Shadow Queen?”

 

“Also known as Anne Boleyn, yes. The second wife of King Henry. She’s somewhat of a deity around here. From what I’ve heard, she was incredibly gifted in the way of subterfuge, sneaking and other things. As loud as she was in public, her official duties required a bit more… hush-hush. Mainly, the discovering and distribution of enemy movements during the Blessed War that occured after Blessed Aragon’s assassination. Definitely a rogue, from what we’ve heard in the official records. Some people down here even pray to her for guidance before heists.” The woman’s eyes seem to pierce Boleyn straight through. “It’s a shame what happened to her. She was quite the brilliant woman.”

 

Boleyn considers it, then nods.

 

“No charge on that, by the way,” the woman says, leaning back. “The information on Boleyn, I mean. That’s the one thing down here that I could never charge for.”

 

Boleyn raises an eyebrow at that, but the woman shrugs. “We do have some honor amongst thieves, Catherine.”

 

With that, Boleyn gives her another nod of thanks before leaving. The woman can’t help but smile as Boleyn leaves. With a shake of her head, she takes another drag of her smoke.

 

On the other side of town, Anne of Cleves was in a pub. The entire bar was well and truly drunk, thanks to Cleves’ coin supplying a seemingly never-ending flow of alcohol to the patrons. As a woman sat in her lap - a Lady of a noble from the Greed - Cleves asked a plethora of questions.

 

“Tell me, love,” Cleves quips, giving the smitten girl a wink, “How exactly do you have fun around here?”

 

“O-oh! Well, uhm…” the lady thought for a moment. “I… sneak out.”

 

“Oh?” Cleves asks, teasing eyebrow raised. The woman laughs nervously, though she’s clearly enjoying the attention.

 

“Well… in the South, there’s a path that’s suuuuper secret. Not even the guards know about it.” Cleves gives her an encouraging nod, so she continues. “Totally blind to the rats of the city, too. Pretty incredible, to be honest.”

 

“Where is it?” Cleves asks. The girl gets off her lap, extending a hand to Anna. With a smile, she goes with the girl to the map of the city on the wall.”

 

“Right here,” she quips. “Quite ingenious. Hidden behind a wall. Tight squeeze for most, but someone like you would be able to get through it no problem.” 

 

“Noted,” Cleves says playfully. “Thanks for that.” 

 

“Of course, anything to help my friends-” she starts, but Cleves has started to walk away. “Excuse me?” she asks, but Cleves just watches the door.

 

There, a man walks through the door. The woman gasps.

 

“Husband!” She says, rushing over to him. The man is quick to bring her into his arms.

 

“There you are,” he says, relief clear in his voice. “Come along, Johanna. We need to get going. Once we get to the carriage, we’ll be off for Rialto. 

 

He’s chatting about how excited he is to take her to the Riverside Country, but all Johanna is doing is looking back at Cleves with an impressed look; she may had just saved her marriage.

 

Anna’s smile fades and she sighs, running a hand through her hair. She didn’t like playing people like that, but this was for the greater good. 

 

With a final payment to the bartender to keep the alcohol flowing until the last coin is spent, she leaves the bar. The people had it harsh here - there was a cave in earlier that day, many people died - so Anna simply wanted to help boost people’s spirits up where she could.

 

With a final pub-wide toast in her honor, Cleves disappeared into the crowds surrounding the pub.

 

Cleves arrives back at home a bit later, met with Aragon sharpening her blade on a stone.

 

“Have fun out there?” Aragon asks. She somewhat disapproved of some of Cleves’ tactics. 

 

“Got an escape route to the South, it’s definitely our best bet,” Cleves replies. “I wonder if-”

 

As if on cue, Boleyn comes in, face serious.

 

“Aragon,” she mumbles. “Meet me in the hideout.”

 

She walks through the portal without another word.

 

Cleves and Aragon look at each other, confused, before Aragon stands.

 

“You’ll stay here, yeah?” Aragon asks. Cleves nods and Aragon takes her leave.

 

As soon as she enters the portal, Boleyn’s got a dagger to her neck.

 

Aragon slowly but surely puts her hands up. “Have you finally gone mad?” Aragon growls out, eyes narrowing.

 

“I can’t find anything on you just yet,” Boleyn says, voice low to keep their interaction out of the notice of Jane, Parr and Katherine, all of which were in the next room, “but when I figure it out, when I have the proof, your throat answers to my blade only.”

 

“What in the  _ hell _ are you talking about?” Aragon asks. 

 

“You know-!” she starts, backing Aragon against the wall with the dagger now pressed against Aragon’s neck. Then, softer, “You know what you’ve done. I know you were part of it.”

 

“Part of what?” Aragon demands. “You’re not making any sense, Boleyn, even less than usual-”

 

“I know you were part of my assassination,” Boleyn clarifies with a low growl, “I just know it. And now, you’re trying to get to me, or Katherine, or Jane or Parr or-”

 

“Why in the  _ hell _ would I want to help Henry? He tried to kill me first, remember?” Aragon presses.

 

“Yeah, but I stole him from you. I was the better of the two of us,” Boleyn smirks at that, “and you’ve been trying to get back at me ever since.”

 

“Not even remotely close to the truth,” Aragon replies, but Boleyn cuts her off.

 

“Why’d you send Lyrena, anyways?” Boleyn’s harsh whisper barely makes Aragon flinch. “Why’d you send her after Kat?”

 

“Lyrena’s alive?” Aragon asks. “I thought you killed her.”

 

“Apparently not.”

 

“Apparently.”

 

They’re silent for a moment, Aragon staring at Boleyn as Anne judges her. Eventually, Boleyn releases her hold on Aragon.

 

“Whatever it is, as soon as I find you out…” Boleyn shakes her head. “Your head’s as good as mine.”

 

“You said you saw Lyrena?” Aragon asks. Boleyn shakes her head.

 

“She was part of the group that put the spell on Howard, though. That’s confirmed.”

 

“By who?”

 

“By my sources.”

 

“Who’s the source?”

 

“None of your concern.”

 

“That’s a bit childish, don’t you think?” Aragon sighs. “Listen. We need to figure this out. Lyrena was the best of my men. If she’s after Katherine, then we’re in trouble.”

 

“Agreed,” Boleyn replies.

 

“Let’s tell the others about it,” Aragon suggests. “We all figure it out, we get to another safe house, and we go from there.” Aragon shrugs. “I get why you don’t trust me - I’ve never really trusted you, either - but if you find something that links me to your assassination - not to the people involved, but to my direct involvement in it - my death’s as good as yours.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Boleyn replies, sheathing the blade and moving into the living room.

 

“I’ve got a house we can move to,” Boleyn says.

 

“And Cleves knows of a escape route,” Aragon adds.

 

“Brilliant. We’ve gotten the portal and this place secured,” Parr says. “It’ll take another day or so to make sure the self-activating portal works, but when that’s done, we’ll be able to just rest without anyone having to guard the entry.”

 

“Wonderful,” Aragon says, nodding. “Let’s get to it, then.” She looks over at Anne. “Lead the way, Boleyn.”

 

Boleyn gives Aragon a dirty look before walking back towards the portal, meeting up with Cleves on the other side and headed out as a group.

 

The trip from the Greed to the Heart is a dramatic one in terms of scenery - the pristine, stone walkways and buildings slowly turn into less-well-kept, dirty, brick buildings. Some are completely gutted by fire or rain or some other disaster. There’s less and less amount of guards, as well, something that makes Katherine hold onto Cleves a bit more. Parr and Boleyn lead the group this time, with Aragon and Cleves on the outer wings, leaving Jane and Katherine in the middle of the pack. 

 

They’re all cloaked per normal routine, but the sketchy scenery and sketchier people are enough to have them all on edge.

 

Eventually, they end up about 500 feet from the hidden escape route Cleves mentioned - probably intentional, Boleyn thought, as that woman seemed to have recognized the the group’s need to have a fast getaway just from that small conversation. Parr and Jane are quick to start the warding process to protect the home - Jane warding the back and Parr the front. From there, Katherine sets up the portal in a room without windows and Cleves and Aragon go around to make an initial sweep before figuring out how to guard the thing.

 

“Everyone settled?” Jane asks as she moves into the portal room. “I’ll be glad to be back at the hideout, to be honest,” she makes a face. “A bit cleaner than here.”

 

“It’ll only be a front,” Parr assures her, drawing some sort of sigil into the air. Wherever she traces, it leaves a line of blue magic in the air in its wake until she draws the full seal. Then, the portal opens. “Hop on in. I’m going to close the portal for a moment before opening it again. Once I do that, I can make it open and close at will on that side as well.”

 

“I’ll stay out here with you, just in case,” Aragon replies. Parr nods.

 

The rest go in, get settled… except for Katherine, who anxiously waits by where the portal will close. “Are you sure this’ll be okay?” Katherine asks. 

 

“I’m sure of it, don’t worry,” Parr says, then closing the portal with a smile. 

 

There’s a second of waiting.

 

A minute.

 

Three minutes.

 

Five.

 

“They’re lost forever, aren’t they?” Katherine asks. She’s about to panic now, going to grab Jane and Anne and Cleves and try to get help because poor Parr and Aragon could be completely on their own and without any support and what if people followed us here and what if they got a spell put on them and-

 

… the portal opens and Parr and Aragon step inside.

 

“There we go,” Parr says. Then, at the look on Katherine’s face, she smiles sheepishly. “Oh, right… the whole anchoring process isn’t automatic or instantaneous or anything. It takes, like, ten minutes-”

 

“YEAH I GOT THAT, THANKS,” Katherine says. Then, she just hugs Aragon. Aragon chuckles and hugs back.

 

Parr can’t help but pout. “Why does she get the hug? I got the portal figured out.”

 

“ _ She _ didn’t scare me half to death! I thought something had gone wrong and poor Aragon was going to have to defend you from people without backup or something!” Katherine says. Parr gives her a sad smile.

 

“I’m sorry, Kat, I’ll be more clear next time,” Parr assures. “Besides, I can handle myself, thank you-”

 

She’s stopped suddenly, however, by Katherine throwing herself into Parr’s arms.

 

It’s a nice, soft moment between the three of them. Parr didn’t expect to like the kid as much as she did and Aragon was equally as caring about her. Katherine, on the other hand, hadn’t been totally sure of Parr, but she had always cared so fiercely for people, even when she with Henry.

 

After another moment, Katherine nods.

 

“Alright. Finally, we can all get some proper rest.”

 

“Yes,” Parr replies. “No distractions, young lady, you’ll go straight to bed tonight.”

 

Kat gives her a look. “You’re not my mother…” she mumbles, though she does nod. “As long as you do the same.” 

 

Parr smiles.

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

Meanwhile, back in the Greed, a familiar royal carriage arrives. Out walks Mary, a hand on her trusty rapier as she wanders into the inn where the six were the night before.

 

Inside the room that they occupied is Lyrena.

 

“Any trace of them?” Mary asks, looking around.

 

“No, my lady,” Lyrena replies. “And it looks like my men weren’t successful in capturing the Charming Queen last night, either. Apparently, she had some help getting away, but they didn’t see to where.”

 

“Have them exiled from the country,” Mary replies.

 

Lyrena blinks. “I’m… I’m sorry?”

 

“They were given a simple task, Lyrena. They were supposed to catch a child and her traitorous friends. And yet, they failed. They’re not suited for our military if they can’t simply fetch a girl.”

 

“I…” Lyrena starts, but a look from Mary has her nod. “Right away, my lady.”

 

Mary looks around the room, gently rubbing the top of the dresser and looking at it.

 

“We’ll need to see where they’ve gotten off to. They could have left the city by now.”

 

“This place isn’t exactly the most secure city we have, yeah,” Lyrena replies. “I’ll get more men on it. We know there’s about six of them. One of them seems to be Catherine Parr of Weston. Not sure who else is around her, but they seem to be powerful.”

 

“Do that,” Mary agrees. “We’re close to finding the girl, I just know it. And once we do, we’ll finally be back on the front lines of the war instead of this… pathetic hide and seek game.”

 

A beat.

 

“You know, father said that one of the people in the group is one of the traitors from mother’s assassination. Stole her face, is what he said. Ruining her reputation, that’s what he said.” Mary mumbles. Lyrena’s eyes go wide at that. It seems to have given her a whole new spark.

 

“Is that true?” Lyrena asks. “I’ve never heard of such magicks-”

 

“My father said it, so of course it’s true,” Mary replies instantly. “He wouldn’t lie about this, at any rate.”

 

“We’ll find them,” Lyrena says more seriously, more confidently. “And when we do-”

 

“You can execute whoever you’d like when we get there,” Mary says, moving towards the door. As she walks out, she finishes her thought:

 

“But the one who looks like my mother is mine.”


	8. Initiative

That night was the first night in a long time where the girls were all able to rest.

 

This adventure had only started a week ago, but the girls were exhausted already. 

 

For Aragon, it was a week of chaos and always being on edge, making sure everyone was okay.

 

For Boleyn, it was the stress of getting her younger cousin back (physically and mentally), as well as learning more and more about the people who tried to kill her.

 

For Seymour, it was trying to keep the balance amongst the six headstrong ex-queens.

 

For Cleves, it was the trauma of finding her old friend both left for dead as well as a thrall for their ex-husband to take advantage of.

 

For Howard, it was facing the trauma of the past and learning how to trust people again.

 

And finally, for Catherine Parr, it was mourning her lost love and remaining strong while everything went down.

 

Parr considered all of this as she sat on the windowsill of the hideout, facing the sunrise. She twirled her wedding ring in her hand, remembering him. John had been so gentle, so incredibly clever, and such a strong supporter of whatever she wanted to do.

 

She still remembers that night, the one he confronted her on what would eventually turn out to be true. 

 

“He’s going to come for you, Cathy,” he had said, watching her get ready for bed.

 

“And if he does, I’ll just tell him no,” Parr had replied. “I’m with you already, I’m married. I don’t think he can make us break up just for him.”

 

“I think you’re underestimating him,” he had said with a shake of his head. “He can have anything he wants, he’s the King.”

 

“Well, he  _ can’t _ have me,” Parr replied, completely sure of it. “He’ll never have me. I’m with you, love.”

 

They had kissed then, John had held her a bit tighter then. 

 

Turns out, he was right.

 

That was about a month ago, when this all started for her. And now, John was gone, she was considered a traitor to the Crown, her bookstore and hometown was destroyed and she had to help shepard this…  _ interesting, _ group to get revenge on the man who wronged all of them for some insane power grab plot. She’d barely had time to grieve about John, or the people in Weston she was sure were dead, or anything else that had happened.

 

So, Parr did what she normally did when faced with overwhelming stress - she shut down. She ignored it. She refused to grieve, because if she did, the others would see her as weak. She pressed on, always trying to keep herself busy, because if she didn’t… she’d break. She’d die.

 

Not today. John wouldn’t have wanted her to. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Parr looked backwards to find Aragon, who sat on the windowsill as well, just the opposite corner. Aragon smiled as she watched the sun rise.

 

“I always love this part,” Aragon says softly as the sun started to bleed into the window. She closed her eyes and, gently, started to glow for a moment. Parr was in awe.

 

“That’s some… powerful magicks you’ve got there,” Parr mumbles, looking back out to the sun. She wasn’t glowing, just Aragon.

 

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re… you know.” Aragon mumbled, opening her eyes. She looks Parr over. “You know… I don’t think we’ve gotten to really… discuss. What happened-”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Aragon frowned as Parr looked down towards the forest below them.

 

“I can’t. I’ll… I’ll lose it. And we can’t risk that, not when they’re already so close to finding us.”

 

“Catherine-” Aragon started, but Parr shook her head.

 

“Not now. When this is done - when we have our revenge - I’ll mourn him. But for all of this to work - to keep everyone safe and keep things going - I need to be focused.”

 

Aragon sighed, looking back outside. “You always were stubborn,” she says, shaking her head. It’s not judgement, but rather a soft fondness.

 

“Well, I got it from my godmother,” Parr quips, looking back at Aragon. The older Catherine laughs at that.

 

“I’m just…” Aragon took a moment before continuing. “I’m just glad you’re here, Cathy. When I heard he was going after you, I was so worried. I knew what he was capable of. I’m… I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you.”

 

“He would have killed you, me and John if you had shown yourself,” Parr replies, understanding. “I get it. This… it’s not the perfect scenario, but I know John wouldn’t have it any other way if it had to be one of us dead.” She looks back out at the sun. “He loved your company, by the way. He joked that you were his favorite relative of mine.”

 

“Oh, that was expected,” Aragon said with a laugh. “He was quite smitten with you when we first met. Even when he asked for your hand, he was so incredibly nervous-”

 

“And you gave him the riot act, right?” Parr cuts in, chuckling. “I remember him saying that one night. He asked you for my hand and he said he went into a full monologue about why he wants to. He apparently even offered to spar you, even though he knew he would lose, because you said the only way to a woman’s heart-”

 

… is through glorious combat,” they finished the saying together with a laugh. 

 

“I don’t think he realized I wasn’t serious about that,” Aragon quipped. “Well, when it came to you, anyways. The way to your heart was just by him being him. Kind, gentle and caring. Oh, and supportive, always supportive.”

 

“He was a brilliant man,” Parr replies. “I miss him.”

 

Silence.

 

Eventually, Parr scoots over to Aragon, leaning against her godmother with a soft sigh. Aragon is quick to hold her, keeping the girl as close as she can.

 

“I’ve got you, love,” Aragon mumbles. She can feel Catherine shaking, hear a few quiet sobs. 

 

But for her goddaughter’s sake, she pretends not to.

 

A few hours later, Jane would awaken to find Aragon still sitting at the windowsill, an asleep Parr in her arms. Jane smiled at the heartwarming sight.

 

“Is she alright?” Jane asks quietly. 

 

Aragon nods. “She will be. Let her rest for a bit, though, won’t you?” She looks back down at Parr. “She had a long night.”

 

The rest of the group gets up, gets the hint, and stays quieter than normal while they all prepare themselves for the day. 

 

“What’s the plan?” Katherine Howard had asked as she picked up her staff. 

 

“We wait for Parr to recover,” Jane says quietly, “Then we figure out the plan.”

 

“That’s the plan?”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“Solid plan.” Boleyn says, walking in and stealing a sweet before looking over at where Aragon and Parr were. “She looks… cute.”

 

Aragon raises an eyebrow. “She’s not a dog, Anne.”

 

“Still!” Boleyn shrugged. “She’s usually so serious. She just looks… peaceful.”

 

Aragon looked back down at Parr with a soft chuckle. “I guess so.”

 

Boleyn turned to Cleves with a smirk. “While we’re waiting… I propose a spar.”

 

“Sure,” Cleves replies with a shrug. “I’m down.”

 

“Not with me,” Boleyn says. “And not with you, either.” She points directly at Howard.

 

“You, and…” she turns around.

 

“You.”

 

“Me?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow. “You want  _ me _ to go up against her?”

 

“I don’t really wanna fight anyone…” Katherine mumbles. “I just want to hang out for a bit.”

 

“You two are the only ones we haven’t seen fight yet,” Boleyn presses. “I wanna see what’s up.” 

 

“I fought you two nights ago!” Katherine tries, but Boleyn shakes her head.

 

“You don’t even remember it, though! We gotta do it again. For everyone to see-”

 

“No.” Howard shakes her head seriously. “Nuh-uh. Not going to happen. Besides, it’s  _ Jane _ , I’m not about to fight Jane.”

 

“I’d also like to avoid hurting anyone,” Jane says. “Or getting hurt myself.”

 

Boleyn rolls her eyes. “You two are so soft, it’s terrible,” she quips, though she smiles. “Fine. Nothing for you guys… yet. But I’ll get you guys into combat. I’m just really curious to see how you guys work.” 

 

“Well, with that…  _ lovely _ idea out of the way,” Cleves quips. “What are we going to do now?”

 

“I’d like to meditate some more,” Katherine says. “I just… it helps me think. The forest down there is quite beautiful.”

 

“I’m gonna do some drills,” Boleyn replies. “Since all of you are being  _ lame _ .” 

 

“I’ll get some stuff ready for today’s antics,” Jane says.

 

“I’ll help Jane,” Cleves decides. 

 

They all got into motion, doing exactly that.

 

About two hours later, Parr had started to stir. She yawned, not realizing where she was at first, but when she felt the gentle hand going up and down her back, she realized that she wasn’t alone. Looking up at Aragon, she suddenly remembered what had happened, and looked embarrassed.

 

“I’m so sorry, Aragon-” Parr started, but the older woman shook her head.

 

“You clearly needed it,” she replied. “And I would hope, next time, you’d still come to me for comfort. Whatever you need, my little mage.”

 

Parr stopped and stared for a moment before she smiled and nodded. “I will. You have my word.”

 

Parr reluctantly released Aragon and looked outside. She could see the Druid meditating while the Rogue bounced around the trees, hitting makeshift targets as she went. 

 

“I see everyone else is already up and at ‘em,” Parr says, looking back at Aragon. “If that’s the case, we should make a plan.”

 

Aragon nods. “I’ll grab the others, you get the two of them down there.”

 

Parr is quick to jump out the window, landing safely and gracefully on the ground thanks to a spell. With a soft smile, she headed over to Katherine first.

 

“Hey, Howard?” Parr asked gently, moving over to her. She made as much noise as possible so not to scare the still-meditating girl. “Kat, we gotta get going.”

 

She chanced a gentle touch on the girl’s shoulder. The girl jumped, but once she saw who it was, calmed down.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” she mumbles, giving Parr a relaxed smile. 

 

Parr nods. “Got some good rest, now we gotta get moving.” She ruffles the girl’s hair slightly before helping her up. They go over to Boleyn and collect her before headed back to the hideout.

 

“Alright,” Aragon says, bringing Cleves and Seymour into the room. “We’ve got our base of operations, now we can move a bit more offensively” Aragon looked over at the others. “I think our best course of action is to try to figure out who targeted Katherine. Boleyn mentioned to me the other day that it was actually my old second in command, Lyrena, that was directly involved. If that’s the case… she’s dangerous, but we have an opening here.”

 

“I’m assuming you two knew each other well?” Howard asks. She moves a bit closer to Cleves, who smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Jane is the only one who really takes notice before they all focus back up.

 

“I do,” Aragon confirms. “I know her movements, her thinking… her very mind, I’d say. I taught her most of what she knows, after all.”

 

“So basically,” Cleves says, amusement in her voice, “We’re going up against you.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“So, if you were you,” Jane says, ignoring how silly the statement sounded, “How would you track us?”

 

Aragon sits back. “Well… thanks to Weston, they know that Parr and Howard are together,” Aragon says. Howard shifts uncomfortably at that, but Aragon continues. “So I know that illusions are going to be common. I think that’s how they knew about your spell back in Byron, Parr.”

 

“So they know my spells,” Parr says. “That explains a lot.”

 

“Including your portal magicks, I would think,” Aragon replies. “I know you’ve not really shown that off to anyone, nor have they shown that they do have any knowledge of it, but I would imagine they’re not going to play that card until they see Howard. Then, I would bet, their mage sets off a anti-portal spell that locks you into wherever you are.”

 

“Makes sense,” Parr says, nodding. “So we’ll have to focus a bit more on physical magicks.”

 

“Basically, if it comes to that.” Aragon looks down at the map of the city. “We’re currently here.” She points to the home base. “We were over here.” she points to a place across the city entirely. “They’re sweeping the towns as we speak, I would bet. They’ll likely hit the Heart last because it’s the hardest for them to control. That could work in our favor.”

 

“Are we avoiding them or something else?” Boleyn asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Both, honestly.” Aragon replies. “We’re trying to capture my second while avoiding whoever her current first is.”

 

“Which, at this point, could be any of the higher up’s, those with Battlereeve status,” Cleves comments.

 

“We can cross that bridge when we get to it,” Aragon says. “In the meantime… we just need information. A lot of it. If we can manage that, then we’re a few steps ahead of whatever comes first.” 

 

“I’ll start scoping the area,” Boleyn offers. “If I find her, I’ll let you all know.”

 

“Parr and Howard are to be as hidden as we can make them,” Aragon decides, much to the argument of Parr. “We need to make sure you two are kept safe. If they capture either one of you, it’s game over for us.”

 

“Especially Howard,” Parr says. “That.. could be really bad.”

 

Howard frowns before nodding. “I’ll be careful. Parr and I both will be.”

 

“Good,” Aragon replies with a nod. Then, to the others: “We don’t have all that much time. I expect for the sweeps to be done by this time tomorrow. So we’ll either be able to stay here for a bit longer, or we’ll be driven out by this.”

 

“If we work together,” Boleyn says, though she doesn’t meet Aragon’s eye. “And trust each other, we can get answers.”

 

The others nod in agreement. Parr nods.

 

“Alright. Let’s get to it.”

 

Boleyn dons her cape and a mask and heads on out for scouting. Jane drinks a potion and moves towards the portal as well. Cleves dons her helmet and sets out while Aragon stays with Parr and Howard.

 

The latter two decide to work on a few spells in the forest of the hideout while they wait. Aragon tags along, though mainly to help with the anxiety. She doesn’t like being out of the fight, but with Lyrena out and about, she can’t do much else. Not right now, anyways.

 

“Alright,” Parr says, clasping her hands in front of her. Aragon just watches from a nearby tree as the two start to train.

 

There’s definitely power behind Katherine Howard - that was apparent from the start to Aragon. But there was something else… something different. 

 

Parr is clearly taking an easy on the teen - there are simple “mistakes” that Parr is making that Aragon knows her better than to assume they’re real errors - and the girl’s able to keep up well enough using her own techniques, but it’s clear she’s highly untrained.

 

Eventually, Aragon gets tired of sitting around. She stands, dropping right next to Parr as she’s trying to explain a spell that Howard isn’t totally understanding.

 

“Here, I’ll be the test dummy from now on,” Aragon quips, taking the practice sword next to Parr. “We’ll get you in fighting shape by the night’s end, Howard.”

 

Meanwhile, the other three blend in perfectly with the people around them in the city. They’re just about to head to another inn for more detail when Anne spots the Lyrena.

 

With a cold glare, Boleyn hides herself in the crowd with the others just as a town crier calls for the people’s attention.

 

“We’re looking for two women,” Lyrena says to the crowd. “Katherine Howard, the Charming Queen, and Catherine Parr, the Betrayer.” 

 

“Parr gets ‘Betrayer’ as her subtitle?” Boleyn mutters to herself. “That’s kinda rad.”

 

“Any intel that leads to their capture - or Parr’s head itself - shall be handsomely rewarded by the King himself.” Lyrena looks into the crowd, scanning the questioning eyes of the common public. When satisfied, she looks back at a woman inside the building behind her. None of them can’t see who it is at that angle. 

 

“And another thing,” Lyrena says, looking back at the crowd. “Our beloved First Queen, Blessed Aragon, may she rest in peace…” there’s murmurs of “may she rest in peace” in response from the crowd before Lyrena continues, “Her murderer is still at large. They’ve tarnished our beloved Blessed Queen’s legacy using necrotic magicks to turn the assassin into her form.”

 

There’s a rumble of frustration and annoyance coming from the crowd. Of anger, appallment.

 

“They really loved her, didn’t they?” Cleves asks quietly to the other two. It’s sympathetic in tone. 

 

Jane just nods. “She was the Queen for the longest out of any us, and a damned good one at that.”

 

Lyrena continues.

 

“The capture of that individual - alive, unharmed - will bring the hero who does it fifteen million gold.”

 

That’s quite the talk of the town, as everyone instantly becomes chatty to each other. Lyrena holds up her hand and the crowd quiets down.

 

“We will be stationed in the Greed, should you have any intel. Guards of the city have been instructed to assist whoever it is with the capture of the queen with their very lives, as they too will be rewarded for their assistance in this matter.” She puts her hand down. “Dismissed.”

 

The crowd is in an uproar now, some even taking their weapons and putting them in the air in the excitement. The three watch everyone for a moment before slipping away.

 

“Did you see who Lyrena looked back towards?” Boleyn asks Cleves, the tallest of the group. Cleves shook her head.

 

Jane watches from where Lyrena was talking with someone. They haven’t seemed to notice Jane staring just yet.

 

“What if we just… ask them?” Jane suggests. Then, without the input of either of her associates, she goes walking towards Lyrena. The others try to harshly whisper for her to return, but they aren’t successful.

 

“Excuse me, Lady Lyrena?”

 

Lyrena looks down at Jane - who, in Lyrena’s view, was an older woman. “What can I do for you, ma’am?”

 

“I was wondering,” Jane says gently. “For face-stealer of the Blessed Queen… is it dangerous to go after that person?”

 

“Extremely.”

 

Lyrena looks back at the woman in the doorway, who moves forward and into full view. Boleyn actually gasps.

 

“That’s Aragon’s kid, isn’t it?”

 

Jane gives her a small, kind smile.

 

“I’m sorry, Princess Mary,” Jane says with a bow. “Had I known you were there-”

 

“It’s alright,” Mary says. Her voice is uncharacteristically soft, softer than what Lyrena has ever heard it before. “I wouldn’t recommend you going after her. She’s dangerous, deadly. She killed a Queen, after all.” Lyrena winces at that before Mary looks Jane over. “Why would a woman such as yourself have interest in that?”

 

“I am but a simple servant to my Kingdom, m’lady,” Jane says. “... and the coin, it’s-”

 

“I see,” Mary says with a simple nod. Mary moves back into the building for a moment before returning with a bag. “Here,” she says, handing it to Jane. “I trust, m’lady, that you know what to do with this.” She gently puts her hands over Jane’s. “Keep it safe. There are bandits and thieves and liars afoot.”

 

“I’ve seen them all around these parts,” Jane says with a gentle smile. “Thank you.”

 

Mary nods, though never smiling, and simply walks away. “Lyrena, come along. We’ve got work to do.”

 

The exchange ends, and Jane moves back to her people.

 

“That… was impressive, Jane,” Cleves quips. 

 

“Thanks,” Jane chuckles. “I’ve always wanted to do something like that, to be honest.” 

 

“Well, now you can put deception in your long resume of skills,” Boleyn quips. “Come on. We’ve got to tell the others.”

 

Jane pockets the bag and walks off with the other two. Lyrena looks back at where Jane was for a moment before returning to her duties.

 

When they return to tell Aragon, she’s not pleased.

 

“Mary?  _ My _ Mary?” she has to sit down at the news. “She’s… leading the charge?”

 

“She thinks you’re dead, and that someone has stolen your face and is working with Parr and Howard,” Cleves explains quietly. Boleyn keeps an eye on Aragon’s reactions as Cleves continues. “They… they said they want you alive, Howard alive… but Parr…”

 

“Dead or alive,” Parr finishes. “Right?”

 

Jane nods. Parr sighs.

 

“Hasn’t the bastard already taken enough from me?” Parr mumbles, though that’s all she’ll say for the moment. She can’t wallow in self pity, not right now.

 

“Alright,” Parr stands. “Well, at least we know who it is, and what they’re doing. The whole city’s against us now.”

 

“That means we should leave, right?” Howard asks. Everyone but Aragon nods in agreement.

 

Aragon, however, has a different idea.

 

“I… I need to speak to them.”

 

“What???” Jane asks. “Aragon, that’s insane! They’re going to try to kill you-”

 

“That’s my daughter,” Aragon argues. “She thinks I’m not alive and she thinks someone is… someone is  _ using  _ my face for godless purposes.” Aragon shakes her head. “My baby girl… if I can get her to recognize me, I think she’ll see the light.”

 

“She’s so far gone, Aragon,” Cleves says seriously. “She was the youngest Battlereeve of the nation’s history. She’s incredibly skilled and she’s… she’s got a lot of blood on her hands.”

 

“She’s not the child you knew, Aragon,” Boleyn says; her voice has some sympathy to it. “She’s changed with Henry.”

 

Aragon stops to consider for a moment before speaking.

 

“Howard had changed when she was with Henry, too,” Aragon says slowly, “but we got her back. I’m her mother. I’ll take charge of this, I’ll get everyone out safe. I promise. But I just… I need to talk to her. I need her to see what Henry’s done to her.”

 

The others stare at Aragon as she looks down at the ground.

 

“She’s my baby girl… surely you understand, Jane? Boleyn?” she looks up at them hopefully.

 

The two look at each other, which gives Aragon another chance to speak.

 

“She gave you that, right?” She points to the bag that Jane had latched onto her belt. “What’s it got in it?”

 

“Gold,” Jane replies. “She was… generous, to me today, when she thought I was just a woman on the street.”

 

“You see? She’s good, guys. I swear it. I taught my daughter well. She’s still in there, I just know it.”

 

Aragon looks at all of them again, though only Jane will meet her eyes.

 

“Please. Give me a chance to save my daughter. Please let me have that.” 

 

It’s Parr that breaks at the line.

 

“I’m in, but everyone needs to be. We could split up, have people who don’t want to do this leave instead of go with you, but… it’d be a lot easier with all of us here.”

 

“I’m in,” Howard says, taking Aragon’s hands. “I hope this works, but even if it doesn’t… it’s worth it.”

 

“We could be throwing our entire goal to the fires,” Cleves mumbles, “but I can see how important this is to you, Cat. I’m with you until the end, as promised.”

 

Aragon nods in thanks before looking at the others.

 

“I’m not sure how much help I’ll be,” Jane says with a soft smile, “but I’ll be damned before I don’t give you guys the support you all will need for  this. Let’s do it.”

 

“Anne?”

 

Boleyn is the last one, and everyone turns to face her. She looks conflicted, head down towards the ground, fists scrunched up in a ball.

 

“Hey, Boleyn?” 

 

Aragon gets her attention. She’s crying, but Boleyn is starting to tear up as well. Aragon gives her a nod.

 

“Please. I know what you’re thinking, I still can’t explain all of it, but please…  _ please _ help us.”

 

Boleyn tilts her head. “Will Lyrena be killed?”

 

“No.” Aragon replies. “We’re not killing anyone.”

 

Boleyn watches Aragon for a moment before she shakes her head and turns away.

 

“If she admits to who ordered her for my execution,” Anne says, “or if she even looks at any of the others the wrong way, I’ll kill her. Whoever her first now is… if they’re involved, they’re the ones getting beheaded.”

 

Aragon considers it before sighing.

 

“I can’t agree to that.”

 

“Then I have nothing to offer you.” 

 

“Anne!” Katherine says, surprised. The others are in a state of shock as well at Anne.

 

“I’m not going to talk and sing peace songs with the people who tried to have me executed,” Boleyn replies. “I should just agree to go with you guys and kill them myself, but I’m only not doing that out of respect for the rest of you.” She looks back at Aragon.

 

“You’re going to need my help when things go south. Give me my revenge and I’ll give you my sword.”

 

“I can offer you justice, not revenge,” Aragon replies evenly. “The crimes of which they’ve committed, while serious… killing them isn’t the answer and it’ll result in a civil war and more people will die.”

 

“They should have thought about that before crossing me, eh?” Boleyn replies with a shrug. “Can I or can I not get what’s rightfully mine?”

 

Aragon looks her dead in the eye.

 

“Revenge is not yours to have. It’s never anyone’s to have. It corrupts as much as Henry does-”

 

“We’re done here.”

 

Boleyn picks up her things. “I’ll look for what our next move is. I’ll keep track of you through this,” she hands Howard a black stone. “I’ll know when you’re out of the city.”

 

“You can’t seriously be leaving,” Howard says in disbelief. 

 

Boleyn looks back at her before she sighs. “I’m sorry, Kitty, but this… this is years in the making. I won’t help her if I don’t get what I’ve waited years for.” 

 

Boleyn goes towards the portal, ignoring Katherine’s hurt gaze. Just before hitting the portal, she says one last thing, not even turning back around:

 

“All of you better come back safe.”

 

And with that, she leaves.

  
  



	9. Aragon

The group is silent in the moments after Boleyn leaves.

 

Aragon takes a deep breath; she knew that Boleyn wasn’t exactly… sympathetic… to Aragon’s current situation. She knew that Boleyn wasn’t going to agree to a no killing rule. She knew that Boleyn likely would argue with her the entire way.

 

But Boleyn abandoning the group? That wasn’t something she expected.

 

Aragon was as shocked as everyone else as she stares at the place Boleyn was, but she’s the quickest to recover.

 

“Alright,” Aragon says, bringing everyone’s attention back to her. “We’ll need to handle this ourselves, girls.”

 

“What’s the plan?” Cleves asks.

 

“Simple,” Aragon says. “If I know my daughter and if I know my second, then I’m holed up in a secure place, getting ready for a raid or some sort of major investigative effort tomorrow. I saw we help them out.”

 

“You want to go to them?” Parr asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, but we figure out how to get them to the old ruins outside of the city,” Aragon replies. “Neutral territory. It’s as good of a chance as any.”

 

Parr nods. “I don’t have any other ideas, do you guys?” when no one speaks up, Aragon nods.

 

“Alright. So we take the fight to them… there’s some old ruins nearby. It seems like a good place for an ambush, and from what Boleyn has told me, it’s a common place that Lyrena and Mary go to as a secret base of operations..” She almost asks for Anne to do something, but then she remembers. 

 

She sighs. 

 

“Who of us is the most sneaky?” Aragon asks. “Without Boleyn here, the answer isn’t obvious.”

 

“I am,” Katherine says with some confidence. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Aragon thinks for a moment, looking a bit nervous, before she shakes her head. “Nevermind. It’s far too dangerous.” 

 

“No, wait,” Howard says, stepping forward. “I can handle it. Whatever it is. I can do it.”

 

Aragon frowns deeper. “You’d have to be alone, doing the scouting. It’s going to be dangerous, love, I don’t-“

 

“I’m every bit as capable as anyone else here,” Katherine presses. “I can do this, Aragon. Please.”

 

Aragon watches Katherine closely before she agrees. 

 

“Alright. We need you to scout out the ruins. Then, when you’re clear, report back to us and we’ll go from there.” Katherine nods and runs off. Aragon looks back at Parr. 

 

“While that’s happening, make sure your spells are at the ready. Jane’s too. We’re off as soon as she returns.” Parr nods in understanding. Then, to Cleves: “Let’s make final preparations.”

 

Katherine, meanwhile, had managed to sneak her way into the ruins. It wasn’t as quick as Boleyn would have done it, but it got the job done, at least. 

 

She watches the area around her carefully, then hides in the shadows as Mary and Lyrena enter the room alone. 

 

“She should be here any minute,” Lyrena says. “That’s what my scouts tell me, anyways.”

 

“Honestly,” Mary says, shaking her head. “I thought she’d be better at sneaking around, given her reputation.”

 

“I don’t think all that’s been said about her in that regard is true,” Lyrena says. “Seems like a lot of it was made up.”

 

Katherine’s heart drops; they mean Anne. They have to. Maybe cousin really was here after all, maybe she was going to help them. It was a good thing, except she somehow had gotten caught-

 

Her thoughts are interrupted when Mary speaks. 

 

“Oh, she’s already here.”

 

She looks straight at Kat. 

 

Katherine tries to move… but she can’t. She’s frozen in place. 

 

Mary turns around and faces her directly. 

 

“There you are, Howard,” Mary says. “It’s about time.”

 

“What did you-“ Kat starts, but Mary puts a gentle hand on her head. 

 

“That was foolish of you,” Mary says gently, “wandering into here alone.”

 

Katherine can feel something warm and fuzzy start to invade her mind. She shutters; it feels familiar, even before Mary confirms her suspicions. 

 

“Good thing Father taught me this little trick to get you back in line.”

 

At first, Katherine rebels against the magic. She thinks of her friends, of her new family. Parr has taught her how to avoid being charmed, and Kat was using every ounce of energy she had to hold off the attack. 

 

“Clever girl,” Mary mumbles, but then the hand just glows brighter. “This might hurt, I’m sorry. It won’t hurt if you submit.”

 

Indeed, it was like a fire racing through her brain. Caught off guard - she had never tried to resist it before - Katherine falls quickly under the spell. Mary releases her head and when Katherine looks up, her eyes flash bright pink before going back to her normal hue. 

 

Mary smirks. “There you are, Lady Howard. Now then, it’s time for you to tell us what you know, then I’ll be sending you on a mission.”

 

“Of course, Lady Mary,” Katherine says with a soft nod. 

 

Lyrena raises an eyebrow. “A mission?”

 

“Yes,” Mary replies, a soft arm around Katherine’s shoulder as she moves them away, towards somewhere private. “We’ll be killing three birds with one stone - Parr and the face stealer will be joining us tonight.”

 

An hour later, Aragon and Parr has been waiting for the girl’s return while the others made their final preparations. When she finally does, Aragon can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. 

 

“There you are,” Aragon says, a smile in her voice. Katherine isn’t smiling. “Are you alright?”

 

“I will be,” Katherine mumbles, moving towards Parr. She’s suddenly taken the dagger Parr had been sharpening from her grasp and put it to Parr’s throat as she stands behind the girl.

 

Aragon’s instantly on alert. “Katherine, what are you doing?!?”

 

Parr’s eyes go wide and she’s about to say something before Katherine continues. “Blessed Mary allowed me to return here only to say that she’s looking forward to our engagement in the ruins.” Parr winces as Katherine keeps the blade close to her neck. 

 

“She what?” Aragon asks, but Parr sighs. 

 

“She’s been charmed again,” Parr explains. “Looks like we still need to work on that, Howard. I’m sorry-”

 

”Not needed anymore,” Howard quips. “She’ll stay this way, rightfully submissive, until her dying day now. Once you’re out of the picture, we’ll be free to continue on-”

 

“Oh, I don’t have time for this,” Aragon mumbles. “Either let us take you to the rest of the group so you can tell them off or just kill us and leave.”

 

Katherine blinks. “There’s… what?”

 

“The others?” Parr asks. “Do you not remember them? Have they really gotten you that badly, Kat?”

 

“... Jane,” Kat mumbles, her grip starting to lax. “And Cleves, and… Boleyn?”

 

“Exactly,” Parr says, smiling softly. “Very good, Katherine.”

 

Kat lets go of Parr and puts a hand to her head. Things are starting to blur; she’s starting to think, not just let the spell control her like normal. It's a definite improvement, something that both Aragon and Parr are proud of.

 

“Kat?” Parr asks gently. “Kat, let’s go inside. I think we can help you there.”

 

“The portal is bad,” Kat mumbles. “I just… don’t remember why.”

 

“That’s alright,” Parr says. “It’ll be okay. We’re right here.”

 

“But, Mary-”

 

“We’ll see her in a bit, and you’ll have done your mission,” Parr says. “You’re going to do what she asks. It’s okay.”

 

Her words seem to convince the teen.

 

Howard looks over at Aragon, clearly still in pain and very much confused… before she nods. 

 

Parr leads her to the portal, entering it first. Howard is second… and crashes to the floor immediately upon entering, the defenses Parr put in place working as expected.

 

“There we go,” Aragon says, entering a moment later and seeing Howard down. “Nicely done on that,” she says to Parr. 

 

“I had my fair share of experience helping people break charms during the First War,” Parr says simply before using a counterspell. “People from Weston who were just… not taken care of by the military.”

 

“And you snapped them out of it?” Aragon asks, tilting her head. Parr doesn’t meet her gaze, guilt on her face.

 

“Only a few of them, I’m afraid.”

 

They stop talking, however, when Howard gasps awake. She looks around wildly. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s us,” Parr says. “You’re safe. You’re clear.”

 

“That… gods, that was Henry. That was his touch, his feelings… it’s… it was all there, Parr, I felt it, he was in my head again, he still has me there, it’s just like before-“ Howard continues to drabble on in panic, a hand on her head. 

 

Parr gently smooths the girl’s hair. “You’re alright. We got you, we snapped you out of it.” She looks up at Aragon. “I’ll ward off her mind, but it’ll take a bit out of me. We don’t have enough time for me to recover fully.”

 

“That’s probably the plan, to be honest,” Aragon said. “Maybe they thought of this… damn.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I thought… he was there, I was back there-“ Katherine’s breathing is picking up to short, shallow breaths. It’s taking a toll on her. 

 

“Kat?” Parr asks, but again, Howard just wheezes. Parr looks at Aragon, nervous. 

 

Aragon gently moves down to Howard, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. A soft gold light pulsates through Aragon, then through Katherine. A wave of calm washes over her and she soon begins to relax. 

 

“So Radiant energy can be more than a weapon,” Parr muses. “That’s part of your abilities as a Blessed, right?”

 

Aragon nods, bringing Katherine in close as she catches her breath. “It was the first thing I did with them, I calmed down the girl I was protecting. It’s not a charm or anything. It just… it encourages. Sometimes it doesn’t work, but that’s in extreme stress - or if the person doesn’t want it. It needs consent.” She smoothes out Katherine’s hair, continuing to talk in a soft, gentle voice. “Radiant energy should only be used for two things - to help people and to banish the darkness, the evil of the world.” She smiles down at Katherine. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” Kat says. “A little tired, but better.”

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for a nap, Kat,” Parr says gently. “Will you be okay? You can stay in the portal if you-“

 

“I’m going,” Katherine says, snapping her head to Parr. “I’m helping. We’re gonna work together. I made that promise, I won’t let you down.”

 

Reluctantly, she stands and separates herself from Aragon. Cleves and Jane walk through the portal a moment later. 

 

“We’re ready to go,” Cleves says. 

 

“Great timing,” Parr quips. “Aragon, your move.”

 

Aragon looked at the people around her - the people she dared called friends, sisters in arms. It’s not much, but it still gives her a sense of hope.

 

If there was one more person here, that hope would have been confidence. 

 

Still, she nods, looking back at the road ahead before starting to walk. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

When they arrive at the ruins, they find a plethora of soldiers standing outside. They line the walkway, make no attempt to catch them. 

 

“They’re not doing anything?” Katherine asks. She’s holding onto Jane’s arm, who gives her a gentle squeeze of assurance. 

 

“They’re not commanded to,” Aragon says. “This isn’t their fight. I think my daughter and my second understand that.”

 

“An Aragon is always honorable, after all,” Cleves muses. “Probably wants to give us a moment to surrender - or even take the fight themselves.”

 

When they enter the ruins, they find no one but the two in question. 

 

Lyrena stands tall, ever the dutiful knight, sword and shield in hand. She watches them all with no interest… until she gets to Howard. Her gaze softens a bit then- is that sympathy?

 

Aragon, however, only had eyes for Mary. Mary has her hands behind her back, standing proudly in the center of the room. Her trusty rapier is at her side, the Aragon crest on its hilt. Her cloak has the King’s crest on it, as does her gold and white armor. She’s clearly been in fights with it - there’s dings and scrapes - but it all seems intact. The design also allows the girl some fluidity in movements, it looked like - something Parr takes note of. 

 

“Very well done, Howard,” Mary says. “Come to me now.” 

 

Katherine does take a step, instinctual from years of immediate obedience, but a gentle hand on her shoulder makes her look. It’s Aragon, who simply gives her a small smile before looking back at the women. 

 

“She’s been dispelled and warded, I’m afraid,” Aragon says. “That won’t work anymore. I’d like for you to talk to me, instead.” 

 

“Oh?” Mary asks, tilting her head. “And why would I want to talk to the monster using my mother’s face as a weapon?”

 

“Because I’m your mother,” Aragon says simply. She holds out her sword, raising it to the sky. There’s a brilliant gold hue surrounding Aragon now. 

 

Mary narrows her eyes. 

 

“It’s quite a brilliant illusion, Parr,” Mary says simply. “You’re quite talented. It’s a shame it’s all gone to waste.”

 

“I’m not-“ Parr starts, but Aragon cuts her off. 

 

“This is from me, not from her. Come on, Mary, surely you should know by now that Radiance can’t be genuinely copied.” Her gaze softens. “I know you know better than that. I taught you better than that.”

 

“Jane Seymour?” Lyrena talks now. “And Anne of Cleves...”

 

“Very unexpected,” Mary admits, “to be talking to this many ghosts. If only Anne Boleyn was here, we’d have the whole set.” The group stays silent before Mary raises an eyebrow. “She’s alive, though, isn’t she?”

 

“Mary,” Aragon says. “Please, listen to me-“

 

“Oh, this is incredible,” Mary says, amusement in her voice. “The six wives of my father, some faces stolen, others traitors of the crown, and a brainwashed, bewitched Charming Queen. Quite the story for us to tell at the inns, Lyrena.”

 

“By order of the King,” Lyrena says, drawing her sword. “We demand you to stand down and submit as prisoners. No harm will come to any of you if you come quietly. Our soldiers are outside and have been ordered to stay there until daybreak. There’s no escape. Give up the hope you have and submit to our demands.”

 

“We won’t,” Aragon says, keeping her gaze on Mary. “We’re alive, you’ve been lied to.”

 

“You’re lying, and you won’t be alive soon enough.”

 

Mary quickly moves forward to advance on the group. Aragon rushes to meet her, sword and shield in hand. 

 

As Mary runs, she takes out her rapier and starts her attacks, a bit quicker than Aragon on the draw. 

 

“Please, Mary, enough!” Aragon tries, blocking everything. 

 

“You’ll pay for using my mother’s face, you’ll pay for desecrating the memory of a Blessed Aragon!” Mary roars. 

 

Her attacks are incredible - she was taught well clearly - and it brings Aragon memories of training her, teaching her about the world, of the pride she had when Mary first revealed her Radiant powers and officially joined Aragon as a Blessed. So many memories, so much assaulting her at once - both in her mind and in the field. 

 

Aragon falters- a moment of weakness from memories too painful to stop flowing at this moment, as she battles her daughter - and Mary is able to get a few swipes on her. Aragon takes a knee, holding one of the wounds as she looks up at her daughter.

 

“Mary-”

 

“I knew you couldn’t be my mother,” Mary replies evenly. “She wouldn’t have fell so easily.”

 

Mary raises the rapier to attack… but suddenly takes a few steps back as three daggers appear from the shadows and hit the blade.

 

Out of the shadows comes Anne Boleyn.

 

“Sorry, babes, but if anyone’s gonna kill that one, it’ll be me,” Boleyn growls.

 

Aragon takes a moment to catch her breath, a soft nod in Boleyn’s direction in thanks before she looks up at the girl in front of her.

 

“Mary. Focus. Please,” Aragon tries. One last time - just one more time, she can do this. She can bring her baby home. “I know  you know there’s a lot of things wrong with what Henry’s said. I taught you better than that, love, you know it, I know it.”

 

“Shut up,” Mary says, through a hand does go to her head as she winces in pain. Having your entirely reality be proven false was giving her quite the headache.

 

Aragon presses on.

 

“I know how painful it was to leave you, love, but I’m here. I’ve been trying to get back to you ever since that day, I promise, I never once left you from my heart or my memory.”

 

“Shut it,” Mary growls out, but Aragon continues.

 

“Mary, please, I’m you’re mum, I swear to it-” she starts, but Mary’s had enough. Her hands go from her head to her rapier, which she uses to swipe at Aragon. Instantly, the others back up, but Aragon blocks.

 

“Stay back!” Aragon says to the others. “Don’t hurt her!”

 

Lyrena takes that time to move towards Howard and attempt to grab her. Katherine runs backwards to give space and Lyrena gives chase.

 

Boleyn looks at the duo fighting before she decides to rush off to get to her cousin. Cleves and Jane standby, ready to jump in at the word.

 

As Lyrena gives chase to Katherine, she can’t help but sense someone behind her. With a soft growl, she turns to find Parr and Boleyn giving chase. 

 

A snarl crosses her face as she takes out the whip from her belt, quick to snap it onto Katherine’s foot and pull back roughly. The girl yelps before she slams to the ground.

 

Quickly, Lyrena grabs the girl and picks her up, the dagger to Katherine’s throat. Boleyn and Parr stop immediately.

 

“Don’t move!” Lyrena says. “Or she’ll get it.”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Lyrena,” Parr says, a hand extended towards the girl apprehensively. “We’re not doing anything but we can’t let you leave with her.”

 

“I should just kill you where you stand, Betrayer,” Lyrena growls. Katherine struggles for a moment, but Lyrena simply puts her dagger closer to Kat’s neck. A look from Parr makes her stop struggling.

 

“I know what you’ve been told,” Parr says. “I know what lies you’ve been fed, Lyrena, but does any of this make sense if that was true?” She looks at Katherine. “Kat was well and truly under Henry’s thumb, she would have gone with you willingly at first sight if she felt like it was safe to return home.”

 

“You’ve… bewitched her. Or something,” Lyrena argues.

 

“No, that’s Henry,” Katherine mutters. Then, a bit louder, “He’s been playing all of us, Lyrena. All of us are here - he’s been using us for… for politics, land, that sorta thing-”

 

“You’re lying,” Lyrena says. “I saw Aragon die. Jane we had the funeral for. Boleyn…” she huffs. “I’ve known Boleyn was alive, but that was a matter of national security.”

 

“Aragon didn’t die. She was saved by Cleves,” Parr tries. “He’s been using you for years now, to fund wars that are just his lust for power.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Lyrena replies. “Now, I’ve got a mission to fulfill. I don’t… after all the good you did, Lady Parr, I don’t want to have to kill you. I’m only here to collect Howard.” She starts moving backwards, which Kat has to do as well. “That’s all.”

 

“Yeah, you’re not going anywhere.”

 

Throughout the discourse, Lyrena failed to keep track of Boleyn. Anne was right behind the girl now, dagger pressing to her back.

 

“That was a really dumb mistake you just made,” Boleyn says, eyes flashing dangerously. “So focused on that convo that you didn’t even notice little ol’ me? Foolish girl,” she whispers the rest into Lyrena’s ear, harsh and full of venom as the blade presses more into the girl’s back. “I’m the one you’re going to be begging to spare your life.”

 

Then, back to normal tone and volume: “Release her.”

 

Lyrena, reluctantly, does, hands above her head.

 

Boleyn smirks. “Brilliant. Now then… while we’re here,” she says, “how about you tell me about the time you tried to kill me?”

 

“I was following orders-” Lyrena starts, but Boleyn puts the blade into her back more.

 

“No, no, that won’t do. I don’t care about your reasonings. You did it, you’re at fault, you’ll die by my hand.” Katherine frowns at that, but she’s back at Parr’s side now as Boleyn continues. “I want to know who ordered it.”

 

Lyrena actually has the gall to chuckle at that. “Not a chance.”

 

“Then you’ll die,” Boleyn replies, a dagger now at Lyrena’s throat. The girl gulps nervously as Boleyn continues. “I’ll spare you if you tell me.”

 

“I... “ Lyrena looks between Katherine and Parr nervously. Parr looks stoic, but Katherine looks scared. Lyrena continues. “She’s not someone you can touch. Not now, not ever.”

 

“But she’s a she? Noted,” Boleyn says sweetly - too sweet. “What else, love? How about a name?”

 

“No,” Lyrena says. “Never a name, not her name. She was a high-ranked official and now she’s gone.”

 

“Dead?” Boleyn asks, raising an eyebrow. Lyrena slowly but surely nods, careful of the blade at her neck. Boleyn releases the girl, but not before quickly pushing her towards Parr. Parr dodges out of the way and throws a spell at Lyrena, making her stick to the wall she slams into.

 

“No!” Lyrena yells, but the trio simply move away.

 

Back in the main room, mother and daughter were fighting it out. Aragon dodged and blocked only while Mary’s full magic, swordsmanship and Radiant energy was on display. Cleves moved over to Jane to protect her as much as she could from a wayward blast, though that never happened once. Mary’s strikes were swift, precise and fluent. Just like her mother.

 

After a few minutes of them fighting, Aragon speaks:

 

“Do you really think I’d just… die out there?” Aragon asks. “Think about it, Mary, a foot soldier killed me? Are  you sure about that?”

 

“They were skilled, I saw to it myself,” Mary replied with a shrug, not letting up. Aragon’s eyes go wide.

 

“You killed them?” she asks, continuing the dance.

 

“Of course. They killed my mum… but I forgot about you, for some reason.”

 

“Because I’m Aragon. I’m Catherine of Aragon, love, I’m your mother-”

 

“You don’t get to say her name,” Mary growls, now pressing the attack. Though Aragon is a brilliant fighter, she’s also a bit older and has been through hell as of late; she’s losing her energy fast. Mary seems to notice, because she steps up her attacks until Aragon staggers from a particularly hard blow.

 

It’s then that Aragon is hit with Radiant energy from a swipe attack from Mary.

 

At that, something happens; lightning can be heard outside, the air in the room turns cold… and darkness. There’s so much darkness. It seems to surround Mary for a moment, but it’s gone almost as quick as it happened.

 

Not phased, Mary continues her attacks at a distance this time, using her Radiant energy to hurl the swipes at Aragon… but something’s wrong. Each swipe seems to be less powerful than the last. Aragon frowns as she sees it waning. Eventually, Aragon just lets the swipes hit her because they’re not even dangerous anymore.

 

“What’s going on?” Mary asks to herself, looking down at her hands. Then, when she realizes that Aragon’s gone still, she tries again.

 

Mary tried to swipe at Aragon with her Radiant energy… but it didn’t materialize. She tries again, and again, but nothing. At this point, it just looks like Mary is swinging a harmless stick around.

 

Aragon’s eyes go wide. She remembers the darkness from minutes before. It… it meant-

 

“Oh, love, no…”

 

“What’s going on?” Mary says, tears flowing as her voice becomes panicked. “What.. .what’s happened, where is… where’s my Blessed powers?”

 

“They’re gone, love,” Aragon says gently, standing up and out of a combat position. Her eyes are wide as she watches Mary. “I… I don’t think you can do that anymore.”

 

“Shut up!” Mary yells, voice betraying her terror and realization. She tries, over and over, but nothing happens. Aragon walks towards her; as she does, she sheathes her weapon, which pulses with Radiant energy before fading away. Aragon’s no longer a threat, but Mary still continues to try to attack her with her Radiant energy.

 

“It’s…” Mary says. “It’s not working. Why isn’t it-” she looks up at Aragon, eyes wide and wild and furious. “ **_You_ ** . You stole it, didn’t you? Just like you stole my mother’s face, her sword… you stole my powers from me.”

 

“I did nothing of the sort, love,” Aragon says. “And you know that’s true. Mary, please-”

 

“Back away!” Mary yells, throwing a fireball. Aragon stops for a moment but makes no attempt to dodge; it hooks right and misses her anyways. Aragon continues forward, all the while walking in a straight line that Mary just can’t seem to hit. Her cries and gasps get louder the closer Aragon gets.

 

Eventually, Mary simply extends her hands to keep distance between the two. Aragon stops at arm’s length, giving her daughter space.

 

“Why… wh-what’s happened?” Mary asks to herself, over and over and over again.

 

“I don’t…” Aragon’s tearing up now as well. “I think you’ve lost favor. When I got these powers, it was through an act of love and protection. When I shared them with you, it was an act of love and protection. But you… you’ve used them for hate and destruction, love.”

 

“I’ve… fallen out of favor?” Mary asks, knees weak. They give way, sending Mary to the ground. She stares at her hands, eyes wide with tears.

 

Aragon kneels down in front of her. She chances a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder. It doesn’t get rejected, a good sign.

 

“Love… you can get them back,” Aragon says gently. “You can return to the Light, I know it. You’re my daughter, we don’t give up that easily,” Aragon smiles a bit at that. “Come with me. Reject the darkness, the lies your father’s given you. We can… we can fix this, together, I know we will. I have faith - and I think you still do, too.”

 

Mary hasn’t looked up, hasn’t really responded to Aragon just yet. A moment more and she stills, the sobs quieting. Aragon’s hopes are high.

 

But then… Mary giggles.

 

She laughs, even. A full-on cackle.

 

Jane can only yell Aragon’s name as she’s blasted backwards by a fireball, though thanks to Radiant energy, is unharmed.

 

“Did you  _ really _ ,” Mary says, stumbling to her feet, “think that would work, you demon? I understand what my father was telling me now. I understand how they… how  _ you _ … just hit on the heart strings and refuse to let go. How you’ll try to tempt me into hell. Well, that won’t happen. My mother is dead-” she throws another fireball, which hits Aragon dodges.

 

“She’s dead.” Another fireball hits Aragon’s shield.

 

“She’s dead.” A fourth, wide of Aragon.

 

“SHE’S DEAD!” Another one, another block, sending Aragon to a knee as she tires.

 

Aragon looks up, trying to catch her breath. She sees her daughter - her gentle, kind, outspoken Mary of Aragon, Mary the Blessed - and she sees the fireball, larger than it’s ever been, being summoned into Mary’s hand…

 

… only to be fired directly at Jane, a few feet to Aragon’s left.

 

Jane yelps, the force of the fireball and its explosion against her chest sending her backwards into a wall. It’s clearly far more powerful than the ones that Mary was throwing at Aragon. The wall cracks and gives way to the invading force.

 

“JANE!” Cleves yells, quick to rush to her. Boleyn moves forward, past Aragon, daggers drawn. She tries to swipe, but Mary is fast, guarding with her rapier.

 

“Get them out of here!” Anne yells. Aragon stands. 

 

“I’m not leaving you here-” Aragon says.

 

“Yeah, I know that, idiot!” Boleyn replies, continuing to keep Mary busy with a flurry of attacks. “I meant the others!”

 

The fight between Mary and Anne would have been mesmerizing if it wasn’t such a dangerous situation. They have very similar fighting styles when it comes to close combat - in and out, fast paced, keep the attacks going. They dance around, blocking each other as much as they can, taking a hit or two that didn’t overly matter to them. Eventually, Mary pushes Anne away, but she simply lands on her feet, throws three knives, then rushes the girl again.

 

While this is happening, Lyrena has made her way into the room. She looks over at Aragon, then Mary, then the rest of the group… and decides to help Mary with Anne.

 

She breaks into a run to try to break up the fight, but a quick stone wall separates Lyrena from the two fighting. She narrows her eyes as she looks over. Howard.

 

Katherine is quick to throw lightning Lyrena’s way - quick strikes that she has a hard time dodging until she missteps. Katherine realizes her opening and is quick to take advantage, striking the girl in the chest. Lyrena, without a sound, drops to the ground, unconscious.

 

Katherine goes to try to help the girl - heal her a bit just to make sure she’ll be okay - but Parr puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“We need to go,” Parr says simply, dragging Katherine with her. Kat looks back at the girl on the ground and can see her breathing; a good enough sign in the situation. She moves with Parr before breaking off to step into the portal.

 

Cleves collected Jane and has rushed through. That left Parr, Aragon and Anne.

 

“Hey!” Aragon says, making everyone remaining look at her in surprise.

 

With a quick unsheathe of the sword, Radiant energy slashes through the air, moving towards Anne. Anne’s eyes go wide with understanding as she suddenly twists her body, throwing her weight towards Mary. Mary gets pushed into the swipe instead, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground.

 

She’s stunned for a moment; when she’s up again, she’ll find that she’s the enemy was gone.

 

Mary stares in disbelief.

 

“I’ve… failed?”

 

But then, through the shock, comes a smile.

 

Lyrena starts to awaken just in time to hear the mad cackling of Mary the Blessed.

 

Meanwhile, Boleyn - hidden by shadows - watches the event for a moment before quickly escaping into the treeline, running  as far and as fast as her legs can take her. She ends up on a hillside, looking down at Farro from a safe enough distance.

 

With a gentle huff of exhaustion, she sets down her bag and sets up the portal entrance.

 

Parr steps out and instantly is at Boleyn’s side as the rogue all but collapses onto the ground. 

 

“How far did you run?” Parr asks gently, starting to tend to her wounds and general aches.

 

“As long as I could,” Boleyn says, barely able to stay conscious for the moment. “It’s daybreak.” 

 

Parr looks over and, sure enough, it was. 

 

“You need to rest,” Parr starts as the rest of the group - save for Jane - exit the portal.

 

Aragon watches Boleyn carefully. “You came back,” she says.

 

Boleyn doesn’t look up at her and just shrugs. “I needed to make sure you all were okay. I just… I couldn’t.” she shakes her head. She doesn’t want to say what she’s thinking.

 

Aragon nods. “I almost died today, but you saved me.” Aragon kneels in front of the girl. “I’m in your debt.”

 

“I’ll collect later,” Boleyn says with a wave of her hand, dismissive. “I’m too tired for this right now.”

 

“Katherine, if you don’t mind getting her inside?” Parr asks, looking over at her. Katherine nods, having Boleyn put her arm over her shoulders as they walk in.

 

Once the cousins are gone, Aragon looks over at Parr.

 

“How’s Jane?” she asks. “And for real, this time, Cleves and I can take it.”

 

“She’s badly injured, but she’ll live,” Parr says. “I had to stop working on her out of exhaustion, but I’ll get back to it after a short rest. She’s stable, though unconscious.”

 

“Good news,” Cleves observes, looking back at Aragon. Her voice softens then. “Will you be okay, Aragon?”

 

“I… don’t know,” Aragon admits. “She’s changed. My baby girl - she’s not here anymore.” 

 

“I’m sorry-” Parr starts, but Aragon shakes her head.

 

“I’m not giving up on her,” Aragon says. “She’s… she’s clearly lost her way - she lost her Radiant energy - but if I can just… if I can talk with her again - later, not now, give her some space and try again later - I can… I know I can get to her…”

 

Aragon doesn’t seem convinced and neither were Parr and Cleves, but for the moment they just stood in silence.

 

“He’s going to pay for what he’s done, though,” Aragon says with sincerity. “He’ll pay for what he did to my girl.” 

 

“He will,” Cleves says, moving over to Aragon and putting a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder. Aragon melts into the touch, eyes closing as she tries to steady herself.

 

When she opens them, she looks at Parr.

 

“Well? You’re the leader, you tell us our next move.”

 

Parr blinks for a moment before she looks down in thought.

 

“We’ll have to go somewhere else,” Parr says. “Probably not a big city. We were only there for a few days, we need a chance to rest for longer than that after this.”

 

“Could move into the countryside?” Cleves suggests. “Make camp somewhere?”

 

“I don’t want us out in the open, though,” Parr says, “I’d like the portal tomes to be hidden somewhere, like an inn or something.”

 

“Could hit Krische?” Cleves suggests. “It’s a small town an hour away from here. After that, I’d suggest we move towards Holbein, we’d at least be protected there.”

 

“You think?” Parr asks, tilting her head. Cleves gives her a bit of a look.

 

“I’m still their princess, regardless of what’s happened. That won’t change now; Holbein is still stronger than this blasted kingdom.”

 

Aragon nods, slowly but surely returning to normal. “And we could get Jane proper medicine and a chance to really rest. Boleyn, as well.”

 

“And possibly some proper Druid training for Katherine,” Cleves adds on.

 

Parr nods. “I like it. We’ll do just that.” She looks back at the portal tome, then looks around. “The question is, do we wait around here for people to rest, or does one of us start walking?”

 

“We start walking,” Cleves says. “I can do it.”

 

“I’ll do it with you,” Aragon immediately suggests. “I’m not leaving you alone. And before you,” she turns to Parr, “say anything, you’re not invited.”

 

Parr gives her an offended look while Cleves chuckles. Aragon smirks. “You’re needed inside, remember? And besides, the faster you recover, the faster you can heal Jane and Anne.”

 

“Katherine might want to join you two,” Parr says. “Fair warning.”

 

“It’ll be nice to talk to the kid for a bit,” Cleves replies. Aragon nods, and then Parr does as well.

 

“Close it up when Katherine comes out,” Parr says. “And guys?” She sighs. “Please, be safe.”

 

With that, Parr disappears into the portal.

 

She walks into the room where Jane and Boleyn are currently and is unsurprised to see Katherine there.

 

“They’ll be okay, Kat,” Parr says gently. “How are you feeling? Your mind took a few hits today.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Kat mumbles. She’s holding Boleyn’s hand as the girl rests. “I just… there’s so much that happened lately. Too much.”

 

“I’ve been told a walk helps with that,” Parr suggests. “Cleves and Aragon are going to be headed off to Krische, walking the portal there. I think it’d might do you some good, to hang out with them…” she looks Kat over. “Unless you’re too tired. I can drag another bed in here, make sure you’re safe.”

 

“No,” Katherine says, standing. She gently presses a kiss to Anne’s forehead before looking over at Jane. She still addresses Parr’s question, though, as she watches the soft rise and fall of Jane’s chest. She’s alive. They all were. “I need some time, too, and I think… I feel safest with them.”

 

After a moment, Katherine blinks, remembering just who she’s talking to. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“No, no, I understand,” Parr replies. “I get it. They’re your family right now and you need them.” It’s not in a bitter way or anything; Parr is completely understanding of the situation and Kat’s confession was something that Parr already knew. It was why she had suggested Kat go on the walk with them in the first place.

 

Still, that didn’t make Kat feel any less worse about admitting it.

 

“I’ll be here if you need anything,” Parr says gently. “But I’ll mainly be focusing on getting these two back to prime condition.”

 

“We’ll check in every few hours,” Katherine pulls out the stone Parr gave her all those days ago. “Can you, like… enchant this to let you ping it should you need us or something?”

 

“Brilliant idea,” Parr says, taking the stone. “But first, let me disable something.” There’s an electric pulse that seems to short out of the stone before it simply starts glowing with soft, blue energy. Parr offers it back. “Here. That should do it.”

 

“What did you do?” Katherine asks.

 

“There was a security feature in that, but it’s done now.” Parr replies with a shrug. “Nothing too  _ shocking _ , really.”

 

Katherine watches the stone for a moment before she nods, putting it away. “Now you’ll be able to contact us no matter what,” Katherine says with a smile. “Don’t be afraid to use it, okay?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Parr quips, mock saluting. That earns her a chuckle from Howard. “Now go on then, you’ve got them waiting for you.”

 

A moment later, Katherine appears in front of Aragon and Cleves, looking nervous, but a hopeful smile on her face.

 

“Are you…” Katherine starts, but Aragon simply smiles.

 

“I will be,” Aragon replies. “But for now… I think we can all use a nice walk, eh?”

 

“A nice walk, sure,” Cleves says, closing the portal and putting the tome into her bag. “If you can call multiple miles up and down hills ‘a nice walk’.” 

 

“Oh, hush,” Aragon quips, rolling her eyes fondly at the other. “We can handle a bit of a workout, can’t we, Howard?”

 

“I don’t see any other option, so…” Katherine quips, smiling at the two.

 

The trio starts to walk off towards the main road.


	10. Hideaway

The glow from the bedroom where Parr was tending to Jane and Boleyn was constantly a mix between gold and blue.

Parr had started to work up a sweat with all of her work on the two injured party members. Boleyn was healing up nicely, thankfully; it was really only a matter of exhaustion, nothing overly major. Jane, however, was only barely clinging to life. Her injuries were the most extensive Parr had seen since the Blessed War.

With a gentle sigh, she leans back in her chair, hands dropping to her sides as she stares at Jane. The woman still had a nasty burn on her chest and was still unconscious.

“I could really use your guidance right now, Seymour…” Parr mumbles, running a hand down her face. Of course their main healer would be the one most injured. Parr can obviously handle herself and the others, but with this extent of injury, it would have been really beneficial to have the so-called Creator of Modern Healing helping her with whoever was the victim.

She supposed that’s why they targeted Seymour instead of killing off Aragon; play the long-term game, since she was one versus three. It had certainly been an emotional act from what Cleves had mentioned in the short time they chatted when Jane was first brought here. The logical course of action, Parr knew, would have been to secure the kill on Aragon… though the Blessed was pretty much unharmed, barely a dent in her armor.

Parr wished she had been there, but keeping Howard and Boleyn safe had been the priority at the time, with Cleves and Jane in the other room. A sinking feeling follows that; Mary would have went for the healer of the group, regardless of who it was, right? So, if Jane had gone with Howard and Boleyn… this could have been Parr.

Which, in Parr’s personal opinion, would have been the better scenario-

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Jane wheeze in pain, eyes fluttering open for a moment before she falls back to sleep. Parr winces at it; it didn’t sound good. With a final breath - and a quick check on Boleyn - Parr stood up, rolled up her sleeves and laid her hands over Jane’s wound.

Back to work.

Outside of the portal, Cleves, Aragon and Howard were walking rather silently through the woods. All three had a lot to process.

Katherine still couldn’t shake the feeling of the charm spell. She knew she wasn’t affected by it anymore, but she still… felt it. It felt like she had regressed, to an extent, thanks to those magicks. She wanted to talk to Parr about it, but… the poor girl had so much to worry about already.

Cleves, meanwhile, had failed her duty. She had promised to protect everyone, but Jane… Jane was dying. Might already be dead, to be honest; Parr could be hiding it from them until they get to the next town, until everyone’s had a chance to breathe…

… no. No, Parr wouldn’t lie to them like that. She would have contacted Katherine on that stone of hers, and they would have broken the news already.

She’s fine. Everyone’s fine. She can make it up to Jane later.

Aragon, of course, had the most to worry about. Her daughter, fallen from grace and no longer a Blessed. She still believed that Aragon was dead; she had accomplished nothing in that, and the error could very well cost her Jane Seymour. If anyone should be injured tonight, it should be her, but Mary had switched targets to the healer. It made sense to Aragon, but… this was her fault. Everything was her fault.

Cleves puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not,” she says simply, as if Cleves read her mind. “It’s really not.”

Aragon looks her over for a moment before she chuckles half-heartedly. “I hate it when you do that,” Aragon says. She’s not sure she means it, and Cleves can tell. She just smiles.

“Alright,” Katherine says, turning around to face them but still walking backwards. She had gone a little bit ahead - only a few feet - to “scout” as best as the girl could while still being in sight of the two swordswomen. “So, what are we gonna do in this new town?”

“Hopefully, lay low,” Aragon replies, back to normal. “Get Jane and Boleyn some time to recover, make sure that they can do what they need to do to get back to tip-top shape.”

Katherine nodded. “Do you think they’ll leave us alone for a while?”

“Mary and Lyrena? Yeah, probably,” Aragon replies. “They don’t know where we’ve gone, but the reward for all of us has probably spread far and wide. There will be people wanting to collect.”

“Great,” Kat nods, turning back around to continue walking. She means it sarcastically, of course. “More people to worry about. Though I suppose it could be worse.”

“It could be,” Cleves replies, smiling a little bit. “We’ll get through it. We always do.”

Katherine nodded, though she didn’t look back. Instead, she just kept going ahead, sprinting as far as she dared to go while still in the eye line of Cleves and Aragon.

“She’s quite the adventurous one,” Cleves commented, very much amused by the girl. “Inquisitive, too.”

“I can’t help but…” Aragon starts, watching the girl. She sighs, shaking her head. “No, nevermind.”

“What?” Cleves asks, quieter than normal so Katherine didn’t have a chance to overhear.

“I just… when I used my Radiance on her back when she got broken out of Mary’s spell… it was like something had changed,” Aragon explains. “I don’t know what happened with that magick, but she seems different now.”

“In what way?” Cleves tilts her head.

“Just… keep her close,” Aragon replies.

“I will,” Cleves promises, looking ahead. “I’ll talk to her tonight, too, see how she’s doing.”

The moment comes in a few hours, when they finally set up camp in a nearby cave. Aragon stayed by the fire while Cleves and Katherine walked out to the mouth of the cave.

“How’re you doing?” Cleves asks, looking over at the girl. Katherine was looking up at the sky.

“Fine,” she says, a bit too quickly. Cleves frowns, which Kat notices. She sighs, looking down. “I… I feel weird. I’ve been feeling weird. Ever since that charm that Mary used on me. I know Parr dispelled it, but…” she looks over at Cleves. “It feels like it’s still there. In my mind. I can’t shake it. I’ve tried, but…”

“Maybe it isn’t magical at all?” Cleves suggests quietly. “It might be something else?” Katherine looks over at her questioningly, so Cleves continues. “Aragon mentioned that you said it felt like it was Henry.”

“Mary said she learned it from him,” Katherine says. “And now that I’m thinking about it… that’s what he did. He did that a lot, I remember it now. In the beginning, he would do it every night. And then… that night, he did it then.” she shutters uncomfortably.

Cleves nods. “Years of that… it might take its toll,” Cleves says quietly.

“I just… I don’t understand,” Katherine says, a hand to her head. “He’s in my head. I can feel it.”

Cleves frowns, but watches silently as Katherine continues.

“It’s like… it’s like old memories. Things I had forgotten - or maybe never even ‘remembered’ to start with - they’re back. And I just… part of me wants to just sink into it, you know? It was the norm for years, Anna - it was something I just… something I just assumed to be true. I didn’t have to think for myself, the magic - and its residual effects, apparently - it thought for me. I just had to be along for the ride. But I don’t want to be like that anymore. I like being able to think for myself. But there was a hum in there that, admittedly, was nice. The not thinking was nice. I don’t want to go back, but it was, and-”

“Maybe we should get Parr to look you over one more time,” Cleves suggested, interrupting Katherine’s train of thought.

“And waste resources on me when Jane’s on death’s door and Boleyn’s completely burned out? Absolutely not,” Katherine shakes her head. “No, I can handle it. I can… I’ll figure it out. Beloved won’t get me again-”

“Beloved?” Cleves asks. It’s not accusingly; she’s very concerned. Katherine frowns, another hand to her head. “Kat?”

“Sorry, I meant… Henry, I meant Henry.” she shutters, shaking her head wildly. She frowns deeply at that, before looking up at Cleves. “Did he do anything like that to you? When you were Queen?”

“I don’t know,” Cleves replies. “He might have tried, but I think I would remember something like that, especially if we know he did it to you and you remember it, you know?” She looks back at Aragon with a concerned look. “When Parr’s done with the other two, I’m going to have her look at you. Might be something you have to wait out, but if you’re getting flashbacks…” Cleves shakes her head. “I just don’t want to see you back to square one. That’s all.”

Kat smiled at that, leaning into Cleves. “I… thank you,” she mumbles. “I’ll… if I’m feeling that weird again, I’ll let you know. Okay? I’ll try to talk it out with you. This helped enough already.”

Cleves nods. “I’d be glad to hear it.”

There’s silence for a bit before they hear a familiar portal opening. Out walks Boleyn, still tired, but alive.

“Hey, everyone-” Boleyn starts, but she yelps as she’s tackled to the ground by Howard.

“Hey!” Boleyn says, but she laughs, holding Kat close. “Hello, Kitty. I see you’re alright for the moment, eh?”

“I was so worried,” she mumbles into her cousin’s shoulder. “I didn’t… I thought-”

“Nothin’ happened, babes. Just a bit tired from running so long, that’s all,” Boleyn quips. “Parr’s really good at the healing thing. Normal night’s rest tonight and I’ll be back to normal.”

“What about Jane?” Aragon asks, standing up. “Is she okay?”

“She’ll be alright,” Boleyn says. “Parr’s still working on her.”

“Hey, Kat?” Cleves asks, moving over to her. “Maybe you should go inside and keep Parr company. Boleyn looks like she could use the fresh air.”

“I… okay,” Howard replies with a nod. She disappears into the portal.

Boleyn blinks. “Wow, is she that tired? She just… agreed to that as quickly as possible.”

“Yeah,” Cleves agreed. “That’s the problem.”

It takes a moment, but Howard is back at HQ. She is quick to go to where Parr had everything set up. She peeked inside to see Parr sitting in the chair next to Jane’s bed, head resting on Jane’s cot, dead asleep. Jane, meanwhile, is looking down at the girl, a hand on the woman’s head.

Katherine smiles brightly.

“Jane,” she whispers, getting the woman’s attention.

Jane looks a bit pale, very tired, but alive. Currently, that’s all that matters.

“Hello, Kat,” Jane says, voice hoarse. “Are you alright?”

Kat shrugs, moving over to her. “Better than you two, to be honest,” she replies.

“That’s not saying much,” Jane says with a chuckle. She looks down at Parr. “Could you… if you’re able to, could you help get her onto the bed where Boleyn was?” she frowns. “I’m afraid I can’t even get out of bed yet.”

“Of course,” Kat says with a nod. When she does, Parr doesn’t even stir. “Jeez, she’s really out like a light, eh?”

“She’s had a rough few days, from what I can tell,” Jane says, looking over at her. “Her energy’s really low.”

“You can tell just from looking at her?” Katherine asks, tilting her head.

“No, no, I’m not Aragon,” she teases lightly. “I sensed that when she was over here. Most clerics can sense that when they touch someone. I tried to give her some of my energy, but… I almost passed out.”

“Don’t hurt yourself, please!” Katherine says, a bit of panic in her voice at that. “We need to make sure both of you are good to go moving forward.” She looks down at Jane’s hands before gently taking them in her own. “You scared all of us, you know. I’m sorry we weren’t able to protect you.”

Jane seems a bit surprised by Kat’s words, but her face softens and she gives the girl a small smile. “You’re very kind, Katherine,” she says. “I’m so sorry I scared you all.” She releases Kat’s left hand only to gently smooth out the teen’s hair instead. “In all honesty… I really wasn’t expecting them to go after me, but I’m glad they did. If anything had happened to you guys…”

“Don’t,” Kat says, shaking her head. “I don’t wanna think about it.”

Jane chuckles. “Then let’s not, then. How are you feeling?” She tilts her head. “I know I said that before, but you seem… a bit off.”

“My energy?”

“Your energy.”

“The spell Mary put on me… the charm, the one that makes you see pink for a moment before it gets all fuzzy and warm and nice, and it makes you not want to think,” Kat shivers thinking about it. She’s constantly going between loving it and hating it. “Do you know what it is?”

“It’s a charm Henry’s been perfecting for a while,” Jane says. “How do you think he got everyone to marry him?”

Kat blinks in surprise. “Everyone…? Everyone else was affected by it?”

“To varying degrees, probably.” Jane shrugs. “I can’t say one way or the other, to be honest.”

“What about you?”

Jane thought about that for a moment. “Not overly, if I’m being honest. But that was just due to the fact that Seymours ward from an early age. Like the one Parr did to you before the big fight. My family has that as basics from the get go.”

“Oh?” Katherine asks, curious. “Why?”

“It’s in our family’s legacy,” Jane replies. “We’ve pioneered some of the best… the best magick defenses that one could possibly imagine. I was pretty well known for magickal mind defenses, back in my day.”

“Was that part of your research in the Heart?” Katherine asks.

Jane nods. “It was tough, sometimes painful work… but you got used to it. And it’s helped the world so much… it’s what helped you before, little Kat.”

Katherine smiles. “Parr’s research is based off of yours, right? I read her book.”

Jane mock gasps. “But not mine? Well, we’ll have to change that.”

They share a moment of silence before they settle.

“But back to you, sweetheart… have you been feeling weird lately?”

“I called Henry ‘beloved,’” Katherine says. “I’ve not called him that since… well, since I was with him.”

“I see,” Jane says, nodding. “Perhaps it’s an echo?”

“A what?”

“Echoes… they’re lingering effects of a spell, especially on someone who’s been under it either repeatedly or for a long time. I fear you were both.”

“And what’s the cure?”

“Time away from it. There’s no spell that can help; oftentimes, it hurts. Wards can defend you from other charms and mind magicks, but nothing can help heal you as much as just… staying away from whatever it is.”

“That’s why I felt better the longer I was around you guys, right?” Kat asks, tilting her head. “Because you guys just… lemme be.”

“Outside of that one spell I did on you to make test the portal with Parr, yes,” Jane confirms. “That’s exactly it. And, to be totally honest, I don’t think you’ll need to worry about it while with us. Unless someone in this rag-tag group of ours goes fully off the deep end, we’ll be okay. No one will be using mind magicks while Parr and I are around. I promise you.”

Katherine watches the woman for a moment before she nods. “Can I… is it okay if I give you a hug?”

Jane smiles brightly and opens her arms wide. “Of course, love.”

Katherine climbs into the bed with Jane and hugs her tightly. “Thank you,” she mumbles against Jane’s shoulder. “For helping. I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you.”

“I’m on a little mission of my own, you know,” Jane replies, gently rubbing the girl’s back. “I made a promise to protect you and Boleyn and the others from whatever harm Henry wants to do to you. And by taking the hit, I’d say I’m well on my way.”

“Please don’t do that again,” Kat mumbles. “But… thank you.”

Jane just smiles, keeping the girl close.

“When Parr wakes back up,” Jane continues, “I’ll get her to look into some things. She’s the one that worked more on the mental health, mortal side of it. That’s part of what she expanded my research to, practical care rather than just magick.” She sighs. “There might be a tough recovery process, love, but we’ll get you back to tip-top shape. Have you told anyone else about it besides Cleves?”

“No, but I think Aragon’s suspicious.”

“How did they react? Surely they didn’t threaten you or anything, did they?”

“Why would they?”

“Well, if they thought that you were regressing… we gave you a sleeping potion last time, remember? I’m just… they mean well, Kat, but we’re in life or death right now. I don’t want them over reacting, and mind magicks are scary to the average person.”

Katherine hadn’t thought about that, but it’s true, she supposed; the others might think she’s still a thrall of Henry’s if she tells them. It would be safer to just trust in Jane and, eventually, Parr.

With a deep breath, Katherine nodded.

“Got it. Thank you, Jane,” she says.

Jane nods. “Of course. Now don’t you worry, we can rest for a little bit. You look like you need it.”

By the time Parr wakes up a few hours later - just as day breaks - she finds Jane and Katherine cuddled up on the cot across the room.

Parr watches them carefully before smiling softly at them. With a gentle yawn and a nice stretch, she gets up to check on the two before making breakfast.

She walks inside just in time to see Cleves jump through the portal.

“How’s it going?” Cleves asks. “Did you see-”

“Katherine?” Parr finishes, making some tea. “Yeah, she’s in the other room. Snuggled up to Jane, actually.”

“Really?” Cleves asks, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t think they were that close.”

“I didn’t either,” Parr replies. “But maybe this scared her, not sure. I wasn’t awake when she came in.”

Cleves doesn’t say another word, instead moving towards the room where Jane and Katherine were resting. When she sees them together, she can’t help but narrow her eyes slightly.

Parr follows her and notices the look.

“What?” Parr asks. “Is something wrong?”

“... we should wake them up,” Cleves mumbles. “We’ve got some walking ahead of us and Boleyn’s been feeling a bit lost without Howard.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Parr replies with a nod.

Cleves  wastes no time leaning over Jane to gently shake Katherine’s shoulder. It takes a few seconds, but the teen slowly but surely wakes up.

“Anna?” Kat asks, voice a bit heavy with sleep. “What’s going on?”

“Hello there,” she says with a soft smile. “We’re just about to pack up camp and start walking. Boleyn wanted me to wake you up so you can join us.”

Kat lights up at that and nods, getting out of bed and headed towards the portal, Parr following. Cleves watches her with a fond smile before it fades and she turns to wake up Jane. It’s gentle, but rather unceremonious.

“Hey,” She says simply. “We’re about to head out. If you need to rest - which it looks like you do - we’ll just check on you later.”

“Where’s Kat?” Jane mumbles. She looks around. “She was just here-“

“She’s gonna go hang out with Boleyn. You can rest here if you’d like.”

“Oh,” Jane says, hiding some disappointment. Then she chuckles softly. “That Girl is very cuddly, especially for her age.”

“Didn’t have the chance to do it before this, I imagine.” Cleves shrugs. “Don’t worry about it too much. In the meantime, we’ll be headed off in a few minutes.”

“Just… keep an eye on Katherine, will you?”

Cleves tilts her head. “Moreso than usual is what you’re suggesting, yes?”

“Yeah,” Jane nods. “She said she has echoes. Those are dangerous. I didn’t want to scare the girl, but… those could be hard to break.”

“Well, she has us,” Cleves replies. “She won’t be going back to that.”

Cleves leaves before Jane can say anything else.

When she exits the portal, Boleyn and Howard are already running around excitedly while Aragon gets things packed.

“Come on, you two,” Cleves says with a small smile. “Let’s get going.”

“Where’s Jane and Parr?” Boleyn asks, but Parr enters the realm just then.

“Jane’s on bedrest,” Parr says. “Not by her choice, but mine.”

“You get to order her around?” Cleves is clearly amused.

“For the moment, yes,” Parr quips. “She’ll be fine by herself. She has a calling stone if she needs me.” She looks over at the others and smiles. “Ready to go, then?”

“Just about to finish packing,” Aragon replies. “Would be a bit easier if these children helped.”

“We’re supervising!” Anne quips, making Katherine giggle. Aragon rolls her eyes before finishing up, Parr and Cleves helping.

They start towards the road then, following the main path. Boleyn and Howard are in the front this time while Cleves, Aragon and Parr take the back. The cousins are excitedly talking to each other about the city they’re headed to while the other three are calmly discussing odds and ends.

Cleves was just about to ask Parr about some of her research when she notices a glint coming from up ahead. Her hand gets onto her sword, which causes Aragon and Parr to be on notice.

“Boleyn-!!” Cleves says, who turns around. An arrow is flying straight at her head. Boleyn wouldn’t have turned around in time to dodge or realize what was happening, but luckily Katherine was ready. A wall of stone raises from the ground and the arrow hits that instead of Boleyn.

They’re suddenly surrounded and cut off from each other, with Parr, Cleves and Aragon surrounded by five men while Katherine and Boleyn are surrounded by five of their own.

“Keep those two alive, boys,” one says, a dagger in his hand. “The rogue and the druid. The rest are at will.” Cleves can see archers from down the road.

Parr is the first to act, throwing a fireball at one of the men. They dodge, but it allows Parr to get close and throw a few punches their way. One electrified one stuns the man, allowing Aragon to get the drop on him for the moment. She has to retreat before knocking him out, though, thanks to the others surrounding them.

With three of the five focused on Parr and Aragon, Cleves is left with only two. She is quick to unsheath her sword and go toe to toe with the only brawler there, a man in heavy armor and matching sword and shield. The female rogue goes for a backstab, though is blocked by Cleves’ armor. She grimaces at how close they were to the killing blow and is quick to swipe at the rogue, who dodges quite easily.

“Go around!” Parr yells at Aragon, who is quick to rush past the three men. They look at her and are upon her immediately, though she’s able to block using her shield.

Parr is just about to fire a fireball when she sees something out of the corner of her eye headed right towards her. With an extended hand, she’s quick to take control of the arrow and fly it into the rogue that tried to kill Cleves, who falls to the floor. Then, with electricity crackling around her, she lets out a yell and releases a wave of energy, knocking the enemies to the ground.

Aragon is quick to pick off two of the men. That only left Cleves’ two, who were teaming up quite well against the knight. Cleves went for a shield bash that stumbled the rogue but let her open to attack from the knight. She’s able to block his attacks before getting a swing in herself.

Parr and Aragon rush forward, but Cleves shakes her head. “Boleyn and Howard, get to them!”

Meanwhile, Boleyn was racing around the trees, pursued by the three archers that had appeared and two rogues. It’s lightning-fast movements that are hard for Katherine to keep up with while also defending herself against two magicians on the ground and one warrior. Kat is quick to block and dodge, movements very fluid as she continues to hold them off fairly well. When one of the men stumbles, she doesn’t go for the kill; instead, she looks up and moves a tree branch from under one of the rogues, making them fall to the ground instead of pursuing Boleyn. That rogue is entangled by vines soon afterwards.

Boleyn smirks, pivots on a dime and takes the remaining rogue by surprise and slams them into the trunk of the tree before throwing them out of the tree and towards their friend. They, too, are tangled up a moment later.

Boleyn is just about smile at Kat until she sees that her cousin isn’t out of trouble yet; she’s slashed by an incoming arrow. She yelps and takes a knee, hand raised to try to block the next two arrows, but luckily doesn’t have to do anything else; Cleves is there, blocking the projectiles.

Parr goes after the two mages, quick to pick one of them up and throw them into the other before firing off a plethora of damage elemental spells, fury clear in her eyes at Katherine getting hurt. Boleyn is just about to join in when she gets scratched by a dagger thrown by one of the rogues on the ground. They’re not conscious for long after that.

That leaves the archers and the warrior. There’s a moment of silence, of peace, as both parties try to figure out what to do.

“I’ll take the knight,” Aragon says. “You guys deal with the cowards with the bows. Cleves can block their projectiles and Anne’s quicker than anything they’ll throw at you. Katherine, when you’re able to, entangle the rest. We’re not killing anyone today.”

Parr throws some sort of green orb at Boleyn, whose eyes go wide with realization before she lets out a victorious yell.

Boleyn suddenly and completely disappears from view.

While distracted with where exactly Boleyn went, Aragon moves forward, charging the knight. He’s experienced, it’s true, but Aragon’s clearly the more experienced, able to almost see what he’s doing before he does it. It’s a dance of sorts, though a bit clunkier than when Aragon and Cleves sparred.

“Go!” Parr yells at the others. “Aragon and I got this.”

Cleves nods, shield up as she slowly but surely moves towards the archers. Katherine is behind as well, blocking whatever she could. The archers back up and try to keep their distance.

“By order of the king, stop!” one of them yells.

“Oh, you’re Henry’s men?” Cleves asks.

“... no,” the archer says. “We’re… we’re just hunters,” he admits. He looks scared; Cleves can’t help but pity him a bit.

“Well, you’re pretty lousy.”

He looks directly to his left; his two archer buddies were already unconscious on the ground and a smiling Boleyn is looking directly at him.

There’s a yell that scatters the nearby birds as he falls to the ground, joining his buds in unconsciousness.

Aragon and Parr, meanwhile, continue to fight the kngiht. Parr and Aragon work well together, with Aragon going for close strikes while Parr tries to throw the guy off balance with some elemental damage. This guy, however, can hold his own: if he gets staggered by one of Parr’s bursts, he is able to dodge Aragon regardless and dish out some serious blows that, skillfully, Aragon can block easily enough.

When he realizes that he’s vastly outnumbered, however, he throws Aragon to the side and raises his hands.

“I surrender,” he says quietly. His sword is on the ground.

Cleves keeps Boleyn and Katherine behind her while Aragon and Parr look at each other.

“... we’re gonna tie you up, then,” Aragon says simply.

“Could send a message to whoever his employer is,” Boleyn says. She doesn’t expect the idea to be approved, but she still felt the need to say it.

“Nope,” Aragon replies. “Nothing like that. Katherine?”

The vines pull the soldier down to his knees.

“How long will these last?” he asks, oddly calm.

“A few hours,” Katherine replies. “Long enough for us to get out of here.”

“Okay,” he says with a shrug. He looks at the others. “Will they be alright?”

“No one’s dead, if that’s what you’re asking,” Parr replies. It felt weird, talking to this guy that tried to attack them. “You’re oddly calm for a guy that tried to kill us, by the way.”

“Not by choice, I assure you.” he looks over at Parr. “We’re under orders from the Crown. You helped me in the First War with my war flashbacks. I’ve always wanted to make it up to you… and I didn’t kill you here, so it’s at least a deposit.”

“Bold of you to assume you had the opening,” Parr remarks. “But fine… if that’s what you think.”

“I’m not done paying you back just yet. There’s quite the bounty on your heads,” he points out. “For some, it’s death. Yours and four of your friends, the two warriors and the rogue. Lady Katherine’s capture is the biggest bounty out there, followed by the Cleric of the group.”

“So he wants Kat and Jane,” Boleyn says. “Of course he does.”

“How are you all alive?” he asks. “Weren’t…” he looks over at Aragon. “Blessed Aragon, you’ve been missed.”

“It’s a long story, and to be honest, you might be killed if you knew.” Aragon looks him over. “What’s your name?”

“Ryder,” he says. “I… I’m afraid I don’t want to give my last name at the moment.”

“That’s fine, Sir Ryder,” Aragon says with a dismissive wave. “We’ll be taking our leave anyways.”

He looks over at Katherine. “... just answer me one thing, m’lady.” he looks her in the eye. “Are you safe with them?”

Kat, on the spot, frowns and looks around. Her gaze settles on Boleyn for an extra moment before she looks back at the guy.

“Yeah. The safest I’ve felt in a while.”

She starts to head down the road. Boleyn follows immediately, then the rest of them.

It’s another hour before anyone speaks again, all of them on edge after the last assault.

“We’ve got a few more hours in us, don’t we?” Katherine asks, looking back at Boleyn. Anne smiles and nods at her.

“You did well, by the way,” Anne says. “Handled yourself well back there.”

“Not my first fight nowadays,” she quips, but smiles. “I’m learning from some of the best mages there are, I think I can handle myself a bit better.”

“You’re certainly improving,” Parr remarks from behind them. “A little off balance when you’re spellcasting, but other than that… a fine job.”

“Only a scratch,” Cleves muses. “Not bad for either of the cousins.”

“Hey!” Boleyn quips. “I just got caught off guard, that’s all!”

“How, again, did the rogue get caught off guard?” Aragon quips. “You should really work on that, sweetheart-”

“Oi, listen, Aragon-” she starts, but Katherine suddenly puts a hand out to stop her from moving. Boleyn looks at it, then up to Kat, then to where Kat’s staring.

There, in front of them, was a small village.

“It’s not on the map,” Parr observed.

“There’s hundreds of small villages that aren’t on any maps,” Aragon muses. “This is probably one of them.”

“That’s good though, right? We can hide out here or something?” Katherine suggests. “They can’t really plan anything if they don’t have it on the map.”

“Assuming they don’t… yeah, this could be good.” Parr looks around. “Nice tree cover, hidden in the middle of the forest… and we can get us all a bit more rested than originally planned.”

“Seems like a win to me,” Cleves replies. “I wonder if they have a pub here.”

She’s quick to walk with Katherine towards the gates after Parr magically gives them disguises. The five are in good spirits as they walk into the small town hidden in the forest.

Unknown to them, however, shadows from the treeline were watching their every move.


	11. Hidden Gem

Walking into the unknown town was a source of anxiety for all six of them.

Boleyn walked confidently at the head of the group, though under her full cloak was her hand on her dagger, always at the ready. Cleves walked right next to her, looking as calm and stoic as she could, but her helmet covering her face hid her alert eyes constantly scanning the area. Parr walked a bit more rigidly than normal in the back, eyes almost closed as she tried to sense anything that would be of a threat to them. Aragon walked next to her, keeping a hand on her sword as she moved.

That left the middle two - Jane and Katherine. Katherine was on Jane’s arm, looking down at the ground instead of anyone in the town, while Jane just gave her reassuring smiles and gentle words of encouragement.

“It’s alright, love,” Jane says quietly. “It’s okay. See?”

She points her hand to a nearby family. The kids were playing with one of the guards, some sort of pick up sticks game. It seemed… normal. Happy, even.

The guard looks up at the group and, after looking all of them over for a moment, gives them a soft smile and a wave. Katherine smiles and waves back before nodding at Jane. They all head inside the pub only a few feet away from them.

The pub inside is as busy as it is in any of the cities they’ve been in; it seems to be an extension of the center of town that they just passed through. Everyone’s bustling around, some are gambling, some are dancing to the band in the corner, others are well on their fourth or fifth cup. It’s merry and normal, something that Kat hasn’t really felt in a bit.

They all take up a round table that’s luckily been left unoccupied in the corner. The waitress moves over to get their orders.

“We’ve got the best beer this side of Holbein!” she says with a smile.

“Bold claims,” Cleves quips. “I’ll have one… an answer, if you don’t mind?”

“Whatcha want to know?” the server asks, tilting her head curiously.

“We stumbled across this place accidentally,” Cleves replies. “Is that common?”

The waitress nods. “We’re not on many maps. Most just gloss over us or miss us altogether because we’re so hidden in the forest. That’s where we got our name from - Occugem.”

“Occugem?” Cleves asks, an amused smile on her lips.

“That’s the local way of saying it, anyways. Comes from the olden talk phrase of occulata gemmam.”

“Hidden Gem,” Jane says. “That’s Latin.”

“Exactly,” the waitress says with a smile. “So! Anyone else?”

The others order their drinks and sit back as the waitress leaves.

“Alright,” Boleyn says, smirking. She takes out a deck of cards. “How about a little gamblin’ while we wait?”

Howard, Aragon, and Cleves all agree. Parr and Jane sit back and watch.

“So,” Parr says, looking over at Jane. “Did you notice anything weird about this place when we walked in?”

“Not really, no,” Jane replies. She smiles as she sees the cards being handed out. “All the trickery’s right in front of us.”

Boleyn winks but Katherine raises an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to-” Katherine starts, but then someone approaches the table. When she looks up, it’s the guard from before.

“You lot new?” he asks, tilting his head. He seems a bit on the older side, but he’s had his fair share of battles.

“Yes,” Aragon says. She’s silently thanking Parr for the disguises; this would have gotten bad quick. “Just came in.”

“Well, I can see you all are capable folk,” he says, nodding at them. “We might have some work for you, if you’re interested.”

Parr frowns. “Sorry, we were really just only thinking of stopping for the night.”

He pales.

“If you’re not going to help,” he grumbles, “you really should move on. Before sundown.”

Jane tilts her head. He doesn’t sound like he’s angry, to be honest… he sounds frustrated. Scared.

“Why before sundown?” she asks gently.

“It’s-” he starts, but then the waitress comes over with the drinks. She respectfully bows at the guard before quickly dishing out the beverages and leaving them alone. He’s a bit quieter when he continues. “It’s complicated. You might not believe me, but bad things happen around here at night. Really bad things.”

“Like what?” Kat asks, leaning forward. He shakes his head.

“Not here, don’t want to cause a frenzy. If you really want to know, you should talk to the Elder. She’s the leader of the village.”

“Where is she?” Aragon asks, respectful as always.

“She knows you’re here,” he says. “You can visit her at any time, just down the way. The biggest house in the village, center of town. If you get lost, anyone would know it on your way.”

With that, he bows.

“Please,” he says. “I don’t… I don’t know why, but I know you can help. Call it the god’s guiding force, but if anyone can help us, it’s you.”

Cleves watches the guy for a moment before she looks over at Aragon.

Aragon nods. “We’ll go talk to her at the very least, sir.”

He nods, happy with the response. He walks away, but not before putting enough gold on the table to pay for the tab.

“Whatever you decide,” he says, looking Aragon straight in the eye. “I’ll assume it’s for the greater good.”

With that, he leaves.

Aragon sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Well, looks like we’ve got something to do to pass the night, at least.”

“Just a chat with the Elder, right?” Jane asks, tilting her head. “This might get dangerous and after the past few days-”

“Just a chat,” Aragon agrees. “Nothing more at this time.”

“I wonder what he could mean?” Katherine asks, tilting her head as she watches the man at the entrance. He’s picked up the boy he had been playing with when they passed earlier - he’s young, about ten or so. He laughs and calls the guard ‘grandpa,’ which the man smiles at. They walk out of view and Kat can’t help but smile.

“Once we’re done here,” Boleyn starts, “maybe we should also figure out a place to stay. Maybe on this plane for once; Parr gets a night off that way.”

“It’s safer in the portal,” Parr muses, “but a night out wouldn’t be half bad, yeah.”

“Alright,” Aragon nods. “We finish here, head to the Elder, talk for a bit, get a place to crash, then leave in the morning all nice and refreshed and rested.”

“Solid plan,” Cleves muses. “Can’t wait to see how it goes south.” She smirks as she takes a drink, Katherine chuckling at her joke.

They drink their drinks and finish up the card game - no one wins thanks to Parr informing the rest of the group that Boleyn was indeed cheating after all - and head outside. It’s getting close to evening, and now there’s not a soul outside.

“They clear out quick here, don’t they?” Katherine asks. “It’s not even sundown.”

“I would have expected a place like this to be a bit more… lively, at night,” Boleyn admits. “Wonder what’s up with that.”

“We’ll find out with the Elder, I’m sure,” Aragon replies. “Probably partially why we’re being summoned to her.”

“That must be it,” Katherine says. Indeed, the largest, tallest building in the village was only a minute walk from the pub.

When they get inside, they’d find a plethora of people there; a start contrast to the center they just passed through. Everyone seems a bit more panicked - guards are sharpening their weapons, mages and clerics and religious people are preparing spells and prayers, children are huddled together and trying to calm each other down. Katherine frowns as she sees the guard from before, trying to calm his godson down, but he looks extremely hopeful when he catches sight of them.

He moves ahead of them and to the throne at the back of the room. There, an older woman sits, regally looking over some reports before discussing them with the person to her right. She stops, though, when the guard stands before her and bows.

“I present to you, Elder,” he says, “the group of warriors I mentioned to you earlier today.”

“The Six?” she asks; there wasn’t another name to call them by, so that would have to do. “And you think they can help?”

“We don’t know what to think,” Aragon replies. “I’m Catherine, m’lady. We were told to speak with you.”

The Elder nods and the guard backs away and returns to his grandson.

The Elder speaks. “What are you looking for from us, travellers?”

Aragon steps forward, bowing respectfully at the Elder. “We come in need of a place to rest, m’lady. Just for a night.”

The Elder, old eyes examining Aragon, takes a moment of silence before speaking. Her voice is rough, hoarse.

“You should keep moving, travellers,” she says. “We’ll give you some food, some rest until the horn that signals the night coming sounds. Then, you should leave. It’s not safe here at night.”

“What are you talking about?” Aragon asks, tilting her head. “We heard that from our friend as well.”

The Elder, leans forward, watching Aragon for a moment before she continues.

“Every night, some of our own go missing. They’re Called, that’s what we say. Shadows surround them and they disappear.”

“So people are just… disappearing at night?” Parr asks, tilting her head. The elder nods.

“Taken by the Shadows, yes. That’s what the talk of the town is, anyways. I’m afraid I don’t want to disclose more unless you’re willing to aid us; we can give you food and some rest until the horn, then you’ll have to leave-”

“We’d like to help.”

It’s not Aragon that says that, but Katherine Howard. Just as she moves forward, Jane quickly grabs the girl’s arm when she tries to move towards the Elder.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jane snaps, quietly. Kat shrinks at the tone.

“I’m sorry,” Kat mumbles. “But… these people. It’s scary for them. And we can help.”

“We’ve just been through hell, Katherine,” Boleyn says, shaking her head. “I’m not sure we’re up for this.”

“We’ve already made our decision,” Aragon replies. “Katherine gave her word, we won’t go back on that.”

“Might kill us,” Parr mumbles, but a look from Aragon shuts her up (after a sigh, of course).

Aragon looks back at the Elder.

“She’s right. We’ll help.”

The Elder looks relieved.

“To have the sword of a Blessed,” she says, nodding to Aragon’s blade, “is quite the honor. This should go quickly, then.”

Parr steps forward.

“What are we supposed to do about this?”

“The Blessed,” The Elder says, nodding again at Aragon, “should be able to sense it. None of our mages can, but those favored by a god seem to be… attuned to it. None of them have been taken, either, which goes to show that this isn’t some practical magicks.”

“A god cursed your village, maybe?” Aragon wonders aloud. “Would make sense… if that’s the case, it could be hard to break.” She looks up at the Elder. “Who is the religious leader of the town? I’d like to speak with them.”

The Elder stiffens.

“The Priest in charge is Malus Vir. He’s… he’s not exactly liked by the people. He replaced his brother, Bonum Vir, and it hasn’t been the same.”

They all look at each other before Aragon nods.

“Alright, we’ll talk to him first.”

The Elder nods. “May the gods bless you, all six of you.”

They exit without another word.

They stay together but also paired: Boleyn and Parr are together, Cleves and Howard on their left and Aragon and Jane on their right. They walk around, checking in on each other, making sure everyone is accounted for. Again, there’s no one else. The sun is dangerously close to the treeline now.

“Only an hour or so, I’d say, until the night comes” Cleves says. They move a bit quicker to the temple.

The temple is the second biggest building in the village. It looks like they’re expanding on the right side. It’s got a glow to it; a glow that Katherine recognizes.

“Isn’t that Radiant energy?” Kat asks, tilting her head.

Aragon smiles. “Very good, Kitty. Yeah, it’s a Temple of Light. It matches my own energy.” she closes her eyes and leans back gently, taking in the other source of energy for a moment before she opens them, a frown falling onto her face.

“The Dark is nearby,” Aragon mumbles. “I know it is.”

“I don’t sense anything, do you?” Parr asks, looking over to Jane. Jane shakes her head.

“You guys can’t feel it?”

They all look over to see Katherine Howard, frowning deeply. Cleves moves over and wraps an arm around Kat’s shoulder as she continues; Kat’s shivering.  “There’s something here. Something that is strong and it’s omnipresent.” she holds up a hand to Cleves. “And no, it’s not… what we discussed before. It’s something else. I can feel it.”

The feeling of dread and fear… it was so strong -

Now Parr’s even more concerned. “Catherine-” she starts, but Aragon shakes her head wildly, as if to clear it.

“How do you all not feel it?” Katherine asks, very much confused by that.

“They can’t sense this type of energy, Kat,” Aragon replies. “You might be able to because of your Druid connection to nature… but it’s pretty rare.”

“I feel it, though,” Kat mumbles, shivering. “It’s coming from-”

The doors to the temple open before she can continue.

There’s an old, skinny man standing before them. His chin is up, posture straight, hands clasped behind his back. He’s wearing a golden robe and an insignia Kat recognizes as one that Aragon has on her necklace.

“Are you Malus Vir?” Aragon asks.

“And you’re a Blessed, are you not?” he asks, tilting his head. Aragon can’t help but feel like he’s scrutinizing her. “It’s been a very, very long time since we’ve seen one of your kind here.”

“Well, clearly, you needed the help,” Aragon says as respectfully as she could. “Did you not try to send for one before? You do know that Blesseds from the Church can be summoned by you?”

“Of course I know,” the Priest replies. “We tried, but there was no answer.”

“Oh?” Aragon asks, tilting her head.

The Priest nods. “Please, come inside. It’s going to be dark soon and I doubt you’d like it out here when it’s dark.” He turns without another word, moving inside the temple.

Aragon narrows her eyes before simply moving forward. The others follow.

The chapel seems warm and full of light. There’s the largest gathering of people there that they’ve seen in the village. Most are praying, but some of the children are playing hide and seek in the back. It’s relatively peaceful, though there’s definitely something in the air.

“All of these people are under your protection, Priest?” Aragon asks, looking around.

“Yes,” he confirms. “They’ve all come here to worship and pray for protection. We’ve not had the Shadows enter this sacred place since the attacks started.”

“Good,” Aragon says, nodding. “A good base of operations, then.”

“Of course, m’lady,” he says, continuing to walk. Two fellow priests accompany him. “Per custom, whatever is mine in this temple is yours. I’m at your will.”

“What do we know about the Shadows?” she asks, entering with him into the office. The others follow.

“We know that they’re darkness incarnate,” he says, sitting down at his desk. “But we don’t know where they’re coming from.”

“No idea at all?” Aragon asks. “Surely you can sense the darkness when it appears? That’s part of your training, unless they’ve gone soft at the academy.”

“We usually can,” he says. “But it’s been… complicated.”

“Why?” Aragon presses. When the man hesitates, Aragon leans forward. “Malus Vir, if this is something we need to destroy, then we need to know its origins. Any information you have is valuable.”

He looks warily at the rest of them before he slacks a bit, breaking down.

“The Elder,” he says, barely above a whisper. “It’s… it’s from the Elder.” he looks up. Katherine thinks there’s some fear in his eyes. “Whenever I sense it, it’s from the Elder.”

“The Elder’s the one channeling this darkness into the town?” Aragon asks, raising an eyebrow. “She’s been nothing but kind to us since we got here.”

“You’ve not seen her before this, m’lady,” he says, voice cracking a little bit. “She’s… she’s been entirely something else when you lot arrived.”

“And you didn’t tell us sooner?” Aragon asks.

“Because I didn’t know if she was with you-” he starts, but Aragon stands.

“Malus Vir,” she says, “you’re lying to a Blessed. That’s at least high treason.”

“Aragon-” Katherine starts, but then Malus Vir looks completely petrified.

“I’m not!” He yells. “I swear to our god, Blessed, I am not!”

The priests in the room look at each other before looking back at Vir. They don’t interfere just yet, but someone else does:

“You are.”

Katherine’s moved forward now, standing right next to Aragon. Aragon lets the girl speak. “I can sense it. The source of the Darkness, it’s not with the Elder. It’s right here, in the chapel.”

The others look at each other before they look at the priest. His eyes go wide… but then he stands.

“I will not have this heresy in my temple!” his voice booms. “I demand you leave at once!”

“By order of the Light, this temple is now under my protection,” Aragon declares. “And I will have you removed.”

“You can’t-” he starts, but Aragon shakes her head.

“I can, and I just did. You two,” she looks back to see two priests moving forward. They bow to Aragon, a show of respect and understanding that she’s in charge. “Take him out of the premises and to whatever type of jail you’ve got here, grab a guard if you can to help you. He is not to be trusted and he’s hereby stripped of his authority as a priest of the Light.”

“Surely we can’t just go off of what you say?” he growls as the two take hold of him. “How do we know you’re not with the Shadows?”

Aragon pulls out her sword and it pulsates the telltale Radiant energy. When it does, the Darkness that surrounds Malus Vir becomes apparent.

The two priests gasp while Katherine’s eyes widen and she tenses. Aragon sees that - is a bit confused by it - but goes back to look at Vir. In the shocking revelation, Vir has tried to jump Katherine.

He doesn’t make it, however, as Boleyn steps forward, pushing him back and aiming a dagger at his throat as he’s pinned against his desk.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Boleyn growls. Jane gently moves Katherine back towards her and Parr before Seymour leaves the room altogether. Cleves stands just behind Aragon for any extra support. Aragon hasn’t moved, but that’s mainly because she hasn’t needed to.

She moves now, though, towards the priest. “You’ve abandoned the Light, Malus Vir,” she growls. “And now, you’ll pay.” She looks over at Boleyn, nods once, then stands up straight. Boleyn grabs him and leads him to the priests before pushing him into their custody.

Seymour returns with two guards.

“This should help you two keep him in line,” Jane muses, watching as the guards take hold of him now. The Priests bow deeply to Aragon before moving away.

“Does that solve our problem, then?” one of the priests asks.

“Hopefully,” Aragon replies. “We’ll stick around for the night just to confirm things.”

“We appreciate it, Blessed,” the priest says. “For now, we’ll act as though it will happen again tonight. We’ll send out the sigils and blessings immediately, though… we might need some help.”

“Did Vir help you on those?” Aragon asks, raising an eyebrow. When the priest nods, she tilts her head. “If he was the one doing it, why would he help…?” She sighs. “I’ll take a look at your sigils. We’ll get this done, I know we don’t have much time.”

“We can help,” Boleyn offers. “If we can.”

“The sigils are things they put on their doors, made of paper,” Aragon explains. “You lot running around to make sure they get delivered everywhere would definitely help. Parr and Seymour,” she looks over at the woman in question, “if you could please tell the Elder of the current situation, that’d be preferred.”

“Of course,” Parr nods, running off with Seymour in tow. Aragon looks back at the others.

“We don’t have a lot of time. Let’s get going.”

They all make the preparations to help with the town’s defenses against whatever could show up. Darkness falls just as they all join back together at the town square.

“Everyone alright?” Aragon asks.

“They’ve moved the majority of the people out of the Temple and into the town hall as a precaution,” Parr says. “Apparently, they found another alter somewhere.”

“To the Dark?” Aragon asks. Parr nods and Aragon shakes her head.

“Treason to Humanity is what he’s committed, he won’t see the light of day again,” she mumbles. She’s frustrated by it. “He could have gotten the entire town with… whatever it was he was doing.”

“Well, let’s make sure this isn’t one last hurrah thing,” Boleyn says, taking out her dagger.

“Can you sense it?” Aragon asks, looking over at Parr and Jane.

They both focus… but both shake their head.

“Why can’t they feel it?” Kat asks, already getting anxious.

“I don’t know,” Aragon says, “but it’s alright. You can feel it too, right?” Kat nods. “So we work together. We track it down and go from there.”

“Alright,” Kat says. “Let’s do this, then.”

The two rush off, the others following quickly behind. Kat and Aragon are seemingly completely in sync as they follow the presence. After a minute or so of walking around, they stop, looking up at the place.

“It’s…. It’s in there,” Kat says. She’s backing away for a moment before Aragon gently takes her hand.

Town Hall.

“All of those people…” Jane trails off. She doesn’t want to think about it, not right now.

“We’re working together, remember, Katherine?” Aragon asks. “We need to keep pushing.”

Kat takes a deep breath before nodding. “Right.”

She moves to help open the door. They’re going to be okay, she thinks, because they’re all together. They’ve survived multiple assassinations attempts and the full force of the King; they can do this, whatever it is.

The door opens.

Katherine’s eyes widen and she’s frozen.

A sudden surge of darkness - currently in the form of a skull - rushes towards them in the shock.

Aragon grabs Katherien and throws her behind her shield, blocking both of them from the attack. Katherine can hear ethereal screams as the skull shatters upon the shield on impact.

There’s darkness all around, causing much to not be seen. In the blotches where the darkness doesn’t reach, Jane realizes with wide eyes, there are bodies. Katherine recognizes the soldier that brought them to the Elder amongst the dead. Next to him, a small hand...

“Oh, gods…” Parr says, voice trembling.

At the front, where the slacked form of the Elder sat, was a man. He turned, smirking darkly.

“More sheep for the slaughter?” he asks. “My, my, my god will be pleased with me today.”

“How’d you get out?” Cleves asks, but he simply fires another one of those skulls. Cleves backs up and Jane and Parr move closer together to help each other out as the darkness starts to rise and form into some sort of humanoid beings. They attack the group, though with them so close together, it was fairly easy for them to dispatch.

“On me!” Aragon yells. The group is quick to follow, headed deeper into the Darkness. When they get there, Vir backs away for a moment. Then, with eyes as black as night, he extends a hand and clenches it. When he does, a tidal wave of darkness tries to overtake them.

“To me!” Aragon responds. The Six move in close and Aragon raises her sword. It’s like a Radiant shield of protection and it blinds the former priest for a moment.

When he manages to see again, he’d find that Boleyn girl in the air, daggers at the ready, hurling towards him.

He falls to the ground, just in time for Boleyn to jump off of him and avoid an attack from the darkness. When he tries to get up, he’d found that he was bound; Parr and Jane were the ones to thank for that, chains of powerful magical energy tethering him to the ground. Cleves strikes at the darkness trying to attack the final two, dispelling it, while Aragon and Katherine rush forward. Vir tries one more time to strike at them, but Katherine and Aragon deftly dodge it.

Aragon’s sword glows brighter with every second as she leaps with superhuman strength. With a yell, the sword clashes down onto the Malus Vir.

There’s a sound of glass shattering as the light blinds everyone. When it ends, Aragon is not standing over the former priest; instead, there’s a small patch of grass with flowers on it, seemingly sprung from the stone floor out of nowhere. Katherine gasps softly as Aragon turns around, the Radiant energy surroudning her overwhelming. Kat’s not sure when she and the others fell to their knees, but it doesn’t matter at the moment.

Aragon takes a deep breath, a hand on her necklace as the energy dissipates. She looks down at Kat and smiles.

“Nicely done, Katherine,” she says, offering her hand. “You were very brave.”

Katherine stares at her for a moment before she smiles brightly, taking the hand and standing up. Then, she looks around sadly. “All these people…”

“Oh, can you not sense that?”

They look at Jane, who gently sits the grandson of the guard up. With a hand to his head, Jane starts some sort of healing spell. After a moment, the boy’s eyes flutter open.

“What’s happened?” he asks, moving closer to Jane, to a warm touch. With a smile, she looks over at Parr.

“A big restoration spell might do the trick, Parr, if you’d like to assist.”

Katherine’s eyes go wide and she’s instantly over at the boy, picking him up and bringing him to the side with a huge smile.

“It’s alright,” she says to him. “It’ll be okay in a moment, you’ll see.”

The boy watches with wonder in his eyes as Parr and Jane start some sort of huge spell. Their movements are in sync and, once they finish, a warmth spreads throughout the area. Aragon extends a hand full of Radiant energy towards the duo, which splits into two and goes to both of the spellcasters. After a few moments, Jane releases hers into the sky while Parr thrusts hers into the ground. The room lightens considerably and, suddenly, people are stirring. Cleves is quick to help get people up and organize people based on their injuries.

“Just a bad spell, but it’s done now,” Katherine says to the boy. He looks like he’s seen a miracle and, to be fair, he just might have.

A particular man that Cleves helps up gets his attention.

“Grandpa!”

As soon as Katherine lets him down, he rushes over to the man. The old guard picks him up and hugs him tightly.

“Oh, Blessed, you’ve no idea what you’ve done,” he says through tears. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

He continues to say that to Aragon, bowing at her feet as he still embraces the boy. The boy is crying as well.

“It was so dark, grandpa,” he says. “I kept hearing you, but I didn’t see you.”

“It’s alright,” he says. “You won’t have to worry about that ever again.”

The Elder shakily gets to her feet; Cleves helps her move to the other five.

“Thank you,” she says, soft and sincere, “for saving my people. All of you. The Six won’t be forgotten.”

“The Six’s got a nice name to it,” Boleyn quips, smiling brightly at the others for a moment before continuing to help Cleves with the organization.

“Yeah, well, we’ll workshop it,” Aragon quips, right before looking back at the Elder. “I’m glad this worked out. If we hadn’t come in time…” she trails off.

“Let’s not worry about that,” the Elder replies. “Will you all stay for long?”

Aragon looks over at the others; while alive, it’s clear they’re still exhausted.

“We could use a night or two in a warm bed,” she says.

“Whatever you’d like, it’s yours,” the Elder says. “The Saviors will never go without in our village for the rest of our days.”

The celebratory feast that night was some of the best the six had had in their time outside of the palace. Music, joy… it was the first time in a while that they all truly felt at ease. Aragon watched from the side, drinking her wine, before a flash of green cloak appeared next to her.

“Nicely done today,” Boleyn says. “We all work well together.”

“We really do,” Aragon muses, offering Boleyn her cup to clink. They cheers together, a soft smile on both of their faces, as they watch the others dance with the villagers well into the night.

Elsewhere - only a few miles south of them, a royal carriage comes to a stop. Mary the Blessed walks up to it.

“Did you find them?” comes a voice from inside.

“Yes,” Mary replies. “All six.”

“Six?” the voice asks. Mary nods, clearly agitated. “And they all got away?”

“They won’t again, I promise you,” Mary growls out. “We don’t know where they are right now, but we’ll find them.”

The woman steps out of the carriage. Her staff mounts to her back and her long, red, braided hair moves from her back to hanging off her right shoulder. She looks down at Mary before walking past.

“Well, if it’s really my mother and my former teacher working together, we’ll have our jobs cut out for us, won’t we, step-sister?”

Mary almost growls as she lets the girl go past, but then she turns around. “You better find her first, because I’ll kill her, Bess.”

Elizabeth Boleyn turns to face Mary, a soft smile on her face.

“You can do what you want with the face-stealer, Mary. Catherine Parr and the Boleyn face-stealer are mine.”


	12. Charming War

Elizabeth wandered into the bar with her usual disguise.

An old woman rarely raised suspicion in these quiet towns; “Hidden Gem,” apparently. It was a quiet, peaceful place, only available on a few maps. The perfect hiding place for a few fugitives and traitors.

Luckily for Liz, however, they weren’t tracking them by conventional means anymore.

Her contact sat at the bar, a coin rolling around in her hand as she took a sip of her drink. There’s a drink next to her - Dragonfire, Liz recognized. It meant her contact wasn’t followed.

Good.

Liz sits down next to her, taking the drink and downing it in one gulp before ordering another. To everyone else, it looked like two random people next to each other.

Exactly as planned.

“Well,” Elizabeth said, smiling at the bartender as he gave her the drink she ordered, “I’m glad you’ve made it this far without raising suspicion… or, at least, too much suspicion. Only one person, but I don’t think anyone truly believes her.”

The woman in question just stays quiet, mending her drink. Elizabeth sighs.

“Henry says hello, by the way.” Liz takes another drink, never looking the other woman in the eye. “He’ll send supplies for you soon, though he did tell me to give you this.” She puts a letter on the table. The other doesn’t even look at it. “You should read it. It’s from… well, I think you already know.”

The other woman nods silently.

“How is she?” Liz asks gently. “Is she alive? She didn’t look so good.”

The woman nods, and Liz lets out a sigh of relief.

“Good. I knew she’d be okay.”

They stay quiet for a bit before Liz finishes the drink.

“You should get going, don’t want any of the other queens to ask questions.” Liz stands, paying for her drink. “We’ll be in touch.”

A few minutes later, the queen pays for her own drink, grabs the letter and disappears into the night.

A few hours later, the six had moved to retire into their home that the town had gifted to them for their stay. They would be headed out the next day after about a week of rest.

“Wish we could just… stay here,” Katherine says with a sigh; she was feeling a lot better, the echoes having faded as much as they could. “I’m gonna miss the peace and quiet.”

“Once we head to Krische,” Cleves says, “we’ll probably have another moment like this before headed off to Holbein. Then, we’ll all be safe.”

“What happens then?” Katherine asks, tilting her head. “Do we just… stay there?”

“I think the plan was to regroup,” Cleves says, “but honestly? No idea. This is starting to get a bit out of hand.”

“We’ll have to discuss when we get to safety,” Parr says, moving into the room. She heard the entire conversation. “But for right now, it’s just maintaining as much distance from people as we can, until the alarm about your disappearance calms down.”

“Right, of course,” Katherine says with a nod.

Aragon and Jane move in at that time, with Aragon holding a letter.

“Looks like people are starting to wonder if Katherine’s actually alive or not,” she says, looking down at the letter. “Just go this from a contact of mine.”

“Oh, really?” Boleyn says, having followed them. “Maybe people are gonna start doubting our deaths, too.”

“Maybe,” Jane says. “But who knows. I imagine we’ll hear less and less about that soon. No way Henry lets the truth out. He’ll likely start censoring people soon.”

“Censoring?” Kat asks, tilting her head.

Jane gives a sympathetic nod. “Imprisonment or… something else.”

“Or good ol’ fashioned torture, could see him do that,” Boleyn muses.

“Charms as well,” Parr replies. “We’ve seen that in action plenty already.”

“We’ll just have to be extra careful moving forward,” Aragon says. “Once in Holbein, we’re not safe, but we can at least stop watching our backs for a bit.”

“It’ll be the safest place for us, my friends will protect us for as long as needed,” Cleves seems very certain of that.

“One more day here, then we move to Krische and, eventually, Holbein a few days later,” Parr says, nodding. “I like the sound of that.”

“Well, while we have the time,” Anne says, smiling brightly. “How about one more round at the pub, yeah? These guys really know how to spoil heroes.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Cleves says, rolling her eyes fondly at the rogue.

They enter the bar and are - once again - hailed as heroes. Drink and food come to them immediately, much to Boleyn and Howard’s delight. They celebrate once again, the six all smiling and joking.

Parr, however, is the first to notice that something isn’t right.

She looks over at a woman at the bar - she’s on the older side, hands shaking as she sips her tea.

“Catherine?” Aragon asks, tilting her head. “Something wrong?”

Parr takes one look at her before, suddenly, throwing a fireball in her direction.

“Catherine!” Aragon says, quick to stand up. “Have you lost your damn mind?”

“She’s fine,” Parr replies, standing to face where she fired the spell. “I taught her better than that.”

When the smoke disappears, the old woman has been replaced by a woman with fire-red hair in a braid. Her eyes open as she moves forward. To Boleyn, it’s completely unmistakable.

“Elizabeth.”

Parr is quick to engage Liz in close combat, the two suddenly summoning their own daggers made of magick energy. They fight close combat, though every so often one of them would try to throw a fireball or an icicle or an electric shock the other’s way. Boleyn tries to enter the  fray, but Elizabeth is quick to knock the girl away with a gust of wind.

“Stay out of this, face-stealer,” she growls out, though it’s enough to distract her from Parr for a second too long. Parr pulses the girl out of the bar and into the street, where people scatter.

Elizabeth narrows her eyes, recovering just fine as she takes out her staff.

Parr narrows her eyes before pulsing off, wind magic on her feet as she moves at breakneck speeds.

“Hey!” Boleyn yells, going after them.

The others try to follow, but they’re simply too slow.

Boleyn can barely keep up as they rush into the treeline. She’s unsure just how far they’ve gotten from the village in the span of a few minutes, but when they finally do stop, Boleyn moves to be in between the two.

“Anne?” Parr asks, but Boleyn stands in front of Parr, dagger at the ready.

“Don’t.” she says, narrowing her eyes. She’s not afraid to go after Parr; she doesn’t want anyone hurt. She knows Aragon failed with Mary, but Bess, she was always different-

A gentle hand on Boleyn’s shoulder makes her realize that Elizabeth was just behind her. She winces, expecting a fireball, or a spell, or something that’ll hurt… but Liz just chuckles.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to attack anyone,” Elizabeth says.

“Keeping up appearances, Liz?” Parr asks, raising an eyebrow. She’s smiling, though. “I knew I taught you better than to just accept what he told you.”

“Call it the Boleyn stubbornness,” Liz looks back at Anne, smiling brightly. “Right, mum?”

Anne’s eyes go wide before she just moves forward, hugging Bess as tightly as she can. Elizabeth holds onto her mother as tightly as she can, the two falling to the ground in the embrace.

“The shield’s up,” Parr says gently. “We’re alone.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth says, but she’s already tearing up.

“Oh, love,” Anne says softly, looking up at Liz’s face. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Same to you, mum,” Liz replies with a smile. “It’s been years… but I didn’t think you had died. It was just… you’re stronger than that.”

“That’s m’ girl,” Boleyn replied, smiling proudly. “I knew you’d be able to see through it.”

“Mary was always a bit… closer, to Henry,” Parr says, leaning back. “It’s not a surprise.”

“She’s gone insane,” Elizabeth replies. “I saw her earlier, when you guys escaped her. She felt… different.”

“What do you mean, Bess?”

Liz can’t help but smile at the nickname for a moment before she gets serious again. “She just… doesn’t seem the same. What did you lot do to her?”

“Aragon said she lost her Blessed status, whatever that means,” Parr says. When Liz’s face pales, Parr moves forward. “What’s that mean?”

“From what I’ve researched,” Elizabeth steps forward, towards Boleyn. “It means she did an Unspeakable Act. Something that made her lose favor with the gods.”

“I would imagine attacking her mother would do that,” Boleyn replies. “Aragon is the most powerful Blessed out there.”

“It would, from what I’ve read,” Liz says. “Attacking a fellow Blessed without just cause is the quickest way to lose those powers.”

“And they just disappear?” Parr asks.

“No, from what I’ve been told, they’re… recycled isn’t the best word, but the only one I can think of right now. So someone else became a Blessed.” she tilts her head. “It might by Lyrena? She seemed a bit different, as well.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Parr replies. “For now, we all just know that she’s not got that toolkit anymore. That’s vital information.”

“Agreed,” Boleyn replies with a nod. Then, back to Liz. “As much as I love this, you probably need to get going as much as we do. Too much time and they’re going to be worried.”

“I’ll be in touch when I can,” Liz promises. She looks over at Anne. “And please, mum, try to stay out of too much trouble,” she looks at Parr. “I’m holding you responsible, Parr.”

“Oh, that’s the worst thing you could possibly do,” Parr quips, earning a chuckle from Bess. It’s a sound Anne would never get tired of.

“One more thing,” Elizabeth goes serious for a moment. “You guys are treading some dangerous waters. You need to be careful - especially about who you trust.”

“What do you mean?” Parr asks, tilting her head.

“She means Aragon, of course she means Aragon,” Boleyn replies. “She’s the one I’ve been telling you we need to look out for.”

“I can’t say who,” Liz replies, “it’d be too much and I don’t think we’d survive it. But you need to just… be cautious. Lay low when you can.” her gaze softens. “And just… be safe. Please.”

“We’ll be fine, Bess,” Boleyn replies with a smile. “We’ll fix all this, you’ll see.”

Liz looks from Anne to Parr and back to Anne again.

“I’ve never doubted you two before, so I won’t doubt you now. May the gods watch you.”

With that, she hurries off.

Elizabeth returns back to her headquarters just outside of the town. She looks over at Mary, waiting impatiently.

“Well?”

“Nothing,” Liz replies. “Hidden Gem had a Blessed interfere with some sort of attack a few days ago, but it didn’t seem to match the description of any of them.”

“Could still be them,” Mary grumbles, looking out at the city. “Could just burn it for fun.”

Liz tilts her head up at that but then shrugs. “Do what you think is right, Blessed,” she sees Mary wince at that, but says nothing. “I’m headed to Krische. They’re likely to head there next, based off of our intel.”

Mary nods. “I’ll catch up. I’ve got some unfinished business back in Weston first.”

“Weston was destroyed, wasn’t it?”

“Not entirely.”

Liz just nods, then moves away. Mary narrows her eyes as Lyrena moves over.

“Something’s off with her,” Mary notes. “Track her.”

“As you will, Commander.” Lyrena moves away, leaving Mary to glare at her older sister for a moment before looking back at the town.

After another moment, she simply huffs.

“Not worth the time.”

She turns away.

Back in town, Aragon, Howard, Cleves and Seymour are panicked.

“What if they’re in trouble?” Howard asks, looking anxiously over at Aragon. Seymour gently puts a hand on Howard’s shoulder to try to help calm her down.

“Whatever they’re doing, Boleyn and Parr are extremely capable,” Aragon says. “They’ll be okay. I know they will be-”

“There we are,” Cleves says, pointing at the village entrance. There, sure enough, is Boleyn and Parr. They walk about halfway to them before Boleyn is tackled by Howard and Aragon has met with Parr to check her over.

“Are you two injured?” Aragon asks.

“Well, now I am,” Boleyn says, on the ground under Howard as she hugs her cousin tightly.

“Oh! Sorry,” Howard replies, wincing before sitting up, still trapping Boleyn’s legs under her but at least giving Anne the chance to sit up if she wants. Boleyn does, giving her a smile.

“Come on, Kit, it was two versus one and I had Parr. It’s overkill already with just me there,” Boleyn quips.

“But, that was… that was Bess, wasn’t it? Your daughter.” Howard looks concerned.

“She’s alright, she got away, though,” Parr says, looking down at Howard. Cleves narrows her eyes, but says nothing. “We’ll try to catch her next time, I don’t think she came to fight, just for intel.”

“Well, they know we’re here now,” Jane says, stepping forward. “We’ll have to evacuate.”

“We’ll do so tonight,” Aragon says. “If you two are okay with that.”

“Yeah, she didn’t hurt us or anything, we can start tonight.”

“Camping in the woods? I’m down,” Cleves quips. “Back to protection detail for us, Aragon.”

“It’ll be nice to get back to normal,” Aragon muses, watching as Howard helps Boleyn up. “Alright. To Krische we go.”

They say their goodbyes - albeit a bit quicker than expected - and before sundown, they’re on the road.

“Krische is a few day’s travel,” Cleves says. “But I know a few routes that I don’t think anyone else will know from the Crown. We’ll be safe.”

“You were in these parts a lot when you were younger, right?” Jane asks.

“Yeah, this is basically my home away from home,” she replies. “Lots of great places around here. Hidden villages, secret havens, lots of things. I know a place a few miles out that we’ll be completely safe in.”

“That sounds like as good of a goal as any,” Aragon agrees, smiling brightly at her. “Let’s get to it, then.”

The group starts off in high spirits with Jane and Parr chatting while Aragon and Howard discuss a few things. Cleves hangs back a bit to chat with Boleyn.

“So,” she says, looking ahead and not at Anne, “you got to talk to her, didn’t you?”

“Who?” Boleyn asks, as if she doesn’t already know.”

“Elizabeth.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You weren’t angry when you came back. If you had missed that opportunity, we would have seen a reaction.”

Boleyn thinks about it for a moment before she chuckles. “She’s doing great. She knows what’s up. She’s on our side.”

“But she still had to return to Henry and the others, right?” Cleves asks gently. She can see Anne tense a bit, but she continues anyways: “Maybe she’s got a part to play or something, that’d be my guess, anyways. But we should still be cautious. We saw what happened to Mary-”

“Bess isn’t Mary,” Boleyn growls. “She knows better than Aragon’s kid. She’s smarter, stronger-”

“I’m not going to comment on that,” Cleves replies. “I just know that Henry is very convincing when he wants to be. So we need to be careful.”

Anne sighs. “I know. But you didn’t see her, Anna. She’s okay. She really is.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Cleves gives her a gentle smile. “I’m glad you got to see her and I’m glad she seems okay.”

Boleyn softens a bit then. “Yeah. I am, too.”

Parr and Jane, meanwhile, are discussing Krische.

“Aren’t you excited, Jane?” Parr asks, smiling brightly. “We’ll get to go into Seymour.”

“We’ll get to go into what now?” Howard asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Seymour,” Parr replies. “It’s the library where all medical research is housed.”

“Most research is publicly available,” Jane replies. “Brilliant place. Spent much time there recording findings and the like.”

“I’ve been wanting to brush up on your manual involving the research from the Heart,” Parr says. “There was so much that wasn’t public when I was actively following your advancements.”

Jane chuckles. “I think I told you this before, but we really did learn so much from those few months.”

“Clerics learned more from that few month stint than what some clerics learn in their lifetime,” Parr replies. “Incredible, you really should teach me your ways sometime.”

Jane’s smile only slightly falters. “I would love to read your works, though, Parr. It’s incredible, how practical medicine’s developed because of you.”

“When we’re done with this and everything turns out okay,” Howard says, “it’d be nice to see you guys work together again. Imagine how much people would benefit from that - not just the Realm, the entire world.”

Parr and Jane look at each other for a moment before Parr smiles. “I think I’d really love that.”

Jane nods. “As would I.”

Howard looks ahead, smiling a bit to herself. “You know, if this all goes  the way we want it to… the Realm will have a lot to thank us for.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Parr replies. “We’ve still got a lot to do before we get that far.”

“But we’ll do it. We’ve got a really strong group here, after all! And we’ve overcome so much already, I’m sure we’ll be able to take the rest of it on. Didn’t you see how well we did back at Hidden Gem?”

“The Darkness Vir sent out wasn’t too challenging, love,” Jane quips, “there was just a lot of it.”

“But we still managed to overcome it, you know?” Howard nods. “We’ll be just fine.”

The others can’t help but believe in what Howard’s saying, though the feeling makes Aragon pause. As Jane and Howard move along, Parr stops with Aragon.

“What?” Parr asks, tilting her head.

Aragon tilts her head the other way before her eyes go wide and she smiles.

“... nothing, not yet,” she replies simply. “Come on, we’ve got a way to go.” Aragon moves away.

Parr almost looks offended.

“Excuse you, what aren’t you telling me, godmother?” Parr only really uses that title when she wants something, and this was apparent in the moment.

“Nothing, nothing, not my place,” Aragon quips. “But I think that girl’s got more to her than what meets the eye, that’s all.”

They walk for a few more hours until Cleves suddenly enters the woods and gets off the path. The others look at each other but follow. A few minutes later, they’ve arrived at a cave.

“This is where my friends and I would hang out for the night,” Cleves replies. “I wonder if-”

“Hold!”

Cleves turns around and, suddenly, they’re all surrounded. Instantly, the Six get into battle stances, but it’s overwhelming.

“How many?” Parr asks, moving as close as she can to the others.

“Forty or so, Parr,” Boleyn warns, daggers out. “I don’t like these odds.”

A woman steps forward; she’s in a mask and a long poncho. She aims her sword at Cleves.

“State your name.”

Cleves narrows her eyes for a moment… but then she smiles.

“So you guys do use this place, even after all this time.”

She takes off the mask and looks Cleves over. With a chuckle, she stands tall, sword resting on her shoulder as she nods.

“Anna?!?”

“Oh, my friend, it’s been far too long.”

“Avril,” Cleves says, smiling brightly. They move forward and embrace.

“Stand down, guys,” Avril says. “They’re friends. Old friends,” she teases with a wink to Anna, “but friends.”

“We need a place to hide for the night, if that’s alright-” Anna starts, but Avril’s already wrapped her arm around Cleves’ shoulders.

“This place is as good yours as it is mine, old friend; you’re still one of us, remember?” she smiles at the others. “Come along, we’ve got food and a place to rest for the night.”

With a soft nod from the others, Howard is the first to follow, then the others.

When they’re all settled in the back of the cave, Cleves fills the rest of the group in.

“These are some soldiers from Holbein,” Cleves says. “Avril is one of the rising stars of our military.”

“Holbein is occupying this part of the Realm?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow. “I never heard about that.”

“I didn’t either,” Katherine says.

“Not officially, they’re not, but like I said, we’ve always been here.” Cleves shrugs. “It was more casual before Aragon’s… “death,” but nowadays it’s a bit more official. Just not enough of a presence to alarm Henry, I don’t think.”

“Why did you say death funny?” Avril asks, tilting her head at Cleves. Cleves gives her a ‘I’ll explain later’ look and Avril just nods. “So, are you lot part of the resistance here in the Realm?”

“There’s a resistance?” Parr asks.

“Growing every day, yeah,” Avril nods. “We’ve gotten a few reports that the former queens of the realm are actually alive, for example.”

Boleyn can’t help but smirk. “Do you think that’s true?”

“I think it’s very plausible,” Avril says. “Especially the Charming Queen. Just seems to fit Henry’s MO, you know? Make a queen disappear, blame it on a country and call it an act of war.”

“Smart,” Cleves quips. “Might very well be the case.”

Avril narrows her eyes. “You’re not telling me something, Cleves… we should discuss later.” She looks back at the others. “Where are you lot from?”

“They’re from near the Capitol,” Anna replies, lying for them.

“And at least one of you is a Blessed, right? We felt that coming from a mile away.”

They look over at Aragon who gives a confused look. “I can control that energy relatively well, I dunno how you guys figured it out.”

“Not sure, but we knew about it,” Avril replies. “And that’s how we met up with you.”

Aragon looks down at the food she’s been given, lost in thought for a moment. “I see… I think I know what it is. I’ll make sure it’s hidden from now on.”

“Do so, the woods are dangerous and crawling with Henry’s men. They’re making a bit more noise around here, especially near Krische.”

“That’s where we’re headed, actually,” Anna says. “What’s the detail on it?”

“Peaceful, only currently becoming more commonly active with Henry’s men,” Avril shrugs, leaning back against the cave wall. “Usually, we wouldn’t have to worry about them, but ever since the destruction of Weston, we’ve had a lot more people on our hands.”

“Nasty affair, that,” Cleves says, shaking her head. “It… It shouldn’t have happened.”

“What even did happen, Anna?” Avril asks, looking over. “We heard you were there and that the traitor Parr was, too.”

“Parr’s not a traitor,” Parr is quick to say, making the other’s attention snap over to her. Parr sighs. “She… she was never a traitor.”

Avril tilts her head before she smiles. “I thought not, for the record. She was good to my men during the first war, she helped a lot of my clerics get proper training, especially with PTSD and practical medicines. I owe her quite a lot, as does everyone here.” Avril winks. “She’d be welcomed in this company for as long as she’d need it.” Then, back at Anna, “You’re hanging out with interesting people, it seems.”

“As long as you’re quiet about it, yes,” Anna replies. “Quite interesting indeed.”

“Well, I should round up my men for protection details,” Avril says, standing up. “Be sure to eat your fill. We’ve got beds set up near the third fire back.”

“Thank you, Avril,” Anna says with a nod.

“Of course, princess,” Avril replies with a smirk and a wink. Anna rolls her eyes but smiles as Avril walks off.

Boleyn looks back at Cleves. “So, what’s the story with her?”

“She was my second for a bit until I left for the Realm,” Anna says.

“Anything else?”

“Nothing that you’ll get from me today, Boleyn.”

“Oh, come on, Anna, please-”

“Nope,” Anna winks. “Maybe next pub stop.”

The others chuckle at the annoyed look Boleyn gives her before they settle.

“You’re sure we can trust these people?” Parr asks.

“They’re servants of my crown and most are trusted childhood friends,” Anna replies. “They’re as trustworthy as anyone in this circle.”

“Alright then, that’s good enough for me,” Aragon says. “Looks like we get another day off, eh, Anna?”

“Once we’re in Krische, I imagine we’ll have our work cut out for us,” Cleves says. “Might as well enjoy it.”

They all get ready for bed until Parr opens the portal. Cleves gives her a look.

“We’re fine in the caves,” Cleves says.

Parr raises an eyebrow. “Either we stay in the cold cave or we all get our own beds, your choice.”

The others look at each other and Parr can’t help but smirk when they move towards the portal.

Cleves rolls her eyes. “I’m staying out here with Avril.”

“I figured you’d might,” Parr quips. “And now you’ve got the place to yourself, imagine that.”

Cleves’ eyes widen. “Wait, Parr, you didn’t-”

“Bye!” She says with a smirk, moving into the portal. Boleyn winks, wiggling her eyebrows as she also disappears.

Avril returns as the portal closes, Anna picking up the portal tuning stone. “Where’d they go?”

“Far away,” Anna replies with a sigh, “and with good reason, I’m gonna kill that mage when-”

“Oh, we’re alone?”

When Anna looks back, she’d find Avril very close by. She smirks.

“You know, when you left,” Avril traces some of Anna’s armor, “you never let me give you a proper goodbye.”

“Oh?” Anna asks, raising an eyebrow. “Well, we never got to do the things we said we’d do, so…” she trails off, however, when Avril backs her against the wall.

“The troops know not to come back here. Remind me to thank your friends for tonight,” she says. Anna can’t respond as Avril’s leaned in to kiss her. She kisses back, laughing as they lower themselves to the beds, hidden from the rest of the troops.

Back in the portal, Parr and Boleyn were positively giddy with what they managed to pull off.

“How did you two know about Avril and Anna?” Jane asks.

“Did you see them when we first arrived, Seymour?” Boleyn asks. “It was practically obvious!”

“Anna mentioned her a few times back when we were at the castle and I was still queen,” Katherine said, “but she never said anything about this.”

“Probably trying to protect you,” Aragon surmised. “Good on her.” she sighs. “In the meantime, I’m sure we’ve all got some preparations to make before bed. We’ll be up bright and early tomorrow, so be sure to get some rest.”

The others nod and move away. The night passes easily enough - Boleyn writes a few more notes into her book, Parr works on another spell, Jane gets a few potions ready, Aragon prays to her god for guidance and Katherine meditates on the back porch. They all go to bed easily enough and wake up in high spirits.

“Alright you two,” Howard says, smiling at the excited Parr and Boleyn, “don’t embarrass her.”

“We would never!” Boleyn says, tone mockingly hurt at the suggestion.

They all head into the portal at once and Parr’s about to make a quip when she stops, eyes wide.

The soldiers that were guarding the door were dead. A man tries to attack Parr, but she’s quick to pulse him out of the cave. He’s got a Realm crest on his armor.

“Shit, they’ve found us,” Boleyn says, getting her daggers out.

The others move forward, through the cave to spot Avril and Anna fighting. Their styles compliment each other well, more than Cleves and Aragon did, even. They take out multiple soldiers before a burst of fireball alerts them of Parr’s entrance in the battle. When they spot the others, Avril nods in Anna’s direction.

“Let’s get going, come on!” Anna yells, rushing off.

“And leave the others here?” Aragon asks, eyes wide. “We can’t do that-”

“They don’t know who you lot are, this isn’t a raid on you,” Avril says, moving over. “Welcome to the Charming War, friends.”

Katherine’s eyes go wide before Anna takes her hand and rushes away. With a few extra spells, they’ve made it through the forest and out of the battle.

“The… the Charming War?” Howard asks, shocked.

“Well, we know who he’s blamed your death on now,” Aragon growls. “They shouldn’t have been attacked, this is just-”

“Will Avril and her troops be okay?” Boleyn asks.

“She’s handled far more than that, they’ll be fine,” Anna nods. “Let’s get going.”

With a gentle hand in Howard’s, Boleyn leads the pack further into the trees.


	13. Seymour

The run for the majority of the night.

Katherine could barely believe what she just saw: the Charming War? Holbien blamed for her “death”? 

Had she honestly just become another pawn of his?

“Katherine?”

Kat looks over at Anna when she talks as they continue on their way.

“Are you alright?” Anna asks quietly. 

Katherine frowns. “I… don’t know. There’s just so much to take in, Anna.” She shakes her head. “So many dead and dying now, and for what? And why Holbein?”

“Holbein is the strongest country outside of the Realm,” Parr explains. “It’s a wonder he didn’t try it before.”

“He needed a good reason to, and a beloved queen as much as the people loved Katherine is a damned good reason,” Aragon mumbles, shaking her head. “He’s at least planned this, I’ll give him that.”

Katherine is silent, but Anne quickly takes the girl’s hands and smiles.

“It’s alright, though, Kitty. We’ll get through this. We’ll take him down and show the rest of the world that he can’t be trusted. We’ll stage that revolution and free the Realm.”

That makes Katherine pause.

“Wait… when the Realm is restored, they’ll need a leader,” Katherine points out. “Who will it be?”

“One of us, I imagine,” Anna says. “Though… I would rather it be one of you. I love my home too much to be stuck here ruling another country, especially now.”

“I wouldn’t want it either,” Parr replies. “And I have no legitimate claim to it, anyways.” She looks over at the remaining queens. “That leaves you four.”

“Three, actually,” Katherine says. “I’m out.” 

Anne, Catherine and Jane all look at each other.

“Well… I know I would be interested-” Catherine starts, but Anne immediately interrupts.

“Absolutely not, there’s no way you’re getting the crown again,” she growls. “I’d rather Jane it than you. She’s the one that he loved, she’s the one that the people liked the best.”

“Well, that’s debatable-” Catherine starts, but Anne once again interrupts.

“Jane Seymour should have the throne. Not anyone else.”

“Not even you?” Jane asks, tilting her head. “I must admit, I was expecting a bit more of a fight from you.”

“Eh, I have other plans,” she quips, smirking. “It’s all you, Jane-”

They stop, however, when a strong wind knocks them down. 

Aragon, Cleves and Boleyn manage to stay on their feet. Parr is protected by her godmother, shielded from the force, while Cleves protects Katherine. Boleyn managed to get to Jane quickly, helping her up as they all look at what could have possibly have caused the wind.

Anne looks around until she looks straight up.

Her eyes go wide.

“Move!”

She grabs Seymour and quickly pulses them out of there, Parr escaping with Aragon and Howard shielding Cleves as dragonfire rains down on them.

When it’s done, the vines that made up their protection slowly retract.

It’s a dragon.

A huge, massive dragon.

And this one, for once, was real.

“Get ready!” Aragon yells, her sword at the ready. She’s quick to throw a few strikes of Golden Light at the beast, giving Katherine and Anna cover as they retreat to where Anne and Parr are. Cleves, too, fires off some fireballs as she gives the others cover before firing off a lightning bolt in an attempt to keep the beast distracted. Her bolt hits, causing the dragon to wince, but it’s not much.

Not right now.

The dragon attacks again, this time with sweeping firebreath. Katherine moves behind the rest, hidden and lying in wait.

Anne takes a deep breath before quickly getting up into the trees and jumping out of cover to throw a few magickal daggers the beast’s direction… but that only makes her open to attack. She yelps as the dragon’s tail hits straight into her, sending her sprawling back down to earth.

Jane goes to Anne and starts to heal her, Parr jumping in front to conjure up a shield and defend them from the dragon’s breath that once again heads their way. When the dragon touches down and lets out a terrifying roar… it suddenly can’t move.

Jane looks over to find none other than Katherine Howard, hands extended as her vines quickly hold the dragon down. It gives them the time needed to act.

“Move towards the coast!” Catherine orders, to which everyone follows. They rush together, the mages of the group taking turns to throw fireballs and basic attacks the dragon’s way as it continues to break through Katherine’s vines.

Eventually, just as they make it to the cliff overlooking the water, the dragon breaks through.

“That’s a Royal Dragon, it’ll kill us in no time if we don’t figure something out,” Jane says, healing Anne up as much as she can before the girl stands. “We need a plan, ladies.”

“... I have one.”

They all look over at Cleves, who has a very serious look on her face. She grabs one of Anne’s daggers and takes some rope she had in her pack before tying them together and hooking them on her belt. She takes out her sword then, staring the currently-breaking-out-of-the-vines dragon.

“Anna!” Katherine yells, but Catherine gently takes hold of the girl’s shoulder. Catherine looks Anna dead in the eye.

“Whatever you’re doing… we’ll support you as best we can,” Catherine promises.

Anna smiles and nods before standing in front of the dragon, sword at the ready. The dragon snarls and roars, but Anna stands firm. It charges, rushing towards the Battlereeve from Holbein…

… and is probably just as surprised as everyone else when Anna suddenly charges straight towards it.

“Anna!” Katherine tries again, but Catherine holds her back more securely this time. “Anna!”

Anna of Cleves smirks to herself when, suddenly, she jumps upwards, into the trees using some of her magicks. The rest of the group ducks for cover as the dragon goes airborne, taking Anna with it, riding on its back.

“What is she doing?!?” Anne yells out, rushing to the edge of the cliff.

“Making the plan,” Catherine says. She looks over at the others, nodding. “Parr, Seymour and I are on projectile detail, throw everything you have at it. Katherine and Anne, try to bind it or hinder it in some way. We gotta help her as much as we can.”

“Right,” Parr says, quick to fire the first blow. The dragon is so preoccupied with the warrior on its back that it doesn’t see Parr’s firebolt coming. It strikes in the back, causing the dragon to falter for a moment.

Anna barely holds on as she looks for a place to strike. The scales on the back were not the answer, she realized; she had to do something else, something that could possibly make the dragon turn to expose its underbelly… which is when a firebolt zoomed straight past Anna’s head.

“Oi!” she yells, looking down.

Jane looks sheepish. “Sorry!”

But then, it hits her - no, not a fireball, but an idea.

“Aim for one of the wings!” Anna yells. It’s a miracle that they can hear her at all, but they do, and Parr, Aragon and Jane continue adjust to the target. They choose the one closes to them and continue to aim at it as the dragon tries over and over to buck Anna of and into the unforgiving water below, but Cleves manages to hold firm.

A final blow from Parr’s lightning has the dragon twisting to its side; this is their chance, Anna realizes, and she goes for it without hesitation.

She jumps upwards, pushing off the dragon as said dragon starts to barrel roll, swiftly taking out that dagger with the rope tied to it as she embeds it into the dragon’s side.

Cleves has to take a moment; she could only do this once, she only had one chance. If she messed this up… she would very likely die.

But for them? Those other five? She’d do this fifty times over to keep them safe.

Without any more time wasted, she jumps from the top and swings downwards, simply praying that the rope will hold.

By some miracle, it does.

She successfully ends up on the dragon’s stomach when it bellies up due to the damaged wing.

Cleves is quick to strike at the heart, sword cutting through the soft underbelly like butter. When she hears the dragon screech, she knows she’s done it.

She looks down - she’s high up in the air, right over the ocean.

She gently closes her eyes, says a quick prayer…

… and then lets go.

She’s falling in the air, body going lax as she falls head first towards the ocean. She closes her eyes, resigned to her fate. In all honesty, this isn’t a bad way to go: dying protecting her friends, keeping them safe. It’s all she had ever wanted from this journey. 

She could almost hear Katherine’s call, but all she does is smile.

She looks back at the ground, wondering what’s taking so long…

… only to realize she wasn’t falling at all.

She blinks, looking around; it is actually Katherine Howard, hands up towards her. The girl has some sort of… glow… surrounding her; golden wings unfurling behind her as a ray of light shines on top of her from an unknown source above. Cleves, with a start, realizes that she, too, is glowing gold, perfectly fine and safe thanks to whatever magic Katherine has going on.

Cleves hears a very, very loud groan from behind her. She turns to find the dragon falling gracefully out of the sky, body folding into itself slightly as it crashes into the water with a huge tidal wave and an even bigger, booming sound.

After another moment, all is calm and the dragon cannot be seen under the waves.

Cleves looks over at Katherine and still sees the glow. Katherine moves her hands and Cleves’ body floats over to Aragon, who’s awaiting on the cliff. She collects her friend and holds her close.

“Cleves, you alright?” she asks, tilting her head. She looks a bit nervous.

Anna breathes a huge sigh of relief. “Told you it would work out.”

Aragon laughs before just hugging Anna closer.

They look over at Katherine, whose glow has faded. She drops to the ground, though Anne is there to catch her.

“You didn’t happen to do something to Kat when she caught me, did you?” Anna asks.

Still holding onto Anna, Aragon watches Katherine for a moment before she shakes her head. “I didn’t.”

Over with Katherine, Anne checks her cousin over while Parr and Jane work to up her strength with a few spells and a potion.

“That was quite the magicks you’ve got there, Katherine,” Parr says.

Jane nods. “It’s certainly different than what you’ve done before, yeah?”

“It felt different,” Katherine confirmed. “I don’t… I don’t even know what I did. I just… I had to save Cleves.”

They look over to see Aragon and Cleves walking towards them. Cleves needs to lean on Aragon slightly, but she seems okay.

“Great ride, Kat. Maybe we can do it again… just, you know, without the dragon slaying.”

“I can’t believe we’re friends with Anna of Cleves the Dragonslayer, Protector of the Realm and Princess of Holbein,” Boleyn quips. “Quite the lengthy amount of titles you’re starting to get.”

“Hopefully won’t go too much farther than that,” Cleves replies with a wink. “I always disliked minute-long introductions.”

With her wounds mended, Cleves moves over to Katherine, still on the ground.

“You did wonderfully, love,” Cleves says with a smile and a hand on Kat’s shoulder.

Katherine looks up, at first a bit concerned, before she smiles brightly. She goes for the hug a moment later.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Katherine mumbles.

“Of course I’d be okay, I’ve got you and the others keeping watch,” Cleves replies.

“Did you honestly expect us to catch you?” Parr asks, tilting her head.

Cleves shrugs.

“I was certainly hoping you were clever enough to figure it out.”

“We need to keep moving,” Catherine says. “We can set up camp in Seymour.”

“Seymour?” Katherine asks, raising an eyebrow. “I thought we were headed towards Krische?”

“Too far,” Catherine says simply. “Seymour’s the closest. It just might be a bit more… guarded… than we would like.”

“But with all of us together, we’ll be fine, right?” Katherine asks, tilting her head curiously. “We gotta be.”

Catherine watches her for a moment before she smiles and nods. “Of course, Kat.” she ruffles the girl’s hair, who huffs at it like a small child. Catherine simply laughs.

As they continue, though, they fail to realize they’re being watched. 

Liz watches them carefully, hidden as best as she can, making sure to stay out of sight and out of any sort of sensing magicks that the former queens could pull. She writes something down before she sighs.

“Honestly, did Mary really send the worst sneak in the Realm to try to tail me?”

Lyrena walks right up next to her, but Elizabeth quickly brings her down and out of view.

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Elizabeth snarls. “Stay. Out. Of. Sight. If you’re going to be an idiot, don’t take me down with you.”

Lyrena rolls her eyes. “I’ve been tasked to watch over you,” she replies. “So do try to not get yourself killed.”

Liz raises an eyebrow. “Since when does Mary put you on babysitting duties?” She smirks. “You haven’t done that since you were named-”

“Don’t. Say. That. Name.” Lyrena replies, narrowing her eyes. She looks over at where she can just barely see the so-called Catherine of Aragon through the trees. 

“You sure?” Elizabeth asked, starting to move as the queens did. “Because you didn’t go for any killing blows when you met them back with Mary.” She smiles brightly at the other woman. “That’s very… not Lyrena of you. Hell, you haven’t been since the rumors proved to be true, when Howard “died” that night.”

“You don’t know anything,” Lyrena replied. “You’ve got nothing to even base all of that on, Elizabeth.”

“You know I do,” Elizabeth pushes, continuing to walk. “Come on, Lyrena. What if what they’re saying is true? What if it’s actually Catherine? You know as well as I do that those Blessed powers aren’t easy to mimic, especially at the level they were. So it’s either another Blessed - which would mean they’re on the good side - or it’s actually her - which means they’re on the good side and it’s your gal pal.” Elizabeth stops when Lyrena does. She turns to face the girl. “What do you think you’ll do when you see her again? Will you hesitate, or will you do what your told? And if you do the latter… well, I think that’s a disgrace to Catherine’s memory.”

“Shut it,” Lyrena growls out. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know you loved her,” Liz says quietly. “I know you saw the truth back there, when you and Mary faced her. You know as well as I do that it’s really her, but you’re refusing to say so because you’re afraid of Mary-”

She stops, though, when Lyrena aims her dagger at the girl’s throat.

“Shut. Up.”

Liz doesn’t even flinch at that.

“... well, glad to see Lyrena isn’t dead yet. Though I really do prefer you back when you were called-”

The dragger is thrown, barely missing Elizabeth’s head as it embeds itself into the tree behind her. Elizabeth looks completely unimpressed.

“I have told you, again and again, Elizabeth,” Lyrena growls as she goes to retrieve the weapon.

“Maria de Salinas died the moment my queen did.”

Lyrena shakes her head, takes the dagger, and continues to track the queens.

Elizabeth smiles before following.

It takes a few hours but the queens do manage to make it to Seymour, Katherine seemingly fully recovered in the short trek back to town. It’s busier than ever thanks to the new war effort, with the main recruitment offices taking root in the town. It’s a pristine town, full of guards and people and vendors. 

Parr is sure to make sure everyone has a disguise or a charm active before they walk even close to the gates.

“This’ll definitely take a lot out of me,” Parr mumbles. She looks over at Catherine. “We should definitely find a place to rest for the night, that’ll really help.”

“There’s a big inn right next to the library,” Jane says. “We can find a place there, surely.”

“Oh, wait! The library’s here, isn’t it?” Parr says, instantly lighting up at the realization. “Oh, brilliant! We have to go while we’re here, there’s so much knowledge!”

“The Library?” Katherine asks, tilting her head. Anna clues her in.

“Seymour is named after Jane Seymour, of course, but it’s also home to some of the best and expansive knowledge bases in the entire Realm and - from what I’ve seen - the world. It’s an incredible resource for anyone wanting to learn.”

Catherine continues. “It’s got a lot of information that would be incredibly useful for us, especially filling in the gaps as to what exactly has happened with the Charming War.” she points to a massive building that looks a bit like a cathedral; in the front, it says “Seymour Library.” It’s practically buzzing with people. “We can go in now, if you’d all like-”

That’s all she had to say, though, as Catherine Parr quickly rushes towards it.

With a laugh, the others follow.

Parr immediately leaves the group to look up some spells she had been meaning to research for some time. Anna moves to find International Studies while Anne looks at the weaponry section. Jane goes to the medical stuff and Aragon invites Katherine to learn about the Blesseds. 

“You were quite brilliant today, Katherine,” Aragon compliments, looking over at the girl. Kat’s not even looked up from her book, she just shrugs.

“Eh, Cleves did the dirty work, I just helped out,” she smiles. “I’m sure the others could have caught her if they needed to.”

“We could have, but it was you, remember?” Aragon says with a gentle smile. “And with some new magicks, at that.”

Katherine frowns. “I don’t… I don’t know what’s happened. That magick felt different.”

“Not in a bad way, I hope?” Aragon asks, tilting her head.”

“Not at all. It felt… it felt good. Holy, even-” Katherine’s eyes go wide then. “Wait. Is it-”

“Guys!”

They’re cut off when Anne waves them down. They both go to her and follow where she points.

“We need to get in there tonight.”

It’s a forbidden section.

“Won’t we get into trouble?” Katherine asks.

Anne nods. “That’s why we’re doing it at night, when the library closes.”

Catherine sighs. “What are you looking for? It surely can’t be that important-”

But Anne’s glare makes her pause. She sees the anger in the girl’s eye, the seriousness. 

Catherine of Aragon understands.

“Oh. You think… you think it’ll have some records about what happened to you, eh?” Catherine asks. “Well… if you honestly think that-”

“You know I do,” Anne interrupts, but Catherine continues.

“We’ll do it tonight, then. But we’re all going.”

“Fine,” Anne replies. “Easier to finish what you started like that, anyways.”

Catherine fights to not roll her eyes.

“I’ll tell the others.”

As they’re bustling about, looking for books and sharing knowledge, Elizabeth and Lyrena are cloaked and reading themselves.

“Has Parr actually moved from her spot in the past twenty minutes?” Lyrena asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, and it’s likely she’ll stay that way for as long as they’ll let her,” Elizabeth says with a fond smile. “She can get so distracted by research and writing, I’ve seen her forget to eat for days.”

“Sounds like Cathy, yeah,” Lyrena agrees. 

Elizabeth can’t help but notice that the girl is staring at the mage and she smirks.

“Getting a little nostalgic, are you, Maria?”

Lyrena winces at the name and glares. Elizabeth continues.

“You used to look out for her before, right? When she was a child?” Elizabeth watches as Parr explains something excitedly to Aragon. “One little happy family you lot were-”

“We should get going.”

Elizabeth looks over to see Lyrena starting to put her books away.

“They’re not going to do anything until later, anyways. We’ll come back tonight, after the library is closed. I’ll make sure the coast is clear for them when they arrive so they can get what they’re looking for.”

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. “You don’t seem pretty concerned about what they could find in the super secret section.”

“I know what they’ll find,” Lyrena replies. “Mary’s counting on it, actually.”

Lyrena walks away, leaving a frowning Elizabeth in her midst. 

That night, of course, the six get into the library no problem. They sneak into the forbidden section with ease as well, something that Catherine takes note of.

“There’s a lot of people and guards in this place… except not in the most secure section of the library?” Catherine asks. “Something doesn’t add up here.”

“Whatever, let’s be in and out before anything happens,” Anne replies, sprinting around the area to look for her prize.

After a few minutes, Parr and Seymour find themselves alone in the medical wing, which both take a great interest to.

“All of this information, just… hidden away, from the general public,” Parr says, absolutely breath-taken by the amount of knowledge there was. “If clerics had their hands on this, the world would be so much better.”

“But then the Realm wouldn’t be able to control everyone as well as they have been,” Jane points out. “That’s part of how they’ve been able to conquer so well, Cathy - you saw what happened with the victims of mind magicks in the wars.”

Parr nods quietly, looking through more books. She finds one on Seymour’s research and smiles.

“You know, when I first got into medicine, you were quite the inspiration,” Parr says to Seymour. “You still are now, I mean, that’s not changed, but…. It’s a big inspiration, that’s all.”

Jane smiles at her. “What you’ve been able to do with the research is incredible, Parr, don’t let me have all the credit.” 

“Oh, and the research done at the Heart, it was incredible!” Parr says, full-on nerding out about it now. “How much we learned, when we thought all hope was lost… absolutely fantastic- oh!” Parr chuckles. “Speaking of, actually, I think I see a book about it riiiiiiiight- here!” she says, picking it out.

Jane is strangely silent, but Cathy continues to read. Her smile quickly fades into a look of terror.

“Wait. These were… these experiments, they were absolutely heinous,” Parr says gently, with sympathy. “I can’t believe the Crown let it happen… it says here Henry directly approved.”

“They were criminals,” Jane says, “though… yes, they were human.”

She’s off to the side, facing away from Parr as they look through the books. Jane continues: “Still, there was so much learning from it, it seems. So many healing spells developed, so much good in the world because of their sacrifice…”

“But to test on a human without their consent? That’s madness,” Parr says.

“The entire thing was madness,” Jane mumbles. “All of the time there. It was madness.”

They fall into silence.

As Parr reads through the rest of the reports, she can’t help but see familiar handwriting. It almost reminds her of-

Oh. Oh, no.

“Seymour…” Parr says. She doesn’t look at the girl yet, though Jane is quiet behind her. “What… how exactly did you research things in the Temple of Healing in the Heart?”

“Just some experiments, that sort of thing.” 

A beat.

Then, as Parr turns. 

“And on what did you experiment on?” 

Jane looks back at Parr.

“Not what. Who.”

Parr looks absolutely horrified. 

“I told you, Parr,” Seymour says quietly. “I… there’s a lot of things I regret. When I was with him… I was an entirely different person.” She runs a hand through her hair. “All of that, everything that happened… it’s in the past now. Nothing I can do to change it.”

“You… experimented. On the prisoners.”

“Mostly, yes.”

“Mostly experimented?”

“Mostly prisoners.”

“Jane!” Parr says, completely shocked by this new information. 

Jane, to her credit, looks completely and utterly ruined by the information being revealed. She shakes her head. “I… I did a lot of things, I’m not proud of, and I would never - now, I mean - I wouldn’t…” she trails off, taking a deep breath. She looks over at Parr and she’s got ice in her gaze.

“I thought it was necessary. I… I was wrong. I was completely and totally wrong. And I knew that, too, when I did it, but… it was Henry. He gave me a direct order. And if Henry says it’s you, then it’s you.”

Parr looks disgusted. “Some things are not worth following, even with a direct order.”

“Then I would have died,” Jane replies. “He wouldn’t have hesitated. And you might have been in worser wear.”

“What do you mean?” Parr asks, raising an eyebrow.

“If he had killed me, he would have needed another person in my place,” Jane says. “And what makes you think it wouldn’t have been you next? And if it was you - which it could have been, there’s a chance it would have been, since my work had already been demanded to be released at that point in time - what makes you think he would have treated you with any sense of decency had I refused him? Or Katherine, at that? She would still have been next.”

Parr looks down, clearly frustrated at the thought. “I…”

“I know what I did was terrible and wrong,” Jane says seriously. “I’ve been… I’ve been trying to rectify it. It anyway I can. Just… it’ll take some time. But I promise, I’ll make sure I do what I can to make up for it-”

“Guys!”

They look over at Catherine, who waves them down. 

“Anne’s found what she’s looking for, I think,” Catherine says. “She wants all of us here for it.”

Jane sighs. “Right then. Let’s just… get this over with.” She starts to move towards Catherine, but Parr stops her.

“Jane. We need to discuss this.”

“It’ll have to wait, Cathy,” Jane replies. She continues to walk.

Parr puts the book away before following the other two towards where Boleyn was waiting. They come into the conversation late.

“... so yes, I think that’s what it is,” Anna replies to something, nodding. “Looks like a report to me, and I’ve written quite a few of those.”

“This… this is the official record of the attack?” Boleyn asks.

Jane looks concerned. “Anne, you don’t have to read that. That’s-”

“No, Jane, I’ll be fine,” Boleyn replies. She shakes her head, reading through the report. “If we get this out to everyone, we’ll be able to show them that Henry ordered it and we can get his accomplices brought to justice as well.” She smirks at Aragon, who simply looks stoic… a bit nervous, but stoic nonetheless.

“And we’re sure this hasn’t been altered?” Katherine asks. Parr nods.

“That’s the official, locked record. Sealed from the world. There’s no way it’s fake.”

Anne reads eagerly, excited voice narrating after a few moments.

“Anne Boleyn had left for a trip to a local city,” she reads. “And we met with the King at midnight. He said he had a plan to figure all of this out, to clear Boleyn from the throne. He had approached the secretly-alive Catherine of Aragon from where she hid in Holbein, to convince her that the Shadow Queen had stolen her throne…” she says, victorious in tone, a hand to her dagger… but then, she stops

“Anne,” Jane starts, “You really don’t have to if it’s too painful-”

“But she refused,” Boleyn says, as if barely believing what she’s reading. “So, instead, another took the matter into her own hands.” She looks back at Jane.

“Let it be known that Queen Jane Seymour ordered the execution of Anne Boleyn.”

There’s a moment of shock that surrounds the group. Jane’s eyes go wide for a moment before she shakes her head, eyes closed painfully.

“I’m so sorry, all,” she says. But then, in a moment, she’s quickly raised a hand at Katherine. “Aide me, Katherine.”

Kat tenses before her eyes go that familiar pink. Boleyn’s rushed towards Jane but she’s thrown off by Katherine suddenly surrounding herself in a wall of flame. Boleyn’s eyes go wide. The others can’t move, suddenly entangled in vines.

“Either you save her,” Jane says softly. “Or you come after me. We both know what you’ll choose.”

“You bastard!” Boleyn yells. “We trusted you, Seymour!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t… I have a duty, love, I’m so sorry.”

With that, Jane rushes towards the door.

Boleyn cries out in frustration and anger, throwing a dagger towards Jane. Jane gets scratched in the arm, but she gets away.

Boleyn is quick to rush forward and, thanks to her speed, moves through the flames with relative ease. She tackles Katherine out of the fire and moves her to Parr, cutting the vines so Parr can dispell her.

Katherine gasps, but something’s wrong. She claws at her head.

“Get her out, get her out!” Kat yells.

Boleyn tries to hold onto her, but Kat’s thrashing around. “I thought you dispelled her?”

“It’s those damn echoes,” Cleves says. The vines have retreated and the party is no longer bound. “Jane knew this would happen, it’s killing time.”

“Boleyn,” Aragon says. “If you want to go, now’s your time, but we need to stay here with Kitty.”

Boleyn looks at Kat, then at the door; there’s a blood trail. She could track Jane…

Katherine yells out in panic, in pain. She’s losing her mind.

“Okay,” Boleyn says, nodding at the door… but then goes to Katherine.

“Hey, hey, focus on me,” Boleyn says. “Aragon, can you bless her? Do anything like that?”

“I can try,” she says, moving over to the girl to do just that. Kat cries out as if she’s been burned. Aragon sighs. “She can’t accept it because… b-because she’s so far gone, Boleyn.”

“Okay,” Anne says, accepting that answer for now. “Hey, Kitty-Kat? It’s me, it’s Boleyn. Can you hear me?”

“She’s in there, she promised she wouldn’t be,” Kat mumbles, rocking back and forth with her hands on her head. She’s started to hit herself as she whimpers in pain. There’s so many voices…

“Katherine, please,” Boleyn says, voice cracking. “Come on, babes, it’s okay, I’m right here, she’s gone-“

“Parr,” Aragon says. “You’ve dealt with this before. What do you suggest?”

“You won’t like it,” Parr says, but she moves forward. With a gentle hand on Kat’s shoulder, the youngest suddenly freezes and stops moving. Her eyes are wide with terror still, but she can’t move. “Stasis until we can get her somewhere else,” Parr says. “She’s only going to hurt herself if we let her move around.”

They’re silent, save for the occasional weird sound - was she still in pain? - from the frozen Howard. Cleves gently picks her up and walks towards the exit. 

“We need that portal open at once, Parr,” She says gently. Parr nods, summoning it. Cleves steps into the portal and Parr follows closely. 

That only left Aragon and Boleyn. 

Aragon watched the younger woman stare at where Jane had retreated from. There’s silence - awkward, heavy - and Aragon can’t help but break it after a moment too long. 

“Anne-“ she starts, but Boleyn’s cut her off. 

“When we find her, when we finally get done with this and find her,” Boleyn says, voice oddly calm. Her eyes go to meet Aragon’s. “That girl’s blood is mine.”

“She’ll be brought to justice, you have my word,” Aragon says, but Boleyn shakes her head. 

“No, not YOUR justice, my justice. She’s going to answer to me for her betrayal, her attempted murder, her turning Katherine into insanity. She’s answering to me now. You lot don’t get a say.”

Aragon just stares. 

“... whatever happens,” she says quietly. “Just know you’ve got support.”

“And Aragon-“ Anne starts, but Aragon shakes her head. 

“Save it. Now isn’t the time. We can discuss things later. For now, we need to help Kitty.”

They move into the portal, where Cleves is still holding Katherine. 

“Take her to my bedroom,” Parr says. “This… this will not be a pleasant process. And there’s a risk. But I’ll try everything I can to make sure she’s safe.”

“If she can’t recover, what happens?” Anna asks, almost afraid of the question.

Catherine Parr looks her straight in the eye.

“I’ll make sure she’s comfortable, but no one should live like that.” 

With that, Anna brings Katherine into Parr’s room. Parr closes the door behind her and it glows for a moment; a silence spell, Anne realizes.

“She’s… she’s going to be okay, right?” Anne asks, looking over at Catherine. “Cathy’s got this. Doesn’t she?”

Catherine doesn’t answer.

Back in Seymour, Jane manages to stumble out of the library and into the town. She tries to catch her breath for a moment before she looks at her arm and curses; it wasn’t just a dagger, Jane realized, it was tipped with something.

She can feel the strength leave her body as she lies on the ground, sputtering for air; some high-level poison, she realizes with a chuckle.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, Anne,” Jane mumbles. 

She can barely focus as a woman approaches her. She holds out a hand to the side of her, creating a portal that someone much shorter jumps through. The figure then rushes over to Jane.

“Heal her up and take her back to Henry,” says one. “With haste, this is important. Report back to me when she’s safe. If Mary gives you shit about it, just tell her that her plan failed and Jane Seymour’s been outed. As Henry decreed, I’ll be taking over the operation fully, now that her plan has failed. You’re headed back home to watch over her after you report back. Do not fail me.”

Jane feels someone pick her up gently, moving away from the library.

“As you will, sister.”

“Good. I know you’ll do just fine, Eddie.”

Jane’s vision fades to black not soon after.


	14. Back at the Capitol

Jane Seymour awoke with a soft sigh.

She winced in pain for a moment before she looked around: a lavish, purple and white room, full of various awards and portraits and various extravagant things. The bed is extremely comfortable and clearly expensive. Above the headboard, Jane can see a portrait of herself with Edward and Henry.

She knows for a fact that she didn’t pose for that portrait. Odd.

Regardless, she sits up, groaning in pain, just as a man enters the room.

“Lady Seymour, you’re awake,” he says, sighing in relief. “It’s wonderful to see you.” Jane tenses, eyes wide, and he frowns. “Is something wrong?”

“I…” she swallows harshly. “I’m supposed to be dead.”

At least, that’s what the entire Realm has been trained to think.

The doctor smiles sympathetically.

“We heard how you were taken hostage by the Face Stealers and by Holbein men; I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Lady Seymour, but I know for a fact that the entire Realm is celebrating your safe return. As a matter of fact, I’ve heard that a festival will be in your honor within the coming months.”

Jane slowly nods, deep in thought, as she considers the recent events: she’s gone from being dead in the public eye, to a somewhat traitor, and now being welcomed back as their queen, in the good graces of the Realm.

To say she’s got emotional whiplash is not giving her thoughts justice.

With a deep breath, she sits up a bit more per the doctor’s instructions, and the examinations begin.

“You seem to be in tip-top shape, which is lucky,” he says. “Especially considering the torture you endured.”

“Torture?” she asks. 

He tsk’s. “I see you don’t remember. That’s alright. You see, you had been tortured by the enemy, by Holbein, but you never gave away your secrets, never gave away any information.”

She blinks. “I didn’t?”

“The King proclaimed it himself yesterday.”

She sighs. “Right.”

He goes back to working, and soon enough he gives her the okay to move around.

“Some healing spells should fix you right up, my Lady,” he says with a smile. “I’m proud to say you’ll make a full recovery.”

She nods. “Thank you. Could you send for Edward-?”

“Mum!”

They both look over at the door and Jane’s almost stopped breathing at the sight: there, in front of her, is her son. Her perfect, wonderful son.

And, most important of all, he’s happy to see her.

“Hello, love-” she starts, but he’s quickly moved over and hugged her tightly. She yelps, but holds onto him for dear life.

It’s a moment before the doctor steps in.

“I’m sorry, Prince Edward, but you’ll need to release her. Don’t want any damage to her just after what’s happened.”

He instantly moves away, but he keeps his hand in her’s.

“Hi, mum,” he says softly, gently. “I missed you.”

Jane smiles and pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. “I missed you too, my love.” She smoothes out his hair. “My, you’ve gotten so big!”

“We’ve got a lot to discuss,” he says, “but first, Henry’s asking for you.”

She frowns. “Oh? Can he not come here-”

“He said to fetch you,” Edward says, and he looks fairly apologetic about it as well.

She sighs. “Alright then.”

The walk through the halls is a familiar one; even after years away, she knows this place by heart. Memories flash as she walks with Edward on her arm: the place where Elizabeth called her “mum” for the first time, and the place where she and Mary often had heart to hearts, and the place where Edward said his first words, and-

“Are you ready?”

They’ve stopped at the throne room’s entrance now. He lets go, moving back and away.

Jane frowns. “You’re not coming?”

He shakes his head. “He said not to. I’ll… I’ll see you as soon as I can, alright?” He gives a wave before rushing away.

And Jane, after a deep breath, walks into the throne room alone.

The room itself has tables lining the room; perfect for feasts. There’s portraits of various people and mythical creatures on the walls, ones that Jane looks up at fondly as she continues the rather long trek to the front of the room. It looks pretty much what she remembered, only this time no one else was in the room save for her, Henry, and the two daughters.

In front of her are five thrones: an empty one, Elizabeth, a second empty one, Henry, Mary. The one on the end is for Edward, she knows, and the new throne between Elizabeth and Henry is for her.

She’s been welcomed back to the family with open arms, it seems.

There’s that, at least.

She walks as dignified as possible up to the front of the room, bowing respectfully to Henry and smiling at Mary and Elizabeth. Both look bored, but there’s a hint of a smile on Mary’s face and Elizabeth gave her a little wink before settling back into passivity.

“Welcome home, my love,” Henry says, voice booming in the halls. It’s silent for a moment before he continues. “I trust everything is alright?”

“Yes,” she says. “It’s worked out perfectly. Thank you for your kindness, my Lord.”

She’s a bit more subdued now, curling in on herself as she looks towards the ground instead of directly at him.

He laughs joyously, as if someone’s said the best joke in the Realm.

“Of course, my love! Nothing is too much for you,” he says with a bright grin. “The people are more rallied up about the war than ever, thanks to you. You honestly are a miracle worker, ever since the plan was set in motion.”

Jane nods cordially. “I must not take most credit, my Lord, as your brilliance and wit played the lion’s share of the plan.”

It’s a lie, but he eats it up anyways.

“It’s unfortunate about what happened initially, but now it might be the best planned thing we’ve done,” he says with a grin. “Now it’s time to initiate the next stage. We’ll have them beheaded by the end of the month at this pace.”

She looks up at that. “Beheaded?”

“Of course. They’re traitors.”

Jane looks very troubled, and Henry frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” she bites her lip nervously, but continues. “My Lord, can’t we imprison them instead? Beheading is such a nasty affair.”

Henry gives her a soft smile. “Ever the gracious queen,” he says, “but we can forego the usual customs, Jane. I know it’s normal for the queen to beg for mercy for the worst offenders, but they are beyond saving.”

“I thought the original plan,” she says, “was to keep them in prison.”

“Imprisonment isn’t going to rile up the public, though,” he says, “and it certainly won’t make for a good history chapter. No, they’ll die-”

“But they don’t deserve that.”

Elizabeth looks vaguely interested now as Henry sits up on his throne.

“What did you say?”

Jane hesitates for a moment, but answers all the same.

“I said-”

She can’t finish the thought, however, as she’s suddenly pinned to the ground.

She gasps in pain, blood spattering on the ground in front of her where she laid. On top of her, suddenly, was her husband, his boot on the center of her back. She struggles for a moment before she gives up, relaxing where she laid.

“I don’t think I heard you correctly, my love,” Henry says, almost bored in tone. “Did you mean to actually speak against me there, or did you completely go insane?”

“I-” she starts, but he kneels down next to her with a soft, gently smile.

“We wouldn’t want Edward to be punished next, now, would we?”

“No!” Jane yells, eyes wide with fear; the source of her strength but also her greatest liability, as far as Henry was concerned. Edward Seymour, her son. “No, I’ll… I beg for mercy, my love, please, I’ll do as you ask, I promise!”

Henry chuckles.

“I see the others have corrupted you a bit. Such a shame, I thought you had potential.” He unsheathes his sword. “You’ll make a fine thrall, my love.”

Both Elizabeth and Mary scream for Henry to stop. Jane closes her eyes as he raises the sword, realizing that this was it…

… or it would have been, if a woman hadn’t come to her aide.

Henry stops his motion when his arm is suddenly stopped by an unknown force.

He looks around, narrowing his eyes, before he points at the offending party.

Mary, in the blink of an eye, has a dagger to the throat of the woman in question.

Henry sighs as the magick wears off. He takes a few steps back from Jane, who stands up unsteadily with the help of Elizabeth.

“Why is everyone going off the deep end suddenly…” Henry mumbles, a hand through his hair as he walks up to the woman. He makes a face. “Seriously, Joan?”

Joan Muertas stood as dignified as she could given the circumstances, glaring at Mary defiantly. “As much as her… rebelliousness, is a problem,” Joan says coldly. “We still have use for her, my lord.”

“She’s right,” Elizabeth says softly. “We still need her for the final assault; whatever they’re planning, they won’t be able to do much with Jane on our side.”

After some thought, Henry sheathes his sword and walks towards the exit at the back of the hall.

Henry huffs. “I guess you live another day, Jane, but do be careful moving forward.” He continues to walk for a few moments before he stops and half-turns back. “It’d be a shame for you to truly end up as the people believe you are.”

With that, he walks out.

Mary looks back at Joan.

“I agree with you two,” Mary says, relaxing a bit. “But that was a bit… uncalled for, Joan.”

“I apologize,” she says, bowing her head in respect. “But I did not have a choice.” she looks Mary in the eye. “Would you rather of had Jane dead on the ground?”

Mary looks a bit conflicted at first before she releases her hold on Joan.

“Of course not,” Mary says. “We don’t want any more bloodshed than there is currently.”

Elizabeth watches Mary and Joan shake hands before she looks back at Jane. Jane looks absolutely terrified, eyes wide and breathing picking up. She gently brings the girl into a hug.

“It’s alright,” Elizabeth soothes, gently running a hand through the girl’s hair. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“He…” Jane says, but her voice sounds a bit distant, a bit unattached to the current situation. “He really did-”

“Mum?”

Jane looks back just in time to see Edward - wonderful, kind Edward, her brave boy - walk into the room and instantly move to his mother. He frowns as he takes her in.

“Dad did something, didn’t he?”

“Eddie-” Elizabeth says, but she’s cut off.

“What happened this time?” he asks, looking at his mother’s wounds and quickly tending to them via healing magicks. 

Jane sighs in relief as she starts to feel better - in more ways than one, it seems. Her body felt rejuvenated, sure, but her spirits were definitely lifted by the presence of her son. 

“You’re getting better at those magicks every day, love,” Jane says softly, gently bringing him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. “My brave boy.”

“I learned from the best,” he says with a grin. “You and Elizabeth!”

Jane looks over at the other girl in question, who smiles softly at the child in front of them. It causes Jane to frown slightly; while she’s been away, it’s been mainly Elizabeth who has been taking care of him. It’s been a few years since the entire operation started, resulting in Jane being unable to see her son often. In that respect, Elizabeth has been a lifesaver, keeping her updated on Edward’s development over the years… but it’s not been enough, in Jane’s opinion. She wants to stay with him, to be as close to him as possible and be his mother, like how she was back then, before he told her of the plan, until that fateful night on the balcony where, years later, Katherine Howard would fall to his blade. 

She misses those days, when she and Edward were inseparable, where she personally oversaw his training and he was practically destined to be the best healer the Realm had ever seen. Through the various letters that Elizabeth had sent - hidden by magicks the two had developed to send secret communication through the status updates Elizabeth was required to send to Jane - Seymour had learned all about Edward’s greatest accomplishments, learning lessons, and other key moments of his life back in the Capitol.

It was heartwarming, of course, and thanks to Elizabeth’s fluid and detailed writing, it was almost as if Jane was there.

Almost.

“Mum?”

Jane looks back down, pulled into the present by the call of the son in question. He smiles brightly at her, but he looks a bit concerned.

“You alright?”

Jane’s gaze softens and she smiles. 

“Of course, my love. I’m just fine, now that you’re here. Would you like to come with me to the courtyard? I’m being told there’s some new hounds I need to meet.”

Edward lights up at the ask before grabbing his mother’s hand and rushing her towards the exit near the throne, excitedly chatting away about the new hounds in question. Joan, dutifully, is not too far behind.

Elizabeth looks over at Mary, who has joined her where they’ve stood.

“She seems fine now,” Mary says softly.

“Currently, yes,” Elizabeth says, watching for a moment before she summons a portal. “Now that she’s safe, I’ll be back to tracking the rest of them. I’m hoping I can figure out where they went off to after Seymour by the end of tomorrow.”

“Take Lyrena with you,” Mary says, walking off towards a staircase.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. “You’re not coming?”

“You take the hunt, Lizzie,” Mary says, a dismissive hand waving her off. “I’ve got another idea. Something that might get results a bit quicker.”

Elizabeth looks at her for a moment before she nods, portalling out of the throne room. Mary smirks darkly as she descends the staircase, moving through three different realm gates and tens of guards in the process. She moves swiftly towards her destination - past the hardest criminals in the land, past the various traitors and murders and worse - to enter the final rift gate and teleport into what is only known as the Blight - the highest security in the land.

The place where only the worst of criminals are kept.

She enters the room and smiles at the person in it - the person that’s been asleep, consciousness sealed away. They’re suspended in the air, seals all around them, completely suspended from reality as they have been for ages.

Today, years after first being sealed, they’d be awaken once again.

Mary quickly cuts her palm, blood dripping onto the seal directly below the person in question. It glows with a brilliant green light, wrapping around the other seals until they all disintegrate. The person falls gently to the ground - or they would have, if Mary hadn’t caught them first.

Slowly but surely, the person opens their eyes, stumbling a bit in confusion.

“Careful,” Mary says quietly. “It’s been years, love, you should rest.”

The person ends up kneeling on the ground, catching their breath for a moment before they speak for the first time in years:

“Where is she?”

Mary kneels down gently before them. “So eager to see your mistress again…”

Mary gently caresses the other’s cheek. They gasp, eyes glowing pink for a moment before they relax into the touch. When they look up, their eyes are a dull pink. Mary smiles.

“Don’t worry, Maggie. I’ll make sure you do.”

Meanwhile, Jane and Edward had made it to the courtyard. With a bright smile, Edward excitedly pointed out all the new hounds.

“Pax is my favorite, though!” he says. “Henry said I could keep him for myself, apparently he’s not a good hunting dog, but he stays here while I’m off on missions.”

Jane’s smile falls. “He puts you on missions?”

“Of course,” Edward says with a shrug. “For the good of the Realm, you know?”

Jane doesn’t get a chance to ask more questions, however, thanks to Edward rushing past to get to the hound in question. With a soft smile, Jane watches as it sits in front of her, tail wagging lazily as it looks up expectantly.

With a chuckle, Jane pets its head.

“It’s a wolf, no?” Jane asks, tilting her head. “How did you get one?”

“Apparently it was in some sort of circus, but they were jailed for some reason,” Edward says with a shrug. “He can’t go into the wild. So I got to keep him!” Edward hugs the wolf tightly, and it seems to be very well behaved. “He’s like my own protector, keeping me safe while you were away, mum!”

Jane smiles at that and nods. “How have you been, anyways?”

Edward continues to pet Pax. “I’ve been fine,” he says, but his tone clearly says otherwise. “Henry’s been off doing… whatever he’s been doing, and I’m stuck here most of the time. Elizabeth says it’s for my protection, but Mary promised I’ll get to see the field someday soon.”

“Is that right?” Jane says with a chuckle, now fully sitting on the grass as they chat. “Why would you want to be in the field, love?”

“To help out,” he explains simply. “I want to be big and strong, just like my sisters! I want to protect everyone just like them!” 

Jane smiles wider at that, but then he continues.

“I want to help destroy the Face-Stealers and bring honor back to their mother’s names.”

Jane’s smile falls.

“Right… the face-stealers…” Jane says, looking slightly down at that.

Edward nods, missing his mother’s reaction in favor of petting the dog more.

“They’re pretending to be Lady Anne and Lady Catherine… I know it hit Mary hard. Elizabeth’s better at hiding those things, but I know she’s just as upset about it. And then, to find out how Lady Anna’s betrayed the Realm, spitting in Henry’s face, and the Witch of Weston is a traitor… I want to help bring closure.”

“I see,” Jane says quietly, deep in thought for a moment before a question hits her. “You call your father Henry?”

He stops petting Pax at that moment and looks over. “I… yeah. He didn’t like the term ‘dad,’ he wants me to address him like equals, for some reason.” He shrugs. “It’s kinda cool, calling adults by their full name. It makes me feel like an adult.”

Jane nods, a strained smile on her face, and this time Edward sees it.

“What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing, just…” Jane sighs. “You’ve grown so much, my love.”

He smiles brilliantly at that. “I’m going to be big and strong like my sisters, and I’ll be able to rule the Realm one day, I promise!”

Just then, Joan steps up to them. “We have lunch ready, if you two are willing.”

Edward nods, standing up and offering a hand to his mother. “Are you ready?”

With a gentle smile, Jane takes the hand.

The halls of the castle are warm now, and the unmistakable aroma of food makes Jane’s mouth water; she didn’t know just how hungry she was until that moment. She still moves at Edward’s pace, though, enjoying the little moment with her son; it had been far too long since last.

When they arrive, though, Jane stops dead in her tracks, tensing.

“My Lord.”

Henry sits at the head of the table, as if he hadn’t just tried to kill her. He nods at her, a soft smile on his face.

“Hello, my love. We’ve got a wonderful feast for you. While we eat, I thought we’d discuss some terms… catch up a bit.” He nods at the chair directly to his left. “Sit.”

She nods dutifully, sitting down next to him. Edward goes to sit next to her, but Henry clears his throat. He stops, looking over at him before he’s directed by the king to sit at Henry’s right. With a small, disappointed frown, he does so… but not before smiling brightly at his mother as food is presented. Pax sits loyally next to him, though that partially might be due to the food he’s got.

“So, love,” Henry says as he digs in, “How was the mission in general?”

Jane thinks for a moment, thanking Joan as she brings over food. She takes a few bites before answering.

“It went well, for the most part,” Jane says with a nod. “They’re moving to eventually storm the castle, probably. That’s just based off of the conversations I had with them. They tried to sway Mary to the other side, but it didn’t work.”

“Of course, no daughters of mine would betray the crown,” Henry said with a nod. “What about the Catherine Parr girl, how is she?”

Jane takes a bite before answering.

“She’s just fine. Still upset about the loss of her husband. She’s brilliant, Henry-”   
“A tactical casualty,” Henry says with a nod. “He was quite good, though I don’t think Elizabeth liked him all that much, though I’m told that’s because she thought Catherine could do better, from what she’s mentioned to me.” he shrugs. “Nevermind that, she’ll come around soon enough.”

Jane looks confused. “What do you mean? Who will?”

Henry’s changed the subject.

“You said their assault is still a few weeks out, right?”

Jane settles back down and nods.

“They don’t have the resources, the people. Not yet, anyways. But all of them have the potential to band together a sizeable force, and them by themselves is… formidable, to say the least.”

“I expected nothing less from those traitors,” he says. “We’ll take them out soon enough, then.”

He eats silently for a few minutes until he looks back up; Jane’s staring at him. “What?”

“Katherine’s fine, by the way,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “Did you have to send that Necromancer after her back in The Greed? That spell required her to die until it wore off, and even then it’s really experimental as I haven’t fully mastered it yet myself, sp I didn’t think you were willing to risk it-”

Henry rolls his eyes.

“She betrayed me.”

“What?”

“The Charming Queen wasn’t just charming people in public, apparently she seduced my most trusted men as well,” he grumbles out.

Jane frowns as she remembers the time they left Byron, when Katherine charmed all those men. “She said it was for protection,” Jane says softly, watching Edward eat happily. “That she learned enchantments and charming spells because of your men-”

“I’m sorry,” Henry interrupts, putting down his fork. Joan visibly tenses and Edward shrinks away. “Are you doubting me again, my love?”

“I-” Jane starts, but he continues.

“Because I could have sworn I warned you,” he growls out, “about the consequences.”

They’re silent. Everything is. It’s as if time has stood still.

Jane looks down. 

“... the whore deserves it.”

Henry smiles. “Brilliant, glad you agree.”

He stands up, moving to Jane and kissing her cheek. Jane winces but he doesn’t care, moving away.

“I’ll be taking most of the day in the War Room, discussing the battle with Holbein. We think, thanks to your information, my love, that we can beat them within the next two months.”

Jane nods, still looking down at her plate. He happily moves away.

“I shall be meeting you all again for dinner. In the meantime, please make yourself comfortable.”

With that, he exits.

As soon as he does, Jane drops her shoulders, taking a shaky breath as she runs a hand through her hair.

“Mum?”

Jane looks up at Edward, who is quietly considering her for a moment before he gives her a gentle, kind smile.

“I’m really glad you’re back.”

Jane blinks, surprised at the statement, but then she smiles back. “I love you, you know.”

He gets up and rushes to the other side of the table, instantly hugging his mother with such intensity that Jane could barely breathe. Still, she did nothing to stop him, instead holding him tightly as well.

“I love you too, mum,” he says with a grin against her shoulder. 

They spend the rest of the day with each other, discussing Edward’s advancements in his studies, his involvement in the war and his tastes and likes. Pax, ever the loyal wolf, sits nearby and watches his master closely the entire time.

By the end of the night, the morning’s escapades are almost completely forgotten, with Edward and Jane curled up together in a sitting room, discussing anything and everything.

When Jane yawns, though, Edward stands up.

“Alright then,” Edward says with a nod. “Let’s get you to bed, alright?”

Jane chuckles, standing up and gently putting her arm over his shoulder. “Ordering me around now, love?”

Edward grins. “Of course not, mum! I just… want to make sure you’re taken care of, that’s all.”

Jane smiles. “You spoil me, love.”

“I love you, mum, it’s what we do for people we love, right? We look out for each other.”

Jane stops for a moment before she pulls him close. “Where did you learn that?”

Edward smiles brightly.

“Where else? From you.”

They head into Jane’s chambers and Edward even tucks her in. She laughs when he kisses her head, exactly what she does to him.

“I love you, mum,” he says.

“I love you too, Eddie.”

With another look back at her - that smile hasn’t gone away - he exits, leaving her to rest.

Just as Edward closes his mother’s door, he senses a presence down the hall. Edward looks up expectantly, summoning a small flame in his hands to get a better view of the person in front of him.

“Hullo.”

Henry stops a few paces in front of his son, looking down at the boy.

“She’s doing much better, if that-” Edward starts, but Henry cuts him off.

“We need to talk, boy.” He says, moving back from where he came. Edward, dutifully, follows.

“About what?” he asks, catching up to his father. The glow of the flame gives Henry a bit of an intimidating glow - as if he wasn’t intimidating already for the young child.

“With the recent developments, I’d like your help with something,” Henry says simply. 

“Oh?” Edward asks, tilting his head. “With what?”

Henry takes the boy under his arm, giving him a soft smile; one that Edward’s never seen before. 

“I think it’s time for you to learn more about your mother’s signature research… and, hopefully, surpass her.”

Edward’s nervous gaze was clear as day as Henry closes the door behind them. 

Just as that happens, Elizabeth arrives at the last known place of the Six - Five? - and looks around. It looks like a normal area, nothing out of the ordinary to the human eye. With a deep breath, she closes her eyes and focuses, trying to sense anything out of the ordinary. 

Currently, there’s nothing.

“You’ve either hidden them well,” Elizabeth mumbles, opening her eyes, “or you’ve really made sure you couldn’t be followed, teacher.”

She sighs, a hand through her hair as she looks around before holding out a coin; it looks like Realm currency, which it is, but it’s something a bit more special.

“Good think I’ve got a backup.”

The idea to have a tracker in the coin purse Mary had given to Jane back in Weston had been a very smart play; they had known the queen’s wareabouts the entire time they were on this mortal plane. Even with Catherine Parr’s powerful cloaking magicks, the coin had been tuned by Jane and Elizabeth, managing to stay connected even while in Parr’s cloaking spell.

Grasping the coin, Elizabeth starts to pulse off, going where the coin leads her. She moves past various campsites - maybe they stopped along the way? - and some dead soldiers - Holbein, she recognizes - before stopping exactly in Seymour library.

Elizabeth chuckles. “So thirsty for knowledge that you’d even risk being captured? I thought you knew better than that…”

Elizabeth walks in, the coin leading her to the forbidden section.

She wanders around as relaxed as possible, looking for any information or sightings of the Six (Five? Technically yes, but regardless), trying to see her teacher again. The coin in her hand grows hotter and hotter as it nears its twin, and Elizabeth steels herself for a fight-

The coin combusts, signalling it being directly around its twin.

Elizabeth gets her fireball ready.

No one is there.

Elizabeth looks around wildly, trying to see if someone’s about to attack… until she spots the gold on the ground. It’s next to a letter.

The letter, upon further inspection, has the Boleyn symbol on it.

“Mum?” Elizabeth mumbles, instantly opening it. She leans against the wall as she reads it:

 

_ My dearest Elizabeth, _

 

_ I refuse to lose you, too. _

 

_ The coin we found in the bag of gold Mary gave Jane traced back to you; at least, that’s what Parr said. I’m hoping that’s true, and I’m taking a huge risk here, but… I trust Catherine Parr, (she’s the only Catherine I can trust right now, anyways) and she’s got no reason to lie: if she says it’s you, then it’s you. _

 

_ Keep the coin on the ground for safekeeping; it’s still enchanted, but instead it’ll summon you to me. Something, I hope, you’ll keep close when you’re not feeling well. _

 

_ I know you’re brilliant enough to see through his lies, but this game you’re playing, the politics of it… they’re quite deadly. You need to be careful. You need to make sure you’re playing it exactly right, that you take every precaution in this little double-agent thing you’ve got going on. I want to be able to help, to protect you as much as possible, but… it’s dangerous. Incredibly so. _

 

_ I need you safe, Liz. And I’ll do anything I can to protect you. _

 

_ I’ve got to go. Use that when you need to and I’ll come straight away.  _

 

_ I’ll be waiting. _

 

_ Love, _

 

_ AB _

 

Elizabeth read the letter once, twice, then three times, right before looking at the coin. With a nod, she puts it in her pocket. 

“I… hope to see you soon, mum,” she says softly, quietly, nodding to herself before she walks away.

The person who left the note stays in the shadows until Elizabeth is gone. Then, with a satisfied nod, rushes back home. 


	15. She Rests in the Woods

Katherine Howard was not doing well.

Anne had come to the conclusion after the tenth time where Cathy denied her access to the room in which Katherine was. Cathy would stay in there for hours at a time - days, even - and come out of it in even less spirits than before.

It wasn’t looking good.

The third day in, Anne finally got off of the couch, moving towards the open window, sitting on the windowsill as she looks out at the forest. The hideout was beautiful… at least, Katherine had thought so.

> _ “Do you think we can just… hang out down there, when it’s all said and done?” Katherine had asked one morning, towards the start of the journey. _
> 
> _ “Probably,” Anne replied with a smile. “Just gonna abandon us and go live in the wilds, eh? You’re definitely a Druid.” _
> 
> _ “Hey!” Katherine said, pouting and narrowing her eyes, but when Anne laughed, Katherine’s features softened considerably.  _
> 
> _ “Do you think the others would want to hang out after all this, too?” Katherine asked, tilting her head curiously. “Maybe Elizabeth and Mary and Edward could come with us, you know?” _
> 
> _ Anne had watched Katherine carefully in that moment: the girl seemed so hopeful, so positive… so full of life. _
> 
> _ Anne chuckled, pulling the girl in close. _
> 
> _ “I hope so, Kit.” _
> 
> _ The smile on Katherine’s face was infectious. _

That was months ago, Anne remembers.

So much had changed since then.

She looks back at Cathy as she once again leaves the room.

“Anything?” Anne asks, but the look on the woman’s face makes her know the answer already.

“I’m sorry, Anne, I’m trying as hard as I can, but-” Cathy starts, but Anne shakes her head.

“I know you are,” she says with a nod. Anne looks over at Anna, who simply nods at them all before headed back to her room.

“Has Anna talked to any of you?” Anne asks. “She’s barely left her room.”

“She’s been… quiet,” Catherine admits. “It’s going to be a rough night.”

“Rough?” Anne asks, tilting her head. “Why rough?”

Catherine and Cathy look at eachother.

“Because… it’s the third day.”

Anne blinks.

“And?”

“The final day.”

Anne tenses. “What?”

Cathy steps forward. “When it came to these sort of things - based off what I saw in the Blessed War, in the War of Shadows… no one survived longer than three days. Most died or otherwise by the second night. Katherine surviving this long is incredible, but-”

“ _ She _ is incredible, Cathy,” Anne replies. “She’ll get better, then we’ll take on Seymour.”

A pause.

“Anne… it’s not that simple,” Cathy says. “It’s good that she’s survived this long, but she’s also been under sleep magicks and I’ve done what I can to make her comfortable while this has been happening. She hasn’t shown any improvement.”

Catherine steps in then. “We might need to make the decision tonight.”

Anne freezes. “No.”

“Anne-”

“No, I’m not doing it, neither is Anna. You need our permission, don’t you? She’s going to be fine, Cathy’s going to heal her, that’s it.”

Before they can even debate it, Anne walks off and into Anna’s room.

“Can you believe those two?” she asks the woman whose room she’s let herself in. “Saying that Kit isn’t going to make it-”

“Catherine suggested we perform the Final Mercy.”

Anne stops dead in her tracks.

“... no.”

“Anne-”

“How are you on their side?!? This is  _ Kit _ we’re talking about here! This is her life! She needs to choose, not us.”

“She isn’t going to be Katherine again, Anne.”

Anna stands up, facing Anne square. 

“I saw the magicks that Jane did back then - what Jane did to her… there’s no getting out of it. There’s no cure.”

Anne takes a step back. “You’re in shock-”

“I fought in the Blessed War and in yours, Anne.”

Anne watches the girl with a steady gaze as Anna continues.

“I saw what mind magicks like the one Jane threw at her did. I saw friends and soldiers alike fall to it. I saw what happened when they were ‘released’, if you can even call it that. I saw the aftermath, the aftershocks. I saw it all.”

“Katherine’s done well with aftershocks before, remember? She can still-”

“Do you know what the Madness is, Anne?”

Anne shifts uncomfortably for a moment too long; Anna continues.

“The Madness is what happens when those released from mind magicks finally lose their damned minds. When they turn insane, turn traitor, or worse -  _ much _ worse.” Anna shakes her head. “I saw entire squads fall to it, become mindless, ravenous beasts because of it.” She shakes her head, a pained, angry expression on her face. “I refuse to allow Katherine to fall to it.”

“We still have time before it happens usually-” Anne starts, but Anna shakes her head.

“It’s the third day. You know we don’t.”

Anna sighs. “We should ask Catherine to perform the Final Mercy. To send her off in light, not let her mind dive into the Dark.”

Anne is shaking with fear, with anger, with every emotion she has in her body. It’s a terrifying thought one way or the other - have Katherine fall to the Madness, or watch Katherine succumb to the Final Mercy.

Both are painful, but only one of them is painful for Kat.

“You know what we need to do,” Anna finishes.

Anne, after a moment, nods.

“I know.”

The rest of the day is a blur for Anne - they approach Catherine, they ask her to perform it, and then the rest of the day is spent preparing: Cathy meditates to build up the energy needed for her part of the job, Catherine prays over Katherine for hours, Anna gathers as much of Katherine’s things as possible, and Anne prays in Katherine’s room as well - part of the custom of a Final Mercy requires not only the Blessed to pray and meditate, but for a loved one to as well. 

Katherine, during this, looks oddly peaceful, like she’s taking a nap. Occasionally, however, her face will twist in pain, and the magick that Cathy is using to keep the girl asleep falters, but it’s usually cleared up within a minute. It’s only a small indication of the immeasurable pain that Katherine must be feeling, Anne realizes, and a darkness starts to well within her - one of hatred, of want for revenge, for Seymour’s head-

“Hey.”

Anne is broken from her thoughts by Catherine, who frowns.

“We can’t afford those type of thoughts here, Anne,” Catherine says quietly, not unkindly. “Please. Focus. On Kat. Not on that… we’ll deal with it later.”

Anne, begrudgingly, agrees, and goes back to focusing on the woman in front of her - of her cousin, her Kit, her favorite, brave Druid, who stood up to bullies and the Dark and became a hero of the Realm without the Realm knowing it.

Katherine didn’t deserve this.

None of them did.

It’s just about dusk when Catherine finally stands up.

“Anne, it’s time.”

Anne looks over at Catherine and just breaks down: that look, that tone… Anne knows what it means. She’s seen it time and time again, when a Blessed has had to make a very, very serious decision.

The killing of another is not something that the Blesseds take lightly.

“Catherine. Please.” Anne tries, rushing over to her, taking her arm, eyes wide and scared. “She can get better. I know she can. She’s strong, you said it yourself, remember? She’s going to be fine, she’s going to come back-”

“She won’t, Anne.”

Anne freezes at the blatant truth being thrown at her face. She can’t handle it right now, not when… when-

Anne falls to her knees, curling in on herself. She screams in pain. This  _ hurts _ ; oh gods, does this hurt. Her Kitty, the one that she hadn’t protected, the one that she should have connected with more, the one that probably thought she had abandoned her as soon as she went to court. She remembers what it felt like to see Katherine again in Weston, when they first said hello after years apart:

_ “Look at how big you’ve gotten!” Anne says, smiling brightly. “It’s been ages, hasn’t it? I’m sorry I had to leave you, babes, but I didn’t have a choice.” She gently puts her forehead to Katherine’s. “You won’t be alone again, alright? We’ve got you.” _

They hadn’t “got” Katherine after all, Anne realizes. She’s failed her cousin again.

She wants to think about it more, but Anne feels the Blessed magick flowing through her - Aragon must be holding onto her now - and Anne can’t help but lean into it. She wants to not believe what’s about to happen, that it’s going to be okay, but… how can she? Even with the Blessed Magick’s calming ability, she can’t help but know that this is it. That her Katherine, her Kitty… she’ll be gone.

Still, Anne manages to steady her breathing out. She manages, with help, to rise again.

“Anne-” Catherine starts, but Anne cuts her off.

“I… let me have one last goodbye.”

Catherine nods.

“Of course.”

They go in one by one.

First up is Catherine Parr.

Katherine is pale, deathly so, but she’s at least not in pain; she’s asleep, a spell put onto her by Cathy that doesn’t hurt her mind, but rather forces her body to shut down; a workaround to ensure the least amount of pain possible for the girl before…

Catherine speaks.

“I just… wanted to talk to you. Before I do this. Before we…” 

She holds her breath for a moment before continuing.

“I wish I got to know  you more,” Cathy says quietly. “I wish we could have talked more. You were -  _ are _ \- a brilliant Druid, even if you hadn’t grown into your potential yet.” Cathy takes a deep breath. “I promise, I’ll make sure to be as quick and painless as I can be.”

When she leaves, Catherine steps in. She gently smoothes out Katherine’s hair, noting with a soft smile when Katherine somewhat leans into it.

“You’re brilliant, Katherine Howard,” Catherine says softly. “I just… I hope this is the right decision.” 

She leaves without another word.

Anna is next.

She stares at the body resting before her with wide, scared eyes; the first time she’s shown any emotion about this since talking in private with Catherine. She slowly but surely walks over to the girl - her Katherine, her Kit - and kneels down next to her body. 

She can see the breathing.

For now.

A hand gently takes Katherine’s and her forehead leans gently against Katherine’s shoulder. She doesn’t say anything - not yet. She just… memorizes it all. She memorizes Katherine’s steady breathing, the way her hand felt in Anna’s, how the girl looked, asleep, free of pain.

She wishes she could have seen that smile one more time.

She wishes she could have heard her laugh one more time.

She wishes for a lot of things.

“I’m so sorry, Kit…”

Tears start to fall.

She realizes, with a gentle chuckle, how Katherine probably wouldn’t want her to cry; the girl, always so expressive and empathetic, wouldn’t want her to cry over Katherine herself. She’d want her to go on, to smile, to move on.

They had chatted about it, some time ago.

> _ “Do you think he’ll take me on, then?” Katherine asks, standing at the balcony for what felt like the last time. Of course, it wouldn’t be, but the roles would be somewhat reversed - Anna would no longer be queen, and Katherine would be. Anna was being sent back to Holbein today, and by the night was done, Katherine would take her place. _
> 
> _ It sickened Anna, but she had no choice in the matter. _
> 
> _ “I have no doubt,” Anna replies, looking down at the courtyard. She’s so lost in thought for a moment that she doesn’t notice Katherine approaching until it’s too late. _
> 
> _ Katherine is gently wiping a tear from her face, making Anna look over at her in slight surprise. _
> 
> _ “Hey, no crying, okay?” Katherine asks, a brilliant smile on her face. “If it happens… it happens.” She looks out at the sky then. “It’s a compliment to be picked by the King to be his queen. I’d be honored - like you were.” _
> 
> _ Anna bites her tongue on that remark, which Kat doesn’t notice as she continues. _
> 
> _ “No crying for me anyways,” Kat says. “Nothing like that. Even if this ends badly, even if things go south… I don’t want you to be crying over me, okay?” she looks over at Anna with the biggest grin Anna has ever seen. “We’ll never be too far apart. Even if things go bad. You told me that, remember?” She shrugs, turning to lean against the railing with her back, looking back towards where two guards were waiting. “We’ll meet again soon. We always will. Okay?” Katherine gently bumps into her. “No crying over me. Ever. It’ll be okay.” _

Anna can’t help but have the words play over and over in her mind now: 

It will be okay.

It will be okay.

How can it  _ ever _ be okay again?

“Anna.”

Anna stands up, wiping her eyes, not facing Catherine just yet.

“I…”

“I know,” Catherine replies. “But Anne… Anne needs to see her.”

With a deep breath, Anna turns. Any trace of tears are gone.

“Okay.”

As they waited outside for Anne to say goodbye, Catherine looked over at Cathy. “Is everything prepared?”

“We put her into a deeper sleep than right now first,” Cathy explains. “Then we allow the Final Mercy to be performed by Catherine.”

“It won’t hurt her,” Catherine assures Anna.

“How do you know that?” Anna asks, her tone a bit colder than normal. “How do you even remotely know that, if everyone it’s been tried on has died? It’s the Final Mercy, after all. No one’s lived through that.”

“Based off of vital signs and the like, it’s scientifically proven, Anna,” Cathy assures her. 

Anna sighs.

“I guess it’s better than the alternative.”

A door being shut cuts the attention of the group. There, Anne looks at them.

“She’s ready. I’m ready.”

Catherine nods, looking at Cathy, who nods as well. Anna follows them in.

“Is everyone prepared?” Cathy asks one final time.

Everyone’s silent… until Anne perks up.

“Wait!”

Catherine looks over. “What is it?”

Anne leaves for a moment before coming back - Katherine’s grey and white wolf plus.

“She called him Pax,” Anne says. “She says it’s named after her favorite dog in the Realm.” She gently puts it under Katherine’s arm. “I think… she might have wanted it, you know?”

Catherine smiles gently. “That’s lovely, Anne. Thank you. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

With an awkward nod, Anne steps back, to where Anna is. Anne reaches for Anna’s arm, which Anna pulls close once Anne’s hooked around it.

Anne puts her head on Anna’s shoulder as the ritual begins.

Cathy, with a gentle prayer and a smoothing of the girl’s hair, puts her hand on Katherine’s forehead. She mumbles something and, suddenly, Katherine’s barely breathing at all.

“I-is that good?” Anne asks, scared for her cousin.

“It’s the magick working,” Cathy explains. “She’s just going deeper into sleep, cataonic in a way.”

“It will lessen her suffering to an amount that she won’t notice,” Catherine explains with a gentle nod. 

It’s with a sickening feeling that Anna realizes how practiced Catherine and Cathy are in this. How many others had fallen to Mind Magicks, only to have to have the Final Mercy performed on them?

Cathy checks Katherine over before she nods. “Go ahead.”

Catherine steps forward, a hand on her sword for a moment before she lets it go, hands starting to glow.

Anne can’t help but say it:

“We love you, Katherine.” 

Everyone looks over at her. She continues.

“So… s-so much.”

Catherine with a gentle nod, turns back to Katherine and, ever so gently, puts a hand over the girl’s heart and mind. 

A brilliant light surrounds the Druid, making her glow softly. Her body glows more and more, until it’s brighter than any star that Anne’s ever seen. Wings appear above the girl and on Catherine’s back. They intertwine for a moment, orbs of light surrounding the duo…

… until, suddenly, there’s a piercing sound of what seems to be glass breaking.

And suddenly, Katherine Howard is no more.

The girl’s body cracks into glowing fragments, into energy that seems to just… fade off. The light emitted from the girl is so bright and so strong, but from where Anne is, she can swear she sees Katherine smile one last time before she completely fades.

Two minutes after the ritual began, it was ended.

“Goddess protect her,” Catherine says, hands to her chest as she catches her breath.

Anne is the first to move, bringing Anna along as Catherine backs away to give the two space.

Cathy, tears in her eyes, welcomes the comforting touch of her godmother’s embrace as the two hold onto each other tightly, Catherine now allowing herself to mourn the girl she just helped bring to peace.

Anne and Anna stand there for a moment.

It’s silent.

They all stay there for hours - thinking, mourning, coming together as the family they’ve suddenly become. They don’t talk - the only sounds are sniffling and sobbing and crying - and Anne and Anna don’t move at all.

On hour four, Anna finally speaks:

“I’d like to sleep here tonight.”

“I as well,” Anne says.

“Of course,” Catherine replies. She looks over at Cathy. “Come on, let’s get their things.”

Just as they’re about to go, Anne stops them:

“Catherine?”

Aragon looks over and, for the first time, she sees genuine appreciation coming from Boleyn.

“Thank you.”

Catherine nods solemnly, looking at Anna for a moment before the two Catherine’s disappear.

They gather the other two’s things together as quietly as possible.

“I can’t believe she’s gone,” Cathy says quietly. “She was… she was taken far too soon.”

“Katherine deserves better,” Catherine replies with a nod. “And we owe it to her that justice be done.”

Cathy seems to tense then. “What in the world are we going to do if -  _ when _ \- we see Jane again?”

“We tell her what she did,” Catherine explains calmly. “And we make her pay for it. Those Magicks were banned for a reason. She knew that Katherine had had her fair share of manipulation. She charmed her anyways.” Catherine shakes her head. “It’s not right. It’s not just.”

“Jane apparently was never the just type, did you hear what she did in Temple of Healing at the Heart? It’s all true. She admitted as such.”

Catherine looks shocked. “When?”

“She admitted it when we were in the library. She said she was trying to be better… but I don’t think she was being sincere. She couldn’t have been, right? When she killed Katherine?”

Catherine watches Cathy for a moment before she nods to herself, seemingly coming to a realization about something, and stands up.

Cathy tilts her head. “What?”

“Nothing, not yet, anyways.” Catherine replies. “Just something I’ll need to chat with Jane about when we see her next.”

“We’re still doing this?” Cathy asks, eyes wide. 

“Of course,” Catherine replies. “We’re finishing what we started. We’re going to take down Henry and everything he’s done.” Catherine sighs. “We’re going to purge this world of his darkness - and cleanse everything he’s touched.”

Cathy frowns at that, but stands and goes to her godmother. She hugs the girl tightly. Catherine, having not expected that, takes a moment to hug back.

“I love you, you know,” Cathy says quietly. “I love you so much.”

“I know, love,” Catherine replies. “We’re going to be okay. I love you, too.”

That night, Anna and Anne are in Katherine’s bed, Pax the stuffed dog between them.

It’s silent for most of the night, until-

“She talked a lot about you.”

Anne looked over at Anna, a bit surprised that Anna was even talking.

“She mentioned that she used to love the antics you got into as a kid. You two hung out a bit, right?”

Anne thinks about it for a moment before she smiles at the memory:

“Yeah. I’d help sneak her out of her lessons and we’d go play in the forests around there and have some real fun,” Anne chuckles at the memory.

“She kept it up when she was my Lady in Waiting,” Anna replies. “We’d sneak out at night, when Henry went to bed. Stargazing, learning new magicks… we did so much. She was brilliant.”

Silence.

“I miss her.”

Anna looks over at Anne, who is clearly starting to tear up. She’s not sure what’s possessed her to do so, but Anna gently pulls Anne close.

They break down together, mourning their closest friend. 

The morning is slow to arrive for all the queens, but when it does, it feels… peaceful. Almost too much so, considering the events of the previous night.

Cathy hasn’t left Catherine’s side; Catherine isn’t complaining. 

Anna and Anne have, similarly, have stuck together as they get through the first morning. By noon, the four come together, down in the woods, where Katherine used to practice.

Her cloak and staff is there, along with Pax the stuffed dog. A few trinkets from the others: a dagger, a pebble, a book, a photo. 

A gentle wind blows across the memorial.

“What now?” Anne asks, looking up at Catherine for guidance.

“We continue on,” Catherine says. “We do what we promised Katherine we’d do. We’ll take back the Realm.”

“It’s suicide,” Anna says.

“It’s what she would have wanted,” Cathy replies. “Both of you know that.”

Anna nods. “I’m all in, I’m just saying… it’s suicide.”

Catherine stands up then. “We’re going to be starting a revolution now. This won’t stop once we start it - it’ll continue, with or without us, but we will either win or die. There’s no way Henry will let us live after this - regardless of reputation.” She keeps a steady gaze on all of them. “We need to end this. The sooner, the better.”

“If anyone wants to get off this ride,” Anne says seriously. “Now’s the time to do it.”

They all look at each other.

None of them move.

Anne nods.

“Then we’re in it for the long haul.”

Catherine nods. “For the Realm.”

Cathy stands. “For the lost.”

Anna nods. “For the world.”

Anne is last. “For Katherine.”

With that settled, Catherine takes control of the conversation.

“First thing, we help the Holbein operatives.” She looks to Anna for that. “How is Avril doing?” 

“Better than expected, last I heard,” Anna says. “But my best scout suggest a far stronger push coming up soon.”

“Bessie was rarely ever wrong in her reports… you should be there with her to ensure they’ll be okay,” Catherine says. She looks over at Anne. “Elizabeth should appear soon, right?”

“She’s bound to, yeah,” Anne says. “I’ll work with her on a way to get into the castle… and make sure she’s really who she says she is.”

Catherine frowns. “You doubt her?”

“I don’t trust anyone that’s not here, right now, before me,” Anne says. “As much as it pains me to say it, that includes my daughter.” she looks Catherine in the eye. “Until the final moonlight. For all of you.”

Catherine cuts in. “Keeping people not in this room at arm’s length is smart. Go see what she knows.”

Cathy stands then. “I’m going back to the library, taking as much as I can, and getting the forbidden texts to Weston. I still have friends there - despite the ashes it is. I can start the distribution of official reports, of anything that could be used against the crown. If the people start to see the truth, we can at least rile people up, cause some chaos. Make an opening for the final assault.”

Catherine nods. “I’ll be headed to the Blessed Sanctuary in Holbein, then.”

Anne raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“If I can appeal to other Blesseds to take up arms, we’ll be in far better shape. The Sanctuary in the Realm is in ruin, but I doubt he’s taken Holbein’s Sanctuary just yet.”

“I’m sure Avril can get you in,” Anna replies. “Or Bessie. Someone.”

Catherine nods. “Then we all know what we’re going to do to help set up the final assault.”

They all nod at each other.

“Take as much time as you need to head out,” Cathy says. “I can set it up so that we’re always connected. We’ll all have a way into this place, from wherever we go, just by activating this stone.” 

Cathy holds out four stones for each of them to take.

“Keep it close, keep it safe,” Cathy says.

Anne, after a moment, stands up.

“I’m grabbing some rations, then I’m headed out.”

Catherine is first to approach. “Be safe. If you need any of us, all you need to do is summon.”

Anne nods. “I know.”

With a final look at the others, she leaves, portaling out to head towards where she last saw her daughter.

Catherine looks at Cathy.

“I’ll be alright, just gotta clean up some things,” Cathy replies. “Go on. I’ll be fine.”

Catherine turns to Anna. “Ready?”

Anna, with a final look back towards Katherine’s room, nods.

Cathy’s the only one left.

She looks back at the memorial.

“... we’ll make you proud, Kit. Promise.”

The winds pick up as Cathy leaves to fulfill her mission and promise.


	16. Reunion

Anne runs for most of the night.

She’s well past her target - Hidden Gem, near that area - but she keeps running. She moves through trees, through the forest mostly untouched by humans, through the various smaller villages, through major cities and so much more. 

She doesn’t want to stop.

She doesn’t want to face what’s happened.

Instead, she heads straight towards Capitol.

She knows the castle and the surrounding areas inside and out - she knows of the passageways, the sewers, the black market and the outlaw havens that run through the network of tunnels and pipes under the city. She knows exactly where to go as she enters, her cloak over her face to hide her identity.

She’s done this many times before, but never with so much purpose.

She ends up in the courtyard of the castle, late at night. She watches the guards make their rounds - it hasn’t changed since she’s left, she notices - and she eventually has enough courage to look up at where her room used to be.

She assumes it must be Jane’s. 

She turns out to be correct… and as a bonus, Jane is there, fast asleep.

Anne watches her for a few minutes - trying to figure out what to do. She’s come this far, she could instantly repay Jane for what she did to Katherine, but… 

… no. This is too easy.

She throws a dagger on the ground, as far away from the window and towards the wall as she can make it. It clangs noisily, making Jane wake up with a start. She looks over at it, goes towards it, and unknowingly gives Anne the time she needs to cross the room and spin the cleric around, putting a knife to the girl’s throat.

Jane tenses.

“I didn’t expect you all here so soon.”

Anne narrows her eyes. “They’re not here. I came alone.”

Jane looks back. “You’re alone? That’s foolish.”

“If I was planning to return, yeah.”

“What about Kat-”

“She’s dead.”

Jane is shocked.

“That’s… that’s impossible, she’s-”

Suddenly, she barreled into the wall, a dagger held to her throat.

Jane lifts her head up, stone faced.

“Is this what you’re planning, then? Revenge?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow. “Katherine shouldn’t have died. There’s no way my magicks did that-”

“Catherine performed the Final Mercy because of how far gone Katherine was,” Anne growls out.

Jane looks… relieved.

“Good on her.”

Anne’s eyes go wide with shock for a moment at what was said, then she presses the blade further into Jane’s neck. It’s drawn some blood, but nothing major.

“I’m going to kill you,” Anne says.

“Then do it,” Jane replies.

A moment.

Another.

Nothing.

Jane nods as much as she can, wincing at the pain in her throat that it brings.

“You can’t, because you know Katherine wouldn’t want you to.”

“You shut up!”

“She wouldn’t have wanted you to give into revenge, which is why Catherine wasn’t killed at first look, right? Because you were afraid of what Katherine would have said.”

“You don’t get to say her name!”

“She’s gone, but she’s still with you. I know she is-”

“Enough!”

The yell is enough to signal a response from the guard outside - he’s knocking on the door, asking if Jane’s alright.

“I’m fine,” Jane replies, not looking away from Anne. “Don’t worry about me, Sir.”

With a “yes, my lady,” he walks back to his post.

They’re both silent for a moment, the moonlight illuminating the scene and shining off the blade held to Jane’s throat.

“Are you going to do anything, Anne?” Jane asks, fairly kindly considering the current situation. “Or are you going to help the others take over the Realm? Can’t do that if I’m dead.”

“Oh?” Anne asks, raising an eyebrow. “And why in the world-”

“Maggie’s back. But she’s Mary’s now.”

Anne stares.

“You’re lying.”

“She’s been taken out of slumber and she’s been charmed to help her capture Elizabeth,” Jane says simply. “She sent a letter to Elizabeth, saying that she should activate some coin or whatever to summon you. It’ll summon Mary instead, and Elizabeth will be executed on the spot by Mary.”

Anne’s eyes go wide, the blade dropping slightly from where it was positioned. “What?”

“I’m telling you this,” Jane says quietly, calmly, “because Elizabeth needs your help. She needs her mum, Anne, and I don’t think you’ll fail her. Keep me alive, and I’ll ensure her safety on my side.”

Jane slowly but surely takes out a coin.

“This will lead you to her. Maggie has a coin just like it. That one will release Elizabeth from the trap.”

Anne takes it.

“She needs you, you know that. Mary… she’s definitely not a Blessed and she’s definitely not in the right mind.”

Anne looks down in thought, so Jane continues.

“I swear, Anne, I’m still on your side. I want Henry gone as much as-”

She stops when, once again, Anne holds the blade to her throat.   
“You don’t deserve to go into that good night alone, with no one watching.” Anne growls, her tone dark and warning. “I want them to watch -  _ everyone _ . Joan, Henry, the people… but most importantly? Your precious little Eddie. I want him to  _ know _ that his mother was cut down by me. I want him to scream for you, to scream for me to stop, and I want him to know that it’s useless. That he can’t stop this. And that  _ he _ is next.”

Jane is shaking, eyes wide, tears falling as fast as they form. “Anne-”

“You can’t save yourself or him from this, Jane,” Anne says, as if talking to a toddler that’s made an amusing mistake. “No one can. You’ll die by my blade, and they will watch. “

She releases Jane then, who falls to her knees, sobbing.

“She was never supposed to die, Anne, I swear-”

“Save it for someone who cares… or when you’re on the block. Whatever, doesn’t overly matter to me.”

Anne moves towards the window.

“When we take back this city, when we take back the Realm… you’ll be sorry then.”

She leaves without another word.

Dashing through the city, once again remaining undetected as she escapes, just in time for the guards to be put on alert - presumably by Jane, she realizes with a huff - she exits and escapes, headed back towards Hidden Gem.

When she gets there, she slows down, catching her breath, looking up at the moonlit sky as she does so.

“The only reason why she’s still alive is because of you, Kit.” 

She watches the sky for a moment, tears starting to form, but she holds it back, looking down at the ground to get on with the task at hand. 

The coin that Jane gave her turns out to be right on the money: it grows hotter and hotter with each step she moves towards Elizabeth, only to break when she’s in eyeline of the girl in question. She’s got her eyes closed, as if she’s activating the coin, and Lyrena has taken a few steps back to keep guard.

“Elizabeth!” Anne yells, quick to move towards her, trying to get her to stop.

Elizabeth’s eyes open then, looking surprised. “Mum? I-”

But then, she gasps.

The coin in her hands chills and, suddenly, Elizabeth is frozen in time. Lyrena holds out her hand and two portals appear, out of which two people arrive: Mary and...

“Maggie.”

Maggie looks absolutely livid at her former mistress, hands on her knives already.

“Well done, Lyrena-” Mary starts, but when she sees that they’ve got company, raises an eyebrow. “You found us so quickly? I’m… surprised.”

“What did you do to Liz?”

“What we should have done weeks ago, when we suspected fowl play with her use of Jane,” Mary replies. “She’s a traitor to the crown. She’ll die as one.”

“You damn well wish-” Anne starts, but she’s quick to block the dagger thrown in her direction by Maggie.

“Don’t be so hasty, Face-Stealer,” Mary growls out. “Or I’ll make sure Maggie takes you down.”

“You don’t honestly believe the Face-Stealing thing, do you?” Anne asks, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously? Are you that idiotic?”

“Quiet!” Maggie yells, and Anne does, if only to continue to glare at the other two.

“What do we want to do with her?” Lyrena asks.

“Kill her if possible, two birds with one stone,” Mary resigns with a sigh.

“Or,” Anne says, “Little Maria here can go find her former mistress.”

“Catherine- the Face-Stealer’s around?” Lyrena asks.

“She’s headed to the Sanctuary. The still-intact one. I’m sure you know where it is, as a squire to a Blessed, right?” Anne shrugs. “If you don’t go, and if she’s really a Face-Stealer,” Anne says that with sarcasm dripping from her tone, “then they’re going to need some help, right?”

“Damn you-” Lyrena growls out, but Mary holds up a hand.

“If she’s poisoning other Sanctuary’s, that’s a problem. We as part of the Blesseds are bound to protect Sanctuaries,” Mary replies, rattling off what she knows is - was? - her duty. 

Lyrena looks over. “With all due respect, Mary, I don’t think that’s your duty anymore.”

Mary almost struck the girl down then and there… but held off. Barely.

“It’s  _ our _ duty to, regardless of the politics of the age, you know it as well as I do,” Mary replies.

Lyrena narrows her eyes at Mary, but looks over at the frozen Elizabeth in thought. “If that’s really where she is… then I’ll need to find her. For the good of the Realm, and for the Blesseds.”

“Go.” Mary says, and instantly Lyrena takes her leave. Mary then looks at Maggie. “I leave her to you. If she’s here, then the others must be around.”

“Of course, my Lady,” Maggie says with a nod, taking out her daggers.

Mary starts to leave, but Anne pursues.

“Hey! Get back here-” Anne starts, but she dodges four fireballs from Maggie.

She stops, looking over at Maggie. “What the hell?”

But then Anne sees the pink tinted in the girl’s eyes, and her heart sinks.

“Not you, too…”

“You’re not getting her,” Maggie growls out, two more weapons in her hands. “This ends now.”

Anne looks the girl over: there’s no way she could take on Mary and Maggie at once, not without some backup, anyways, and Elizabeth was currently frozen in time.

No, she’d have to leave Mary to someone else.

Anne narrows her eyes, getting into her stance.

“Come on!”

Maggie pulses forward, the two immediately locked in close combat. Anne takes on a backhanded dagger grip, allowing her to swipe and punch effectively, while Maggie retains a normal grasp on her knife. The knife is slightly longer than the dagger, allowing Maggie a slight range advantage that she continuously tries to abuse while in such close quarters.

They’re so fast that the normal eye couldn’t keep track of their movements: a kick, a dodge, a punch, a block, a throw. Anne ends up in the treeline, throwing a few throwing knives in Maggie’s general direction, missing wide on each one. Maggie, however, isn’t fooled: she gets out of the circle the knives have created on the ground, just barely dodging the explosion they made. 

They take their fight to the trees, a sort of diving fighting style being initiated by the two. Pulsing between trees, taking swipes mid-air, it’s an incredible display of finesse and dexterity between the two of them. Eventually, however, they meet in the middle as a stalemate, locking their blades against each other’s as they both end up on the ground again.

Anne watches Maggie closely - the girl is fighting with all she has, not holding back. 

As if she doesn’t know that she’s Anne, not that she thinks Anne is the enemy-

Wait.

“That’s it!”

With a smirk, Anne backs up, throwing everything she can towards the other woman, attacks increasing in intensity.

Maggie dodges, weaves, blocks, and deflects everything Anne throws at her. It’s then that Anne makes a mistake: a misstep against a root on the ground, causing her to tumble away.

Maggie instantly takes initiative and rushes forward, going for the kill…

… until Anne smirks and pulls on a string that Maggie hadn’t realized she was holding.

Suddenly, Maggie is ensnared in countless wires.

“What?!?” Maggie yells out, struggling against the strings, but Anne smiles.

“Old tricks,” Anne says with a wink; the weapons that Anne had thrown out were magickal, strings of energy attached to them, allowing Anne to activate them at exactly the right time to trip Maggie up (literally).

“Now that you’re staying still,” Anne says with a grin, putting a hand to the girl’s head. “Let’s hope you see the light now.”

Anne casts a small healing spell - something she learned from Jane, actually, though now she’ll never admit it - and suddenly, Maggie’s eyes go wide.

“... Annie?”

With a smile, Anne releases the girl from her bindings, catching her when she falls. 

“You’re pretty low on energy, aren’t you?” Anne asks gently.

“I… what’s happened? Where’s Mary, she was just here and-” Maggie winces, a hand on her side.

“Sorry, I think I got you a bit during our fight,” Anne says sympathetically. “You need to rest, love. I’ll explain later.”

“But-” Maggie starts, but Anne gently shakes her head, putting Maggie against the tree and draping her cloak over the girl. With the warmth from the night and the cloak together, Maggie eventually succumbs to rest.

Anne searches Maggie and, with a relieved smile, finds what she’s looking for: the coin that matched the one Elizabeth had. She stands, taking the coin and tossing it at the still-frozen Elizabeth… which allows the spell to break, and Elizabeth to fall to the ground. 

The younger woman catches her breath, looking around wildly before settling her gaze on her savior. “Mum?”

“Fell into a bit of a trap there, didn’t you, Lizzie?” Anne asks with a smile. “It’s alright, I got you out of it.”

“I… thank you,” Elizabeth nods, standing up and dusting herself off. “What’s happened?”

“Maggie’s been broken from the spell,” Anne replies. “Nothing too major.”

“Is she alright?” Elizabeth asks, moving to help heal the girl in question.

“It wasn’t the Mind Magicks from before,” Anne says simply. “It was illusion magicks. She didn’t…” Anne needed a moment to collect herself before she continued.

“It’s not what Jane did to Kat. It’s just an illusion spell.”

The relief in Anne’s voice is clearly understood.

“You’re compromised now, Lizzie,” Anne says quietly. “What do you want to do?”

“I guess my hand’s been forced, hasn’t it?” Elizabeth asks with a sigh. “I don’t have much to do now except, well… just play normally.” She kneels in front of her mother, bowing respectfully. “If you’ll have me, Anne Boleyn, Shadow Queen of the Realm, I’d like to be taken into your care.”

Anne raises an eyebrow.

“No.”

Elizabeth looks surprised by that, but then she sees Anne smile and lets her continue. 

“You’re headed to Weston,” Elizabeth says. “To help Cathy.” 

She gently puts down Maggie to take out parchment, writing a letter on it. 

“Bring this to Cathy, tell her you’re working with us for real now. She’ll know what to do. She’s trying to drum up a revolution over there.”

“To bring the people against the King?”

“To at least sow doubt.”

“Clever.”

“As usual.”

Anne picks up Maggie again, keeping her close as she looks over at Elizabeth. “Go fast, go safe, Liz.”

Elizabeth nods. “You can count on me, mum.”

With a final hug, Elizabeth heads off, pulsing away and towards Weston.

Anne closes her eyes, says a soft prayer, before moving back to where Maggie lay. She gently takes Maggie and picks her up bridal style, smiling when Maggie moves closer to Anne’s embrace.

“I doubt they expected me to be in good enough of a mind to keep you from harm, you know,” Anne says gently to her sleeping charge. “Henry didn’t ever have much faith in my temper.”

She chuckles when Maggie shivers.

“Cold, eh? We’ll get you warmed up at the hideout. Promise.”

And with that, Anne quickly teleports away, to the safety of the hideout, her closest friend and powerful new ally in tow.

When they arrive, Maggie is situated in Anne’s bed. The girl is still asleep, and Anne has every intention of keeping it that way.

She moves to leave the room, but then Katherine’s bed catches her eye; they were bunked in the same room, after all. Before yesterday, the sight had always brought Anne a sense of relief, of calm, of peace. Now, however, it did anything but.

She ends up back in the woods, back at the memorial. 48 hours ago - less than that, actually - Katherine was still alive. This time last week, she and Anne had been joking and playing around down here, exploring the area and training together.

Her world was shattered, again, only 48 hours ago.

It just doesn’t feel real.

It feels like it’s all gone too fast.

It feels like  _ she _ is gone too fast.

Regardless, Anne sits down in front of the memorial, smiling brightly at the staff.

“Hey, Kitty,” Anne says gently. “I just… wanted to say hi. It must be lonely over here, all alone, while we’re off savin’ the world.”

She takes a deep breath.

“I saw Jane today. I didn’t kill her. I told you it then, too, but I just… I don’t think you would have wanted her dead.” Anne shrugs. “So, she lived. Because of you.”

Silence.

For a while.

Then she picks up again:

“Maggie’s safe, which is a relief. She’s resting upstairs, in my bed. Elizabeth is, too, though she’s kinda… been exposed. But at least she’ll be hanging out around here more often, if she passes Cathy’s tests.” Anne shrugs. “I imagine that Lyrena - Maria, whatever - will be in play soon, possibly Bessie and Avril if Anna has her way with it. And…”

Anne stops, thinking. Considering.

“... possibly Jane and Joan. Maybe.”

Anne sighs, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

“I want to kill her, what I said to her was absolutely sincere, but… well, I don’t think you’d want me to, Kit. I think you’d want me to help her, to upkeep our promise to her, that we would save her.” Anne shrugs. “I don’t know how you’ve been so strong for so long. I don’t think I would have the strength to just let her live without you in mind. I probably should have killed her.”

Silence. A beat.

“... yeah, I should have killed her.”

More silence. The warm winds pick up and flow around Anne. Anne sighs, running a hand down her face.

“I made the choice, though. Guess I’ll have to deal with it.”

She looks back at the memorial, a soft smile on her face.

“I miss you, Kit.”

She’s tearing up.

“I’m always going to miss you.”

The pain she feels is now visible on her face, and she can’t help the tears that start to fall. She tries to wipe them away, tries to stay strong and calm but… how can she? Everything’s gone wrong: Katherine is dead and Anne broke her promise to her. She only promised Kat two things: that they would be okay, and that the Realm would be saved.

She’s currently 0/1.

With a sigh, she looks shakily back up at the memorial.

“I won’t make it 0/2, Kit. I promise. We’re saving them all, and when it’s said and done, we’re gonna make sure you’re remembered. Not as the Charming Queen, not like that. You’re so much more than that.”

Anne stands up then, staring at the memorial.

“I love you, little Kit. I’ll talk to you soon.”

She heads back upstairs, heads back to Maggie, and waits until sunrise.

At first dawn, Maggie has started to stir.

She sits up slowly but surely, groaning in pain as she holds onto her head.

“That could have been a lot worse, Mags.”

Maggie looks over and, with an excited gasp, rushes to hold Anne tightly.

“Oh, by the Moon, I didn’t expect to see you again!” Maggie says, holding onto her mistress tightly. “I missed you, Anne. I’m… I’m so sorry, I-”

“It’s alright, Mags, don’t worry about it. That’s actually… way in the past.” Anne replies softly. When Maggie gives her a look, Anne continues. “What do you last remember?”

“Being brought into the Blight and Mary putting a hand on my head, why?”

“And before that?”

“Being condemned to eternity in the Blight.”

“It’s not been an eternity, at least. So hey, some good news.”

Maggie tilts her head. “What’s happening?”

“I’ll fill you in,” Anne promises. “And then, we’re going to need to prepare.”

“Prepare?” Maggie asks, moving to get up. Anne helps. “Prepare for what?”

Anne smirks.

“Something I’m calling… The Final War.”


	17. To the Revolution

Going back to Weston is more than just returning home for Catherine Parr.

As she wandered the well-known path, walking with her cloak over her face, she knew that returning there meant that there were a few things she’d have to face, things that, for months, she hasn’t had the time to.

For one, it meant seeing the remains of the town that she just  _ knew _ was not left standing after the events from which she fled there last. She understood that it would be an entirely different place, and she honestly wondered if anything would even be left standing.

Another, more heartbreaking occasion, however, was to be had: after months of running from it, she’d have to acknowledge that her most beloved in the world was gone. 

John.

She wished Catherine was there to help her through this. She wished she didn’t have to face this alone… but there wasn’t a choice, not with everything going on. They all had roles to play, and this was Cathy’s and Cathy’s alone.

She manages to get up the hill, exactly where they were all those months ago when she witnessed John’s death. She holds back a gasp.

The town is no more. Weston, in its glory, was nothing.

There’s still burned down debris everywhere. Where there was once warm houses and fields, there’s charred remains of an attack that, to the rest of the Realm, was justified. To her horror, not even the executioner station had been cleaned up and broken down. There was a stone wall that, thankfully, was intact, but everything within the town was just… gone.

She moves further down the hill, wandering into the town that, only months ago, would have welcomed her back with open arms.

She walks over to where her shop used to be, remembering all the good times in the now burned rubble: getting the shop with John, their conversations and witty arguments, their decision to stay in Weston and start a life there, the creation of the bookstore to what was its former glory, the meeting of the other queens, and, eventually, the fateful day of John being taken away.

The day everything completely changed.

She steps forward and kneels down at the rubbage, surprised at something she sees. She picks it up: a small, burned up piece of the storefront sign, the one that she and John had created and painted together when they first got the place. With a small smile, she puts it to her heart before pocketing it, walking towards where she knows is inevitable.

The executioner’s station.

The memory of that day, of her watching John’s speech, of her watching him die, bombard her to no end there. She can’t fathom how he was feeling when she last saw him. Did he feel afraid? Was he angry? Did her showing up and showing him that she was still there, still beside him to the end to the best of her ability… did it change anything? 

Does he approve of the woman she’s become since then?

“I thought you were dead.”

Cathy’s thoughts are interrupted by someone next to her, and she can’t help but gasp at who it is.

“Anne?”

Sure enough, Anne Parr was standing before her, the disguise completely ineffective with her.

Cathy expected nothing less from her little sister.

Cathy moves closer to Anne, taking a deep breath as she looks the girl over. “You look good, Anne.”

“And you’re alive,” Anne repeats. “We thought you had been captured- or worse.”

“Did the news not get to here?” Cathy asked, tilting her head. “They’ve been looking for me for ages.”

“No one really passes by here now, ever since…” Anne nods towards the burned down wreckage.

They both just stand there for a moment, considering.

Then, Anne starts to walk off.

“Come on, Cathy. It’s not safe for you here.”

Cathy follows Anne towards the row of tents nearby.

“Has this all that you’ve been living in?” Cathy asks, frowning. Back then, Anne’s house was nearby to Cathy and John’s. They’d often hang out at each other’s places, and the two were close.

Not anymore, however; Cathy hasn’t talked to Anne since she left.

“Everyone’s doing the same,” Anne replies. “There’s been no relief, no help from the Realm. Weston has all but completely been erased from the map, and it’s people, too.”

“That’s terrible,” Cathy says quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

Anne says nothing as she leads Cathy into one of the tents. She’s surprised by how many are in it.

“We don’t have enough for everyone,” Anne replies, as if knowing Cathy’s thoughts. They always were on the same wavelength, it’d be foolish not to assume that wasn’t the case now. “We all need to share.”

Cathy says nothing as she takes the tea that’s offered.

“Why are you back here, Cath? After all this time?”

Cathy frowns.

“I… I need Weston’s help.”

“Oh?”

Cathy puts the tea down.

“We’re starting a revolution.”

“Against?” 

“The Realm.”

“Why would-”

“Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn are alive.”

That gets Anne’s attention. Cathy watches her carefully.

“Their deaths were exaggerated to justify wars and unspeakable war crimes. Henry’s gone off the deep end.”

Anne frowns. 

“If they’re alive, does that mean Katherine Howard is as well?”

Cathy’s grip on the tea cup tightens. Anne continues.

“She was a sweet girl. It was a shame what happened.”

“She was alive, yes,” Cathy continues.

Silence.

Then, Anne:

“... but she’s not now?”

“She didn’t make it after Mind Magicks stole her sanity.”

“Oh.”

A beat.

“That poor girl…”

“We’re continuing on in her honor,” Cathy explains quietly. “For everyone’s that’s been lost. We can’t just… let him win. It could mean worse for the Realm than anyone thinks.”

She takes a sip of the tea.

“Weston is a special place. I thought, maybe… the people could help bring it back to its former glory.”

“The people of Weston… well, they don’t really know what to think about you,” Anne admits. “I don’t, either, if we’re being honest.”

Cathy looks up, a bit shocked by the admission. Anne shrugs.

“You disobeyed king and the whole town paid the price for it, Cathy. There’s a lot that’s happened because of you.”

“Not because of  _ me _ , because of  _ Henry _ ,” Cathy argues, shaking her head. “He’s the real reason behind all of it.”

Anne shrugs. “How are you going to convince the people of Weston of that?”

Cathy smirks. “By showing them.”

“How?”

“Seymour Library has the hidden knowledge.”

“And you’re just going to… waltz on in there? As one of the most wanted criminals of the Realm?”

Cathy’s face falls then. She’s thinking about it before she hears someone behind her.

“I’ll get you those documents.”

Immediately, Anne is on her feet.

“Elizabeth?”

Indeed, Elizabeth Boleyn has entered the tent, sitting down next to Cathy with a note.

“Mum said to give you this.”

Cathy takes it, reads it, then immediately puts it away.

“She’s cautious of you,” Cathy says. “Good on her.”

“I’ll need to prove myself to her, I know that,” Elizabeth replies. “But to you?”

Cathy looks the girl over, then, with a smile. “You have time and time again. I trust you, Lizzy.”

“If Lady Elizabeth is here,” Anne says, bringing the conversation back to the issue at hand. “Does that mean everything Cathy is saying is true?”

Elizabeth nods. Anne sighs.

“Well… I believe you, but just Elizabeth’s word isn’t going to solve everything.”

“Then prove yourself to your mum, Liz,” Cathy says with a grin. “Go to the library. Get what you can. Come back by nightfall.”

Elizabeth nods, standing up. “I’ll be back sooner than that.”

She suddenly disappears.

Cathy turns back to Anne.

“When she has the full reports, she can prove it to the rest of Weston, and we’ll be free to move on from there.”

Anne watches for a moment before she nods. 

“I imagine you’ve been travelling for a long, long time,” Anne says softly. “You should get some rest.”

Cathy nods, laying down where she was; not much other places to go, honestly, and Cathy was definitely a bit more tired.

“I’ll wake you up when it’s time,” Anne replies softly. 

Cathy smiles. “Thank you.”

As Anne leaves the tent, she’s immediately confronted by some of the others that were in the tent as well.

“Is it really her?” one asks.

“We should report her,” another says.

“But what if she’s saying is all true?” another.

“Lady Elizabeth wouldn’t lie to us. Cathy, however…” a final finishes.

“Enough,” Anne says, running a hand through her hair. “We’ll figure this out. In the meantime, nothing has changed. We keep to ourselves, we wait for Elizabeth to return.” 

It takes a few hours but, surprisingly, none of the others decided to run their mouths to the rest of the town; a very,  _ very _ lucky circumstance for Anne in particular. Harboring a fugitive, after all, has a death penalty.

When Elizabeth returns - hours later, but not before sundown, as promised - she brings a wealth of knowledge.

“How did you manage to get all of this?” Anne asks, looking it over with a few select scholars of the town.

Elizabeth shrugs. “I learned from some of the best queens out there,” she nods in Cathy’s direction before looking back at Anne. 

Anne, however, is distracted by what she’s learning and what the other scholars are saying: the reports of misconduct on the battlefield, the betrayal of Henry when he stabbed Katherine, the deals made in the shadows to ensure the First and Second Kingdom’s demises, the fall of the Realm’s Sanctuary, the slaughter of innocents to push a narrative… so much that, for all the scholar’s wisdom and knowledge, was on official reports in official ink with official seals.

It was as legitimate of a report as any of them have ever seen.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” one of the scholars says, “and it’s treasonous, but… screw it, it’s all wrong. We’ve been lied to.”

“Not just you,” Cathy pipes in. “The entirety of the Realm.”

The town’s elder stands then. “The people should know about this, should know about what the Realm has done. So long as the people consent - and they should, once they hear what is in these reports - you’ll have Weston’s support… provided you can give us direction as to where to put our attention to.”

“We can do that,” Cathy says. “We can start the revolution we’ve been looking for.”

“And how will you do that?” Elizabeth asks, frowning as she looks through more of the reports.

Catherine shrugs.

“What I do best.”

She writes.

She writes about the treatment of prisoners of war.

She writes about the plight of Weston, of its people.

She writes about the corruption of the Blessed Sanctuary of the Realm.

She writes about the experiments at the Temple of Healing at the Heart.

For two weeks, all she does is write.

Elizabeth does her part: she not only masters magick to quickly reproduce the writings her teacher writes, but also teaches anyone willing in Weston. One of the younger villagers came up with a name: Mirror Mages, after their ability to copy the print faster than any press that the Realm had. The name stuck.

By the time they’re done, there’s over a hundred Mirror Mages, thousands of pamphlets, and just as many willing couriers to spread the message far and wide.

Weston, once a place of great potential, burned to the ground due to an injustice thrust upon the town. Within those two weeks - and thanks to the brilliant potential of the villagers, led by Elizabeth Boleyn and Catherine Parr, the town was rebuilt into one of learning, of magicks, and of growth.

They rose from the ashes of it, against all odds, more united than they’ve ever been: one town, one people, rising against their past to rebel towards the future. 

This is Weston, hometown of Catherine Parr, home of the Mirror Mages, and the Start of the Revolution. 

Of course, every Revolution, by definition, has an opposing force.

And now, the town of Weston would be tested.

It’s the early morning when a shot rings out. 

Cathy is the fastest to move to her window, the fastest to see what’s happened, the fastest to jump out of her window and meet the victim in question: a scout, 20 years in age, barely alive when he falls to his knees. 

“Where are they?” Cathy asks, kneeling to heal him up as fast as possible.

“Twenty miles to the south,” he gasps out, coughing up some blood. “Large group. Damn good snipers.”

She nods, looking down at the wound; it was healing nicely.

“You’ll be alright, go get rest-” she starts, but the guy shakes his head.

“They’re coming, Catherine.” He looks at her with all the determination he can muster. “We fight. As one.”

Cathy watches him for a moment before she nods. “Sound the bell.”

He nods, takes another moment, then rushes up, rushing towards the town square, and throws a fireball at a nearby torch. When it’s lit, bells from all around the town sound off and the people get ready.

As Cathy meets up with Elizabeth, she can already hear the captains of groups start to bark orders.

“Valkyre group, get ready!”

“Bring the canons this way!”

“Barrier Regimen, on me!”

A well-oiled machine… or, at least, as well as it could be with only two weeks of notice.

It sounds more impressive than the actual people are.

“How many people do we have ready?” Cathy asks Elizabeth, who is conjuring up some sort of map of the town.

“A few hundred at best,” Elizabeth mumbles. “With half of those hidden under the city. Children, elderly, some others.”

Cathy nods before she turns to the scout approaching her. “How many?”

“Last count was five hundred.”

Silence takes the three of them.

“... alright.”

Cathy moves past the scout, who goes to help the people around her. 

She walks into the town hall, which has now turned into a headquarters for the fight. She looks down at the map on the table - on the other side of the Realm from Holbein, away from Hidden Gem… her friends can’t make it in time if they weren’t already coming. She can’t petition for help from anyone in time, and Holbein is as good as gone as far as she’s concerned for this fight.

They’re alone.

Surrounded on all sides.

The situation is looking dire.

She looks up at Elizabeth and, with a deep breath, nods.

“Take the best scouts you have and get out of here.”

Elizabeth looks at her like she’s crazy. “I won’t abandon you-”

“It’s a direct order, Elizabeth.”

Liz looks absolutely terrified at the statement, shocked even, as Cathy gives her a bag full of pamphlets and papers.

“Head back to Anne, take five scouts. Tell her you passed by the Moon. Then get these papers out there. Write down what you saw here. Write down what happened to the Town of Weston.”

She gently kisses Elizabeth’s forehead.

“I love you, Liz. Go fast, go safe.”

Elizabeth, teary eyed, nods and heads out.

When she’s gone, Cathy looks around at the various people getting ready for the battle. She walks with intention out of the headquarters and straight to her sister’s home.

“Cath, what’s-” Anne starts, but Cathy cuts her off.

“I need a second, Annie. You’re the one I trust the most in this village.”

Anne takes a step back. “I don’t have the qualifications-”

“But you do. You learned from all of us, Anne, and I know you learned a lot from Boleyn especially.” she puts her hands in Anne’s. “That’s the exact type of fighting style that we need right now. I need you at my side, Anne.”

Anne watches her sister very, very carefully… before she nods.

“I’m at your will.”

Cathy smirks.

“Then we’ve won this war.”

The soldiers surround the town easily enough, with horses and attack dogs and cannons.

It’s silent for a moment. 

Cathy quickly heads inside, into the headquarters, into a back room.

She smiles when she sees how it’s set up.

“You did great, Anne,” she compliments, moving into the middle of it.

“Just as you suggested! I even added a few things to help with your energy consumption. The hope is that it lets you continue on for a bit longer than normal.”

“Brilliant, just brilliant,” Cathy says with a nod. She looks around, then at Anne, then sighs. 

“Let’s start a war.”

She kneels down at the center of the room and focuses. Again, the sigil from those months ago appears on the ground.

The blue dragon appears once again; those from Weston remember it from the time their world burned, all those months ago.

The captain of the Realm’s Guard steps forward. “It’s an illusion. March forward!”

The men do… until very  _ real _ fire emits from the dragon’s mouth.

Inside the town, Catherine Parr smirks within a summoning circle. 

“Thanks, Jane,” she mumbles. She focuses again, her eyes glowing as bright as the dragon’s scales as the dragon moves to her will, destroying a few canons and drawing lines in the formation of the Realm’s men.

“Go!”

Through the fire walks two hundred villagers, a crest of the blue dragon on their clothing. They walk through the flames - the same flames that are taking out the Realm’s men left and right - and go on the attack. Fifty archers from the town’s gates fire arrows through the flames, which catch fire to bring the burning to the men. The Realm’s men are seperated; no longer a full force of 500, but rather a few patches of fifty to a hundred men in each zone.

It’s a fantastic start.

The Villagers, however, aren’t as experienced in war as the Realm’s men, which allows for them to overcome the droves of rebellion coming at them. Villagers and Realm soldier alike die, though the latter less often. 

Catherine, from the Dragon’s eyes, can see this.

“Anne!”

The dragon continues to bring support fire as Catherine continues to concentrate on the summoning spell. Anne steps forward to the Captain of the Shadows.

“Start the operation.”

Just as the Realm’s warriors think they have the upper hand, they’re suddenly flanked by the fifty rogues the town managed to scrape together. Using their own weapons, the Realm’s own weapons, and sheer creativity, then men are cut down to size. 

They’re taking heavy losses, but the Realm is taking more.

The Captain of the Realm, with an annoyed grumble, realizes that he can’t win this, not when the town is so well coordinated.

“Since when did they organize this well?” he asks his second in command as he moves his horse to retreat.

“I imagine it’s the traitor, Catherine Parr, that’s done this so well,” the second says. “Possibly bewitched the entire town.”

“A pity,” he says with a shake of his head. “My hometown completely destroyed by the witch… ah, well.”

A soldier sees the captains retreating and rushes over to them.

“Sir! Do we also retreat?”

“No, you lot will fight and die here,” the captain says with a dismissive wave.

The man looks confused. “You’re not staying? We’re fighting for the Realm, and you abandon us-?!?”

It’s the last thing he’ll ever say, however, as he’s cut down.

“ _ You _ are not the Realm. You’re a prisoner of war, as is the rest of this blasted company,” the general says with a rolling of his eyes. “If we wanted to, we’d have cut these people down to size already, but there is far bigger issues on our hands.” He looks to his second, not even regarding the dying men at his side. “We’re done here. Let them die. Take the real Realmmen and head back home.”

“Of course, sir.”

Cathy, from the Dragon’s perspective, heard all of this. With a narrowing of her eyes, she draws a wall of fire to cut off the General’s retreat.

He looks up at her with a glare before firing spell after spell towards her.

They hurt, but not as much as he’s about to.

She forces him back towards the fight, back towards the rest of the group. Then, when she figures he’s close enough, the dragon roars to get the world’s attention.

With the men cornered, Cathy dispells the dragon.

She stumbles to her feet, clearly exauhsted, and rushes out of the town and towards the battlefield. Anne, of course, is right at her side.

Cathy quickly moves to the center of the place, where the five generals were.

“Realmmen! Listen to me!” she yells in a voice that booms; a magical amplifier. She can barely stand right now, but she’s going to press on. “Your captains, they planned to abandon you.”

“This is false,” the General of the Realm says, rolling his eyes. “Another one of the Traitor’s tricks. Kill her, men!”

“No!”

They all look back to the man from before - the one the General struck down.

“It’s true. He slashed at me.”

The General looks angry, and Cathy continues.

“Lay down your weapons! We don’t want to fight, we don’t want more blood!” She looks straight at the General for the next part. “We want to be free. And we’ll set the Realm free - your  _ homes _ \- free from it as well.”

There’s silence. She continues.

“Your homes were taken from you - from  _ all  _ of you - and now you’re being left to die in someone else’s war. It doesn’t need to be this way. Everyone can work together to take back their homelands. Isn’t that what you all wanted? You, from the First and Second Kingdoms, whose homes were stolen from you during the Blessed War and War of Shadows. You, the refugees, who have been forced to fight for the very people who betrayed you and your people in the first place?”

The warriors look like they don’t know what to do. 

The General straightens up. “Someone  _ shut this girl up already! _ ”

Cathy raises an eyebrow. “Make me.”

The General, with a growl, goes to do just that.

He raises his hand and Catherine dodges what she could only see as a green bolt of energy. It hits right next to her, where the ground seems to die where it’s been hit.

“Necromancy?” Cathy asks herself, looking up at the man.

The general smirks. “You want to turn my men against me? Fine. But I’ll make sure you pay for it with your life - this one, and any I choose to give you afterwards.”

She is more cautious now; she knows that any hit, no matter how slight, could kill her immediately. The necrotic magick he’s wielding is strong, she knows that much; it would be a shame to die now.

She quickly dodges a few more attacks and, when she hears the agonized cry of a Realmmen and realizes the others around her are in danger of being hit by the General’s magicks, summons up a forcefield to protect enemy and ally alike from the one-on-one. The General doesn’t seem to care, but that changes when Catherine casts another spell - Dispell Magick, specifically - and his spells are no longer useful.

He raises an eyebrow. “You’re really going to bank on close combat?”

She nods. “I’m not going to let you hurt any more people.”

“At the expense of your life?” he shrugs, taking out his great sword. Cathy gets ready with a dagger she borrowed from Anne. “As you wish.”

He rushes forward, swiping furiously as Cathy, who dodges and parries as much as she can… but he’s a veteran swordsman, and she is not.

Cathy moves to dodge a swing, only to realize too late that it was a fake; he swipes upwards now, hitting Cathy across the chest.

She yelps in pain, being thrusted off her feet and up into the air. He uses the opportunity to slam her down into the ground. 

The magickal barrier dissipates, as does the Dispel Magick.

He smirks as a green light appears in his hands.

“That was all very charming, but,” he says, kneeling down next to her. “I think we’re done here. And it was all for nothing. You’ll make a great thrall, Catherine Parr, Traitor of the Realm.”

Catherine can barely hear him, her eyes barely open as she looks up with dispair. She had failed her mission. She wasn’t coming back. She wasn’t fulfilling her promise to Catherine.

She closes her eyes, not having the strength to look at her death.

_ I’m sorry, Catherine… _

He smirks, hand shooting down towards Cathy’s wounds-

-only to stop when he’s struck in the shoulder with an arrow.

He spins around to find that it’s one of his own men.

“Traitor!” he yells, looking up and throwing the spell at the man in question. The man, however, has three of his fellow warriors step in front of him, blocking them all from the attack using their own shields.

The General’s eyes go wide as the four captains also realize the situation they’re in.

A cleric from the Realm goes over to Cathy, gently sitting her up and casting restoration spells on her; she feels her breath stabilize, life returning to her. Then, she sees the hand offered by the previously downed soldier, a smile on the man’s face.

“All of you! Traitors of the crown!” the General yells. “This is an outrage!”

“No,” Cathy says, standing up with the help of the downed man. “This is a revolution.”

The General and his captains are escorted from the battlefield then, flanked by Realmmen and rebels of Weston alike. They’re stripped of their belongings and sent off with a message: Weston is the birth of the rebellion, and it will not be silenced.

The victory is swift and wonderful, with their new allies quickly ushered into the town’s gates, and the dead and wounded are tended to. Some of the dead, thankfully, are even able to be revived, depending on when they died, thanks to the Realmmen’s magick.

Many died that day, but it could have been far, far worse.

Anne rushes to her sister’s side, quick to take her and lead the exhausted woman back towards headquarters.

“What do we do now?” Anne asks.

“We continue the fight,” Cathy replies. “With our new friends here. We get them to help. The First and Second Kingdom’s are just a stone throw’s away. If we get some of the Realmmen to go back home, to tell of Weston… we can surely get more on our side.”

The downed man from before steps forward. “We’ll do exactly that, Lady Parr, you have our word. The First and Second Kingdoms will not be erased from history for much longer, thanks to you.”

Cathy shrugs it off. “We still have much to do.” She sits down unceremoniously, catching her breath; so much magick used at once has detrimental effects on her health. She’ll need to rest for a bit before returning back to meet up with the other five.

“Anne,” Cathy says quietly. “I need you to do one more thing for me.”

“Of course, sister, what is it?”

She hands Anne her dagger.

“Lead them. They need it.”

Anne frowns, looking at the dagger, before she nods and clasps it in her hands.

“I will. The Order of the Blue Dragon will not be denied.”

Cathy chuckles at the name, but in reality she’s touched; John’s legacy will live on through it. Though weakened at the moment, Cathy understands the strength in the numbers they’ve gathered today.

A strength that, once the time comes, she’s certain she can call upon.

All according to plan.


	18. Countermeasures

Anna of Cleves, the Dragonslayer, Battlereeve of Holbein and Last Daughter of the Rose.

That was her full title as of recent. It had grown since she had set out of Holbein to protect her friends, and she’s pretty sure it’s going to chance at least once more: to an even longer title, or to be stripped down to just Anna of Cleves, the Traitor.

The first is a list of accomplishments that few will ever achieve or surpass.

The other is way shorter.

They both have their advantages.

She was thinking about that very thing, a bag in her hands, as she slowly comes to a stop in the middle of the forest. She’s still a ways away from where she’s sure Avril and Bessie will be, and the fighting hasn’t reached here yet. She didn’t expect an enemy this far out from the battlefield.

Though, really, can she consider the woman in front of her a real enemy?

The woman in question speaks, hand on her sword.

“By Order of the Realm, I demand you stand down.”

Anna looks down her nose at the woman in question.

“Lyrena.”

Lyrena - Maria - narrows her eyes, tensing.

Anna has a hand on her sword, but it’s not unsheathed. 

“I’m not here to fight you,” Lyrena replies. 

Anna tilts her head, considering her options: she could strike first, but she doubts Catherine would much like hearing about that. She could just try to walk past, but she doubted that Maria - Lyrena - would let her.

Anna knew what Catherine was up to in the Blessed Sanctuary in Holbein; it couldn’t be interfered with, but this situation in particular needed to be handled with great care.

Anna takes a deep breath.

“Are you going to fight Catherine? Because if you are, then you’re here to fight me.”

Lyrena tensed, a hand on her own sword, but she shakes her head.

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you looking for her?”

“Never said I was.”

“You didn’t need to.”

“You’re stalling.”

“It’s working.”

Silence. Lyrena straightens up a bit, shaking her head.

“I’m not going to fight her… not if she’s truly who she says she is.”

Anna leans back, a bit more relaxed now. “You’re still doubting that?” 

“I don’t know who to believe at the moment,” Lyrena narrows her eyes. “I watched her die.”

“You didn’t, though.”

“I did.”

“You  _ didn’t _ .”

“I held her as she did.”

Anna leans back in thought for a moment before she tilts her head in thought.

“You know, one of the things I never understood about you, Maria-”

“Lyrena.”

“- _ Maria _ , is how you just let yourself believe it without verifying.”

Lyrena looks angry. “What?”

“The death of a Blessed… it would have been a lot more dramatic, wouldn’t it have? You’ve seen it before, after all. You know how Blesseds die - like a Phoenix, reborn from ashes. Much like how they’re created, actually.”

Anna circles around Lyrena now, fairly comfortable in the given situation; she’s not the one under the spotlight right now.

“Did you honestly think Catherine would just die like that? You’ve seen Blesseds die before, Maria, I know you have. So why did you believe that she was just cut down like that?”

Lyrena shrugs, but she looks highly uncomfortable. “The King and Mary told me as such. And Mary was furious and angry and I… needed to take care of her.”

Anna’s gaze softens.

“Exactly what Catherine would have wanted you to do.”

“Exactly.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you made yourself believe it so easily.”

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how much I looked for her?”

Anna is silent, so Lyrena continues.

“I looked EVERYWHERE for her. I was supposed to have a link to her if she was alive, I was supposed to  _ know _ . I didn’t know shite.” 

“So that’s why you thought she was dead?”

“I thought she was at the very least not on this plane of existence,” Lyrena explains. “I thought they saw her being taken to another realm and trapped there. It was a bunch of grunts, a bunch of soldiers, I figured they just didn’t know what they saw.”

Anna says nothing once more, so Lyrena continues.

“I have always had a connection with Catherine, even before we became what we are. It never faded but it… never was really there again. It confused me.”

“Maybe it was intentional.”

Lyrena raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Maybe it was intentional, on Catherine’s part,” Anna replies. “Maybe she was trying to protect you or something. I know she can dampen her powers, she’s been doing that ever since I started travelling with her. Maybe she’s powerful enough to do that on multiple levels - like her connection to you.”

“And leave her alone without help? Why would she do that?”

“To save you. If Henry was on the warpath and, from what I heard from Catherine herself, was willing to slaughter anyone in his way, I would imagine he would have came after you next.” Anna nods. “Almost certainly, actually. So maybe Catherine kept you in the dark because she was protecting you.”

Lyrena looks down. “So she… left herself open to attack and peril… to protect me?”

Silence.

More silence.

Then, a very frustrated growl.

“That bloody idiot!”

Anna chuckles at that as Lyrena puts a hand to her head in shock.

“Of COURSE that’s what she did! She had this planned all along, didn’t she? Oh, when I get my hands on that girl, I swear-”

“She’s in the Holbein Sanctuary,” Anna replies. She steps out of the way. “Go on, then.”

Lyrena raises an eyebrow. “You’re just going to let me go?”

“Yeah.”

“You trust me now?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re her Squire, and now that the light’s been shined on the situation, I highly doubt you’ll hurt your Blessed. Pretty sure there’s a law about that, actually.”

Lyrena chuckles at that before she shakes her head.

“I might hit her, in all honesty.”

“Good, then you can knock some sense into her about being so selfless that it almost costs her her life.” Anna smiles. “If anyone can do it, it’s definitely you.”

Lyrena nods and, with a pep in her step, rushes off and away, towards the Holbein Sanctuary.

Anna chuckles before looking up at the sky.

“Didn’t really take long to convince her of anything, did it, Kitty?” Anna asks, a soft smile on her face as she looks over at the path in front of her. Once she was sure Lyrena was gone, she moves forward and into a nearby cave.

She walks in taking very careful, specific paths through the winding cave, eventually ending up in a supposed dead end…

… and with a knife to her throat.

“What brings you to the shadows?” Comes a voice from behind her.

With a deep breath, Anna recites the words.

“A rose that bleeds with the heart of its people.”

The dagger is put way. Anna can’t help but smile.

“I know it’s been a while,” Anna says, slowly turning to look at the woman in question. “But I would have thought that my best Scout in Holbein would have been able to recognize me regardless of-”

But then, suddenly, Anna is completely knocked backwards by the force of the hug her Scout gives her.

Anna laughs as the girl hugs her tighter.

“Hello, Bessie. It’s been quite a long while, hasn’t it?”

“It’s been years, you absolute-” Bessie starts, but then she just hugs Anna tighter.

“I know, Bess. I’m sorry,” Anna says quietly, pulling the girl close. “Has Avril been treating you well?”

“Yeah, and I can’t believe I missed you last time she saw you!” Bessie says, standing up to let Anna up. “We’ve been putting up the good fight, as always. It’s been a bit rough with you away, but we’re making do.”

“As I expected you two to do,” Anna replies, a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder before they start walking towards camp. 

Bessie smirks. “I heard you guys really made up last time you were here.”

Anna rolls her eyes. “We didn’t think we were going to see each other again, Bess.”

Bessie raises an eyebrow. “I found that hard to believe when Avril said it, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, you little brat.”

“Hey!”

They continue the banter until they reach the headquarters and, of course, Avril herself.

“Hey, babe.”

Avril looks up and is very much relieved. “My two favorite people,” Avril says, moving past Bessie to hug Anna. Then, softer, so only Anna could hear: “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Same, my love,” Anna says. “But we’re not done yet, are we?”

Avril sighs. “We never are.”

“We almost are now, though. We will be soon. Once we take him out of power, we’ll be done.”

“But then it’s a contest for the crown of the Realm.”

“I already have an idea and I know that the majority of the Six are on board with it.”

“Majority, eh? That’s incredible, even Jane and Anne?”

Anna’s face hardens. Avril frowns. “What?”

“Jane… Jane is no longer with the party.”

“What happened?”

“She killed Katherine.”

“Oh.”

They’re all silent. Bessie’s eyes are wide for a moment before she squeezes them shut. She seems to be praying as Avril continues.

“So Janey was working with Henry all this time after all? That might explain how we got jumped, she’s probably been feeding information back to the Realm.”

Anna nods, quiet, and Avril gently smoothes out the girl’s hair.

“I’m so sorry about Kitty, love. I know how close you two were.”

Anna slowly nods.

“We… will do something about that later,” Anna says with a nod. “In the meantime, I need a favor.”

“Anything for you,” Avril replies with a small grin.

“Could we take these to your blacksmith?” Anna asks, showing her a bag. Avril looks inside.

“Dragonscales?” Avril asks, raising an eyebrow. “Where in the world did you find these?”

“Off the dragon I killed,” Anna replies nonchalantly. Bessie laughs when Avril gives her a look.

“Excuse me???” Avril exclaims.

“During a bump in the road just before Seymour betrayed us,” Anna replies with a shrug. “Got my hands on a few before coming here - they washed ashore, I’m assuming, because there was plenty there. I think there’s enough in there for gauntlets, not much else.”

Avril nods, handing the bag to a soldier, who quickly rushes off in the direction of the blacksmith.

“We’ll get that done quickly,” Avril says. “While we’re waiting, let’s chat, yeah?”

Anna follows Avril and Bessie for a while, to a spot in the woods surrounding them, going until they are sure they’re out of earshot of anyone else.

“So… had a lot happen, hm?” Avril asks, leaning against a tree.

“It was honestly going really well until Seymour pulled that,” Anna says with a sigh. “Anne was distracted by her suspicions of Catherine that she really didn’t see this coming. None of us really did.”

“I thought you said you had some suspicions about her reign?” Bessie asks.

“I did,” Anna replies, “but it was moreso about her work at the Heart. I just… never thought she’d betray us like that. And Kitty… she didn’t deserve that. Not at all.”

Avril steps in then.

“Do you think she’ll expand what you saw?”

“Almost definitely,” Anna nods. “Mind Magicks will be at their peak, as well as anything else she worked on… I’ll need to confirm with Cathy what it was, but I imagine she delved into more dark arts than just the mind.”

“Do you think anyone can best her magicks?” Bessie asks.

“Probably not unless there was something in the library in Seymour.”

“Not even Blessed Magicks?” Avril again.

“Catherine didn’t seem to think so, but maybe with our new… reinforcements, from the Sanctuary, she’ll be able to whip something up.” Anna’s tone softens. “It would be nice to see what the spells that fell Katherine be able to be completely countered.”

“Without any practical means as of yet, it’s the best choice we have,” Avril says.

Bessie frowns. “What about Elizabeth? Does she know of anything? She trained under Jane and Cathy, right?”

Anna shrugs.

“I’ll ask Elizabeth next time we see her.”

“Is Elizabeth truly with you?” Avril asks.

“As far as we can tell. Anne’s going to confirm when we meet again.”

“So basically, the next time you lot meet, it should be time to go.” Avril concludes.

“We should be, yes,” Anna replies. “We split up to make preparing a lot faster, considering what’s happened when we’ve waited a bit too long. Admittedly, we were kind of wandering for a bit, but Catherine managed to whip us all into shape soon enough.”

“And now there’s a chance to take him down, right?” Bessie asks.

“I think the Dawnlight Faire will be the best bet,” Anna replies. “And it’s a bit poetic: a new dawn with a new Realm. I think the rest will like that.”

“That’s only a few weeks away,” Avril says. “You’re sure you all will be ready?”

“I don’t think we’ll have a choice. The Dawnlight bolsters a king’s power every time it comes around thanks to the festivities. He’ll likely try to make another push for Holbein then- if he doesn’t have it by then already, anyways.”

Anna sighs.

“Regardless… now’s not the time to speculate. I’ll need to consult Catherine, but I think that’s the decision she’ll make for the Six.”

“She’s the leader?”

“She was born to be one.”

Bessie stands up. “We’ll likely need to head back, by the way. The blacksmith’s probably done with your gauntlets.”

Anna blinks. “Already? That’s fast.”

“He’s the best at his craft in the Realm or Holbein, of course he can get it done fast. He’s a very high level smith, you know,” Avril replies, walking back towards base. 

Anna and Bessie, with a shrug towards each other, follow.

When they get there, sure enough, the gauntlets have been made.

“And you’re sure they’ll be fine?” Anna asks, raising an eyebrow at the items on the table.

“Of course!” The blacksmith replies. “Made them special for you. The scales are actually wonderful material to smith, it was almost like cutting through butter once I got them hot enough. I think they turned out rather nicely.

The gauntlets almost matched the red in Anna’s armor, with the tips acting like claws in a sense. They’re bound together by soft leather; Anna knows she’ll likely be able to move quite well within them just by looking at it.

“You’ve certainly done well, sir,” Anna says with a grin, taking them and trying them on.

When Anna puts on the gauntlets and for a moment, they do nothing. But then, suddenly, magicks from the gauntlets surge through her arms and into her body, her eyes going dragonlike as she gasps, eyes wide as she gets a vision of the dragon itself, staring straight at her.

“Anna?” Avril asks, steadying the woman. “Are you okay?”

“I… think so…” Anna looks down at the gauntlets with a smirk. “Oh, looks like you had some power to give me, eh?”

She extends a hand towards a lighted torch and, after focusing, curls her hand into a ball. The flame fizzles out immediately. When she releases her hand, it comes back to life. Anna holds out her own hand and, suddenly, there’s a fireball in her hand. It’s unlike any magicks that Anna’s been able to control before; it’s more wild magick, more natural.

She feels the gaze of the dragon in her mind soften with approval.

Bessie makes a low whistle sound.

“So… the dragon’s scales… allow you to manipulate fire?” Bessie asks, eyes wide with wonder as she moves over to the scaled gloves. 

Anna blinks, looking down at the gauntlets. “I… guess so?” She shrugs, looking back at Bessie with a shrug. “I see the dragon in my mind now. He’s impressed- oh, and his name was Peleazar, for what it’s worth.” She looks down at the armor that was now fitted comfortably over her hands. “The Gauntlets of Peleazar.”

“Quite the name,” Avril quips, touching one of the gauntlets. “They’re a bit warm to the touch.”

“I think, if I practice enough, I can make my swords a bit hotter to the touch, then, right?” Anna asks.

“How am I supposed to know?” Avril asks, but Anna chuckles.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean you. I meant the dragon.”

Avril blinks before responding.

“...Oh, yeah, right, that’s a totally normal sentence to say.”

Bessie bounces on over, looking the gauntlets over closely. “You can probably do a lot with these, right? And the dragon… wants to help us?”

“Not really,” Anna replies. “At least, that’s what it feels like. It’s more of a respect thing, I think. I beat him, so he wants to respect that.” She shrugs. “That’s what I’m getting, anyways.” Anna tilts her head. “The soul of a dragon literally at my fingertips, eh? This’ll be interesting.”

“Leave it to you to get all the fun equipment,” Avril quips, gently nudging Anna with her shoulder. Then, with a nod towards the forest: “Think you and your new gauntlets can take care of a few Realm men?”

Anna nods, moving towards the spot Avril nodded towards. “How many?”

“About 20,” Bessie says. “Mostly footmen. No ranged weapons from what I saw. Their ranged squadron might have been the one that Ellie’s unit took out.”

“Good, I’ll make this quick, then,” Anna says with a nod, quick to hasten her step towards the enemy. It was a thrill to the battle that she absolutely adored, but this time around felt… different. 

She felt more powerful than ever.

With a deep breath, she felt the dragon’s presence in the gauntlets, surging energy towards her heart and mind. The dragon’s gaze fell upon her once more and, with a bloodcurdling yell within her mind, she felt Peleazar’s spirit flow through her.

She suddenly pulsed forward at breakneck speeds - faster than Avril and Bessie by a longshot - and took on the men head-on.

As soon as she saw them, time seemed to slow to a crawl; it was a peace and serenity that helped her focus and realize what she wanted to do, the path to victory suddenly more clearly visualized in her head than ever before.

Oh yes, she thought, she and Peleazar will get along quite well.

As she moved, she used her own intuition and skill to take down the men; while the dragon’s soul allowed her to essentially slow down time and some more magickal abilities, it didn’t help her aim or otherwise utilize her skills. It was utility, not actively helping. It seemed to want to help, but the battle itself was up to her.

Anna would have it no other way.

Her movements are fluid - they always were, it was the signature of the Ruby Knight of Holbein - but had a bit more spark thanks to Peleazar’s fire literally at her fingertips. The men around her try to attack at once, but a quick swing of her blade brings about a fire so bright and scorching that it staggers three men and blinds another.

“That’s… incredible!” Bessie says. Avril stops slightly in front of Bessie, watching as well.

“Quite the show,” Avril says, watching closely, “but I need you to go survey the area. We need more information, there’s no way these guys can be the last.”

Bessie nods, though she’s not taken her eyes off the battle just yet: Anna is fighting with the strength of 50 of the best warriors of Holbein, a fire in her eyes that is moreso an amplification of her usual strength in battle than it is a new flame entirely. 

No, Avril thinks, this is still Anna, absolutely. She’s just getting some extra help from a - as far as she can tell - friendly dragon.

Avril looks back at Bessie and raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

Bessie snaps out of it, looking back at Avril. “Oh! Right. Going!” 

Bessie is quick to instantly pulse away, practically dancing in the tree branches above them as she moves effortlessly away to do her job.

Avril looks back at the fight and, when she sees Anna start to straighten up, is quick to take a throwing knife out and strike down the last man.

Anna raises an amused eyebrow.

“I could have gotten that,” Anna quips.

Avril shrugs, walking towards and then past Anna. “You know how I always like the last word, babe.”

Anna rolls her eyes goodnaturedly before the two start to rush back to camp, swords at the ready.

When they’re surrounded by 40 or so men, they end up back to back, swords and shields at the ready.

“I kind of feel sorry for them,” Avril quips with a smirk.

“They never learn, do they?” Anna asks. 

Bessie returns just in time to see the ending of the ill-fated, very swift battle: the Battlereeve of Holbein and her Second in Command are a deadly combination for a few reasons, but especially due to their fighting styles together.

Well, Bessie thinks, they certainly don’t call them the deadliest combination in Holbein for nothing.

When they’re done, the three of them enter the main battlefield, working closely together with the other Holbein warriors to help take out the rest of the push. With most of the current Realm squadron defeated, the remaining soldiers go to retreat.

“Looks like we’re good for the moment,” Bessie says, watching from a treeline as the men rush off. Avril, directly under her, looks at what Bessie is looking at and sighs in relief.

Anna, however, narrows her eyes. 

“This isn’t right. The Realm just doesn’t…  _ retreat _ .”

It’s just in time for an explosion to happen somewhere to the south.

“That’s near the base,” Bessie says, and immediately Anna is on her feet, rushing towards the mayhem. Avril and Bessie, of course, give chase.

Immediately upon arriving, they all stare in shock: it’s not Realm against Holbein here. It’s…

“Do we have a mutiny?” Avril growls out, standing in front of Bessie as she gets her sword out.

“No,” Anna says, shaking. “It’s… it’s the Madness. Oh, gods, that’s why there wasn’t many - because they were… they turned our own.”

“Did they control them at all?” Avril asks.

“I don’t think so, there wasn’t any time,” Bessie replies. “They just… broke people’s minds.”

“We had been warned that there was a new type of Mind Magicks on the field but this… this is terrifying,” Avril finishes, right before she looks at Anna. “What do we do now?”

Anna, however, is just… frozen, on the spot, the flashbacks to various warriors turned to Madness, the ones she had to strike down and the ones that she met too late, the ones that turned on their families and, in a moment of consciousness, realizing what they’ve done with a horror Anna can’t describe. The Madness was a terrible thing that turned friend against friend, family against family, and now it was driving her forces apart.

“Anna! Orders!” Avril yelled, but Anna can’t shake it just yet.

Not when the one that’s rushing towards her looks so much like Katherine.

The woman’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated, and nose bleeding; telltale signs of the Madness having taken hold. Anna can’t help but wonder if this would be what Katherine would have looked like if she had succumbed to it instead of-

It’s the second swipe of the woman’s blade that makes Anna finally snap out of it as she, with a gentle “I’m so sorry,” throws the woman into a nearby tree. She looks up and, with a new focus, nods.

“Help who we can, strike down who we can’t. They’re too far gone.”

Avril nods and heads over to a group of men that are fighting the Madness-plagued soldiers. Bessie, still shaking, follows along, though she keeps an eye out for her fellow Scouts, hoping that they hadn’t fallen to the Mind Magicks.

By the time they’re through, the wave is defeated, but there are far more Holbein on the ground than the Realm.

The body preparations go throughout the night, with the remaining Holbein forces working to identify and separate the dead from both sides. When it’s done, a company of white knights with the Realm crest appear in the dead of night.

“Reapers?” Bessie asks.

Anna nods. “Let them through, keep the peace.”

The Reapers say nothing as they take the Realm’s dead and move along. White knights with the Holbein crest appear and do the same.

“Usually they’d get a Blessed to bless the bodies at their Sanctuary, right?” Bessie asks, tilting her head as she watches the Realm’s Reapers do their work. 

“That’s right,” Avril nods. “A kingdom’s Reapers are part of the Blesseds. They’re not actually Blesseds, though. They just help move bodies from battlefields to Sanctuaries for Blesseds to perform Final Rites.”

“But…” Bessie frowns. “The Realm’s Sanctuary is destroyed, isn’t it?”

Avril frowns back as Bessie continues.

“So where are they taking the bodies?”

It’s a question that goes unanswered, as the Reapers eventually disappear into the shadows with their job completed.

For the night, it’s peaceful.

After checking on the remaining men and making sure scouts headed back to Holbein with the request for reinforcements (as well as a letter from Anna to her parents), the trio gather in the privacy of a tent to try to figure out the next move.

Anna, however, can’t seem to shake today’s events for the moment.

“That’s how they took the First and Second Forgotten Kingdoms,” Anna says, voice barely above a whisper. “That’s what Cathy said, at least.”

“The Parr girl was well known in Weston as a cleric, right?” Avril asks. “I imagine she saw as much of this as we did.”

“And as it progressed,” Anna agreed. “Gods, this is-”

“I know,” Avril says with a nod. She looks out at the battlefield. “We’ve… lost a lot of people today.”

“Too many to hold this position,” Anna says, “but that’s not what we need to do right now. We honor and bury our dead, we honor their dead, then we retreat back towards Holbein. We need to play defensive now.”

“We can’t just go off playing defense forever,” Avril argues, and Anna shakes her head.

“You’re not going to. When the Six take him down from the inside, from the Capitol, we’ll make sure to give you the signal. For now, I just… need Holbein to hang on. Just a little longer.” Anna looks back at Avril. “Just for a few more weeks.”

“This is a… crushing defeat, Anna,” Avril says with a sigh. “But I’ll make the call for reinforcements. We’ll hold out.”

Anna nods. “Thank you.” She looks at Bessie. “You and your squad is needed more than ever.”

“We won’t fail,” Bessie says. “I’ll grab the intel, Avril will make the adjustments, we’ll be okay. We can hold out for as long as you need us to.”

Anna watches Bessie, determination evident, before Anna nods with a soft smile. “We’ll win. I swear. This fight… it’s a very tough loss. Many people died. But we can’t let them die in vain. The First, the Second, and all the others lost to the Realm’s butchery… they will pay. The lost will be redeemed.”

Avril nods and, when Anna leans against her, gently takes her hand.

“We need to rest, all of us,” Avril says.

“No, we need to honor the dead, and-” Anna starts, but Avril cuts her off.

“There’s nothing we can do about that right now,” Avril replies quietly. “We need to rest. Come on.”

Bessie waves at them as Avril leads Anna away. They end up in a private area of the headquarters - what’s left of it, anyways - and closes the door behind her.

She takes Anna, puts her on the bed, and gently pulls her close.

Anna immediately nuzzles into the crook of Avril’s neck. Avril smiles at the contact, pulling the woman impossibly closer.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, babe,” Avril says quietly.

“I’m thinking that the Reapers will have their hands full very soon,” Anna says against Avril’s skin, sighing. “And that there will be more to lose.”

“You know,” Avril says. “This is what I love the most about you.”

Anna raises an eyebrow. “I thought it was my backswing?”

“Close second,” Avril banters back with a chuckle. “But I mean your heart, Anna. Even back in the battle, you were trying to see how many you could save, not how many you could cut down. It’s why you’re such a good leader - and the best thing Holbein has going for it.”

Anna frowns. “It doesn’t feel like enough sometimes… but I know that I have you and Bessie and the others to back me up.”

“Of course you do.”

“We’ve got a long way to go, Avril.”

“But it’ll be worth it,” Avril replies. “It has to be.”

“They’re fighting dirty. They lie and cheat and are committing war crimes.”

“And they’re the most powerful country in the world, they can get away with it for now.”

“Someone has to stop them.”

“That’ll be us.”

“Yes.”

There’s silence as Anna’s grasp on Avril relaxes and she closes her eyes. Anna nods.

“We’ll stop them.”

Avril gently kisses the top of the girl’s head and closes her own eyes. They’re both asleep relatively quickly.

Hours later, Bessie Blount is standing at the nearby overlook, watching with curious and sharp gaze at the forest below. She doesn’t even stop looking as she drops down from the treeline to meet who she knows is there - Avril and Anna, arriving after a decent night’s rest.

“Enjoying the last of the night, Bessie?” Anna asks, smiling as she feels Bessie lean her head against her shoulder. “Could be the last peaceful night we have for a few months.”

“I imagine so,” Avril replies with a nod. “Lots of things are bound to happen soon. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.”

Bessie nods silently, looking out at the sky for a moment before she looks up at Anna.

“Do you think the others are doing okay?”

Anna keeps looking ahead. “I know they can handle themselves, but… Cathy was off to lead a revolution. Anne might do something she’ll regret, but she’ll pull through for Katherine. Catherine’s got her hands full and Jane…”

Avril looks down. “Do we need to mention that one?”

“She’s still part of the Six,” Anna replies. “She’s still part of our group. And we promised to get justice for her, too.”

Avril is shocked. “You honestly don’t think of her as a traitor? She killed Katherine, Anna-”

“I know, I was there.”

The harshness in Anna’s voice makes both scout and second look at the Battlereeve. Anna’s face is hard, anger clear, but something else…

In the distance, as Dawn breaks, a ray of Blessed energy shoots into the sky.

Anna stands up taller, stepping in front of the other two.

“I need to go,” she says simply. She looks over at Avril and Bessie. “Catherine needs my help.”

“Do you think Catherine is in trouble with Maria?” Bessie asks with a tilt of her head.

“She might be,” Anna replies. “I’ll need to go fast, then, don’t I?”

She looks down at her gauntlets and, with a smirk, throws her hands out and to the side in a dramatic fashion. As she does, ethereal wings spawn from her back. 

She smirks, testing them by flapping a few times, before she goes for broke and just jumps…

… straight into the air, and now she’s flying.

Avril looks impressed, Bessie looks starstruck.

“I’ll meet up with you soon,” Anna says with a nod.

“You better,” Avril replies. 

Anna and Avril share a moment before Anna nods, waves, and heads out, flying into the waiting dawn.

Bessie looks over at Avril. 

“Are we ready, then?”

Avril nods, turning from the edge to head back down towards camp. The scout dutifully follows as Avril continues:

“Let’s start the end, Bessie.”


	19. Wildfire

Catherine of Aragon understood a few things.

One, that leading people meant having empathy, and that empathy was particularly hard to come by nowadays.

Two, reports of Blesseds being absolutely unheard of in this part of the Realm (and in the upcoming part of Holbein) seemed to be accurate, with absolutely none responding for her calls for aide.

And three, if her luck continued, she might have to return to the so-called “Six” empty-handed.

The first place Catherine had gone was to a small town on the border of the Realm and Holbein, a place that often served as a Blessed training ground. 

The usually lively city of Nacht was, from what she remembered, one of the most beautiful cities in the region, and often the center of public festivals and charity work. If you needed help - of any kind, really - you could go to Nacht and have your fill. The city served as a place for the sick, the weary, the injured and the unwell to be able to be healed up by Blesseds in training, as well as where the annual Squire Selections took place. Every year, new Blesseds would arrive to Nacht and the Light would lead them to their partners, their assistants, their closest confidants that would help them on their Blessed journey.

In truth, Catherine hadn’t overly believed in the Blessed’s cause before she became one herself - why would she, when the only time she heard about what they could do was through myths and showcases that were more about the powers than their duty? But then she protected that woman, unlocked her Blessed powers, and trained with two of the best Blesseds the Realm had - only the best for the then-queen.

For months, she had studied the more active powers that Blesseds had - mainly, warfare and various aggressive techniques. It would be a bit later, when Mary came about, where she’d dedicate her studies to more passive and healing techniques, but before then Catherine was considered one of the best swordsmen the world had ever seen.

The second best was still considered to be Anna, but the third was a hot topic for the world. It mainly came down to two people who performed consistently well in inter-kingdom tournaments - mainly, Avril and Maria.

It brought Anna and Catherine closer as rivals, and dare they even say friends.

Regardless, Maria and Avril would always go back and forth on third and fourth place finishes. At last count, they were tied in record, though Avril had won their last bout.

It happened on the same day that the new Blesseds would find their own Squires, part of the opening ceremonies for that year’s Squire Selection, and Catherine can’t help but remember with a fond smile how hers went every time she thinks of it.

Catherine knew her selection within the month of becoming a Blessed; after all, Maria had instantly helped her when she was struck by Henry’s men for protecting the scared, vulnerable woman they had chosen to attack. The two had always been close, and it just made sense to her for them to grow even closer.

When she arrived at the ceremony that year, she had been with Maria, having travelled by foot to the Capitol to get to Nacht. She remembers the day fondly, as vividly as her most precious memories:

“Do you think Henry will make an appearance?” Maria had asked. “He said he would, right?”

“He did,” Catherine agreed, “but doesn’t mean he will. I’d be surprised to find him here, he never did think much of Blesseds.”

“He thought they weren’t powerful or something?” Maria asked.

“No, he just thinks they are useless in battle.” Catherine shrugged. “Called Blesseds unremarkable and flimsy.”

“But Blesseds fight for good,” Maria pressed. “Why would he think that?”

Catherine didn’t answer as they moved through the gates of the city.

They arrived just in time for the opening ceremonies, where all of the new Blesseds would formally be recognized by the rest of the group. 

Maria cheered the loudest when Catherine was announced.

Then came the tournament, where the new Blesseds would fight each other, one versus one, in an attempt to showcase the strength of the new class.

Catherine had, by all accounts, won the tournament handsomely. 

There were a few other things - things that were done behind closed doors, open only to the Blesseds themselves - before the final, big event occured: the Bathing of Light and Squire Selection.

Two things happened at that time: first, the new Blesseds formally take the Oath that they took when they first got their powers in front of the rest of the Blesseds in the area, formally recognizing their status and leaving their old, civilian ways behind. They were then bathed in the light of an alter set up in the middle of Nacht, where they would be “transformed” (showcase a bit of their power) and set on the Path of Light. It was more of a formality, a publicized ritual that occurred for centuries before them and would (hopefully) happen for melinia after them.

The second, however, would happen immediately after that ended.

The new Blessed would raise their weapon of choice - their sword, their staff, their hand, whatever they would prefer to use - and it would glow with a brilliant light before a ray of that power would shoot out and touch someone else. That person would glow with light and, if accepted, would be formally recognized as the Blessed’s Squire, their assistant and partner throughout all of their time as a Blessed.

For some, their Squire trained with them from the start and it would just be assumed that that person would eventually become their full-fledged Squire. However, that was not always the case; the Squire is chosen is one of the greatest mysteries of the Realm, and Blesseds say that it’s up to the Light itself to make the decision.

Catherine was the last to make the Selection, as customary for the victor of the tournament preceding the event. She held up her sword and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she felt something in her heart and soul stir, shoot up into her arm and into her sword, then immediately splinter off…

… and right to Maria.

Maria’s eyes widened as she started to glow, looking down at her hands before she looked up at Catherine excitedly. She took the Oath and became a Squire only a few moments later, ending the ritual in a hug with her Blessed.

At the end, Catherine couldn’t help but ask:

“Did you expect that? You made it look like you weren’t, is all. I couldn’t think of anyone better, and I’m glad the Light agreed.”

Maria chuckled.

“Not really, I never thought I’d be in contention because we never talked about it,” Maria shrugged. “I expected to be jealous of whoever was, if I’m being honest.” Maria winked then, downing her drink. “Guess I don’t have to be.”

Catherine chuckled. 

“No,” she says, holding up her drink. “You really don’t have to be.”

The memory fades from Catherine’s mind just in time for her to see Nacht in it’s current state: burned to the ground, destroyed, looted.

Gone.

Blessed tapestries and banners were burned by the looks of it. To Catherine’s horror, she saw what looks like piles of ashe littering the area.

All Blesseds.

All gone.

She was just about to leave before she heard someone in one of the very few still-standing buildings. With a frown, she followed in, only to find a young girl looking for food.

“Hello?” Catherine asks, and it spooks the girl so bad she screams. “No! It’s okay, little one, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Catherine softly glows with golden, warm energy, and the Blessed’s magick pays off: the girl starts to calm down a bit.

“Do you know what happened here, little one?” Catherine asks.

“To Nacht? It’s been destroyed for months now,” the girl says, frowning. She’s tense, but she’s not screaming; a better condition, if you asked Catherine.

“Do you know who did it?”

“The Realm. Shortly after the face stealers were revealed.”

Catherine nods. “Thank you. Do you want some coin?”

The girl looks nervous. “Who… are you? You’re a Blessed, I know, but… who are you?”

Catherine tilts her head. “Do you not recognize me?”

“Should I?”

Catherine takes a moment before she shrugs; guess Henry’s pulled her out of the history books or something.

No matter, she’ll get it back once it’s all settled.

“I’m a friend,” Catherine replies, taking out her bag and putting four gold pieces on the ground. “You look hungry. This should help.”

The girl doesn’t move, so Catherine backs up and leaves instead.

She continues walking, looking around the area, trying to figure out if this mission was even salvageable at this point. She didn’t expect Henry to attack Blessed facilities - why would he, when he had deemed them unnecessary? - and now she was afraid that her decision with the Final Mercy were all in vain. If this continued, they’d really be stuck, and Catherine may have dealt the deciding blow…

… but then again, she doesn’t  _ feel _ like she’s alone. She feels like she’s going to be okay, that this will work out. And Catherine of Aragon is not one to abandon her better judgement, unlike someone she knew.

Someone that, with a chuckle, Catherine immediately sensed.

“Come to say hi, Maria?”

Immediately, she moves to her right as an arrow flies past her head. She looks behind her with a bigger grin at the sight of Lyrena herself.

“That’s not my name,” Lyrena replies, “and you’d be wise to yield.”

“Why would I?” Catherine asks, a bit of pep in her step as she looks back at her former Squire. “You’re not going to do anything.”

“I’m actively trying to kill you,” Lyrena replies.

“Try’s the keyword here, babes.” Catherine quips… right before she pulses away.

“Hey!” Lyrena yells, giving chase.

The two pulse through the area, dodging trees and wildlife and various other hazards as Catherine leads them exactly where they needed to go - exactly where her plan was leading, and where Catherine hoped she wasn’t too late.

All the while, Lyrena is attacking, but Catherine is able to dodge. Not once does she ever raise a weapon against her misguided friend.

When Catherine finally stops, she can’t help but sigh in relief.

“Finally given up?” Lyrena says as she touches down near Catherine.

“Hm? Oh, no,” Catherine says, waving a hand dismissively. “I’m just happy it’s here.”

She makes a gesture towards the thing before them.

“The Sanctuary of Holbein.”

The Sanctuary was a small village that surrounded a series of golden platforms, on top of which was an altar. Though the Sanctuary in the Realm had been destroyed, this one seemed to be in prime condition.

A stroke of luck, just in time.

“Why are you even coming here, face-stealer?” Lyrena growled out. “Only Blesseds are allowed on this sacred ground.”

“Usually, yes, but today is a very important, very needed day,” Catherine replies. “Besides, I’m not a face-stealer, and you know this.”

Lyrena narrows her eyes. Catherine continues.

“You know it, I know you do. You’re just not saying it for some reason. Do you even know why?”

Lyrena takes out her blade. It does not deter Catherine.

“I don’t know, not yet, but I imagine we’ll figure it out when you start swinging that thing at me. I, however, won’t be raising my own weapon. I won’t need it.”

Lyrena rolls her eyes. “Cheeky.”

Catherine smiles. “Only for you.”

And with that, the one-sided fight begins.

Lyrena strikes, Catherine dodges. 

Lyrena strikes again, Catherine simply moves out of the hit.

Lyrena continues to strike, continues her attack… but she just can’t do it. She just can’t catch her former Blessed.

And as the attacks continue, Catherine gets the impression that she doesn’t really want to.

Eventually, Lyrena, tired out for the moment, stops and stares at Catherine. Catherine stands, sword still in its sheath.

Lyrena practically growls in frustration.

“Use it.”

Catherine simply shakes her head, and Lyrena goes for another attack. Again, Catherine dodges. Lyrena is getting more upset now.

“USE IT!”

Again and again, Lyrena attacks, and again and again, Catherine dodges. Eventually, however, Lyrena manages to adjust, hitting Catherine in the shoulder.

Catherine yelps, falls to a knee, holding the shoulder that she just hit. It only hit the woman’s armor, not going any further, but the impact still hurt.

Catherine smirks. 

“Remembering me, are you? My movements, how I dodge? It’s been forever, but I figured you’d adapt relatively quickly.” She smiles. “You know it’s me, yet you’re still attacking. Why?”

Lyrena yells out in anger and goes for the girl again, attacking over and over and over. Catherine, once again, either dodges or takes the hit.

By the end, Catherine ends up on the ground, Lyrena on top of her, blade at the ready to strike a devastating blow.

Catherine just watches.

Lyrena is furious.

“DO SOMETHING!”

“I swore to you, all those years ago, that I would not strike you down unless it’s necessary or in practice,” Catherine says. “And I don’t need to here.”

“I’m literally about to kill you.”

“You won’t do it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you know who I am.”

“You’re a face-stealer-”

“Liar.”

Lyrena narrows her eyes. Catherine tilts her head.

“Maria-”

“Don’t call me that!”

Catherine blinks.

“Oh, right, I get it, you’re not Maria right now because Maria’s not a coward, hm? Lyrena’s the coward? Nice compartmentalizing.” 

Lyrena freezes at the question, so Catherine continues.

“You were lost in your grief, so you believed anything. I get it. It’s human of you to do that. But I would have…” Catherine’s got tears in her eyes now. “I expected you to know better eventually. I expected you to be able to overcome the lies. I think you did, but you never acted on it.” She shrugs. “It’s why you haven’t killed me yet, right?”

Lyrena says nothing, so Catherine slowly sits up. Lyrena is still on top of her, but only on her legs; Catherine’s propped up on her elbows as she watches Lyrena fight with herself.

“I know you know I’m real, I know you knew that since before Katherine was stabbed in the palace. What I don’t know is… why didn’t you say anything about it? Why didn’t you do anything?” Catherine frowns. “What happened to Maria de Salinas, the best Squire in Blessed history?”

Lyrena is shaking, blade at the ready… before it drops harmlessly to the side. Lyrena sags a bit, sitting on Catherine’s legs as she looks down, defeated.

“She lost her faith, Catherine.”

Lyrena shakes her head. 

“Your death… it didn’t feel real from the start. I knew something was wrong. But everyone else was convinced and I… I’m not strong enough, Catherine. I lost you - I had already given into that face. And I just… I wanted to do what you always made me promise I’d do if you were gone.”

Catherine nods. “Take care of Mary.”

Lyrena nods back. “I had absolutely no way to track you. Nothing I used worked. Blessed energy faded. By all accounts… you were dead.”

“Except in the account where you knew I wasn’t,” Catherine says softly. Lyrena shook her head.

“But I had nothing to prove it. Just a gut feeling. So I figured it was wrong, and I took care of Mary instead.”

“And she led you into the Darkness, it seems,” Catherine says. “I can’t help but be disappointed in you, Lyrena.”

Lyrena looks absolutely broken by the statement.

She shakes her head, head down, and all Catherine does is watch her closely.

“I… I’m sorry, Catherine-” Lyrena starts, but Catherine continues.

“Did you kill anyone?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Soldiers. In war.”

“That happens all the time.”

“They were on the right side. They were the defenders.”

“During the different wars that Henry put you through, I assume?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever use banned magicks?”

Lyrena looks shocked at the question, snapping her head up to look at Catherine.

“What? No! I would never-”

“Did you ever aide in the magicks being casted?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then I think you’re still good, in all honesty.”

Lyrena blinks, then tilts her head.

“Why did you come here, Catherine?

Catherine sighs. “I came back for her.”

Lyrena tilts her head. “For Mary?”

“For Katherine.”

Lyrena says nothing as Catherine gets up and moves forward, towards the flame. It’s dawn now, and the flame seems to have gotten brighter throughout the night. Now, as the sun peeks over the mountains, the flame is almost blinding.

Lyrena moves with Catherine, only a step behind her, as they approach. Catherine steps up to the pedestal, watching the flame dance with life and renewed energy.

“And I imagine you’ll take the Blessed Oath once more?” Lyrena asks.

Catherine nods.

“I owe her that much.” She looks back, a soft smile on her face. “And with you as my Squire, how could she ever go off the Path of Light?”

Lyrena raises an eyebrow. “And you think I’ll just… go back to that? After everything I’ve done-”

“After everything  _ Lyrena _ has done,” Catherine is quick to reply. “Take up Maria again. I miss her, and I think you do too. Let Lyrena go… or build off of her, one of the two. Take Lyrena’s crimes and redeem yourself through Maria.”

Lyrena watches Catherine carefully, clearly struggling with what Catherine was suggesting. 

“I killed people for her, Catherine. I killed and destroyed for Mary - and for Henry.”

“And I’m not saying just completely forget what happened,” Catherine says, tone neutral. “But I think you can grow from it and I  _ know _ you want to make amends. I see it in your eyes, Maria.”

Lyrena shakes her head. “Please don’t call me that.”

“I’m calling you that because that’s your name. Your actual name. You’re from the light, you’re just, you were just… misguided. Swayed by grief into the dark.”

Catherine offers her hand.

“Let me help you come back to the Light.”

Lyrena takes a deep breath, watching the hand for a moment. It glows softly with Radiant energy. 

For a moment, Catherine really thought her oldest friend would walk out of the Sanctuary right then and there.

Instead, Lyrena nods.

“Okay.”

She takes Catherine’s hand, eyes squeezing shut as she feels Blessed energy pulses through Catherine’s hand and into her body again. Her armor returns to the pristine, gold-tinted form it was back then, and she can feel her eyes pulse with Radiant energy again.

Maria stands tall, once again a full-fledged Squire of a Blessed.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Catherine asks, smile growing as she watches Maria take it all in.

Maria nods in awe, looking down at her hands. “I forgot what it really felt like, to be able to wield this…” she squeezes her hands shut. “The amount of good we can do… maybe it’ll be enough.”

Catherine pulls her Squire into a hug, which Maria happily returns with as much force.

“I missed you,” Maria mumbled.

“I missed you too, love,” Catherine replies, sighing with relief that this worked out as well as it did.

They’re silent for a moment, enjoying the hug, before Catherine pulls back. “We have work to do, no?”

Maria’s smile falls. “What about Mary-”

“She will never walk the Path of Light again,” Catherine interrupts, “but she can still be saved. If anything, her not having her powers now should help save the lives she swore to protect.” Catherine looks into the flame. “We have a plan, so let’s stick to it.”

Maria thinks about it for a moment before she nods, a hand on Catherine’s shoulder. 

Maria nods. “Let’s get to it then-”

Suddenly, faster than what Maria can react to, a woman with wings tackles her. With great speed, Maria is bashed into a nearby wall, leaving Catherine alone where they were just standing a moment ago.

Their attacker pulses towards Maria again, but Catherine defends her Squire.

“Easy now,” Catherine says, shield up as the attack hits it. She raises an eyebrow. “Since  _ when _ do you have wings, Anna?”

Anna immediately stops, yielding, and smirks. “You like?” She shows off the wings. “It’s those gauntlets I told you I’d get made.”

“They… make you have wings?”

“It’s Peleazar’s wings.”

“The dragon?”

“The dragon.”

“And why do you have those wings?”

“Because he’s in my head now.”

“Your-”

“Yeah. It’s a thing.”

After a moment of silence, Catherine shrugs then turns to Maria. “She’s good now,” Catherine says to Anna, moving to help her Squire up. “She’s with us.”

“That so?” Anna asks, walking towards them.

Maria huffs. “I told you I was going to talk to her,” Maria mumbles, straightening herself out.

“Yeah, well, call it payback for the past few months,” Anna replies, wings now gone. “I’m glad Catherine trusts you again.”

Maria smiles and nods, right before Catherine moves past them and to the alter.

“Alright. Here we go.”

Anna steps back and Maria steps forward as the Blessed and her Squire approach the alter.

Anna keeps watch, looking around to see if there were any unwanted visitors.

As she does, both Catherine and Maria stand at the alter and, together, put their hands into the flame. It grows ten times as big and, with a few words that Anna doesn’t recognize, they set off the start of the Blessed magicks.

It’s a weird feeling, but for Anna, it’s almost like… the souls of past, present, and future Blesseds swirl around them with a warm, wonderful surge. Thousands - millions? - of flames surround them, all slowly but surely turning into an inferno of light.

Anna is in awe, but Maria and Catherine continue the ritual. With a final declaration, Catherine summons a ball of light into her hand and thrusts it into the flame.

The explosion it creates blinds them all for a few moments, but when the flare dies down, they are all at the foot of the alter, staring up at it.

And there, at the top of the altar, is none other than Katherine Howard.

Her clothing has a gold trim to it now, staff next to her apparently made of pure sunlight. She’s levitating off the ground, shimmering wings of what seems to be Blessed energy attached to her back as she slowly comes to.

The girl looks up, then around, then at the wings, then at the people below her. They’re bowing, and it’s confusing.

Gently, oh so gently, the Druid is brought to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Anna is the first to speak, closing the distance between them to help Katherine steady herself. The wings burst into light and fade off.

Katherine blinks, a hand to her head. She frowns, deep in thought, until a hand comes into view. She looks up to find Catherine of Aragon there, smiling gently. Lyrena - Maria? - is next to her. On Katherine’s left is Anna, looking as relieved as she is in awe.

Katherine takes the hand that Aragon offers, tilting her head curiously. “What’s happened?”

“You’ve been reborn,” Catherine replies. “These powers travel from one person to the next… I imagine you got my Mary’s when she broke her Oath.” Then, with an even bigger smile:

“Welcome back, Blessed Howard.”

Katherine’s eyes go wide before she nods, looking down at her hands again before she looks back up. Her eyes glow gold for a moment before she hurries down the stairs, quickly moving to their side.

“They’re coming.”

Anna frowns. “Who?”

“Realmmen. About 500 of them.” Katherine tilts her head, as if listening to something the others can’t hear. “The trees are talking about them… more than they’ve ever spoken to me before.”

“Blessed Druids are fairly powerful usually, and Life itself can strengthen its voice through them,” Maria replies. “It’s not surprising that they’re chatty right now.”

Katherine moves forward, extending her hand. Her staff returns to her - filled with pure Radiant energy, more powerful than it ever was - and she stands tall as the Realmmen arrive.

Catherine stands to her left, Anna to her right, Maria immediately next to Catherine.

“500 vs four is a bit touchy odds,” Anna says, getting her sword ready.

Catherine watches the men for a moment before she takes a step back. “We’re not ready for this.”

“We’ll lose the Sanctuary,” Maria warns, but she’s already caught on to what Catherine was going to do and quickly grabs the stone Catherine offers, opening the portal.

“We don’t have a choice, not when Katherine’s only just returned,” Catherine replies. They all escape safely.

They end up rushing through the living room, Katherine falling to her knees.

“Easy there,” Catherine says quietly, kneeling to gently hold Katherine’s shoulder. “You only just came back, it’ll take some time-”

“What’s going on?”

The four look up to find Cathy and Anne standing there. Anne is absolutely frozen in shock.

“Katherine?”

Kat gives a soft smile and, shakily stands up. 

“I… I don’t know what’s really happened,” Katherine mumbles tiredly. “But I’m back, yeah. It’s me, Annie-”

Instantly, she’s pulled into a very, very tight hug by her cousin.

Katherine hugs back with everything she has, smiling brightly as Anne hugs her even tighter.

Cathy looks over at Catherine. “Was this your plan?”

Catherine nods. “The Final Mercy was to bring her back as a Blessed, yes.”

Anna continues. “We knew she had Blessed powers because of Avril’s detecting us that one night. The three of us talked it over for a few minutes and came to the conclusion rather quickly- well, that and her saving me from a dragon. That helped the argument, too.”

“All Blesseds are required to be reborn to unlock their full potential,” Catherine continues. “So when she was injured beyond repair… well, Jane made the decision for us, really.”

Cathy hums, leaning back a bit in thought. “Do you think Jane knew about that? We both knew she was something special, but she researched Blesseds far more than I did…”

“We’ll get the chance to ask her when we storm the castle,” Catherine replies, but her next sentence is cut off when another woman arrives in the room. “Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth stands tall with a soft smile on her face. “Hello, Catherine. It’s wonderful to see you again.” She looks over at the cousin’s reunion with a smile before tapping Katherine on the shoulder. When Kat sees her, she squeals with delight and hugs the woman tightly. 

“It’s great to see you all back, safe and sound,” Elizabeth says with a soft sight, keeping Katherine close. “Even you, Lyrena.”

“It’s Maria now,” Maria replies. “Finally decided to just… do it.”

It makes Liz smile even wider.

“So,” Catherine says, sitting back against the windowsill. She motions to Katherine, who immediately goes to hug her with a grin. “I take it everyone’s work was a success?”

“Mostly,” Anna replies. “Holbein is holding off what they can, but the mind magicks usage means the Realm has the upper hand by a wide margin. It won’t be long until Holbein falls, but Avril and Bessie are both ready to go and lead Holbein to victory when we are. Oh, and when we’re done here, Anne, I have some gauntlets I need to show you.”

Catherine nods, then turns to her daughter. “How’s Weston?”

“The Revolution is well under way,” Cathy says, “and they’re willing to help us. I have my sister on standby for further orders. They’re not warriors by any means, but a mob’s a mob and they did fight off a full team of Realm soldiers.”

“Maggie’s in the other room, she’s resting after what happened,” Anne says. “She’s a bit out of it, it’s been years since she was conscious, but she’s handling it as well as she can - maybe Catherine can help her further with some Blessed healing or something. Oh, and uh, I got Elizabeth, too, in case you didn’t notice, so… wasn’t too bad of a solo mission, if I do say so myself.”

“Good. And now Katherine is back, and Jane can be handled later,” Catherine says. “This is as good of a shape as we’re going to get. If we want to attack, now’s probably the best time.”

Cathy tilts her head. “Do you have a plan?”

“Nothing concrete, but I think we can figure it out on the way.” Catherine says, moving towards the portal. Maria loyally follows, but Anne can’t help but ask:

“On the way to where?”

Catherine smirks.

“You know the Moonlight Festival that’s upcoming, right?” Catherine asks. When Anne nods, she continues. “It’s the only time where the guards are a bit more scattered than normal. I expect them to be a bit more strained because of the Holbein issue, too, so-”

“Perfect time to strike,” Anne says.

“Well, not like we could wait for much longer, either,” Anna says. “Alright then. Some of us can stay here while the others travel. If we’re fast, we can be well on our way by first light.”

“Katherine should stay here to rest,” Catherine says. “Cathy can tend to the others. Elizabeth might be useful in that regard as well, no?”

“I’ll head on out with you, Maria and Anna, then,” Anne says. “Scout a bit to make sure we’re safe, too.”

“We’ll figure out a place to base ourselves and then move forward with coming up with a plan,” Catherine says. “For the moment, we need to set ourselves up closer to Henry. Once we do that, we’ll be ready.”

With a nod, the group disperses.

As soon as they’re out of the portal, Anna, Catherine, Maria and Anne head towards the Capitol, one step at a time.

As they walk, Anne can’t help but say it:

“Really couldn’t have let me in on the whole make-Kat-a-Blessed thing, hm?”

Catherine winces at that. “... we didn’t know if it would truly work because we didn’t know if any Sanctuaries were left, so-”

“I’m okay with it because it worked,” Anne interrupts. “And Kat’s safe and sound back at base. I guess… giving me false hope would have been worse, hm?”

Catherine nods. “Exactly what we were trying to avoid, yeah.”

Anne nods. “I get it. Just… I dunno, do it faster next time? Feels like years since I last saw her.”

Catherine chuckles. “If I have to resurrect a loved one of yours using ancient magicks again, I’ll be sure to hasten the very strict and formal ritual, yes.”

Anne winks. “Good, we’re at an understanding, then.”

A few hours in, Anne and Maria had gone ahead to scout, and Anna can’t help but ask Catherine:

“Do you think Jane knew this would happen?”

Catherine raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well… she did some research on Blesseds, right? And it wasn’t hard to figure out that Katherine would be the next one. Do you think… maybe… she helped us on this?”

Catherine stops. 

“Do you think she did?”

“I think she’s smart and witty and not entirely on Henry’s side,” Anna replies. “I don’t think she’s a good person. But I don’t think she’s against us, either.”

Catherine watches Anna for a moment before she continues to walk. “I don’t know, in all honesty,” Catherine says as Anna catches up, “but I wouldn’t put it past her. We’ll have to ask her when we get to her.”

“If Anne will even let us have a chance to speak to her before she kills her, you mean,” Anna says with a frown, and Catherine sighs.

“It’s my duty as a Blessed to make sure there are no needless casualties,” Catherine rattles off part of the Oath almost mindlessly. “So she’s probably safe from Anne’s blade.”

“Only probably?” Anna asks, but they’re cut off by Maria and Anne returning.

“Find anything?” Catherine asks.

“Only a few smaller squads in the area,” Maria says. “Nothing too major. We’ve found a path that’ll steer us clear of them but still fairly direct to the Capitol.”

“The longer we go, the harder it’ll be to feign detection through normal means,” Anne warns. “We should have Cathy get potions ready.”

“She’s already on it. Now that she has a bit more time with Elizabeth back, she’s been getting to prep things more,” Catherine explains. “We’ll be ready.”

“Once we’re there, I’m sure a few old buddies of mine can help with finding us some good places to lay low,” Anne says as they continue to walk. “Maybe even find us some food and the like, should help with the others’ recoveries.”

“I’ve still got a few friends that can help keep us safe and get us some potions and the like. We can really stock up on what we need for this final push.”

“And I know some guards that owe me a few favors,” Maria says. “They’ll look the other way on a few things. Shouldn’t be an issue.

“See? We’re practically overpowered with how much good stuff we’ve got going for us now,” Anne says with a grin. “I’ll go tell the others that, make sure they know this is in the bag.”

“I don’t think-” Catherine starts, but Anne is quickly portaled back to base.

Anna chuckles. “I think she just wanted to see everyone in the portal again,” Anna quips. “Probably not letting either of them out of her sight ever again.”

“Poor Kat and Mags, they’re going to have to get used to it,” Maria quips.

Catherine chuckles. “She deserves some good news after the hell she just went through. And until we get to the Capitol, she’s more than welcome to do whatever she wants to lift her spirits a bit more.” Catherine sobers up then. “With what’s about to happen… it might never be as happy for her again.”

They’re silent, deep in thought, as they continue their walk.


	20. What Must Be Done

“Are you ready?”

Katherine takes a deep breath, focusing herself, before she opens her eyes and nods. With a nod back, Catherine is instantly on the attack, throwing magicks and sword strikes alike at the younger Blessed.

Maria watches with a sharp, attentive gaze, continuing to take notes about the girl’s form and style. Next to her is Anna, taking a bird’s eye view of the spectacle thanks to some trees nearby, always alert when it comes to the younger woman. Anne, too, had decided to drop by, leaning against the trunk of the tree that Anna was sitting in, a bit more relaxed than usual lately. Usually, she’d be up in the tree with Anna, but she wanted a closer look at, quote, “when Katherine kicks Catherine’s ass.”

Though only a Blessed for a few days, Katherine had become remarkably skilled within that short amount of time; she could control the powers a lot better, for one, and her Druid skillset seemed to only be amplified by the sudden burst of energy infused within her.

“She’s gotta be a Phoenix,” Maria says casually.

Anna nods. “I agree.”

Anne raised an eyebrow, looking over at Maria. “What’s that mean?”

“There’s different types of Blesseds,” Maria replies, smirking as Katherine dodges a particularly complex surge of magick from Catherine. “Blesseds can be many things - straight healers are Dawnbreakers. Those that use their Blessed skills for the search of knowledge are Templars. The more active, combat-based ones are Wildfires - they’re also the rarest and most powerful. And the ones that are the most in tune with nature are part of the Blessed Phoenix group.” She nods her head towards Catherine. “Catherine is a Wildfire, for example. And the best damned one that has ever been.”

“I think you’re a bit biased,” Anne teases, making Maria roll her eyes fondly.

“She is, though. It was decided by the Council, before… things got messy.” Maria sighs, running a hand through her hair.

Anna frowns at that. “Maria… we saw a lot of ash piles at the Sanctuary. Those… those were Blesseds, weren’t they?”

“And Squires,” Maria confirms, nodding solemly. “When Blesseds die, they turn to ash.”

“So… Henry marched on the Sanctuary and killed all the Blesseds?” Anne asks softly, gaze down towards the ground as she came to the realization.

“We could revive them,” Maria says, “but it’s risky. And time consuming. It takes years just to revive one Blessed, and don’t get me started on the resources involved. I don’t think there’s enough to bring everyone back, with the Realm in control of as much as it is - and even then, it could take centuries of dedication. We simply don’t have the time. And considering what we know from trying to summon Blesseds to Hidden Gem that one time… it’s possible that the rest of the Blesseds have either died or gone into hiding and won’t appear again until it’s safe. It’s possible to hide your Blessed powers - Catherine does it all the time - so people could just be doing that, but...”

Anne looked up to find Catherine there, still fighting Katherine. She looked completely focused on the task, as serious as Anne had ever found her.

“That’s why she’s training Katherine so hard, right?” Anne asks. “Because it’s very possible that they’re the only ones left.”

Maria nods. “You could be looking at the last of the Blesseds, yes.”

They’re very silent for a moment before, suddenly, a victorious cry rings through the air. They look up to find Katherine, her hand up and aimed at Catherine. Catherine had her entire form bound with golden vines that sprouted up from the ground. Try as she might, Catherine didn’t seem to be able to break them.

“I yield,” Catherine says with a grin. “Wonderful work, Katherine.”

Katherine is so excited about beating the other Catherine that she fails to see the Wildfire very easily break from the vines and stand up, much to the other’s amusement.

“Hey, you lot wouldn’t have been able to break through them,” Catherine says. “It’s a Blessed thing. So yes, she won, because she isn’t going to be facing me when the time comes.”

Katherine, however, is still celebrating.

“Wonderful work, love,” Anna says with a big grin. 

Katherine smiles brightly at that before they all look towards an approaching figure.

“Hey, guys?” Elizabeth says. “Cathy wanted to me to grab you all. We’re ready to get going again.”

They all head back up to the hideout. Inside, the place had gotten larger - a magickal trick that Cathy was all too pleased to pull off. With her vortex magicks, the woman had managed to make more than enough room for the new additions to the team, as well as some extra rooms should others be summoned.

The only room not active was Jane’s, still untouched and sealed from when the last time the woman had closed the door. No one had decided to go in there, and Catherine had demanded it be left undisturbed. 

Anne, begrudgingly, agreed once Katherine returned.

Anne and Katherine kept their usual room, though Maggie would be in there until she was fully recovered. Elizabeth took a room as close to her mother as possible. Maria has her own room, but would often stay up all night in Catherine’s that it rarely mattered. The room next to Anna’s was currently unused, but that would change when Bessie and Avril joined for the final assault. 

It was in the infirmary in which everyone gathered, where Maggie was still resting.

Anne gave her closest friend and confidant a gentle smile, running a soft hand through her hair. Maggie, with a gentle smile back, leaned into the touch.

“How’re you feeling, Mags?” Anne asks.

“Far better than before, thanks to Cathy and Elizabeth,” Maggie replies. “Feels like I’m back in m’ own head.”

“We’ll keep her for observation for a while longer,” Cathy says, “but I don’t see why she couldn’t be up and moving around in a few days. She responded well to the potions we made, especially the ones that were infused with Blessed Magicks.”

Anne looked over at Catherine at that, who simply nodded in Anne’s direction. As Anne mouthed “thank you,” Cathy looked to the rest of the team.

“We’ve made very good progress towards where the festival will be, right?” Cathy asks, prompting Catherine to step forward.

“We’re pretty close, but we still have some things to take care of,” Catherine replies. “The festival is in a few months time, after all, but thanks to bad roads and lack of transportation, people will start to show up sooner rather than later. So we’ll need to stick around this area until then.”

“Still gives us a lot of options,” Anna says. “We’re fairly close to Holbein. From what I’ve heard, they’ll likely do this in the Capitol, possibly make it the biggest Moonlight Festival there’s ever been.”

Maggie slowly raises a hand. “What… exactly is the Moonlight Festival?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Cathy says, “it’s only been around for a few years, so you wouldn’t know about it, huh?” Cathy smiles sympathetically at that. “It’s the biggest festival in the land. It celebrates the passing of the moon into a new year.”

“It’s actually just a big scam on Henry’s part,” Catherine says bitterly. “There weren’t any non-Blessed holidays around this time of the year, so he made up one. Said it was the most important holiday of the year because it’s his birthday, which isn’t even true, but he altered the records to make it so. It really was a way to undermine the Blesseds and our theology.”

Maggie frowns. “Sounds terrible… and petty. Who would even consider doing such a thing?”

“People that want to make money and seem more important than they are-” Maria starts, but when Catherine chuckles at the hostility, Maria smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m still angry about that.”

Catherine readjusts.

“The Moonlight Festival brings in the best and most expensive merchants to the area. It’s a way for people to give and receive. Transactions are a major part of it, and many people figure out their year worth of work due to the deals made then.”

“So that’s why people show up months early,” Anna finishes. “It’s not just the festival, but the deals made in the months before it. It’s a huge thing.”

“So we’ll stick around here to see who is coming and what type of security they’ll be setting up,” Catherine nods, “and altering our plans due to that.” she looks at Anne. “I’ll need your help with the scouting.”

“I’m at your call,” Anne replies, nodding. “Once Maggie is ready, she’ll be helping me with that.”

“Great,” Catherine looks at Elizabeth. “I’ll need to pick your brain about the castle, the people working there, and the current royal family.”

Elizabeth nods. “Any information I have is free to you. Whatever helps.”

Catherine smiles. “That should be it for now. Let’s see what we can do with this first, then we can get to the next stage of preparation.”

The group leaves, save for Cathy, Anne and Maggie.

Anne sits on the side of the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“A bit weirded out, if I’m honest,” Maggie replies. “It’s all very strange. Trying to think about it all is… a very interesting experience.” She shakes her head. “I’m just… I’m glad you’re safe. I didn’t think you would be.”

Anne chuckles, kissing the top of the girl’s head. “Of course I would be. I always get out of trouble, don’t you worry.” She looks over at Cathy. “Can I stay with her tonight?”

“Of course,” Cathy says, standing up. “I’ll leave you two to catch up. I’m sure there’s still a lot more to be said.”

Cathy leaves as the two start to chat, closing the door behind her. She turns away from the door to find Elizabeth standing there. “What’s up?”

“I… I think I need your help,” Elizabeth says. She gently takes Cathy’s hand and rushes towards Catherine and Maria. 

“What’s going on?” Maria asks, tilting her head.

“Where’s Katherine?” Elizabeth asks.

“She’s down in the trees with Anna, she wanted to take on Peleazar’s magicks,” Catherine replied. “I wanted to see that, but it looks like you’ve got something else on your mind.”

Elizabeth nods.

“We need to go see Jane.”

The rest of the group’s eyes go wide.

“What?!? Why?” Cathy asks, a bit angry at the question. “She betrayed us, if we go to her she’ll just do it again!”

“That’s not the case,” Elizabeth promises. “I’ve been working with her since this began, remember? I knew this was her plan, but… she never had the intention of doing it. So why did she do it now?”

“Because she got caught?” Catherine asks. “Because we found out she was the one that put the hit on Anne? That she ordered her execution?”

“That information was never supposed to be found, though,” Elizabeth presses. “Isn’t it weird that, in the tens of thousands of books that were on those shelves, Anne Boleyn happened to find the most damning piece of information she could find?”

“Are you saying someone planted it?” Maria asks.

“I’m saying SHE planted it. That Jane Seymour herself planted that information, wanted to get caught,” Elizabeth replies. “That part, the part where Anne realizes the truth, it was never in the plan. She was supposed to keep everyone in check, to report back to myself or Mary on the movements you all made, then only strike like that once the time came. I don’t understand why she did it early.”

Catherine sat back and thought about it.

“If she wanted to get caught, then… maybe this is something she’s thinking up?” Catherine asks, tilting her head. “Maybe she figured out a new way to take down Henry?”

“Doubtful,” Elizabeth says. “It’s not about her taking down Henry. It’s her moving the cards in a way that no one expected.”

“Well, not in a way that any of us on either side expected her to,” Maria says. When everyone looks at her, she shrugs. “What’s her big motivation, Elizabeth? She talked about him more than enough times.”

Elizabeth thinks about it for a moment before her eyes widen in realization.

“Edward? She’s doing this for Edward? But why?”

Catherine steps forward.

“How about we find out? We’ll talk to her, as you requested, Elizabeth.” Catherine shrugs. “It’ll be nice to see how she’s doing anyways, to see if she’s really that far gone.”

“You think she can be saved?” Maria asks.

“I think she’ll be a good ally to have if we can have her,” Catherine asks. “And I think she’s playing a very,  _ very _ good political game here.” 

She stops, though, looking down at the corridor in which the Infirmary was.

“Just one thing. We can’t allow Anne to join. We need Jane alive.” She looks at everyone else then. “So we keep this a secret from them, and from Katherine.”

“Another secret in this little circle of ours, hm?” Cathy asks, sighing. “What can possibly go wrong?”

They all agree, though, and with that the next immediate step in the plan is set: to some, it’s to wait for Maggie to recover; for the majority, however, it’s to leave at nightfall to meet the newly-minted Lost Queen of the Realm.

Back in the Capitol, the land of the Realm was celebrating the return of the Lost Queen, the one and only Jane Seymour, who had been recovered from the face stealing band of bandits. Any mention of Jane herself being with the criminal group was erased from history, she found, and she was welcomed home as a hero.

Funny how fast history can be rewritten by the victors.

A crown of white and purple lilies adorned her head, her usual outfit now remade with jewels and the finest of materials, there had been celebration over the lost queen’s return for over a week now. With the last day of celebrations upon them, Jane was more than happy to finally be done with the whole affair.

The only thing that made it even tolerable was, of course, her son.

Edward was more than delighted to see his mother once again, and even more excited when he realized that she would be staying for a long, long time, according to his father. He was basically always at his mother’s side at any given moment, catching her up with everything she missed. His enthusiasm over her coming back seemed to lighten the mood not only around him, but within the entire castle.

“It’s been quite a while since he smiled like that,” Mary had mentioned, a soft smile gracing her own features at the thought. “It’s nice. And Henry seems to be a bit more relaxed currently as well.”

It’s the second part that gave Jane a chill down her spine.

She’s not sure what to think of Henry currently; she knows that everything the queens had said to her during their little adventure was true. She knows how much history Henry has edited, how much pain and sorrow he’s caused. Still, she went on with it, continued to play her part.

All for him. For Edward.

He was safe, and that’s what mattered. This entire thing - the original plot, the sticking with Henry, the betrayal… it was all just a way to-

“Jane!”

Her thoughts are cut short by Henry’s arrival. He walks into the throne room with a smile, extending a hand towards his wife. She takes it immediately, not wanting to make him angry, and rises to meet him. He moves towards the throne room… and then passes it.

Jane frowns.

“Where are we going, my love?” Jane asks, curious.

He smiles. “Just follow, my love. Edward will follow, won’t you, boy?” When Edward nods, Henry smiles even wider. “That’s a good lad.”

They walk through the halls of the castle into a room. Henry closed the door and opened a painting, revealing a stairwell that Jane couldn’t place, before eventually finding their way into what looked like a cellar.

Jane frowns.

“What is this place?”

Henry smiles proudly. “This is how we win this war against Holbein, my love. I’ve taken what you’ve learned and I’ve put it to good use.”

He extends a hand towards a glowing green orb of energy in the middle of the cellar. It’s on a pedestal of black brick, energy violently moving around it.

Jane focuses on it, and immediately backs up a few paces.

“Edward shouldn’t be here for this,” Jane protests, but Edward gently puts a hand on Jane’s own. He gives her a soft, sympathetic smile.

“It’s alright, mum,” he says quietly. “I’ve learned.”

Jane’s terror is clear in her eyes. “Learned what, Edward?”

Edward moves away from Jane, who holds onto his hand as long as possible before she has to let go, staying in her own place while Edward pushes forward. He goes to the ball of energy.

“Edward, don’t-!” she starts, but he’s grabbed it anyways. The energy swirls around his small form, but it doesn’t hurt him. He seems to be able to control it just fine.

It’s the most terrifying sight Jane has ever seen.

“It’s alright, Mum,” Edward says with a grin. His eyes are lit up with the energy. “I know how to make the dead return, too.”

Despite the green illuminating the room, Jane can only see red.

She turns on Henry then, furious. “We made a deal. He was not to learn any of this, was not supposed to be part of your plan-”

“And this is not in my plan,” Henry replies, hands up in the air as he takes a few steps back. “But, Jane, my love, he wanted to be just like his mother.” Henry’s grin in the shadow of the energy makes Jane ill.

“Who am I to deny him his wants, hm?”

Jane shakes her head. “This is despicable. So what will you do? Use him? He’s a child, Henry-”

She stops when, suddenly, Henry moves impossibly closer in the blink of an eye. 

“He hasn’t been hurt yet, but he can be,” Henry growls out, low enough that only Jane hears him. “If you don’t want him hurt, then you’ll do what you’re told, hm?”

With a frown, Edward puts the energy back, moving to hold onto Jane’s hand again, separating the two.

Henry smiles.

“Besides, he’s really only here for the morale support at this moment. I need you to do something for me, Jane.”

He takes out a medallion from under his shirt and holds it to the green light. It warps the light into what looks like a…

“Is that-?!?” Jane asks, eyes wide. She immediately shields Edward from it, pulling him behind her. He stares at it for a moment before looking back up at his mother, eyes clearly questioning and curious.

No, Jane thinks. It will not take her boy.

“You remember, do you?” he asks, pleased with the reaction he got from Jane. “Very good. So you know what you must do, then?”

She tenses. “I didn’t cut the deal, why must I-”

“Because it has to be someone who understands the magicks,” Henry explains. “Ones that are already attuned to it. You know that as well as I do.”

Jane shakes her head, fearful of the artifact in front of her, and Henry shrugs.

“Alright then, you’ve made your choice. Then it looks like little Edward here will just-”

“NO!”

The force of her yell makes Henry smile even wider. It’s creepy in the soft green glow of the artifact.

“He’s the only other one in the Realm that can tap into the magicks directly, my love,” he says softly, almost sympathetically; she knows he’s using her, that he’s using her emotions specifically, but she can’t help but feel her heart painfully beat in her chest as he continues. “I need someone who can do just that. And you’ve made some of the best necromancing soldiers I’ve ever seen. I don’t think Edward would even come close to your talents-”

That maternal rage kicks up again.

“If you’re even THINKING of making him do that-” she starts, but Henry shushes her, like a child acting out.

“I won’t, if you do this.” Henry says. “If you do this, just one more little thing, I will make sure he is safe. He will never be commanded to work the Forbidden Arts again.”

Jane watches him for a moment, then looks over at the staff. She can feel Edward gently tug on her belt, but she can’t look at him right now.

Henry’s got her right where he wants her.

She gently moves away from Edwards grip, takes a deep breath, and, before Edward can call out, takes hold of the power offered.

And with that, the Pact was sealed.

It happens late at night, when the others are asleep.

Cathy, Anna, Maria, Catherine, and Elizabeth all meet up in the Portal Room. They’re all wearing black clothing, masks covering their faces.

“We all know what we’re doing, yes?” Catherine asks quietly. When they nod, she returns the nod to Cathy, who opens up the portal.

They end up in the middle of castle; it was within range of the latest portal and she had been in the room many a time before this, allowing the magicks to work.

When they step in, they instantly split up: while Catherine and Maria take the bed chambers, Cathy and Elizabeth take the study rooms. Surely, they thought, Jane would be in there somewhere.

Catherine and Maria instantly drink the potions Cathy gave them; suddenly, they’re soldiers of the Realm, able to walk through the halls freely with the easy alibi of being on patrol. As they walk around, checking each room, they strike up soft conversations.

“Do you think this is wise?” Maria asks softly. “I’m surprised you agreed to this, honestly.”

“I don’t know what to think,” Catherine replies. “But I would also like to talk to Jane for a bit. Just to know why.”

“Why she betrayed us?” Maria asks.

Catherine shakes her head. “Why she even revealed herself altogether. It’s clear that she wanted to do something. That there’s a plan. Elizabeth’s right; she’s too smart to actually have been caught.” Catherine shrugs. “Something’s up, and I don’t like it.”

“So you’re going to find out the direct way,” Maria quips. “Of course you are. Shoulda expected nothin’ less from you.”

Catherine chuckles at that. “What can I say, if there’s a direct way, I go for it.”

Catherine stops suddenly, though, halfway down a corridor. Maria is instantly on alert, until Catherine speaks.

“Split up. You go south, I’ll take north. Be safe, Maria.”

Without a question, the Squire of the Blessed obeys, leaving Catherine in the hall by herself.

She instantly slips into the throne room, closing the curtains behind her. Once the door is shut, she drinks another potion, returning to her normal self.

A noise of recognition can be heard from the other person in the room.

“I honestly didn’t expect you to come alone.”

Catherine turns to face her.

“I didn’t. Because I’m giving you one chance to explain yourself, Jane Seymour.”

Jane stands there, in the middle of the empty throne room, leaning back on her heels.

“I’ve got much to explain, don’t I?” 

“You definitely do,” Catherine says, though not unkindly.

“Well… it’s all gone to shite already,” Jane says bitterly. “So I’m afraid there’s not much that will make sense.”

“Try me.”

Jane says nothing, so Catherine continues.

“Why did you let yourself be caught?”

“Because Anne deserved to know, and because you needed an excuse to kill Katherine.”

“Because?”

“Oh, you know why, Catherine, you’re not an idiot.” Jane shakes her head. “But it’s all gone wrong. Anne told me.”

“You’ve seen Anne? And you’re alive?”

“Yes. She said Katherine is dead.”

“And you believe her?”

“She wouldn’t lie like that. Not about Katherine. But why she stayed dead, why Katherine isn’t with us, I-”

Catherine holds up a hand, shaking her head.

“Anne didn’t know the plan. It worked. Katherine is a Blessed.”

The relief Jane feels is almost palpable. Her body sags a bit in relief, a smile on her face.

“I knew Anne was wrong,” she says. “I knew it.”

“You knew as well as I did that she was a Blessed, right?” Catherine asks casually, not really paying any mind to the situation they were in. It was like she was talking to an old friend of sorts. A colleague, even. 

In some respects, she kind of was, after all.

“Yes, since Avril in the caves,” Jane says. “Surely you knew for longer than that, Catherine?”

“I had my suspicions,” Catherine agreed, shrugging. “I imagine she got her abilities when my Mary lost hers.”

“That makes her your charge, no?” Jane asks. 

“It would,” Catherine nods.

“I’ll have to take care of her after you,” Jane warns. 

“Who’s been alerted?” Catherine asks.

“Majority of the castle will be in just under five minutes,” Jane replies. “You broke some of my wards, and I’m sure the others broke some of Henry’s men’s. Shouldn’t be too long now. And once I’m done here, I’ll take care of her, too.”

Catherine smiles at that. 

“You won’t be getting that far, I’m afraid.”

Suddenly, Maria rushes inside, looking around before she steps to Catherine’s side, clearly wary. 

“We’ve got trouble. Cathy and Liz are already out, they said they found something, but I came to get you-” she starts, but then she spots Jane. “Are we picking up another stray?” Maria asks. 

“Bold words coming from you,” Jane says. It’s not nasty, but teasing. “Are you still going by Lyrena?”

“Maria, now,” she replies. 

Jane nods. “Good. At least one of us has a chance at redemption.”

“Do you not?” Maria asks, tilting her head. 

“Not really,” Jane arms herself with her staff, a glowing green crystal at the top. The staff itself was made of what looked like rotting wood.

Maria blinks. “Is that an Artifact?”

Catherine’s eyes go wide. “You... you made a Pact, didn’t you?”

Jane says nothing. Catherine presses. 

“Jane, who did you make the Pact with?”

Jane shakes her head, tilting it slightly. Suddenly, Catherine is absolutely furious. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She asks, voice raises. Maria tenses as Catherine continues. “Did you... did HE-“

“I don’t know who he did it with, but he couldn’t fulfill his end of the bargain until someone took control of this staff,” Jane explains. “And it was either me or Edward. And he would have made Edward do it.”

Catherine is even angrier. “Was he seriously going to damn that child to-”

“Enough,” Jane says. “Enough, please. All you need to know is that it’s too late for me.”

Maria steps forward. 

“All can be redeemed through the Light, Jane,” Maria says quietly. “You have not gone too far just yet. But you will, if you continue.” 

Jane shakes her head. “You have no idea what I did for him. You have no idea the pain I’ve caused. I am the reason for the mind magicks, I am the master of the necrotic arts, I-“

Jane’s voice catches in her throat. She needs a moment before she continues. 

“I am well beyond saving.”

“You were manipulated into doing-“ Maria starts, but a bolt of green energy sent Catherine’s way shuts her up. Maria goes to defend her mistress, but Catherine gently pushes her to the side, sword already out. Her sword glows faintly as she strikes at the bolt, deflecting it back at Jane. It only barely misses where Jane stands. 

“I had a choice.” Jane says, shaking her head. “I always had a choice. You know that, don’t you, Catherine? You know what this staff is, how many chances I had to not do what I did? What I’ve been doing?”

The Blessed sighs, nodding.

“I know.”

Jane steps forward, staff at the ready. 

“I’m sorry, Blessed Aragon,” she says, emotion clear in her voice. Still, she stands tall, staff starting to glow with eerie green energy. “But your story ends here.”

Catherine stares for a moment, eyes narrowing, before she readies her sword. Maria is a bit hesitant but she does the same, moving slightly closer to her Blessed, shield held firmly out in front at the ready. 

“I take no pleasure in what I must do,” Catherine says.

Jane’s grip on her staff tightens, glowing with eerie green energy that seems to surround her.

“Neither do I.”

Catherine’s sword glows brilliantly. 

“By the Light, you will be cleansed.”

And with that, she pulses forward.


	21. Recalibration

Catherine pulses forward, sword at the ready, Maria not too far behind. Jane immediately slams the staff into the ground, darkness swirling around the area as, suddenly, tens of summoning seals appear on the floor. From them, monsters of bone and flesh arise. They rush forward, beastly screams a rallying cry for the minions of the dark. The seals don’t disappear, instead continue to spawn monsters of the dark to attack the two warriors of Light. 

Jane waves her hand in front of her, raising tens of skeleton archers and mages. They all fire at once towards the golden warriors against them. 

Maria keeps Catherine protected, her shield thrown in front of where Catherine is rushing towards to create a burst of light, destroying the missiles and arrows and some of the advancing undead army. Those still alive swarm towards the two, instantly surrounding them, attacking at all sides. 

A swipe of the Blessed’s sword cuts down quite a few, while the Squires own blade cuts a few into dust. They fall, shadow remains, until the demons simply reform from the darkness. 

“We’re getting surrounded, Catalina,” Maria says, back to back with her mistress. 

Catherine nods, looking around. “This is useless; they’re not actual bodies, it’s just shadow magicks.” She looks at Jane, who is currently standing towards them with her eyes closed. “We go to the source.” 

“Right away,” Maria agrees, quick to suddenly spin off of Catherine, shield returning to her hand as she aims it straight towards Jane. Shadow skeletons jump to their master’s aide and blocks the ray of light energy that creates a hole in the offensive, a clear path towards Jane, and the duo instantly moves towards it. 

Catherine feels the shadowy walls that make up the horde of summoned monsters close in, so to buy time, the woman extends a hand. Suddenly, wings of Blessed energy appear attached to her back, unfurling and destroying any shadows on contact. As she flies, still in sync with Maria, she throws her sword out, cutting down many a beast before it returns to her hand. 

Maria continues to help to clear the way, shield bashing and slicing down any opponent that comes close, and with a smirk she realizes they’re getting closer. 

Just as they get to the last line of defense, however, Jane’s eyes open up again. 

They pulse with green, cold energy and Catherine’s own eyes go wide. 

“Move!” She yells, taking Maria by the arm and throwing both her and her own body to the side. Jane’s hand extends and a sudden beam of green energy surges through where Maria and Catherine just were. The demons caught in it suddenly roar, strengthened by the energy. 

The duo crashes to the ground, Catherine’s sword flying out of her hands and into the horde. It cuts some down as it goes flying, landing across the room. 

Jane sees it and the Blessed and Squire are too distracted with the horde to do anything about it just yet. 

“The sword!” Jane yells. “Grab it!”

As the duo struggles with the overwhelming amount of enemies collapsing on them, a servant of the dark rushes to the sword. It suddenly disintegrates into shadows, unable to handle the pure power of the active blade, but it manages to move the sword a few feet before it happens. The other of Jane’s minions in the area continue where that beast left off, sacrificing themselves to get the sword closer and closer to their master. 

Catherine looks up from her struggles to see Maria barely able to stand, trying to get to her mistress, and Catherine’s own sword is just about to be grabbed by Jane...

Catherine instantly flaps her wings, a burst of light getting the shadows off of her, instantly extending her left hand and then balling it into a fist. 

Jane has grabbed the sword, but suddenly it pulses angrily, blinding Jane for a moment. There’s some light energy that seems to clamp down on Jane’s hand; it feels like it’s burning her, but she can’t release it. She looks up at Catherine, who smirks. 

“No. Way.” Catherine growls out, pulling her arm back towards herself, summoning the sword back to her now extended right hand... with Jane holding it. 

The multitude of shadow figures that stood in between Catherine and Jane are disintegrated by the Sword’s energy as it returns to its owner. Jane’s eyes go wide as her cold, green gaze meets with Catherine’s golden, fiery glare. 

Suddenly, they’re in close combat, as the shadows continue to try to interfere but are only taken down by the newly-freed Maria. Jane summons bolts of necrotic energy as her hand is released from the sword’s hold, forcing Catherine to dodge and deflect as she tries to strike her enemy. 

Catherine uses a combination of bolts and sword strikes to try to catch Jane off balance, quickly deflecting what she can before striking at the other woman. Every few seconds a ghostly beast tries to strike at her - they’re coming so fast and so often Maria can’t quite keep up with it, though she is cutting down the majority of them around her Blessed - and Catherine deals with it as best she can.  

Jane dodges bolts and swipes, using the slain shadows as cover to try to out maneuver Catherine while taking care to keep her distance from Maria, who occasionally strikes towards her to help her Blessed. Bolts of light and dark dance around the hall as they miss their intended targets, two of the strongest people in the Realm and beyond going all out. 

It’s a few minutes into the dance that the duo manages to back a few feet apart, the space created by Maria and her assault on the creatures of the dark being put to good use. Catherine narrows her eyes as Jane rushes forward. Jane looks at her... and then mid stride, looks towards Maria. 

Catherine instantly moves to intercept, but the smirk from Jane makes her realize the error. 

“Catalina!” Maria yells, but the move is done. Catherine has overcorrected, as Jane expected, and Jane suddenly redirects her course straight to Catherine again, a surge of necrotic energy behind her as she pulses forward and strike. 

For Maria, the world seems to stand still as she watches Jane make contact with Catherine’s torso, a sudden bolt of Necrotic energy sticking out from the Blessed’s back. 

The shadows continue the assault, Maria in shock so much that she hesitates o her reaction, being forced to the ground and once again overwhelmed. The last thing she sees before the darkness claims her is her own hand, reaching out towards her mistress, calling her name for what could be the last time. 

Catherine’s eyes go wide and she falls to her knees, shaking as she looks towards the ground. The necrotic energy is still sticking out of Catherine’s back as Jane goes down with her, kneeling so Catherine could rest her forehead on Jane’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry it had to end this way,” Jane says quietly. “I didn’t-“

But then, Jane stops. She looks at the bolt of energy... and realizes what’s happened. 

“You son of a-“

The bolt of energy hadn’t pierced her target; instead, it had gone AROUND Catherine, who had made a sort of shield around her entire form thanks to her surplus of Blessed energy. 

Catherine suddenly grabs her, smirking a little bit, as she looks up. 

“Anne Boleyn sends her regards.”

A sudden bolt of Blessed energy - the same energy that was being used as a protective film around Catherine, the thing that saved her - explodes around her, causing Jane to be thrown backwards and into the nearby wall, knocking the wind out of her. The blast of energy causes the shadows to disappear, leaving Maria’s scrambling form. When she’s freed, she gets up, checking Catherine over for a moment before they both sprint towards Jane. 

Jane catches her breath, stands, takes her staff and swings it around. Suddenly, there’s a large cloud of dark energy rushing towards them. Maria shields them both, somehow being able to withstand the force of the attack. When it’s over, the look up to find that Jane is gone without a trace. 

Maria frowns. “She must have portaled out. Maybe she knows that type of magicks?” She tilts her head for a moment in thought before looking back at Catherine. “You... weren’t hit?” Maria makes a face. “You don’t usually fake injuries.”

“What else was I to do? She faked me out, so I faked her out.” Catherine moves past Maria, looking down at where Jane was just standing. She frowns as she looks at the only thing left: a piece of paper. Catherine picks it up, reading through it.

Maria raises an eyebrow. “What did she say?” Maria goes to look at it, but Catherine’s already put it away.

“Nothing we need just yet,” Catherine replies. “But soon.” She looks back at Maria. “We need to get going. Where is Cathy and Elizabeth?”

As if on cue, the two in question arrive.

“We’ve been made,” Cathy says simply. “Alarms are off all over the place.”

Elizabeth takes in Catherine and then frowns. “What’s happened?”

“We’ll chat later, let’s go,” Catherine says, pulling Maria closer. Cathy nods, pulling them all into a summoning circle, and just before anyone can attack the party, the four vanish in a great burst of light.

When Catherine can see again, she finds that she’s in the safehouse.

Catherine smiles gratefully at her goddaughter. “What did you two find?”

“Oh! A lot of things, actually,” Cathy says with a nod. “We figured out some movements against Holbein that Anna will be very interested in. We’re going to hand them off to her so she can get them to Maggie and Avril. It should hold off the Realm for a few more weeks, at least.”

“We went to my old room and I retrieved some things. They’re burning a lot of my work, so I saved what I could. It should help with Katherine’s teachings and give us all a bit of a refresher on healing magicks.”

“I take it you found Jane?” Cathy asks, raising an eyebrow. Catherine nods.

“We did. She… she’s not well,” Catherine says with a frown. “She’s a Keeper of Necromancy now. Not much that can be done for her while she’s still a Keeper.”

“... what exactly is a Keeper?”

They all look over to find noneother than Anna of Cleves and Anne Boleyn, standing in the back. 

Catherine blinks. “How long have you lot been here?”

“Long enough,” Anna replies, raising an eyebrow. “Going AWOL on me, Aragon?”

Catherine looks a bit ashamed. Anne looks over at Elizabeth, who is refusing to meet her mother’s eyes.

“Did you all not trust us or something?” Anne asks.

Maria immediately steps up to defend. “That’s not-”

“I didn’t trust you enough to not kill her if given the chance,” Catherine confirms. “Anna I needed here in case something happened. And I knew you wouldn’t want me to go without more backup than Maria, who I tried to send away before the fight even began, and I knew you would know that I would send Cathy and Elizabeth out of harms way while I tried to find Jane.” Catherine shakes her head. “Couldn’t let you interfere.”

Anne looks at Anna, then at Catherine, then back at Anna.

“Wait, so… she just… hoodwinked all of us, then?” Anne asks. She looks… well, she looks impressed. “I knew I was rubbing off on you. But next time, actually trust us, Catherine. Nothing happened this time, but who knows what could have. You were in enemy territory with not a lot of backup. That’s dangerous, especially being this close to the upcoming festival.”

Catherine nods. “I won’t do it again. I just… needed to know a few things.” She huffs. “Besides, Maria came running back at the precise time I didn’t want her to.”

“You made it too obvious,” Maria grumbles. “You found something, I knew it, so I just waited in the corridor until I heard Jane, then I came in.” Maria tilts her head. “It’s very unlike you to just… deceive everyone, you know.”

Catherine sighs. “I don’t want anyone hurt, and I just wanted to talk. I’m sorry-”

“Save it,” Anne says, “for later. What is this about a Keeper?”

“Right,” Catherine says, nodding seriously before looking at the others. “A Keeper is like a Blessed, but they’re not blessed by the Light. They’re blessed by other things - there’s Keepers of Clericy, Keepers of the Flame, Keepers of the Rivers, Keepers of Life… a lot of things. They’re considered either the best in their fields, or blessed by some deity that gives them the most powerful abilities within that field. Jane was once a Keeper of Clericy, but that’s since gone away. Now, it seems, she’s a Keeper of Necromancy.”

“It’s not her choice, though,” Maria pushes. “There was a Pact?”

Catherine knows what Anne’s about to ask, so she supplies the answer ahead of time: “A Pact is what can make Keepers. Technically, all Blesseds form a Pact with the Light. Other deities can create Pacts as well that gives humans the Keeper status. This is usually signified by an artifact that they use to preform acts-”

“Like your sword?” Anne asks, and Catherine nods.

“Exactly that. For Jane, it’s her staff. It’s very dangerous and very strong. She was able to summon countless shadows and hordes of undead, and I don’t think she broke a sweat.”

“We were almost overwhelmed,” Maria says with a nod. “And YOU certainly would have been if you hadn’t had back up, Catherine.”

Catherine ignores the quip. “I don’t think she made the Pact. I think Henry did. I don’t see Jane risking herself like this, even in the most undercover of schemes.”

“You don’t have to be the person that made the Pact to become a Keeper?” Anne asks. “That’s… annoying.”

“Technically speaking, Maria is a Squire because of you, right?” Cathy asks. “So she was affected by a Pact that she didn’t make. And technically speaking, she’s a Keeper.”

Catherine nods, and Cathy instantly writes it down. 

Maria continues. “It’s more common than you think. Sometimes people do it without realizing it. A lot of the best farmers are Keepers, for example, or a smithy that hits the steel in just the right way can be a Keeper too being a Keeper isn’t necessarily for a lifetime, either; it  depends on the deity.

Catherine frowns. “Mary lost her Keeper status when she attacked a fellow Blessed. It was transferred instead to Katherine, who can lose it if she doesn’t abide by the rules.”

Anna sighs. “Still doesn’t totally explain what’s happening here, but… it’s a start.”

Catherine looks back at Anne.

“How’s Maggie?”

“She’s far better than just a few hours ago, actually,” Anne nods. “She should be right as rain soon enough. A few days, maybe. I don’t want her pushing herself when she doesn’t have to.”

Catherine agrees. “And Kat?”

“She’s ok. Still sort of resting, not really though. She’s a bit more restless,” Anna replies. “I think we can get her to train a bit more soon, she’ll really like that.”

“Maybe even a spar?” Maria suggests, and Catherine rolls her eyes goodnaturedly.

“Not yet. We should all get some rest now, though.” Catherine motions at the others, who all agree and go towards their bedrooms… save for one. “Anne?”

“I get why you did what you did, but that sort of secrecy… it’s new for you, right?” Anne asks. Catherine nods. “It’s a bit weird, seeing you do what I would have done, but… I don’t hate it. Not all that much, anyways. Just… don’t keep doing it. Everyone trusts you; hell, they’re already not asking questions about why you didn’t trust everyone else this time around. Don’t lose that trust.”

Catherine sighs. “I know. I just… I really needed to talk to Jane. And I don’t think she’d had told us if I wasn’t the one asking the questions. I think the others wouldn’t have known what to ask for - a Pact isn’t exactly the most obvious answer.” She looks up at Anne. “Moving forward, I promise, no more secrets.”

“No, you should have secrets, you deserve to have secrets. Just… don’t keep too many. That’s all.” Anne gives her a little wave. “G’night, Catherine.”

“Good night, Anne.”

Elsewhere, back in the Capitol, Jane Seymour had just appeared.

The woman took a deep breath as she gathered herself, trying to figure out just where she went wrong in that attack. Catherine was scary enough of an enemy, but with her and Maria together… 

… well, her plan might actually work.

She stands up, brushes herself off, and puts her staff on her back. She walks through the halls, right to Henry’s room.

“Are they dead?” Henry asks.

“Fat lot of good that Pact of yours did,” Jane mumbles, very much annoyed. “They barely broke a sweat.”

“You didn’t give that much of a fight, clearly,” Henry replies. “You’re still in one peice and you’re not even winded.”

“Didn’t have time,” Jane replies with a shrug. “And I’m still not totally sure what this staff can do…”

“We’ll have other chances, I’m sure,” Henry replies with a sigh. “You’re alive, that’s what counts the most.”

Jane almost smiles.

“Go find Mary. She said she’d need you for something.”

Jane nods quietly, moving back towards the hall. The walk towards Mary’s room is long and dark, the pale moonlight creeping through the windows the only illumination of the evening. She sees the portraits - some old, some new - and she sees the various servants rushing around to attend to Henry’s every whim. She walks as confidently as possible towards her stepdaughter’s room, closing the door behind her and-

“Mum!”

Jane’s eyes go wide at the sound, but she automatically smiles, instantly kneeling down and embracing the rapidly approaching figure.

“Hello, my love.”

Jane hugs Edward tightly as soon as he enters her range, and gives him little kisses all over his face as well. He laughs loudly, trying to both avoid the kisses while hugging her tighter, clearly relieved.

“Father said you were on a dangerous mission,” Edward said. “I’m glad you’re alright now. I was really worried, but Mary said you’d be okay.”

“I’ve been taking care of him while you’ve been away,” Mary explains. “With Liz gone, it fell to me. He’s been nothing but the best.”

“Of course he has, haven’t you?” Jane asks, keeping him as close as possible. He’s still such a young boy… the thought that he almost became the Keeper instead of herself, well, that thought was a bit too much to bear at the moment. She simply holds him closer.

“Is this what you brought me in here for?” Jane asks, picking Henry up as he hugs her more. “Possibly to tell my boy to go to bed because it’s definitely past your bedtime-”

“No, that’s not it,” Mary interrupts. “It’s this.”

Jane stops playing with Edward for a moment to look down. Her bright smile fades when she sees what it is. 

“What do we want to do with this?” she asks, frowning. 

Mary continues. “It’s part of the preparations for the festival. It’s still a long time away, but our first vendors arrived and we’re expecting the main wave over the next few weeks. We’ll need more defenses.”

“Then get more men?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow, but Mary shakes her head.

“Not enough to defend here and push towards Holbein,” she explains. “Instead, We’re going to need… a different approach.”

Jane frowns, looking at the plans again. She gently puts Edward down and looks a bit closer…

… only for her eyes to widen.

“I know what you’re thinking-” Mary starts, but Jane cuts in.

“Eddie, please go to bed.” Jane says, voice clearly hiding anger. She’s as serious as can be and Edward knows it. “Please. I’ll be there with you later on.”

Edward simply nods. 

“Love you, mum.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” Jane says, though she doesn’t tear her gaze away from Mary.

Mary raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You want… you want me. To raise the dead. To defend the festival?”

“Or the other way around, maybe they push towards Holbein. Maybe those traitors can see their friends and family again.” Mary smirks. “I think Parr would love to see her husband again, right-”

She stops when, suddenly, a bolt of Necrotic energy runs straight through her.

Mary falls to her knees, doubling over, and Jane instantly kneels down next to her, roughly taking her by the chin.

“You listen to me well, Mary,” Jane growls out. Her gaze has a cold anger to it, eyes glowing green. “I will not - I REFUSE - to break more laws of nature than absolutely necessary. Raising the dead for battle in the multitude that you’re asking me to do - it’s not just immoral, it’s potentially catastrophic. The magnitude in which you want me to do this would completely upset the balance of life and death in the Realm. This is nothing short of telling me to destroy the world entirely.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything,” Mary pushes. She suddenly grabs Jane by the throat, hoisting her up in the air, rising to her feet as she does so. Jane at first struggles, but then she calms down, still angry, one hand on the hand Mary has on her throat, angrily glaring from above the girl as she smirks.

“I’m commanding you to.”

And with that, Jane’s had enough.

Jane instantly rips the hand off her throat, ending up on her feet on the ground. She suddenly has wings - wings of bone, of green energy - and she uses them to pulse forward and throw Mary to the ground.

“I am NOT your toy to play around with, Mary,” Jane replies, brushing off some dust before she walks forward. “I am not your thing to control. The faster you understand that, the better.”

Mary narrows her eyes. “You do anything like that to me again, and your son will be-”

But then she screams as Jane literally rips the life out of her.

Jane watches her coldly as her very soul screams in agony, right before it’s put right back into the body. Mary, shaking, catches her breath.

“You’re not a Blessed, truly, now,” Jane says, almost as if she’s examining a specimen. “You are just a scared little girl now. Not even the best in your class. And if you’re going to continue with this - if you’re truly going to try to test me - then you’ll be finished within the week.”

Jane shakes her head, turning away. Mary’s barely caught her breath.

“You don’t know what you’re messing with - or with who,” Jane replies. “You foolish girl.”

“You’re the fool, Jane.”

Jane spins around to find Henry, who narrows his eyes as he presses forward. Instantly, a hand goes to Jane’s head, his hand glowing pink. Jane’s eyes go pink for a moment, and Henry thinks he’s won.

That is, until Jane shakes her head.

Jane backs up, releasing her from the spell, and laughs.

“You can’t seriously think that I’d fall for the magicks I developed, did you, love?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Henry sighs. “This is very… bold of you, Jane.”

“Because you need to be reminded. Both of you.” she looks down at Mary again for a moment before looking Henry straight in the eye. “You threatened my son, you forced my hand and now you’re treating me like I’m your dog. You and your party will treat me with respect,” she holds out an orb of Necrotic energy, “or it will be the last thing you ever do.”

There’s a standoff between the two - Jane narrows her eyes and Henry keeps his gaze cool, calm and collected. He’s examining her, trying to see if her threat is for real.

He thinks it is.

“I’m sorry for threatening Edward,” Henry replies, voice soft. He looks down, averts his gaze. “I’m sorry for breaking our promise. I won’t do it again.”

Jane watches him carefully. She’s silent as she slowly, surely, releases the ball. It blinks out of existence. 

“Do not hurt him again, and start treating me with respect,” Jane repeats herself. “I won’t be warning any of you again.”

“Of course,” Henry says with a bow. Jane leaves a moment later.

Henry watches as he leaves before he looks over at Mary, who is slowly but surely getting up.

“Did you really have to push her that far?” he asks.

“I thought she needed to know her place,” Mary replies, brushing herself off.

“No, that’s clearly you,” Henry growls out. “We need her calm and on our side fully. You’re not helping with that.”

“I thought it didn’t matter because you “knew” that she’d do whatever you asked?” Mary asks, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“She won’t if we don’t make her believe she’s respected,” Henry says, bored in tone. Mary walks with him as they move back towards his room. He turns to face his daughter once he’s at his door. “She’ll fall back in line. A little bit of rebellion isn’t bad - and she’s been undercover for so long, it makes sense that she’s being a little bit more like the others for now.”

“And you think that will fade off with time or something?” Mary asks, tilting her head.

“I think she’s going to be just fine once we continue,” Henry replies. “This little spat means nothing. She’s still mine. The good girl will come around eventually.”

Mary watches him carefully. “You think you still hold her leash, eh?” Mary asks. “Well, we’ll see about that.”

Mary bows and walks off to her chambers. Henry sighs, gets into his room, sits on the bed, and waits.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three-

The door opens and, sure enough, the telltale golden blonde hair enters the room.

He simply extends a hand. Jane nods, and she closes the door behind her.

Yes, he thinks. Definitely still his.


End file.
